Pokémon DX-Taken To The Max: A New Journey Begins
by Primordial Dragon
Summary: In the first season of the Pokémon DX series, Ash Ketchum travels to a strange region known as the the "Jetix Region" Where he meets new friends along with some old friends including his best friends Misty and Brock. The strangest of witch being a trainier named Timothy who posses powers unlike any Ash and Co have ever seen.
1. Table Of Content

*Since some of my chapter names are longer than other's so i hope it doesn't hurt if i add in this just to show the chapter's full name.*

Chapter 0 - Intro

Chapter 1 - A New Journey Begins

Chapter 2 - Arrival At Jetix, Old Friends Reunite

Chapter 3 - A Intense Battle

Chapter 4 - Furious Flames, A Old Friend

Chapter 5 - A True Mystery Known As Timothy

Chapter 6 - Saurava's Fire Soul

Chapter 7 - Undercover Brother, The Egg Recovered

Chapter 8 - A Plan Gone Very Wrong

Chapter 9 - Aura Ability's And Timothy Reappears

Chapter 10 - Timothy's Aura Ability

Chapter 11 - The Raging Storm

Chapter 12 - Team Rocket Return's, Timothy Return's

Chapter 13 - The Pokémon Resort

Chapter 14 - Specking My Mind, The Adventure Starts Now

Chapter 15 -Rubicon Bridge 101, The Giganang Swarm

Chapter 16 - A Sudden Realization, A Painful Memory

Chapter 17 - Darkness Cave, The Hot Tube Party

Chapter 18 - Timothy's Training Interview

Chapter 19 - The Shocking Backpack Secret

Chapter 20 - Team Rocket's Surprising Arrival

Chapter 21 - The Karlin Shopping Day

Chapter 22 - The Karlin Gym Battle Delay

Chapter 23 - Ferocious Double Battle

Chapter 24 - The Karlin Gym Battle Royal

Chapter 25 - The Birth of Pichu and Kanith

Chapter 26 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival

Chapter 27 - Barry's Back In Action

Chapter 28 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival Part 1

Chapter 29 - Contest Crash Course

Chapter 30 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival Part 2, The Berry Chef

Chapter 31 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival Part 3

Chapter 32 - Brita's Final Berry Contest

Chapter 33 - The Final Contest, Surging Thunder

Chapter 34 - Timothy Vs Paul, A Crushing Defeat

Chapter 35 - Legend Of The Sleeping Dragon

Chapter 36 - The Unexpected Battle

Chapter 37 - A Dark Secret Revealed

Chapter 38 - Ash's Training Day

Chapter 39 - Pikachu's Training Day

Chapter 40 - Blood Wake Attack's

Chapter 41 -Ash's And Pikachu's Training Completed

Chapter 42 - A Good Understanding

Chapter 43 - A Furious Battle Reunion

Chapter 44 - The Cave Expedition

Chapter 45 - A Dangerous And Rewarding Expedition

Chapter 46 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 1

Chapter 47 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 2

Chapter 48 - A Show Of Strength

Chapter 49 - Furious Volrecks, Double Battle Victory

Chapter 50 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 1

Chapter 51 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 2

Chapter 52 - Clash Of The Brother's Part 1

Chapter 53 - Clash Of The Brother's Part 2

Chapter 54 - A Small Look Into Our Past

Chapter 55 - Rematch, Jamie Vs Ash

Chapter 56 - A Break From It All

Chapter 57 - Reunited And it Feel's So Good!

Chapter 58 - Battle At Paradise Ridge

Chapter 59 - An Omen Of Things To Come

Chapter 60 - Walking A New Path


	2. 0 - Intro

"Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

Pikachu ran toward a large stone as his tail began to glow silver and then he jumped into the air. He spun around and came down on the rock completely destroying it with his tail.

"Good work Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Chu…Pika." said Pikachu as he landed on the ground in front of Ash.

Coming back recently from they Sinnoh region after losing to Tobi in the pokémon league. Ash and Pikachu decided to train hard before deciding where to go on their next journey.

"Alright Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu dashed toward a large rock and was engulfed in a yellow electrical energy. Pikachu collided with the rock destroying it and landing in front of Ash with his body crackling with electrical energy. Just then Ash's mother, Delia came out of the house holding a tray with two cups, a pitcher of orange juice and a plate with a few sandwiches on it. She walked over to a table and sat it down before looking over at Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash, Pikachu come take a break. I've fix a snack for ya'll." shouted Delia

"Ok mom…let's grab a snake Pikachu." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu and he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash ran over to the table and Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder onto the table as Ash sat down in a chair.

"So how's your training coming along honey?" Delia asked

"So far so good… Pikachu's becoming a lot stronger. We'll soon be ready to leave on a new journey." smiled Ash as he picked up the pitcher of orange juice.

"Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu as he munched on a sandwich.

"Well you've been training so hard lately. You should really take it easy." Delia smiled

"Don't worry mom. We'll be ok." replied Ash

"Ok…just let me know if you need anything." smiled Delia as she walked into the house.

"K mom." said Ash

Ash lay back in the chair and starred up into the clear blue sky as the sun beamed down on his face. Ash looked over at Pikachu and watched him drink his orange juice from the cup his yellow fur shining in the sun like gold. Ash remembered when he first left to go on his journey and when he went to get his first pokémon, but there weren't any left. He remembered Professor Oak giving him Pikachu and how he gave him the shock of his life. Ash then started to remember when he first met Misty, then Brock and the adventures they all had gone on.

"Pika…Chu…Pi." wondered Pikachu as he noticed Ash looking at him.

"Nothing really…I was just thinking about how far we've come since we first left together." thought Ash as he turned back to the sky.

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi." said Pikachu

"Yea we've been in some tough spots. Dealing with Team Rocket and such, but we've been able to pull through with the help of our friends." replied Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu nodding his head.

"I wonder what their all up to anyway. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn and the rest of them. It's been so long since we last saw them." thought Ash

Pikachu looked at Ash and saw how he was laid back, relaxed in his chair with his eye's closed. He looked into the sky and noticed something though because of the brightness of the sun he couldn't quite make it out.

"Pikachu…Pi." said Pikachu as he stood up.

"What wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash

Ash turned his head toward Pikachu and when he opened his eye's he saw Pikachu looking at something in the sky.

"Pi!" shouted Pikachu pointing at something in the sky.

Ash stood up looking into the sky and though he couldn't completely make out what it was he saw that it was a sphere. When it finally got close to them they saw that it was a glowing blue sphere.

"What is it?" asked Ash as he looked at the glowing orb.

"Chu." replied Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder to get a closer look at the sphere.

"Are you Ash Ketchum? echoed a voice

"Who said that!" shouted Ash

He looked around to find the origin of the voice, however their was no else around them. All of a sudden the sphere began to shine its brightness growing in intensity forcing them to cover their eyes. When the light had finally dimmed down and they could see again they saw that the sphere had changed. Ash could see that the creature was clearly a quadruped creature of some sort, however he couldn't make out anything else about it.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" echoed the voice again.

This time Ash clearly heard the voice come from the glowing creature in front of him and it was clearly a female voice.

"Yes I'm Ash, but who are you?" Ash asked

"Who I am is of no importance. I am here on a mission of grave importance." stated the creature.

"What kind of mission?" questioned Ash curiously.

"The world is…no let me rephrase that. The entire universe is in danger of being destroyed and I need your help to stop It." explained the creature

"Wait how can the entire universe be in danger? And how can I be of any help?" Ash asked

"No matter the size of the seed it eventually grows into a strong plant. You have a good heart and I have seen all of those you've helped over the years. There are few humans left like you in the world and you are destined to help save the universe." stated the creature

Ash looked down at the grass at his feet and thought about what the creature was saying about how the universe was in danger. Though his advancers he had saved the world plenty of times with his friends, but how was he suppose to save the universe. With his friends he thought he might stand a chance, but how was he going to make a difference by himself.

"I've saved thee world a couple of time, but that was only with the help of my friends. How am I suppose to make a different by myself when the entire universe is at stake? " questioned Ash

"You will not be alone….your friends will be by your side though this journey. As you journey you'll find out things that you never thought possible and only when you don't know which way to go or what to do shall you know your true destiny." stated the creature

"Pika." said Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"Yes…both of your destinies are intertwined." said the creature

Ash thought about the offer for a few minutes and then decided that his friends would be there to help him he would agree.

"Alright we'll do it." nodded Ash

"Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"So what do we do first?" asked Ash

"There is nothing more to be done at this point. All that was needed at this time was your on acceptance of this mission." explained the creature

All of a sudden the creature began to float up into the air and shine brighter and brighter forcing Ash and Pikachu to shield their eyes.

"Hay wait!" shouted Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"We are caught in an inescapable network of mutuality, tied in a single garment of destiny. Whatever affects one directly, affects all indirectly. Ash Ketchum you have been chosen to help save the universe so take pride in this moment because your life will never be the same." stated the creature

Ash and Pikachu continued to shield their eye's as the light shined brighter and they noticed their vision become blurry. Ash soon started to feel light headed and weak as if the energy was being drained from his body. He struggled to stay on his feet, but he soon feel to the ground landing on his stomach. Pikachu rolled off of Ash's back when he hit the ground and Ash reached for him, but his mind soon became foggy and then he passed out.

When they awoke they both noticed that they were in Ash's room lying in his bed. Ash looked out the window and saw that the sun was up high in the sky shining brightly.

"What happened?" asked Ash as he turned looking at Pikachu.

"Pika…Pi." replied Pikachu shaking his head unable to remember anything from the day before.

"Yea, I don't either. I can't remember a thing." agreed Ash he turned around in the bed and put his feet on the floor.

Ash and Pikachu stared around the room trying to remember what happened yesterday just as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Ash

The door opened and Ash's mother stepped into the room looking at him before moving he focus of to Pikachu.

"I see you're both finally up…so how do you two feel?" She asked

"Chu…Pikachu…Chu…Pi." smiled Pikachu while rubbing his head.

"We fell fine, but mom what happened yesterday evening?" asked Ash

"Well after ya'll got finish training ya'll came in and went right to sleep. I guess you both were really tired." She replied

"Oh…Ok then." smiled Ash

"Well I'll have breakfast ready soon so wash up. Delia smiled as she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"K mom." nodded Ash

"Pikachu…Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Well I still can't remember, but maybe we were just tired." thought Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu nodding his head.

Ash walked over to his window and stared out at the clear blue sky as he ran his hand through his hair. He opened the window and took a deep breath as a cool crisp breeze filled the room.

"You know something Pikachu today feels like it's going to be a good day. What do you say we leave for another region?" Ash asked as he spun around toward Pikachu with his fist in the in front of him.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu excitedly as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"Alright we'll leave right after breakfast." exclaimed Ash

Ash ran into his bathroom to take a quick wash up before throwing on his clothes. After he grabbed his hat Pikachu bounced off of the bed and grabbed onto Ash's shoulder as he open his room door and headed for the kitchen.


	3. 1 - A New Journey Begins

"Where do you think we should go to Pikachu?" asked Ash picking though a bunch of clothes he had lying out on his bed.

"Pika." replied Pikachu shaking his head.

"I don't know either., but we'll find somewhere" said Ash putting a few of the clothes in his backpack.

"Hay Ash Professor Oak is on the phone." smiled Ash's mother as she stood in the doorway of his room.

"Thanks mom!" shouted Ash and he ran to the phone.

"Hello Ash and Pikachu good to see you again! How goes your training?" question Professor Oak

"Pikachu." replied Pikachu

"Hi Professor Oak…were actually done with it and we were just packing up to leave." explained Ash

"Well then I'm glad I caught you then. I want you to stop by my lab." requested Professor Oak

"Alright we'll be there soon…bye Professor Oak." nodded Ash as he hung up the phone.

"Well Ash I want you to be careful where ever you go and when things get dangerous please try not to be reckless." smiled His mother

"Don't worry mom I'll be ok as long as I have Pikachu with me. " smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"I packed the rest of your stuff along with a few supplies you might need and I packed you a lunch also." She smiled as she handed him the backpack.

"Thanks again mom." replied Ash as he hugged her and then wave good-bye as he and

Pikachu walked down the road.

As they walked on something stopped them dead in their tracks. They saw someone in a large black leather jacket and with long emerald green hair walking toward the woods that surround Pallet Town.

"I wonder who's that…I've never seen him here before." thought Ash

"Pika." replied Pikachu shaking his head.

"Hey are you lost!" shouted Ash

They walked closer to him, but just as they got a couple of feet away from him he turned around and he stared at them with emerald green eyes. He started to grin and the grin sent a wave of fear up both their spins that paralyzed to the point where they couldn't move. From the man Ash sensed something that he had never felt before, rage, sorrow, fear and above all he felt emptiness. These emotions radiated of the man like a tsunami and to them it felt as if they were drowning in an angry sea being tossed around by the waves during a storm.

He also felt something else radiating from the man, but the feeling was being diluted by the sea of other emotions so Ash couldn't make it out.

"There's something not right about this guy." mumbled Ash

"Chuu." agreed Pikachu

Just then there was a hefty gust of wind that seemingly blew out of nowhere knocking Ash off his feet and down on his back.

"Where did this wind come from!" shouted Ash as he grabbed a hold of Pikachu to keep him from being blown away.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he held tightly onto Ash's shirt.

Ash looked up and saw the guy standing over him when he noticed a necklace around his neck. It was strange looking as Ash had never seen anything like it, having several black beads going around his neck, four black teeth and a dragon figure hanging on it. Just then the wind stopped and as Ash got back to his feet the guy walked off, disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

"That was intense, but I wonder who he was though." thought Ash dusting himself off.

"Ka." replied Pikachu shaking his head.

"Hay Pikachu did you have a strange feeling like I did when you looked at him…I mean like you were sensing emotions?" questioned Ash sounding uncertain of what just happened.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"I wonder if this means anything." thought Ash to himself as he stared off in the direction that the stranger disappeared in.

"Chu…Pika…Pi…Ka!" shouted Pikachu to Ash getting his attention.

"Yeah you're right, but we better hurry on to Professor Oaks." replied Ash

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, they hurried on and after a few more minutes of running the road they arrived in front of Professor Oak's lab. They went in and saw Professor Oak looking though a folder at his desk.

"Hey Professor Oak we're here." announced Ash as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah…Ash, Pikachu… I'm so glad you could make it!" smiled Professor Oak as he looked up from the folder to Ash.

"Hey Ash and Pikachu." said Tracy walking out of a back room carrying a box.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu waving to Tracy.

"Now Ash I have a mission for you!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he got up from the chair.

"Sure…What is it? asked Ash

"I need you to go to the Jetix Region and help get back an experimental pokémon that was stolen from a friend of mine." explained Professor Oak

"I've never heard of the Jetix Region before. Where's that?" questioned Ash

"It is to the far east of the Sinnoh Region. I'm not surprised you've never heard of it though. It's known for being the largest region in the world and it's famous for the very large number of Pokémon discovered there. I last heard that over 1,000 Pokémon had been discovered there." explained Professor Oak

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"What..." said Ash sounding shocked.

"Yea and more are being discovered every day." smiled Professor Oak

"I wonder how did they manage to find so many pokémon." thought Ash

"Because the Jetix region is so large it has several different professors there that study pokémon like I do. They are able to get allot of work done I bet." stated Professor Oak

"It sounds exciting! When do we leave?" questioned Ash

"Pikaaaa." agreed Pikachu

"I'm glad your so excited…you will leave immediately." laughed Professor Oak

"I hear the Jetix Region has a lot of fun stuff to do. I might visit later one day." said Tracy

"Me too...I hear they have one of the best Pokémon Schools in the world. Oh yea speaking of that I know while you're in the Jetix Region after you have finished your mission you'll probably want to enter the Pokémon League there." stated Professor Oak

He walked over to a medium sized box and begins to digging through it taking out several smaller boxes and setting them beside it. He then open one of the smaller box's before waling back over to Ash and passing him small red and yellow box that had a blue crystal on the top of it. Ash grabbed the box and started looking at it wondering what it was, though the blue crystal caught his eyes.

"What is this thing?" wondered Ash as he held up the box.

"It's your new Dimensional Pokédex! That Pokédex hold's data on every pokémon discovered in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions, along with data of pokémon from the Jetix Region. It also has data on pokémon from other regions and it comes with a map of the Jetix Region as well. I'm not sure what else it does, but to activate it just place it on your arm." Professor Oak explained

Ash looked at the box for a few second before sitting it on his arm and all of a sudden two red bands strapped around his arm.

"Pi." said Pikachu as he looked at the blue gem in the device.

"That's cool! Now we're ready to go!" stated Ash excitedly

"Not yet!" interrupted Professor Oak as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"The wild pokémon in the Jetix Region are extremely strong so just to be on the safe side I want you to take one more pokémon with you." explained Professor Oak

"Are the wild pokémon there really that strong? I wonder how strong are the trainers." Ash thought

"You want to find out?" asked a voice

Ash turned around and saw a tall boy with black hair, almond brown eye's wearing a grey muscle shirt and black pants with a brown thin jacket standing in the door.

"Who are you?" asked Ash

"My name is Jamie Miryoku and I just over heard that you were wondering how strong Jetix Region trainer's are. If you really want to find out how strong a Jetix Region trainer is battle me then." stated Jamie

"Alright then…your on." smiled Ash pointing at Jamie.

"Pika." said Pikachu

They all went outside and Tracy was their battle announcer.

"This battle will be between trainer Ash and trainer Jamie. Each trainer will only be able to use one pokémon each. Now trainers begin!" shouted Tracy as he threw up his hand.

"Alright buddy your up." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu and he jumped out in front of Ash ready to battle.

"Hum...let's go Kerobolt!" shouted Jamie and he took out an Ultra Ball and threw it out in front of him.

Just then in a flash if red light a dog like pokémon appeared that Ash had never seen before. It was about five foot six in height, with red eyes, long pointy ears, and red-orange fur on its snout that ran up its head and down it's back to and became long red-orange hair. The pokémon's front legs were black with red-orange flame designs, it also had a design of a face on its shoulder and its tail was shaped like a yellow spear at the end.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Wow! Who's that pokémon." wondered Ash and he pointed the poke'dex at it.

The pokédex opened up and on the top part of the pokédex was a screen where it showed a picture of the pokémon.

"Kerobolt the Mirage Pokémon….long ago Kerobolt were given the named Lightning Spirits due to the fact that this pokémon born from a Pokémon Egg that was struck by lightning. The face like figures on Kerobolt shoulders are said to be a mutation of some kind." said the Pokédex, then it closed back up.

"Now let us begin! Kerobolt use Quick Attack!" shouted Jamie and Kerobolt started charging at Pikachu at high speed.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu shot a bolt of thunder at Kerobolt and it hit, but it didn't faze Kerobolt or slow him down.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu shocked.

"No effect! Pikachu quick dodge it now!" shouted Ash

"Your Pikachu's Thunderbolt is strong Ash, but thanks to Kerobolt's Energy Guard ability your Pikachu's special attacks do little to no damage. " stated Jamie

Just as Pikachu was about to move Kerobolt hit Pikachu and sent him rolling back.

"Are you ok Pikachu?" asked Ash

Pikachu got back up to his feet, shook off the attack and then nodded his head.

"So Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Thunder attacks will have little to no effect on him…so all we have left is Volt Tackle and Iron Tail. Pikachu try Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

Pikachu started running toward Kerobolt with his tail glowing and he jumped in the air.

"Kerobolt use Quick Attack again!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt charged toward Pikachu just as Pikachu swung his tail. Pikachu's tail hit Kerobolt on the head, but he was sent flying into the air.

"Alright so that didn't work. Not even Pikachu's Iron Tail has much of an effect. Guess that leaves me with no choice, but to pull out all the stocks. Pikachu spin and use Volt tackle!" Ash shouted

Pikachu started to spin as he fell back to earth toward Kerobolt and all of a sudden he was engulfed in electrical energy.

"Wow! His Pikachu knows Volt Tackle! This battle might've been interesting if I didn't have to go so soon. So Kerobolt finish this with Giga Impact!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt started running toward Pikachu and was covered in a blue energy. When Pikachu and Kerobolt finally collided, there was an explosion and Pikachu was sent flying back into a tree knocking him out. When the dust from the explosion settled Kerobolt was still standing with yellow electrical energy surging around its body.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Kerobolt wins which means Jamie wins the match." Tracy announced as he threw up his left hand and pointed at Jamie.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" asked Ash as he ran over to Pikachu and picked him up.

"Pika…Chu." nodded Pikachu

"That was a nice battle." said Jamie as he walked up to Ash with Kerobolt beside him.

"What, but we barley damaged Kerobolt at all. " mummbled Ash

"Maybe not, but for you two to master Volt Tackle like you did is incredible! Your

Pikachu is one of only five Pikachu's that has mastered it to the extreme." reassured Jamie

"Kira." agreed Kerobolt nodding its head.

"Thanks." smiled Ash

"To be honest on a scale from one to ten, I'm an average strong trainer, but there are a few trainers in the Jetix Region who would make me look like I just started battling." laughed Jamie

"Well when you put it like that, that really makes me want to go." smiled Ash excitedly

"Pikaa." agreed Pikachu

"That's the spirit Ash and Pikachu let nothing scare you. Oh and by the way Jamie here is you Shinx back." said Professor Oak and he handed Jamie a pokéball.

"Welcome back Shinx." smiled Jamie, then Shinx appeared out of the pokéball.

"Shinx… Shinx!" said the Shinx happily as it ran over to play with Kerobolt.

"Well I'm sorry to be leaving now, but I have to get back home to my sister's." stated Jamie

"Hey Jamie since your headed back could you take Ash to T-Town and take him to the Pokégym there." asked Professor Oak

"Sure." smiled Jamie

"Now Ash once your there look for a female trainer named Tanza Nash and give her this letter. She is the owner the Pokégym so it should be pretty easy to find her. Once you give her that letter she'll tell you what to do." explained Professor Oak

"Ok." nodded Ash

"But I still want you to take another pokémon with you." stated Professor Oak

"Hum...Well what do you think Jamie?" asked Ash

"Well to be honest everybody that I know of from a different region that came to the Jetix Region to train brought at least two pokémon with them. So I guess carry Pikachu and one more of your pokémon with you." said Jamie

"Well that's that then. Now who should I choose?" pondered Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"I'll take Infernape with us on this journey." replied Ash

Tracy went back into the lab and a few seconds later came back out with a pokéball and handed it to Ash. Professor Oak walked up to Ash, before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small orange ticket, before handing it to Ash.

"Here's your ticket for the boat to take you to the Jetix Region. Now you're Ready." smiled Professor Oak

Jamie, Ash and Pikachu walked away waving good-bye to Professor Oak and Tracy.

**...**

Meanwhile somewhere far away in an underground base on an island in the Jetix region there was people celebrating.

"Now that we have one of Timothy's experimental Pokémon what do we do now?" questioned a male voice

"Now we wait. Timothy is bound to notice that one of his Pokémon eggs is missing. When he does he'll come here looking for it and that's when I'll destroy him once and for all." laughed another male voice

"But General Averl sir...none of our attempts to kill him have worked so far, so what makes you think this one will fair any better?" questioned A female voice

"Melisa, Tod you must have a little more faith, but since you asked let's just say my Mechanical Groudon will do the work for me. It's more powerful than anything I've built before capable of destroying an entire island, but I'm going to use all that power to destroy him. Once Timothy is gone nothing will be able to stop Blood Wake from destroying anything that stands in our way. He'll die by my hands one way or another, and then I General Averl Wisker will be known throughout the world the slayer of the Cosmic Dragon." He laughed

...

"We finally made it to Vermillion Port." sighed Ash

"Yeah…Hay Ash have you ever noticed that when you're in a good conversation or something headed somewhere you seem to get there allot faster." laughed Jamie

"You know something you have a good point there. When I was traveling with my friends it did seem like time flew a little faster when we were having fun." smiled Ash

"Pi." agreed Pikachu

Suddenly Ash and Pikachu had that same feeling form before when they saw that strange guy in Pallet Town and it began to overtake them. Just then the three of them notice a rumbling sound that echoed through the sky. They all looked up and notice an enormous black cloud had began covering the entire sky until no light was shinning. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the wind began to blow stronger as Ash and Jamie braced themselves. They shielded their eyes as bright lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed after it.

Ash and Pikachu felt as if their minds were being consumed by a strange unknown menacing force. The feeling of emptiness that was in the air seemed to claw at their minds and hearts and it threaten to drag them both into the depths of insanity.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's shoulder.

"What's going on!" shouted Ash as he tried not to be blown away.

But just as quick as the sudden storm started it stopped and the black clouds disappeared turning the sky blue once again.

"Well that was scary…Ash, Pikachu are you two ok?" asked Jamie

Jamie looked over at Ash and Pikachu, and saw they both were on the ground breathing heavy.

"Hay are you two ok?" asked Jamie again.

"Yeah…we're fine. I wonder what caused this storm." wondered Ash as he got to his feet while looking around.

"Pi...Pi...Ka." Pikachu replied as he stood back up.

"I don't know, but it's over now so let's get going." said Jamie

When they finally got on board the boat as it left port they saw the port getting farther and farther away till all they could see was the big blue ocean.

"Piii...Kaaa..." said Pikachu sounding worried

"I know what you mean." Ash replied as he looked across the sea.

"What's wrong?" questioned Jamie

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." explained Ash

"What do you mean?" wondered Jamie

"I don't know. I just have that feeling." said Ash

"Hmm...Well its getting dark. We should get some sleep." said Jamie

"Yeah." agreed Ash

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Alright…I'll see ya'll in the morning." said Jamie as he walked off toward his room.

Once in his room Ash took off his cap as he took off his cap and sat it on the dresser beside the bed.

"Well maybe we're feeling like this cause we're tired, but It's the same feeling as when we saw the guy earlier today." Ash thought

"Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped onto the bed.

"Yea...Me too…While looking into his eye's I don't know how, but all I could sense somehow was sad emotion…mostly emptiness." Remembered Ash

"Pika...Chu." Pikachu replied

"Maybe your right so let's just concentrate on getting some sleeps, so we can find this Tanza person tomorrow." smiled Ash

They both laid down and went to sleep.

To Be Continued.…


	4. 2 - Arrival At Jetix, Old Friend

The next morning Ash and Pikachu were up bright and early on the ship's deck looking over the sea with Jamie.

"How'd you all sleep?" asked Jamie

"Pika." smiled Pikachu

"I sleep alright, but this morning's air is really refreshing." yawned Ash

"Yeah...I like to get up early just to sit an enjoy it. It does wonders for one's health." smiled Jamie

"I bet Infernape would love some of this fresh air as well...so come on out!" shouted Ash as he grabbed his pokéball of his belt.

He threw up the pokéball, it popped open and in a flash of red light Infernape appeared beside Ash.

"Pika." said Pikachu sitting on the boat rail.

"Infer." said Infernape smiling then he jumped onto the rail.

"That's a good idea...Kerobolt and Shinx will like it to. Come on out you two!" shouted Jamie and out came Kerobolt and Shinx.

"Shinx...Shinx." said Shinx

"Kira." said Kerobolt

Both pokémon walked up beside Jamie and sat down in front of the railing

"Hey Ash can I ask you a question?" asked Jamie

"Sure." said Ash

Ash looked over at Jamie and saw that he was still staring out across the sea.

"Have you ever been in a battle where you have had to fight for your life?" questioned Jamie

"Yeah more times than I can count. Why?" asked Ash curious about the question.

"You just seem like the type of person who enjoys life risking stuff." laughed Jamie

"Sometimes." laughed Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Infernape." said Infernape

Ash looked out over the ocean and saw that they were closing in on land.

"We're nearly there." said Jamie as he rose up off of the rail.

"I'd better go pack up the rest of my stuff in my room." thought Ash

"Ok. We'll wait for you here until you get back." smiled Jamie

Ash ran back to the cabin and packed up his stuff. When he got back he waited around until the boat docked and when it finally docked they got off. Ash looked around and saw a tall sign that said, WELCOME TO T-TOWN.

"Come on...the pokégym is this way." said Jamie and he walked towards a big building.

When Ash finally caught up with him he was standing by the large purple and black billboard of a weight set on it and it said pokégym on it.

"Well this is the place and now I have to go. I guess I'll see you later." said Jamie standing beside the building's door.

"You can count on it, because when I get stronger I want to challenge you to another battle." stated Ash

"Sure thing." laughed Jamie

They both shook hands and Jamie walked off.

"Well let's go in." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Infer." Nodded Infernape

They walked through the door of the building and they saw a lot of people and pokémon on machines working out. Ash looked around the gym at the pokémon most of which he had seen, but there were even more that he hadn't.

"Wow this place is huge." marveled Ash still looking around.

"Pikaaaa." agreed Pikachu nodding his head.

"Nape!" shouted Infernape and he ran into a crowd of people.

"Hey Infernape come back here!" shouted Ash as he chased after Infernape.

Ash ran though the crowd of people and pokémon bumping into a few along the way, but apologizing along the way. He came to stop as he had lot sight of Infernape in the large crown and didn't know where to look.

"Hay Infernape were are you!" shouted Ash

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu after Ash.

"Hay Ash!" shouted a voice

"Pi...Ka." said Pikachu as his ears stood up.

"Yeah I heard it to. It sounded like Brock." said Ash

They both looked around and spotted Brock and Infernape standing beside a large weight set with a Machamp lifting the weights and he ran to where he was.

"Hey Ash and Pikachu long time no see." said Brock holding out his hand.

"Chu." waved Pikachu

"Good to see you to. What have you been up to?" asked Ash as he shook Brocks hand.

"Nothing much, I came here because I caught wind of a legendary Pokémon Breeder staying in this region somewhere, so I came to find him or her." explained Brock

"Wait, but I thought that you wanted to be a Pokémon Doctor?" thought Ash

"Yea, but I still want to find the time too be a breeder as well. So what about you, what are you doing here on Tonami Island?" questioned Brock

"Well Professor Oak sent me over here to find somebody to help with a mission." Ash explained

"What kind the mission?" asked Brock

"Something about helping somebody retrieve a stolen experimental Pokémon." Ash explained

"Well did he say who?" asked Brock

"Yeah, he told me to find somebody named Tanza, Tanza Nash." said Ash

"Oh well if it's Tanza your talking about I think she's about to battle in a little bit." smiled

Brock

"How do you know her?" questioned Ash

"Well to be honest I battled her not to long ago and got thrashed." sighed Brock

"So why did you battle her?" asked Ash

"She knows allot of good breeder's around here on Tonami Island, but she said that if I wanted to find who I was looking for I had to battle her. When I did I got creamed, but she told me to hang around if I wanted to find who I was looking for." laughed Brock

"We had a battle yesterday and I got thrashed as well." laughed Ash

"Ka." nodded Pikachu

Just then they noticed the rambling of the room increase and several feet away from them a group of trainers and pokémon started to gather.

"Hay what's going on Brock?" asked Ash looking at the group.

"It must be Tanza's match, it's about to start." Brock guessed

"Cool let's go watch." said Ash excitedly

"Alright big fellow take ten." said Brock too the Machamp.

The Machamp sat the weight's back down on the bar and sat up taking a deep breath as it did.

"Champ." nodded The pokémon

"You go take a shower and grab a bite…ok." said Brock

"Machamp." nodded Machamp

Brock grabbed a towel of a chair from behind him and handed it to the Machamp. The Machamp wiped the sweat from its head, before getting up and walking off.

"Now let's go." said Brock

"Ok...Pikachu, Infernape lets go." said Ash

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as he and Infernape followed Brock and the group trainers. They went behind the other trainers up some stairs and went through a door into an indoor gym.

"Wow...Look at all of the trainer's here." said Ash as he sat down in the stands.

"Yeah and most of them are ghost trainers here to watch Tanza's battle." stated Brock as he took a set beside Ash and Infernape.

"Is she really that good?" wondered Ash looking at Brock.

"Yea…Throughout the region she's known for her mastery of raising and training ghost type pokémon." smiled Brock

"Pika." said Pikachu sounding impressed.

"Ferna." said Infernape sounding impressed.

Just then lights went off though out the gym and a light shined down in the center of the room were a woman was now standing.

"Wow." said Ash

"How is everybody today?" She shouted as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Several different spot light's came on from the ceiling and they began to shine around the room.

"For those don't know me my name is Mary and I'll be your host for today's Ghost Master Brawl Battle and though its only one battle we know it's going to be good. Am I right?" She shouted as then the crowd started to cheer and shout.

"Now let's start this tournament by bring out our trainers. On my left is the rising ghost trainers...Kenny!" She announced

The light's all focused on the right side of the floor at an open pair of doors and out walked a short brown haired boy. He had a peach skin complexion and brown eyes wearing a green button up shirt with a blue shit under it and a pair of brown pants.

"With an impressive winning streak and some impressive Pokémon Kenny is the best candidate to take the win today, but will it be enough to stop the winning streak of our current champion. Give it up for Tanza!" She announced

The light's then focused on the left of the room to another pair of opened doors and out walked a reddish haired woman. She had a light brown skin complexion, black hair, wearing a black t-shirt and short black pants, and when she got to the center of the arena the crowd went crazy cheering and shouting for her.

"So that's Tanza." said Ash as he looked down at her.

"Yea...that's her." smiled Brock

"Now each trainer is allowed to use only three pokémon and any trainer can switch during this battle. Now let the battles begin!" shouted Mary as she moved off of the arena.

"Now Tanza I won't lose to you again like last year. I'm going to win." said Kenny pointing at Tanza.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." retorted Tanza

"All man I can tell this is going to be good." said Ash

"Just watch then." said Brock.

TO BE CONTINUED...….


	5. 3 - A Intense Battle

"Let's go Gengar!" shouted Kenny as he threw a pokéball and out came his Gengar.

"Hittao time to battle!" shouted Tanza and she threw out a pokéball.

Out popped a purple human sized Pokémon, wearing brown shorts though its hands, feet and head were white. Its face was hiding behind a piece of paper that had strange markings on it.

"Wow! Who's that pokémon?" said Ash and he pointed the poke'dex at it.

"Hittao the Sealed Spirit Pokémon...Hittao's are pokémon that love to fight, but they have no physical appearance to do so. It is said that a special talisman was placed on the pokémon so that it could do what it loved." said the pokédex

"Hittao is one of the pokémon Tanza used to beat me with." said Brock

"Now Gengar use Shadow Ball!" shouted Kenny

Gengar started to create a ball of purple energy in front of him before firing it at Hittao.

"Hittao dodge it and use Dark Pulse!" shouted Tanza

Hittao moved out of the way and it started to glow, then it fired a ring of dark energy at Gengar.

"Hurry and move then use Confuse Ray!" shouted Kenny

Gengar flipped out of the way just as the attack hit the ground and out of the smoke Gengar shot a beam of yellow energy at Hittao. When the yellow beam hit Hittao there was a flash of light and Hittao began running around in a circle.

"That's not good…Hittao must've gotten confused, this could be over." thought Ash

"Now Gengar use another Shadow Ball to finish off Hittao!" shouted Kenny

Gengar created another ball of black energy and fired it at Hittao.

"Hittao hurry use Dark Mind, and then use Destiny Bond!" shouted Tanza

Hittao started to glow just as Gengar's Shadow Ball hit Hittao and then a flash of purple energy that flew out of the smoke and hit Gengar knocking him back into the wall. When the smoke cleared both pokémon were out cold.

"Both Hittao and Gengar are unable to continue. The first battle ends in a draw." announced Mary

"I guess you were right. This battle was over." laughed Brock

"How did Gengar lose to?" asked Ash confused.

"Well remember when Tanza told Hittao to use Dark Mind." said Brock

"Yea, but what did it do?" asked Ash

"Dark Mind is a dark type move that cures a pokémon of the confusion and berserk status condition." explained Brock

"Oh so that's why she was able to use Destiny Bond before that attack hit." said Ash

"And knowing that Hittao couldn't dodge that attack in time she used Destiny Bond which causes a instant KO to the other pokémon when the user is KO'd." Brock explained

"Now that's planning, but you said something about a berserk status condition…what's that?" asked Ash

"I'll explain it to you later." said Brock

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Infer." said Infernape

"Gengar return...Nice work so take a long rest. Now let's go Sableye!" shouted Kenny he threw out his pokéball and out popped a Sableye.

"Hittao return and rest now. Now let's play Misdreavus!" shouted Tanza she threw her pokéball out and a Misdreavus appeared.

"Wow look at her Misdreavus. It's an entirely different color from a normal one." marveled Ash looking at the Misdreavus.

"Yea…since a Misdreavus is rare anyway." said Brock

Tanza's Misdreavus was more of a blue color the normal purple and the tips of its hair along with the beads around its neck were an ice blue color.

"Now we'll start this off with Perish Song Misdreavus!" yelled Tanza

A black energy appeared around Misdreavus and Sableye, and began to circle around the before withdrew into them.

"Now they only have five turns before they both faint." said Brock

"What's she doing." Ash thought to himself.

"Let's try to end this before five turns." said Kenny

"Sabl." nodded Sableye ready to battle.

"Now use Shadow Claw!" shouted Kenny

Sableye started running toward Misdreavus as a black energy appeared around its claws in the form of claws.

"Dodge then use Screech!" shouted Tanza

Sableye jumped up and slashed at Misdreavus, but she ducked then let out an ear piercing screech that took Sableye down to his knees.

"Now that's loud!" shouted Ash holding his ears.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding his ears.

"Fernape!" shouted Infernape holding his ears.

"Now Misdreavus use Shadow Ball!" yelled Tanza

Misdreavus created a ball of purple energy of it and fired it toward Sableye who was sent flying when the attack slammed into it.

"Don't give up yet Sableye!" Kenny yelled

Sableye flipped backwards and put it feet back on the ground, and sliding several feet back before coming to a complete stop.

"Able." said Sableye as it stood back up.

"Misdreavus use Ominous Wind!" Tanza shouted

Misdreavus started to glow, then fired big gust of wind in the shape of a blade at Sableye.

"Quick use Power Gem, then use Flatter!" shouted Kenny

Sableye's eyes started to glow and then lasers shot out of them colliding with the other attack causing a large explosion. Sableye and Misdreavus both started to glow, then Misdreavus started floating around in circles.

"What just happened?" asked Ash

"Kenny used the cover of the smoke and used a quick Flatter attack which confused Misdreavus." explained Brock

"Oh." said Ash

"Now Sableye use Nasty Plot, then use Power Gem one more time!" shouted Kenny

"Isn't Nasty Plot a dark type move that raise's a pokémon's attack?" asked Ash

"Yea and if that Power Gem connects Tanza's Misdreavus is through." said Brock

Sableye's eyes started to glow as it powered up its attack to fire at Misdreavus who continued floating around in circles. The gem on its head started to glow and it was just about to fire the attack both Misdreavus and Sableye began to glow. Sableye fell to the ground unconscious and Misdreavus fell to the ground unconscious.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle. The second match ends in a draw as well!" shouted Mary

"I guess that Perish Song that Tanza used earlier ended that battle." laughed Ash

"Now it's time. Tanza is through playing around I bet." laughed Brock

"Sableye return and take a long break. Let's go Dusknoir!" shouted Kenny as he held out a pokéball.

In a flash of red light Sableye disappeared into the pokéball and he put it back onto his belt before grabbing another one. In a flash of red light Dusknoir appearing in front of Kenny ready to get the battled started.

"Misdreavus return. Now let's finish this in one shot Haunter!" shouted Tanza as Misdreavus disappeared in its pokéball.

After she put the pokéball back onto her belt and grabbed another one she tossed it up and in a flash of red light a huge Haunter appeared in front of her.

"Wow...Look at the size of that Haunter...its huge." marveled Ash

"Yea...7'05" in size and a whooping 0.90lbs which makes her Haunter is the largest of its kind." explained Brock

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Na." said Infernape

"It's been fun Kenny, but now it's time to end this. Haunter use Dark Burst!" shouted Tanza

Haunter raised his hands above his head and a ball of purple energy began to form in between its hand.

"Don't count us out yet. Dusknoir use Focused Blast!" shouted Kenny and Dusknoir held out its hands and started creating a ball of white energy.

"Now use Dark Burst!" shouted Tanza

"Dusknoir use Focused Blast!" shouted Kenny

Haunter and Dusknoir fired both their attack which collided on impact causing a huge explosion. The shockwave of the two attacks shook the entire stadium as they tried to overpower the other in the struggle.

"Wow! What power! You can just feel the power these two Pokémon have!" shouted Mary

"Game over…finish it Haunter!" shouted Tanza

All of a sudden Haunters attack began to quickly push Dusknior's attack back toward it until it collided with it causing a huge explosion. The resulting explosion created a cloud of smoke that filled the entire stadium leaving nobody able to see if it was over. A few seconds later after they the smoke finally cleared they all saw that Dusknoir was laid out on the floor knocked unconscious by the attack.

"Looks like Dusknoir is unable to battle! Haunter wins this battle which means Tanza wins the Tanza wins the Ghost Masters Battle Brawl! Let's give a hand to our two competitors that gave us a great battle!" shouted Mary and the crowd went wild screaming and cheering for Tanza and Kenny.

"Now that was an awesome battle…nice skill and power." clapped Ash

"Pika...Pika." cheered Pikachu

"Ferna...Ferna." cheered Infernape

"It all comes down to raising and caring for your Pokémon in the end." clapped Brock

"Now that our little brawl has come to a close let's give one more hand to Tanza the Ghost Master , ghost trainer Kenny and all of our past competitors!" shouted Mary

The crowd stood up as the stands exploded with cheers and applause.

"All you ghost trainers just remember to take good care of your pokémon and maybe next year you could be the new ghost master in next year's Ghost Masters Battle Brawl! Good day and good-bye everybody!" shouted Mary as everyone started to leave.

Brock and Ash left out of the stands and went down to the arena where Tanza who was talking to her pokémon.

"Hay Tanza, Haunter, Misdreavus, Hittao!" Brock shouted

"Hi Brock." waved Tanza as she stood up and turned around toward them.

"Haunt." said Haunter as he waved at Brock.

"Misdre." said Misdreavus

"Hit." said Hittao

"I've been watching your match and it was awesome." smiled Brock

"Thanks." replied Tanza

She notices Ash out the corner of her eye who was laughing with Pikachu at Misdreavus who was circling around his head.

"Who's your friend?" asked Tanza

"My name is Ash." said Ash

"Ah you're the Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town…you were recently in the Sinnoh League challenge. Am I right?" asked Tanza

"Yea, but how do you know?" question Ash

"Cynthia mentioned you when I called her looking for a strong trainer, but she said that you had already left for home. So I called Professor Oaks and left him a message." smiled Tanza

"Hay Tanza!" shouted A voice

She turned around and saw Kenny walking toward, and he held his hand out when he got close to her.

"That was a good battle, but don't think I'll give up. I will win next year." smiled Kenny

"I doubt it, but you can count on me being just as strong next year." smiled Tanza as she his hand and then he walked off.

"That boy is really persistent. Well let's get out of here." laughed Tanza as she watched Kenny walk out of the room.

"Where to?" asked Brock

"We're about head to a friend's house so we can get ready for the mission." said Tanza and they left out of the pokégym.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. 4 - Furious Flames, A Old Friend

After Ash, Brock and Tanza left out of the pokégym and headed east out of T-Town. Ash watched as different types vehicles passed them by in the center of the road. He looked at the few people who were walking the same way up the road as them and only a few of them had a pokémon out of their pokéball's. Ash looked up at the tree's of the woods beside them as they slowly walked by.

"Hay Tanza can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." smiled Tanza

"Professor Oak told me something about an experimental pokémon that was stolen…what was it?" question Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well I'm not sure right now, but let's hope the egg hasn't hatched yet." thought Tanza

"Egg, but I thought that we were looking for a pokémon?" asked Ash as he ran in front of Tanza.

"Chu…Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"It's this egg that holds the experimental pokémon." explained Tanza

"Do you know who has it?" question Brock

"I'm pretty sure that Blood Wake has It." sighed Tanza

"Blood Wake...Who's that?" asked Ash

"Blood Wake is a criminal organization that steals pokémon." explained Tanza

"Sounds like another Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic's group." nodded Brock

"They are in a sense specking, but only to the fact that they steal pokémon. On another note though, their nothing compared to Blood Wake. When they want something they'll stop at nothing to get it. If you try to stop them and you're not strong enough to fight them off you'd better run. I've heard they will kill anyone who tries to stop them without

blinking. Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic only wish they were on the same level as Blood Wake." stated Tanza

"Man they sound bad. Have you ever seen them before?" asked Brock

"Well the good thing about Blood Wake is that they are a group that you don't see as often like you would any other, but me…I've only seen them twice." Tanza smiled

"Have you battled with them?" asked Ash

"Yea." nodded Tanza

"Did you win?" asked Ash

"Well the first time I won, but the second time I could've been killed because I got double

team." sighed Tanza

"The way you were battling you looked like you couldn't be stopped. Your Haunter look's very powerful. " smiled Ash

"Pikachu…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Maybe, but I'm not that good. If you want a trainer who's pretty much unstoppable you

should try battling Timothy." referred Tanza.

"Hay Tanza why did Cynthia recommend me for this mission. I know there are other

strong trainers here so why me?" questioned Ash

"Well she told me of how you, Brock and your friend Dawn helped out The Lake Guardians Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf to stop Team Galactic, and help save Palkia and Dialga. That's how I made the choice to choose you Ash and running into Brock was an added bonus. Strength is not only about how powerful you are." explained Tanza

"How can you base your choice off of just that?" retorted Ash

"Trust me Ash you are destined for great things and the fact that I ran into Brock only

means that he is suppose to help you on the way as he too is destined for greatness.

Beside I think you and Timothy would get along pretty good." laughed Tanza

Just then Pikachu and Infernape stood straight up and put their noses in the air as if they smelled something.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Ash looking at his pokémon.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Ferna!" shouted Infernape

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder down to the ground beside Infernape and then they both ran off into the woods.

"Hey do you smell something?" asked Ash sniffing the air.

"Yeah...It smells like something is burning." sneezed Brock as he rubbed his nose.

"That's because something is...look!" shouted Tanza

Tanza pointed into the sky over the forest and their they saw a stream of smoke rising up into the sky. They then looked into the forest and saw a huge fire burning wild through the trees and the brush.

"Where's Pikachu and Infernape!" ashouted Ash

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu out of the forest.

"That's Pikachu, but were is it coming from!" shouted Ash looking into the forest.

"Over there in that direction." motioned Tanza pointing northeast into the woods.

He ran into the woods and was quickly overtaken by the thick black smoke that now filled the forest. Ash continued forward, but the smoke caused his eye's to sting and he found it hard to breath. He then came to a clearing in the that was free of the smoke and took a deep breath trying to clear his lungs of smoke. He wiped the tears from his stinging eye's that was caused by thee smoke before he noticed Pikachu and Infernape staring at something lying on a rock.

"Pikachu, Infernape." said Ash

"Pika…Pi." motioned Pikachu pointing at the rock.

"Infer." said Infernape

"What's up…what did you'll find?" asked Ash

Ash walked over next to them and lying there on top of the rock was a red creature that was similar tyrannosaurus rex though much smaller about Pikachu's size. It had a orange like collar like figure around it's neck with two hole on each side and a orange bane on it tail and nose. It also had a small flame rising from it's tail.

"Who's this pokémon." wondered Ash and he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Saurava the Lava Lizard Pokémon…Saurava eggs are incubated deep within tunnels carved out by molten lava within volcanoes. The fire which rises from the back of Saurava put out little heat and is in fact possible to touch without being burned. However the flame proves nearly impossible to extinguish." said the pokédex

Ash reached out and touched the pokémon's smooth red skin, but it was ice cold to the touch. He rubbed his hand down it's back through the fire that was on its back and though he felt the heat from it, it didn't burn.

"Man this pokémon is ice cold…I wonder if it was the one that started this fire." though Ash

Just then the pokémon began to shake a bit and then it sneezed shooting a stream of fire from its nose out into the already burning fire.

"Chu." said Pikachu as he looked at the pokémon.

"Nape." said Infernape as he looked back at the fire.

"Ok…so now it safe to say that it was you that started the fire. Let's get you out of her now." said Ash

Ash took off his jacket and laid it down on the ground, before picking the pokémon up off the rock. He laid it on the jacket and notice the flame on its tail flicking like a dying candle though it didn't burn the jacket. He then folded the jacket around the pokémon before picking it back up and cradling it in his arm.

"Alright…this should help a little. Pikachu, Infernape lets get out of here." hastened Ash

Pikachu and Infernape nodded, and they ran after Ash who had ran off into the wood. Once again in the thick black smoke Ash felt his eye's sting from the smoke and he found it hard to breath. Ash felt Pikachu pulling on his pants legs and when he looked down he saw Pikachu pointing toward something. He looked and saw a stream of water that was being fired from something into the wood trying to put out the water so he ran toward it. Just they got close to the water stream, they heard a cracking sound and when they looked beside them they saw a huge tree falling toward them.

They all dived backward out of the way just as the tree slammed to the ground cutting them off.

"Oh no…not good." gasped Ash as he sat up.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Na!" shouted Infernape

They then heard something snap from behind them and when they all look the all saw another falling toward them. They all braced themselves in anticipation of being crushed

but all of a sudden they heard the tree snap in two. They looked back up and saw the top of the tree falling sideways completely missing them.

"What was that!" shouted Ash looking around.

"Hay Ash come on!" Brock shouted.

"Ok. Pikachu, Infernape you two first and then I'll be right behind you. You can use me to get a good jump." ordered Ash

Ash bent down on one knee while still holding the pokémon in his arms and readied himself. Pikachu stepped back several feet and ran toward Ash leaping onto his back, and clearing the burning tree. Infernape followed Pikachu clearing the tree in one leap as Ash stood back up. Ash took several steps back and then ran toward the tree, jumping clear over it in a single bound.

"Nice jump." said Tanza

"Hay Ash are you alright?" asked Brock as he walked up to Ash.

"Yea, but we would've been done for if something didn't snap that tree." sighed Ash as he stood back up.

"Oh Ash you never could do anything right without me." laughed A voice coming from behind Ash.

Ash froze in place as his heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest when he heard that voice. He turned around as their standing no more than four away from him was Misty. Ash stared at her as she walked toward him with a stride that Ash knew and remember all to well. Ash looked at her and though she hadn't changed much since he last saw her he was still captivated by her look.

"Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah…thanks Misty...It's good to see you again." smiled Ash

"You to, but what's that in your jacket?" asked Misty

"It's what caused the fire." stated Ash

Ash unwrapped his jacket from around the pokémon revealing it to them as its small body shivered.

"Hay that's a Saurava, but what is a fire type Pokémon like that doing down here. I'm sure they are suppose to be on Araica Island." wondered Brock

Tanza walked up to Brock and placed her hand on the pokémon forehead, and she could feel it shivering.

"Well it's ice cold and it feels like it has a fever. We can head to Timothy house and help

it there, but first let's try to put out the fire." said Tanza as she looked back at the blazing wildfire.

"Steelix, Fortress come out!" shouted Brock

He threw his two pokéballs and in a flash of red light both his Steelix and Fortress appeared in front of him.

"Corsola come on out!" shouted Misty

She threw her pokéball and Corsola appeared in front of her beside her Starmie.

"Corsola, Starmie use Hydro Pump to put out the fire!" shouted Misty

"Steelix use Iron Tail, Fortress use Rapid Spin. Both of you knock dirt on the fire!" shouted Brock

"Let's help. Infernape you use Dig to knock some dirt on the fire!" shouted Ash

Starmie and Corsola both fired a stream of high pressured water into the woods on to the fire. Steel raised it's large tail which had started to glow and slammed it to the ground knocking dirt onto the fire. Fortress started to spin really fast in place and it started knocking dirt into the air and onto the fire. Infernape began tossing dirt onto the dirt onto the fire along with the rest of the pokémon.

They continued to battle the blaze for what seemed like hours and several other trainers along with their pokémon had joined them to combat the blaze. After three hours had passed all of the trainers pokémon had tired from fighting the blaze.

"Its no use." sighed Tanza

She looked around at the trainers and their pokémon who had helped to try and put out the fire. All of them were tired and some of them had passed out from trying so hard to fight the fire.

"We've got to do something. If we don't a lot of Pokémon might get hurt or worse." stated Misty as she knelt beside her tired pokémon.

"But what else can we do, our pokémon are exhausted." replied Brock as he looked at his pokémon.

"There has to be something more we can do." Ash thought to himself while kneeling beside Infernape and Pikachu.

Just then there was a gust of wind that seemed to encircle all of the trainer and their pokémon. All of the pokémon stood up and looked around as if they were listening to something.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty as she looked at Starmie and Corsola.

"I think they hear something." said Brock as he looked at Steelix and Fortress.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Tanza all looked around at the pokémon and it seemed that they had all regained their strength. They stood silent as the wind continued to blow around them and then they heard a melody playing.

"Now I hear it." said Ash looking around.

"The wind is caring a melody from a flute or something. " said Brock

"It sounds beautiful." said Misty swaying to the sound.

"Pika…Pi." motioned Pikachu pointing up at something.

Everybody looked up into the sky and flying in circles overhead they saw a Articuno.

"Hay what's a Articuno doing here!" shouted Brock

"That's not any ordinary Articuno…that's Timothy's Articuno." thought Tanza to herself.

The Articuno continued to fly around in circle above them and it then let out a cry that echoed throughout the sky. All of a sudden there was a sudden blast of chilled wind that sent throughout the area knocking down several trainers and their pokémon. The chilled wind quickly smothered the fire putting it out in an instant and it blew away the smoke that clouded the forested.

"I think that was Sheer Cold." said Brock

"I wonder why is she up and active. She must sense that Timothy is somewhere nearby. I

wonder where he is thought because I can't sense him." thought Tanza to herself

The Articuno let out another echoing cry, before flying off somewhere over the treetops.

"Hay Ash how is that pokémon doing?" asked Misty as she returned both her pokémon to their pokéballs.

"Well it's still ice cold. I can feel the chill that its body is giving off though my jacket."

replied Ash as he returned Infernape to it's pokéball

"We have to hurry back to the Pokémon Center." said Brock as Steelix and Fortress disappeared into their pokéballs

"Well never make it. Come on we can hurry to Timothy's house now that the fire's out!" shouted Tanza and she started running up the road.

"Hang in there." muttered Ash running behind them

The Pokémon opened its eyes and looked up at Ash for a few minutes before closing them back. After a few minutes of running Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock stopped in awe behind Tanza as they stared at a large mansion.

"We're here." said Tanza as they ran up to the door and Tanza knocked.

A couple of seconds later the door opened and they were greeted by a Pikachu, but this Pikachu looked nothing like any Ash, Misty Brock or even Pikachu had ever seen.

To Be Continued...


	7. 5 - A True Mystery Known As Timothy

Ash looked at the Pikachu as it stood in the doorway looking up at them with big green eye's. This Pikachu's coloring was very off as it's fur was a shiny blade silver, it had two red dots on each ear, a black V marking on its tail. Also the circle that was supposed to be on its cheek was instead two dark gray strips along with the strips on its back. It was also a bit larger than other normal Pikachu's though it's build was slim like that of a cats.

"Hay Kachu can we come in?" asked Tanza

"Chu." nodded the Pikachu

The Pikachu opened the door and they walked on in stepping into a large living room. Though they were amazed at the size of the living room it really surprised at the fact that the outside of the house seemed a lot bigger. On the front wall in between two windows was a group of pictures with groups of pokémon on them. Underneath each of the windows was a glossy brown wooden case with a glass to that seemed like it held something. In the back they saw a black piece couch circle around a brown wooden table with a black throw rug with a roaring tiger on it.

The wall marveled with a shine as they almost shined even though they were brown much like the wooden case. They all saw several other case's down against the other side of the room that had several more pictures on the wall. They were amazed that somebody stayed in a house like this one, even though they had seen plenty before though none decorated like this one.

"Is this really were Timothy lives." marveled Ash looking around as he walked on into the house.

"Yeah." said Tanza

"Wow. This place is huge." marveled Misty looking around as she walked on into the house.

"Hay Ash...give me the pokémon." said Tanza

"Sure." nodded Ash

He walked over to Tanza who was standing beside the couch and passed the pokémon to her. When she grabbed the jacket she could feel the cold air radiating off the pokémon, before unwrapping it out of the jacket and passing it back to him.

"Poor thing…your really are freezing. Hay Kachu can you go get me one of Timothy's fire proof blankets?" requested Tanza

"Pi." nodded Kachu

Ash, Pikachu and Brock watched the Pikachu run down a hallway and a few seconds later they heard a door shut.

"Whose Pikachu is that?" asked Ash

"His name is Kachu, that Pikachu is Timothy's very first pokémon." replied Tanza

"Wow. I've never seen a Pikachu like him before." said Brock

"Kachu is a very unique Pikachu. There isn't another Pikachu like him in the entire

world." stated Tanza

Ash looked around and walked over to the group of pictures in between the two windows. On each of the pictures he saw groups of pokémon in them ranging from pokémon he had seen before to those he hadn't, but he didn't see a trainer in any of the pictures.

"Are all of the pokémon in these pictures Timothy's?" questioned Ash as he continued to stare at the pictures.

"Yeah." nodded Tanza

"Hay Ash look at this." motioned Misty

Ash looked over at Misty and saw that she was looking at whatever was in one of the case. Ash walked over beside Misty, looked into the case, and saw several stones of different colors and shapes.

"He has a full collection of evolution stones…some of these I haven't seen some of these before" stated Ash

"And over here he has collection of pokéballs…some of which I've never seen before

either." stated Brock

Misty looked at the pictures on the wall between the stands and like the picture before their were groups of pokémon in them, but no trainer.

"Hay Tanza why isn't Timothy in any of these pictures with his pokémon?" question Misty

"Well Timothy has this thing about camera's." laughed Tanza

"Why?" wondered Misty

"I don't know. He just doesn't like to get his picture taken very often." laughed Tanza

Just then the group heard a door shut and a the sound of small feet running up the hallway. Kachu came running back up the hallway holding a red blanket in his mouth and two other pokémon following him.

"Hay Ash, Brock look." glared Misty looking at the two pokémon.

"It's a Mew and Celebi." said Brock looking amazed.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"But they look different from the Mew and Celebi we've seen before. " thought Ash

The fur of the Mew that was floating over Kachu was blue and it had dark blue eye's an fur on its head that ran down its back. The top half of its ear's was dark and it had a blue circle on its belly and the top half of its paws were red. The Celebi was pink, the top of its head was red and the bottom of its body was red. It had green eye's, the tip of its antenna's was green, with green band around it's arm's and its feet. It also had four light green see through fairy like wings on its back.

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Kachu as he jumped on the couch and handed Tanza the blanket.

"Thanks Kachu!" smiled Tanza

Tanza laid the blanket out on the floor and laid the pokémon down on it's back.

"Alright Nina, Nikita can you two go get me two of Timothy's Cold Fire Stones and Kachu can you go get me a bottle of Timothy's Moon Syrup?" requested Tanza

The three pokémon nodded their heads and disappeared down the hallway, and into a room

"Does that Mew and Celebi belong to Timothy to?" asked Ash

"Yea…his Mew's is named Nina while his Celebi's name is Nikita." nodded Tanza

"I see." said Misty

Kachu, Nina and Nikita came running back up the hallway and Kachu jumped back on the arm off the couch. Nikita and Nina handed Tanza two red charcoal shaped stones while Kachu handed her a bottle with a light blue liquid.

"Hay Tanza what is that stuff in the bottle?" qustioned Brock as he looked at the bottle.

Tanza opened the bottle and raised up the pokémon's head so that it could drink the medicine.

"It's called Moon Syrup. It's a special medicine that Timothy created to help a sick pokémon sleep. It can help break just about any fever and it also helps relives sinus congestion." explained Tanza

"What about those Cold Fire Stones? What do they do?" asked Brock pointing at the red stones beside Tanza.

"Well Timothy created these stones specifically for fire and rock type pokémon." stated Tanza

"Why just fire and rock…why not all types?" asked Brock

"Because these rocks get hot quick and can only be held by fire or rock type pokémon. In

battle it can keep the pokémon holding it from being frozen solid, but out of a

battle..." explained Tanza

Tanza grabbed the stones and held them several meters away from each other before striking them against each other. All of a sudden steam started to rise off of the stones and a few seconds later they notice both of the stones had a faint deep red close to them. She then put one of the stones on the pokémon's chest and the other one on its forehead. They looked at the pokémon and a few minutes later the pokémon stopped shiver an was soon sound asleep.

"They can help heal a sick fire type Pokémon." smiled Tanza as she folded the blanket over the pokémon.

"Wow you did great." smiled Brock

"It wasn't me…thank the medicine for curing it and Ash who saved it. They deserve all the credit." smiled Tanza looking at Ash.

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"It was nothing." mumbled Ash scratching his head.

"So Misty what are you doing here in the Jetix region?" asked Brock looking at her.

"Well I heard that there were some strong water type pokémon here on this region….so I decided to come here and try to capture a couple. I though that I could use some new pokémon for the gym." said Misty

"Were you able to capture any?" asked Ash

"Not even close...The wild pokémon around here are really strong." sighed Misty as she sat down in a chair.

"That what Professor Oak told me. Specking of Professor Oak…hay Tanza do you have a way for that I can get in touch with Professor Oak?" asked Ash

"Yeah right there." motioned Tanza

Tanza pointed over to a desk near the corner of the hallway and Ash walked over to it and saw a video phone it. He picked up the receiver and began typing in the number for Professor Oaks lab. A few minutes later after the phone started ringing the screen clicked on and Ash saw Tracy.

"Hay Ash…How's everything going in the Jetix region?" asked Tracy

"It's been good so far…Is Professor Oak in?" asked Ash

"Yeah let me get him for you." smiled Tracy

Tracy sat down the receiver, before getting up from the table and walking off. A few seconds later Professor Oak sat down at the table and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Ash how are you doing?" asked Professor Oak

"I'm good…I called to let you know that I've made it to the Jetix Region safely and I'm met up with Tanza." said Ash

"That's good to hear…so did you catch any new pokémon yet?" inquired Professor Oak

"Well no, but there was a forest fire where I saved a Saurava." smiled Ash

"Wow that's a rare pokémon…is it ok?" asked Professor Oak

"Yeah when I found it I was freezing cold and it had a fever, but Tanza was able to break it. Oh yea and I've also into Misty and Brock here to." smiled Ash

"That's good…now you have your old friends with you. Ash this new journey you're

taking will probably be unlike anything you're ever done. The Jetix region is a rewarding

and beautiful place, but dangerous so please be careful." stated Professor Oak

"Don't worry we will." nodded Ash

"Ok I will talk to you later…Oh yeah Ash when you get a chance you should go see Professor Sukio Aragami. He is the lead Pokémon Professor in the Jetix region." referred Professor Oak

"Ok…bye Professor Oak and tell my mon I'm ok." nodded Ash and the screen went black.

Ash got up from the desk, turned around and saw Pikachu, playing with Kachu, Nina and Nikita playing in the center of the floor. He then saw Tanza, Misty and Brock sitting down in the coach and chairs talking, so he walked over in the middle of the conversation in another chair.

"Timothy doesn't like to be in the spotlight all the time so he tries to stay in the shadows as much as possible." nodded Tanza

"I wonder how somebody like him could just avoid all the public attention." wondered Misty confused.

"Well I guess you could say he's sort of unsure about something's. I'm not sure why, but ever since he was little he's never really liked taking pictures. He doesn't really like being in big crowd and when not around his pokémon he is usually by himself thinking about who knows what. However he doesn't avoid it all the time…seeing as he likes to enter tournaments, contests or other stuff like that. It funny though…I remember a few celebrations that they held in his honor, but he didn't even show up. The public then dubbed him The Most Known Unknown." laughed Tanza

"So he battles in contest to…hmm." thought Ash

"Yeah." nodded Tanza

"Doesn't anybody know where he is?" inquired Brock

"Nope…He just dropped off the map a couple of months ago and nobody has seen him

since." shrugged Tanza

"So his pokémon stay here by themselves?" asked Misty and she turned around and looked at Kachu, Nina and Nikita.

"Yeah, but don't worry about them…they are more than capable enough to take care of themselves. Also I come by every now and then to check up on them." smiled Tanza

"Well his pokémon seem to be in very good health." reassured Brock as he looked at the four pokémon playing in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah…Timothy takes very good care of all of his pokémon and on top of all that they

are all extremely strong." assured Tanza

Ash looked back at Pikachu playing with Kachu, Nina and Nikita, before looking at the sleeping Saurava.

"Well I'll fix us something to eat." motioned Tanza and she stood up.

"Hay I'll help you!" shouted Brock

Ash watched Brock as he jumped up and followed Tanza a little way down the hallway, and through a opening with no door Ash got up from the chair and sat down on the couch above the Saurava.

"Well it's good to see you haven't changed any." smiled Misty as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"What do you mean?" wondered Ash looking confused at her.

"You're always worried about a pokémon's well being, even if it's not yours. I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed." smiled Misty

Ash became flustered and he felt his face turning red as his heart beat sped up.

"Thanks, but you know that I can't help seeing any pokémon in distress." smiled Ash looking at Saurava.

Misty stared at Ash with a smile on her face as he continued to stare at the sleeping pokémon. Brock then came walking back into the living room and told them both that dinner was ready. They both went into the kitchen and began to eat returning to the living later after they had finished eating.

"Alright it's getting late…I'll show you all were you'll can sleep for the night." said Tanza

"Hay Tanza you don't mind if I sleep in the living room tonight you?" asked Ash as he sat on the couch.

"You want to keep an eye on Saurava don't you?" asked Tanza

"Yeah." nodded Ash

"Sure I'll get you and Pikachu some blankets." smiled Tanza

Ash watched as Tanza, Misty and Brock all walked off down the hallway and disappeared into three room. Ash picked the Saurava up off the floor and laid it on the couch, just as Tanza walked back into the living room.

"Try not to stay up to long. Tomorrow is the day we go take that egg back from Blood

Wake." stated said Tanza as she passed Ash and Pikachu a blanket.

"Ok." nodded Ash and Tanza walked off down the hall.

"Pi...Ka." said Pikachu

"It's just I have that same bad feeling again…something bad is going to happen tomorrow." replied Ash

"Chu" yawned Pikachu

"Don't worry about me I'll be ok…you just get some sleep." smiled Ash

"Ka." yawned Pikachu

Pikachu laid down on the couch below Saurava's feet and a few seconds later he was fast asleep.

"Now all you need to do is get better." mumbled Ash and he grabbed Saurava's paw.

As the night went own Ash sat down on the floor beside the couch and laid his beside the Saurava, before finally falling asleep. Later that night Saurava woke up looking around and then he noticed Ash laying beside it. The pokémon stared at Ash for a few minutes and then it looked down, and noticed Ash was holding its hand and that Pikachu was laying fast asleep below it. Saurava suddenly remembered that Ash was the one that was caring it earlier, when it regained consciousness before passing back out. It then looked back at Ash for a few minutes, before laying back down and falling back to sleep.

The next morning Ash woke up to Pikachu who was standing over him calling his name while shaking him up trying to wake him up. Ash let out a yarn, before standing up and stretching his muscles. As he wiped his eye's he notice Pikachu on he floor in front of him and standing beside him was the Saurava who was looking up at him

"Hay you up…so how do you feeling?" asked Ash as he sat down on the couch.

"Saura." smiled the pokémon as it bounce up and down.

"Well from the way that your bouncing I'd say you feeling much better." laughed Ash

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

"It's good to hear everybody in good spirits." laughed Tanza as she walked into the room.

Tanza walked into the living room carrying a plate of food in one hand and a large plate of pokémon food in the other. She walked over to Ash and hand him the plate which had several strips of bacon on it beside some scrambled eggs and two biscuits. The smell of the bacon caused Ash's mouth to water. She then sat the bowl of pokémon food in front of Pikachu and Saurava.

"Thanks." nodded Ash as he began to eat.

"Pika...Chu." smiled Pikachu as he picked a piece of pokémon food and started eating.

"Brock made enough for you, Infernape and Saurava if you don't mind sharing." said Tanza

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Ash grabbed the pokéball off of his belt, held it out in front of him and in a flash of red light Infernape appeared beside Pikachu.

"Infer...Na." smiled Infernape as he sat down beside Pikachu and started eating.

"Saur." wondered Saurava as he looked at Pikachu and Infernape eating.

"Try some Saurava, Brock is an excellent cook." reassured Ash

"Ferr." nodded Infernape

"Pika." said Pikachu as he held out a piece of pokémon toward Saurava.

Saurava sniffed the food before grabbing it in his jaws and tossing it up, and it landed in its mouth. Saurava chewed on the piece of pokémon food for a few minutes like it was test the flavor before swallowing it.

"Sa...Saurava!" Saurava roared happily as it began to eat with Pikachu and Infernape.

To Be Continued...


	8. 6 - Saurava's Fire Soul

After Ash, Pikachu, Infernape and Saurava were all done eating Tanza, Misty and Brock came into the living room. Ash noticed Tanza carrying a large black plastic bag in one hand and a large rolled up paper in the other hand, before she sat the bag on the floor.

She sat rolled up paper on the table and rolled it out revealing it to be a map with a large island in the center of it and five other somewhat smaller islands around it. Ash, Misty, Brock all gather around the table and looked at the large map.

"Alright you three this is a map of the Jetix Region and today our destination is here." explained Tanza as she pointed at an island above on the map above the much large island.

"Man Professor Oak wasn't kidding…the Jetix Region is huge. What's the island?" asked Ash

"Its called Pern Island also known as Chikyk no Shima or the Earth Island. Our mission here is plainly is to infiltrate Blood Wakes base and get back the egg. We'll try to avoid all and any confrontations if possible during this mission. " explained Tanza.

"I've heard of Pern Island since I've been here…anyway do you know where their base is?" asked Brock

"To the north of the island there is a series of islands known as the Nether Storm Islands. My Intel says that their base is on Neather Storm Island Number Four." stated Tanza

Tanza pointed to a group of four smaller islands to the south of Pern Island.

"How do we find their base?" wondered Misty

"My Intel gave me direction directly to the base so…when we get on the island..." smiled Tanza

She stopped and reached into the bag bring out two slim red like devices about the size of a palm pilot. She typed something on the two devices before handing one to Misty and one to Brock.

"Those are called Pokétab. I've programmed the a map into them that will show you the direction to the base and the layout of the base when you get in." explained Tanza

"Cool!" shouted Misty as she tinkered with the device.

"Awesome…it's just like a tablet!" shouted Brock

"Yeah, basically." nodded Tanza

"Hay what about me?" asked Ash

"I haven't forgotten about you Ash cause you don't need one." smiled Tanza

"Why not?" asked Ash

"Because you've got the Dimensional Pokédex." motioned Tanza pointing at it on his arm.

"My pokédex…what about it?" wondered Ask as he looked at it.

"The Dimensional Pokédex is the most advanced pokédex in the world. You could say that it's basically a miniature computer its self." laughed Tanza

"Cool…this thing just keeps getting cooler!" shouted Ash

"I'll transfer the data to your pokédex later." laughed Tanza

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Alright now…what are all the pokémon that you all have with you?" questioned Tanza

"Well I have my Starmie and Corsala." said Misty

"I have my Steelix and Forretress." said Brock

"And I have Pikachu and Infernape." said Ash

"Ok...I see you all stuck with I'll take at least two pokémon with me to this region rule." laughed Tanza

"That's what Professor Oak said…that I should bring two pokémon with me." laughed Ash

"Everybody told me the same thing when I thought about coming here." laughed Misty

"Yeap." nodded Brock

"Well I'll give ya'll an extra pokémon for this mission. Take these...they are Timothy's

pokémon, but you can borrow them until the mission is over." stated Tanza

She reached into the black bag, pulled out three pokéball's and sat them on the table in front of them. Tanza threw a pokeball toward each of them as both Misty and Brock caught theirs, but Saurava jumped in front of Ash. It used it's tail to hit the poke back toward Tanza who caught it as the Saurava landed on the table.

"Rava." roared Saurava

"Why did you do that?" asked Ash

"Saur...Saur...Saurava." motioned Saurava pointing it small arm at Ash

"I think Saurava wants to battle you." guessed Tanza

"Is that it, you want to battle?" asked Ash

"Saura." Saurava nodded

"Ok then." smiled Ash

Everybody got up from their seat and followed Tanza outside so he could battle.

"Why would Saurava want to battle Ash?" wondered Misty

"Don't know, it probably feels as if it owe's Ash for saving it's life." shrugged Brock

"Yea...and he's going to pay him back the best why it knows...by battling him." nodded

Tanza

When they were in the front yard Saurava walked several feet in front of Ash, before it turned around.

"Alright are you sure about this Saurava?" asked Ash

"Saurava!" roared Saurava as black smoke shot out of the holes on it's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes…Alright then you ready Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

Pikachu ran in front of him and he readied himself to deliver an attack at the moment of Ash's command.

"Pikachu let's start with a Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu's body crackled with yellow electricity and he fired a thunderbolt at Saurava, but before Saurava quickly jumped out of the way. When Saurava landed on the ground he quickly dashed toward Pikachu and rammed him sending Pikachu rolling backwards.

"Wow he's fast." said Misty

"No kidding." said Brock

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he got back to his feet and shook off his the attack.

Saurava quickly dashed toward Pikachu again, but jumped sideway's dodging the attack. Saurava came to sliding stop before turning around and dashing toward Pikachu again.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail and spin!" shouted Ash

Pikachu started running as his tail started to glow silver and just at they were about to collided Pikachu jumped into the air. He spun like a saw and with his tail he hit Saurava slamming him to the ground.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu landed on the ground behind Saurava who was just getting up and fired another thunderbolt. The thunderbolt hit Saurava and exploded sending up a cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust settle they saw Saurava still standing while it's body crackled with electricity.

"That was a powerful thunderbolt." said Misty

"Pikachu has gotten allot stronger since we left the Sinnoh Region." nodded Brock

"Yeah, but don't count Saurava out yet…he's just getting warmed up." replied Tanza

They all looked at Saurava as it's body began to glow with a red energy surrounding it. Suddenly the energy around Saurava stopped and the flame on it tail grew in size becoming much bigger. Saurava let out a roar and thick black smoke shot out of the holes around its neck.

"Hay that's Saurava's Fire Soul ability. said Brock

Saurava opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire toward Pikachu, who was caught by surprise. The stream of fire hit Pikachu and sent him rolling back several feet beside Ash.

"No Pikachu!" shouted Ash looking at Pikachu on the ground.

"Now that's power…Saurava's Fire Soul ability doubles the power of his fire-type attacks

and also raises his chance for a critical hit." laughed Tanza

"That Flamethrower was devastating." said Misty

"Pika...Chu." said Pikachu as he staggered back to his feet.

"Saura!" roared Saurava to Pikachu.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Where not done yet. Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu dashed towards Saurava and he was engulfed in a yellow electrical energy.

"Isn't that something, they know Volt Tackle." thought Tanza to herself.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." smiled Kachu standing beside Tanza.

Saurava fired another Flamethrower at Pikachu, but when Pikachu collided with the stream of fire it didn't slow him down. Pikachu collided with Saurava there was a explosion that sent up a cloud of dust and Saurava was sent rolling out of the cloud. Pikachu came sliding out of the cloud and he cringed in pain as his crackled with electricity.

"Direct hit!" shouted Ash

Ash looked at Saurava as it tried to get back to it's feet and he took an empty pokéball off his belt. He pushed the button on the pokéball which caused it to become larger and he tossed it at Saurava. The pokéball bounced off of Saurava's head, popped open in midair and Saurava disappeared into it in a flash of red light. The pokéball closed around the red energy and fell to the ground where it began shaking. Ash watched as the pokéball shook and the light on the button on the front of the pokéball blink, then all of a sudden it stop.

"Alright I caught my very first Jetix region Pokémon. Pikachu we caught a Saurava!" shouted Ash as he walked over to the pokéball and picked it up.

"Pi...Pika...Chu!" shouted Pikachu jumping up and down in front of Ash.

"Good job Ash…now you have your third pokémon." congratulated Tanza.

"Yeah I guess so." smiled Ash looking at the pokéball.

"Come on, Pikachu and Saurava can rest up before we leave. I can show you how to use your pokédex and I can show Misty and Brock how to use their Pokétab." smiled Tanza

They all wet back into the house and sat around relaxing and talking. Two hours later after a quick lunch they all gather back in the living room after Tanza announced that it was time for them to leave.

"Alright now before we leave I'm going to ask everybody here one last time...are you all sure you want to do this. This mission will be more dangerous than anything you've ever done. If you want to you can stay and I want hold it against you." announced Tanza

She looked around at Ash, Misty and Brock who all looked at each other before looking back at her.

"No thanks I'm going…I've never pass up something that sounds this exciting." said Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"If Ash is going then I'm going…he'll need somebody to watch his back." agreed Brock

"And I'm going to watch their back." agreed Misty

"Alright then I want you all to be very careful." smiled Tanza

"Hay Tanza I meant to ask you earlier, but I forgot…how are we going to get to the island?" asked Brock

"That's an easy one…Hay Nina, Nikita can you teleport us to the island?" requested Tanza

They looked over at Nina and Nikita who were both sitting on the couch beside Kachu nodding their heads.

"How can they teleport us?" wondered Brock

"I'm not sure how, but they have the unique ability to combine their powers to teleport great distances. Other than their looks it's another thing that makes them unique." laughed Tanza

"Cool." marveled Misty

"Alright…let's do this!" shouted Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"I'm ready!" shouted Brock

"Alright then…Nina, Nikita we're ready." nodded Tanza

They all watched as Nina and Nikita floated off of the couch they both went to the opposite side of the group. Just then Nina started to glow with a blue energy around it and Nikita started to glow with a pink energy around it. Both pokémon were completely engulfed by the energy looking like spheres and they began to circle around the group. The group watched as the blue and pink energy continued to encircle them until they were completely engulfed in a swirling sphere of pink and blue energy.

Brock then noticed Tanza digging through the large black bag which she brought along.

"Why did you bring that bag?" questioned Brock

Tanza then pulled a backpack out of the bag and handed it to Brock, before reaching back into it and pulling out two more handing, and handing them Misty and Ash.

"What's in these?" Misty asked as she put on the backpack.

"Just some supplies to help you…now were about to land so be ready." replied Tanza

All of a sudden they all began to float as if they were in outer space of something.

"What's happening! " shouted Misty

"Like I said we're about to land…try not to panic. Keep your breathing slow and steady or you'll pass out!" shouted Tanza

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu holding tight onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hay grab onto each other…Misty, Brock give me your hand!" shouted Tanza

She looked over and saw that both Misty and Brock had passed out. Ash closed his eye's and grabbed Pikachu off of his shoulder hold onto him until they both passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. 7 - Undercover Brother, The Egg Recovere

When Ash awoke he looked around and saw that he was on the ground in a dense forest. He looked around and saw Pikachu and Brock on the ground unconscious so he go to is feet and walked over to them..

"Hay Pikachu, Brock are you ok...wake up you two!" shouted Ash as he shook them trying to wake them.

After a few second of Ash shaking them both Pikachu and Brock regain conscious both of them sitting up afterwards.

"Pi...Ka." said Pikachu as he sat up.

"Wow what happened." moaned Brock rubbing his head.

"I don't know." shrugged Ash

"Where do you think we are?" wondered Brock looking around.

Brock took off the backpack and sat it down in front of him, before reaching into it and pulling out the Pokétab Tanza gave him. After tinkering with the device for a few minutes Brock stood back up grabbed the backpack putting back on his back afterwards.

"Well the Pokétab says we're on the fourth Nether Storm Island." stated Brock still looking at the screen of the device.

"Now all we have to do is find Blood Wakes base." thought Ash

"This is a pretty big island and from the way this thing looks we still have a way's to go before to it anyway." retorted Brock

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Or it could be right in front of us." motioned Ash

Brock looked at Ash and Pikachu who were standing behind bush pointing at something behind it. Brock walked over to them, looked behind it and saw a large open meadow of tall golden grass. In the distance they saw a white building that looked about th size of your average house, but it looked more like a garage.

"Hay Brock do you think that's the place?" inquired Ash

"Well the Pokétab is leading us toward that place so that might be it." gussed Brock

Just then they heard the sound of a running motor and when they looked to their west of there position they saw a large truck with a flat bed on it. On the flat bed they saw silver cages stacked three high on top of each other each on with a different pokémon in it. The truck drove up to the front of the building and were it came to a complete stop.

"This is surely the place, look at all of those pokémon." scowled Ash

Just the passenger door opened up and a somebody wearing a pair of black-grayish colored pants and a black on stepped out. They walked up to a side door and they went in a large door slide up allowing the truck to dive on into the building.

"Hay Brock come on…let's go." hurried Ash

Brock looked around and saw that Ash and Pikachu weren't anywhere beside around him.

"Hay Ash where are you?" wondered Brock

"Out here!" shouted Ash

Brock looked out into the tall grass and there he saw Ash crawling on his hands and knees through the grass. Brock got on his hands and knees, and quickly caught up with Pikachu who was walking right behind Ash toward the building. After a few minutes of crawling through the grass they finally got the east side of the building where they stood up against the building. They slide across the side of the wall until they came to a window where they all peeked into the building.

Within the building they saw four people walking back and forth taking the cages from the truck and putting them on a conveyor belt in the corner of the room.

"Alright so Ash how do you think we should get in?" asked Brock

He looked over at Ash and saw that he was looking around inside the building, before he looked back over at them.

"Hay I've got an idea." mumbled Ash

"What is it?" asked Brock

"Pi." wondered Pikachu

"First Pikachu I want you to go knock on the door until they open it and see who it is. Second once they do I need you to try and distract all four of them to see if you can get them to chase you into the meadow. While your doing that Brock and I will sneak in to find a place to hide, and then you lose them in the meadow and come back fast." explained Ash

"That just might work. Let's do it." smiled Brock

"So what do you say Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Ok just be careful not to let them catch you." warned Ash

Pikachu nodded and ran over to the tall knocking on it as hard as he could as with his tail. Ash and Brock looked into the window and saw a blue haired girl with peach skin walking toward the door. Ash and Brock tiptoed around to the side of the building as the female opened the door and saw Pikachu standing there.

"Wow she's pretty." thought Brock

"Well I'll be. Hay Melisa, Tod, Paul come look at this, it's a Pikachu!" shouted Paula and the other three ran up to her.

Melisa was a medium height white girl with long dark purple colored hair and the same

colored eye's. Tod was a medium height light skinned white spiky haired boy with dark green eye's and Paul was a medium height peach colored boy with shoulder length dark blue hair though his eyes were orange in color.

"Wow you can't find a Pikachu in these parts. It a rare pokémon for sure." smiled Paul

"Grab it!" shouted Tod

Paul dived through the group toward Pikachu, but Pikachu jumped out of reach just as Tod hit the ground.

"Pika…Pi." laughed Pikachu as he turned around and slapped his butt before running off.

"Why you little rat. Come on." snarl Melisa

Ash and Brock watched as all four of the member when chasing after Pikachu disappearing into the distance of the meadow. Ash dashed from around the corner and dived for the door grabbing the bottom of it just as it was about to close. He stood back up and went through the door with Brock behind him locking it along the way.

"We made it." sighed Brock

"Yeah, but I hope Pikachu will be ok." sighed Ash

"Don't worry he will be fine." reassured Brock

They both looked around the room and on the back of the flatbed Ash noticed one cage with a pokémon in it was left. It. It was a small golden crisp brown raptor looking pokémon with a with three violet strips on its back and a pink under belly. The top of both of it's ears was violet along with to top of it's head and the membrane on the tip of it's tail.

"Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash and he pointed his poke'dex at it.

"Echserto the Raptor Dino Pokémon. Echserto are pokémon said to be so vicious that most trainers avoid them at all cost. Trainer's who do capture this pokémon find it really tough to train because of their temper, but those who manage to befriend it, end up with a very loyal and great pokémon." said the poke'dex

"Wow that pokémon sounds like a handful." snickered Brock looking at the pokémon.

"Yea, but let's get him out of here." smiled Ash

Ash walked toward the cage and was just about to reach for the latch to open the cage until he heard a knock. They turned around and looked at saw Pikachu was knocking at the window that they first looked through. Brock ran to the window, opened it and closed it back when Pikachu jumped through.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as ran and jumped onto the flatbed.

"Good work buddy." smiled Ash as he rubbed Pikachu on the head.

"Let's hurry it want be long before they decide to give up looking and come back." hurried Brock

Ash removed the latch to the cage and opened the door, but the Echserto backed up from the door growling at Ash. Ash looked at the pokémon as it was hunched over ready to pounce baring its white teeth.

"Hold up now…since I don't feel like being ripped to shreds this is all I can do for you. Brock let back up the window so that it can get out." giggled Ash nervously as he back away from the cage.

"Right." nodded Brock as he raised the window again.

"Now get out of here…Come on Pikachu and Brock. Let's get going." hurried Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash ran to a door in the back of the room with Brock behind him and Ash slightly opened it. He looked through the door noticing a empty hallway and another closed door at the end of it. They both slipped into the room letting the door silently closed behind them leaving the Echserto in the room behind them. The Echserto stepped out of the cage onto the flatbed and looked at the open window before looking at the door.

Ash and Brock quietly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the other door before Brock reached for the door knob. Brock slightly opened the door and looked through see a long narrow hallway with white walls. Brock noticed two men in white lab coat being followed by two other with a red BW on their shirts.

"Somebody's coming." whispered Brock as he closed the door.

"Are they coming this way?" asked Ash

"I can't be sure." panicked Brock locking the door.

"We have to find some place to hide." mumbled Ash

"Pika." motioned Pikachu

Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder onto the floor and ran over to a vent at the bottom of the wall.

"Good thinking." nodded Ash

Ash got down on his knees and pulled off the cover of the vent allowing Pikachu to crawl through. Ash followed Pikachu on through the vent with Brock following not to far behind him.

"Hay Brock where do you think this vent goes?" asked Ash

"Don't know, I can't reach the Pokétab in my backpack cause it's a little cramped." complained Brock

They continued crawl onward in the dark, cramped space of the vent not knowing where they would end up. Just then Ash heard Pikachu yell which quickly began to become distant.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash

He began to move faster in the vent toward Pikachu's faint voice when all of a sudden he began to drop. He continued to fall until he hit the ground hard landing on his butt with Brock landing next to him.

"Ouch." groaned Ash as he stood up rubbing his butt.

"That one hurt. " moaned Brock as he raised up.

"Ka." agreed Pikachu as he walked up to Pikachu.

"I'm glad your alright buddy. I wonder where we are now." wondered Ash

He looked around straining his eye's to see, but he couldn't see anything in the semi-darkness of the room. The room was thick with the smell of mold and the dust that floated in the air caused Ash to sneeze several time. All of a sudden Ash notice a pair of glowing yellow eye coming from the back of the room staring at him.

"Hay Brock their something in here." said Ash

"What is it…I can't see anything." whispered Brock

"I'm not sure…Infernape come on." said Ash

Ash held out his pokéball and in a flash of red light Infernape appeared in front of him.

"Hay Infernape give up a little light." requested Ash

"Ferna." nodded Infernape

All of a sudden the flame on top of Infernape's head flamed up lighting up the room in the possess. Ash and Brock both were shocked to find that the room was had cage upon cage of pokémon in it more than the flatbed truck would bee capable of holding.

"Look at all these pokémon." whispered Brock

"This is no way to keep pokémon…come on and let's get them out." said Ash

Ash ran over to a cage that had a Growlith in it and he knelt down to open it's cage. It looked at Ash with it's almond colored eye's and whimpered a bit to Ash.

"Don't worry we'll get you all out of here." assured Ash as he rubbed the pokémon on the head.

Just as Ash was about to reach the latch to the cage door they heard somebody tinkering with other side of the door. Ash turned around and quickly returned Infernape to his pokéball.

"Be quiet. " whispered Brock

All of a sudden the door flung open and in that instant the saw two females In white lab coats came into the room. The lights in the room suddenly came on and when they turned around Ash and Brock saw that it was Tanza and Misty.

"That was close." huffed Misty

"My heart is still racing…I don't see how Timothy and Rodney do it." sighed Tanza leaning against the door.

"Hay Tanza, Misty what's up!" shouted Ash

"Pika! " shouted Pikachu

"Over here!" shouted Brock and they all they came from behind a stack of cages.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu, Brock how did you'll get down here? " wondered Tanza

"Chu." motioned Pikachu pointing at a vent on the roof.

"Alright that's good thinking." nodded Tanza

"Well did you find the egg?" wondered Brock

"I have somebody on that, but for now what do you say we get these pokémon out of

those cages. We only have about a minute left to spare." explained Tanza

"Ok." replied Ash, Misty and Brock at the same time.

They all began letting the pokémon out of the cages and after a few minutes they had finally finished. A few minutes after they had let all of the pokémon out of the cages somebody bolted thought the door slamming it behind them.

"Who are you?" snarled Ash tensing up.

"Pikachu…Pi." snarled Pikachu as he got ready to attack his cheeks crackling with electricity.

The guy turned around and they saw they he was tall, light skin, with medium length black hair. In his hand they saw that he was holding a see through case that had a white egg in it with ice blue spots covering it.

"My name is Rodney, Rodney Wingard and I'm Timothy's brother." He said

"Hold on Ash and Pikachu he's with us." interrupted Tanza

"Is that the egg? " marveled Misty

"Yes…this is it." nodded Rodney as he held out the case.

They looked at the and as they looked close to it they saw that the closer they got to it they saw their breath.

"Alright now that I'm her we need to get out of here. We only have about sixteen seconds before the alarms go off…So I hope you have a way out of here Tanza." stated Rodney

"Well seeing as we can't go back the way we came and we have to get all of these

pokémon out of here…." explained Tanza, but before she could finish a red light started to

flash above the door as an alarm started to go off, then a voice started to speck over an

intercom in the room.

"There are intruders in the building and they have stolen a very valuable item from the

laboratory. Find them and get back the item at all cost, and then eliminate the intruders!" shouted the voice.

"That doesn't sound good." gulped Ash

"Scratch that we're out of time. Damn it…now what do we do." cursed Rodney

Tanza looked around and spotted the conveyor belt.

"I got it. Ash, Misty, Brock I want you'll to use that conveyor belt to get the Pokémon out of here. Rodney and I will distract them from coming into the unloading garage." explained Tanza and Rodney handed the egg case to Misty.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Ash

"That will have to work. Just lock the door behind us when we leave." ordered Rodney

They left out the door and Misty locked the door behind them.

"Alright now it's our turn. Let's get these pokémon out of here." hurried Ash

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. 8 - A Plan Gone Very Wrong

Brock ran over to a lever that was on a wall and it turning on the conveyor belt.

"Alright I'll go up with Pikachu on the conveyor belt to check and see if it's safe. Then when I give the signal start sending the pokémon up." Ash explained

"Ok." nodded Brock

"Sure, but be careful." replied Misty then she gave Ash and Pikachu a hug.

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Pikaaa." nodded Pikachu

They got on the belt and rode it up. When they got to the top there wasn't anybody

around. Ash went to the door and peeked through it. He saw people going back and forth

at the edge of the hall so he shut the door and locked it.

"Ok start sending them up!" shouted Ash and one by one Brock and Misty started sending

up the Pokémon.

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at the door.

Ash ran over to the door, push a button beside the door and the door started to raise up,

then the Pokémon started to run out. Then he ran back to the conveyor belt just as Brock

and Misty were sending up the last of the Pokémon. After the Pokémon were out Misty

and Brock got on the conveyor belt and came on up and Ash helped Misty and Brock off

of the conveyor belt.

"Alright now let's get out of here!" shouted Ash

They left out of the building and ran into a large open field, when all off a sudden they

were caught in a cloud of black smoke.

"What's going on." coughed Misty

"Somebody's using Haze." coughed Brock

"Who is it though." coughed Ash

"Pikaaa...Chuu." coughed Pikachu

"So that was your Pikachu." said a female voice

"Whose there!" shouted Ash

When the smoke cleared they saw two female and two male Blood Wake members

standing behind them with a Seviper in front of them.

"Who are you!" shouted Misty

"Who cares? You won't live long enough to remember if you don't give us that egg back."

said one of the females

"Hay it's those four from earlier. I think their names where Malisa, Tod, Paul and..." said Ash, but before he could finish Brock ran passed him and grabbed the other female's hand.

"Your name is Paula right." interrupted Brock

"Um…yes." muttered Paula

"Wow you're even more beautiful up close. Maybe sometime we could go out to dinner

together or maybe sit by a little fire and cuddle..." smiled Brock but before he could finish

Misty grabbed him by his ear.

"Not now lover boy she's the bad person here remember." said Misty dragging him away.

Paula looked at Brock as Misty drug him away, looked back at her hand and she started to

blush and smile a little as she put her hands on her chest.

"Anyway where we were...oh yea hand over the egg." motioned Melisa pointing at the Egg Case that Misty was holding.

"Not a chance!" shouted Ash as he stepped in front of Misty.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped in front of Ash his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Well then I guess we'll have to take it by force then. Seviper use Flamethrower!" Melisa

shouted

Seviper fired a stream of fire at them, but everybody move out of the way just as it hit.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu jumped up and shot a bolt of electricity at Seviper and it hit.

"Alright a direct hit!" shouted Ash

Ash looked as the Seviper's entire body crackled with yellow electrical energy.

"Shake it off Seviper and use Body Slam." said Melisa

Seviper shook off the attack and then started to slither its way toward Pikachu at high

speed.

"What the…Pikachu quick try stopping it with a Thunder!" shouted Ash

Pikachu shot a huge thunderbolt at Seviper, but Seviper dodge the attack just as it was

about to hit.

"That's fast!" shouted Brock just as Seviper crashed into Pikachu sending him rolling back.

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he struggled to his feet.

"Seviper finish off his Pikachu with Iron tail!" shouted Melisa and Seviper charged toward Pikachu with its tail glowing.

"Quick Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu started running toward Seviper until he was engulfed with electricity and when

he and Seviper clashed they were both sent flying backwards.

"Viper." groaned Seviper in pain as its body crackled with electricity from the attack.

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

Pikachu tired to get back to his feet, but he fell back down.

"I didn't think it was possible to do so much damage like that. That Seviper's Body Slam

has a real kick to it and that Volt Tackle was Ash's best shot and it looks like it didn't do

too much damage." thought Brock to himself

"Come on Pikachu you can do It." cheered Misty

"Not bad ... I wasn't expecting your Pikachu to know Volt Tackle and to think it was

powerful enough to damage my Seviper even if it was just a little bit, but now it seems

your Pikachu has use up all of its power which means it's time to end this. Seviper use

Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

Seviper shot the flamethrower at Pikachu, but just as it was about to hit a blue orb came

out of nowhere and blocked the attack.

"Hay look it's that Echserto from earlier and he used Protect." said Brock

"Another small fry guess I'll finish you off to. Seviper use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

Seviper shot the flamethrower at Echserto, but it took off running. Seviper's flamethrower

follower Echserto, but it wasn't able to catch it.

"Wow it's so fast." said Brock

"Hold still you little..." snarled Melisa

"Don't blow a blood vessel. It's obvious that that Echserto has your Seviper beat in

speed." laughed Tod

"Tell me something I don't know." snapped Melisa

"So you'll just tire Seviper out. Let me handle It." laughed Tod holding up a pokéball.

"Do it then and make it quick." snarled Melisa

"Ok Echserto let's see just how fast you are. Zangoose let's go!" shouted Tod

He threw the poké ball and a Zangoose appeared in front of Echserto.

"That Zangoose looks strong." glared Misty

"Yes it does, but we'll see if it has the speed to keep up with Echserto." agreed Brock

"Now Zangoose show them your quickest Crush Claw!" shouted Tod

Zangoose started running toward Echserto with its claws glowing, and then it

disappeared.

"Wow that's fast." said Brock

"Where'd it go?" wondered Misty as Echserto looked around.

"Echserto look out behind you!" shouted Ash holding Pikachu in his arms.

Just as Echserto turned around Zangoose appeared behind him as his crush claw attack

came down upon him, but jumped out the way just in time.

"He dodged it!" shouted Brock

Echserto fell to one of his knees holding its left shoulder.

"He's hurt!" shouted Misty

"He's quick I'll give him that, but he's not quick enough. Zangoose use Flamethrower!" shouted Tod and Zangoose shot the attack at Echserto.

Echserto stood up and a blue energy started to form around it, but it disappeared.

"Oh no...That was Protect that he just tried to use, but it failed and now he's going to get

hit!" shouted Brock

The flamethrower hit Echserto and sent it rolling back.

"No Echserto!" shouted Ash as he ran in front of Echserto.

"Serr...tooo..." moaned Echserto as it tried to stand back up.

"Don't worry Echserto I'll protect you. I won't let you get hurt it anymore! Infernape,

Saurava let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw his poké balls up and Infernape an Saurava

appeared in front of him.

Just then Misty and Brock rushed beside him.

"Let's help him out Steelix, Forretress and Apaton!" shouted Brock

"Us to Starmie, Corsola and Hicamp!" shouted Misty

They threw their pokéballs out and all of their pokémon appeared in front of them in a flash of red light.

"Apaton and Hicamp must be the pokémon that Tanza let Brock and Misty use. I would check them out, but we have to try and win this battle." thought Ash to himself.

"We won't give up that easy!" shouted Misty

"Steelix use Dragon Breath, Forretress use Sand Storm, Apaton use Hyper Beam!" shouted Brock

"Starmie, Corsola, Hicamp use Hydro Pump!" shouted Misty

"Alright Infernape, Saurava use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

"Hay Tod let's show these weaklings what they are truly up against." laughed Melisa

"Ok." agreed Tod

"Seviper use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

"Zangoose use Focused Blast!" shouted Tod

...

Meanwhile somewhere else on the other side of the island a person was walking through the forest.

"I sense a battle going on, but there isn't much of a fight they'd better hold out until I get

there." said the person as he walked on.

He stopped and looked up at the surrounding trees then he looked up at the sky.

"The sky is so blue and beautiful today." said the person and he started back walking.

...

As their battle went on Ash's, Misty's, and Brock's Pokémon fought bravely, but they

were no match for the duo of Tod's and Melisa's Zangoose and Seviper. Brock's Steelix

and Forretress had been defeated and only his Apaton was left standing. Misty's Starmie

and Corsola had been defeated and only her Hicamp was left standing. Ash's Saurava and

Infernape had been defeated.

"See how pointless it was to try and fight back when all you had to do was give use back

the egg." laughed Melisa

"I don't think Apaton can take muck more of this." said Brock

"Hicamp's not looking so good either." said Misty

Ash looked at them both an saw that both of the pokémon were breathing heavily and the

he looked at Pikachu in his arms, but he was still unconscious.

"Now I'll ask you one last time give use the egg back now." laughed Melisa

"Never!" shouted Misty clinging onto the egg case.

"Well then Seviper use another Flamethrower to finish off Hicamp!" shouted Melisa

"Use Focused Blast to finish off Apaton!" shouted Tod

Just as the attacks were about to hit their target a stream of fire intercepted the

flamethrower and a ball of black energy intercepted the focused blast. When the attacks

collided it sent up a large cloud of dust.

"That was another Flamethrower and a Shadow Ball attack." coughed Brock

When the dust finally settled they saw Tanza and Rodney standing in front of them.

"Hay Ash, Misty, Brock sorry where late." smiled Tanza

"But now that we're here we'll finish this up quickly." laughed Rodney

"We'll see about that. Seviper use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

"Zangoose use your strongest Focused Blast!" shouted Tod

"Rodney's Growlith, Feraligator and Sandslash seem strong." said Misty

"Yea and Tanza's Hunter and Misdreavus are strong, but I didn't know she had an Espeon." said Brock

"Espeon use Shadow Ball!" shouted Tanza

"Growlith use Flamethrower!" shouted Rodney

They shot there attacks, but when Growlith's and Espeon's attacks collided with the others

it went right thought them. Their attacks hit Seviper and Zangoose and sent them flying

back into their trainers.

"Told you we would finish this quickly." laaughed Rodney

"Now let's go." hurried Tanza

They got ready to run toward the forest, but more Blood Wake members started to show

up.

"Looks like their reinforcements are here." said Rodney

"And they've got us surrounded!" shouted Brock

"Well looks like we have to battle our way out." said Tanza

"Bring it!" shouted Rodney

…

Meanwhile somewhere still walking in the forest the person was looking around heading

toward the fight on the other side of the island.

"Hmm…Feels like Tanza and Rodney are battling now. I hope they can hang in there." said the person as he continued walking through the forest looking around.

…

Tanza and Rodney fought for what seemed like an endless battle of Blood Wake

member's.

"There's no end to them." said Ash

"Haunter, Misdreavus, Espeon hang in there." said Tanza

"Growlith, Feraligator, Sandslash you to." said Rodney

Just then a long middle aged man with spiky black haired man. He wore a long brown jacket and it was open revealing a blue outfit underneath the jacket.

"My...aren't you two strong." He said

To Be Continued...


	11. 9 - Aura Ability's And Timothy Reappears

"And who are you?" asked Rodney

"I am Blood Wakes second base general. My name is Averl, Averl Wisker." said the man

"You know what to be honest I really could care less about who you are." laughed Rodney

"So you want to be a wise ass. Well seeing as I have very little patience with things like this I'll get straight to the point. Give me the egg back now or parish!" shouted Averl

"Forget it!" shouted Tanza

"Well then you leave me no other choice. I'll take it by force then!" shouted Averl

He pulled a remote with a red button on it out of his pants pocket and pushed the button when all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What's going on." stumbled Misty

"I have a bad feeling about this." replied Tanza

"Hay look it's a Groudon." motioned Brock

Just then a large red creature rose up out of the ground completing overshadowing them. They gawked in amazement as the beast roared and swung it's claw at them.

"Move!" shouted Tanza

Ash quickly picked up the Echserto and everybody moved out of the way just as the Groudon's hand hit the ground.

"Now I wasn't expecting that." said Rodney

"Yea this might really complicate things." nodded Tanza

"Ha...ha...ha. I was saving this piece of work for somebody else, but I guess I'll test it

on you all first." laughed Averl

Just then the creature opened its mouth and shot a large stream fire toward them.

"Growlith Flamethrower, Feraligator Hydro Pump, Sandslash Hyper Beam!" shouted Rodney

"Misdreavus, Espeon Shadow Ball, Hunter Dark Burst!" shouted Tanza

Their pokémon fired their attacks and it collided with the large stream of fire holding it back.

"I just can't stand here doing nothing. Apaton use Hyper Beam and give it everything you got!" shouted Brock

Apaton stared to glow as the hyper beam started to form in front of him and with all its might it fired a large Hyper Beam.

"There might not be too much we can do right now, but let's try anyway! Hicamp use Hydro Pump!" shouted Misty

Hicamp raised her head and with all her might she fired two large streams of water that swirled together as all of the attacks started to slowly push the other attack back.

"Its working!" shouted Tanza

"It was working, but your efforts are in vain." laughed Averl as he pushed the button on the remote again.

Just then the creature fire a second flame with the first and it started pushing their attacks back.

"Get out of there!" shouted Ash, but before any of them had a chance to move they were engulfed by the flamethrower.

The stream of fire completely pushed their attack back and completely engulfed Tanza, Rodney, Brock, Misty and all of their pokémon in fire.

"Ha...ha…Now were coming to a close." laughed Averl

"What the…!" shouted Melisa

They looked at the flames burning high, but when the flames finally died out they saw a

sphere of white energy surrounding the group.

"What's going on." said Misty looking around at the white sphere.

All of a sudden the white sphere disappeared and Tanza and Rodney fell to their knee's

breathing heavily.

"Hay Tanza, Rodney are you two ok?" asked Misty rushing to their side.

"Yea well be ok." huffed Rodney as he stood back up.

"We're just a little out of breath, but we'll be fine." smiled Tanza standing back up.

"Hay that was aura you'll just used wasn't it?" asked Brock

"Yep, but it's been awhile since we last used It." laughed Tanza

"So these two are aura users too. Scum I'll wipe you to from the face of the earth!" yelled

Averl angrily

"But sir what about the egg?" asked Tod

"It doesn't matter anymore we have to finish this now, it won't be long before he shows

up!" yelled Averl

"But..." said Melisa, but she decided not to say anything and instead she looked at Tod

with a confused look on her face as he stared back with the same confused look on his

face.

"Alright now it's time for you all to die. This is the final attack and it'll finish you all off!"

yelled Averl

All of a sudden a ball of energy started to form as the creature open to its mouth.

"Uh-oh looks like he's going for the kill." snickered Rodney

"Yea he's going to kill us if we don't do something." panicked Brock

"Sorry, but I can barely stand up let alone run." snickered Tanza

"Me too." agreed Rodney

"We'll what do we do now. When that attack hit's us we're done for." panicked Ash as Tanza and Rodney looked at each other nodding.

"Espeon, Misdreavus, Haunter return." said Tanza as all of her pokémon disappeared into their pokéball.

"Growlith, Feraligator return." said Rodney as his pokémon disappeared into their pokéball.

"Why are you putting up your pokémon." asked Misty as they walked up to Brock and put

their pokéballs in his arms.

"Well it looks like this is as far as we are going to go." smiled Tanza looking at the ball of

energy in front of the creature.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well we're about to get you all out of here while we hold off this things attack as long as

we can." smiled Rodney

"But you can't!" yelled Misty

"Don't argue with us. Just do what we say when the time coma's." ordered Tanza

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other tiring to figure out what Tanza and Rodney was planning, then it hit them.

"You can't do this! You'll be killed!" yelled Ash

"We know, but we want to at least get you all out of here. We've come as far as we can together and we knew that all of us might not make it out of here." laughed Rodney

"So you're going to sacrifice yourselves in order for us to get away right." said Brock

"Well that's the plan." laughed Tanza

All of a sudden the creature fired the blast at them, but before it hit Tanza and Rodney stood in front of it, raised up their hands and a sphere of white and purple aura appeared around them just as the blast collided with it. Tanza and Rodney slowly started sliding back as the blast pushed against the sphere.

"Sandslash use Dig to dig a tunnel underground into the forest and make it big enough for a person to get through." ordered Rodney

"Slash...sand...slash...Sandslash." said The Sandslash looking at Rodney with tears in its eye's.

"I wish I could buddy, but it looks like this is it for me. Please dig that tunnel as quick as you can and get them to safety." requested Rodney

"Slash..." nodded Sandslash as it started to dig into the ground as fast as it could.

The Sandslash dug furiously though the dirt as though its life depended on it until it finally popped back up above ground. He looked around and saw that he had dug a good distance away from the fight into the forest though it sounded very close. He walked to some bushes, looked through them and saw the fight. He saw the large blast pushing up against the white and purple aura sphere that contained Tanza, Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock so he hurried back to the hole and jumped into it. He scurried back through the tunnel as fast as he could and jumped back out on the other side.

"Slash...slash." mumbled Sandslash

"Good job. Now Ash, Misty, Brock get out of here and get as far away from here as you can." ordered Rodney

"But..." said Misty, but before she had a chance to say anything Tanza cut her off.

"What did I say don't argue with us! Now get out of here!" yelled Tanza

"And do it fast I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." hurried Rodney

They all looked around and saw that the sphere was starting to crack. Misty and Brock

looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, and then Misty and Brock

jumped down into the hole.

"Hay Ash come on!" shouted Misty

"I'm not coming." said Ash looking Pikachu who was still unconscious.

"But you heard them we have to get out of here!" shouted Brock

"I know that." said Ash as he walked over to the hole and handed Pikachu down to Brock.

"So let's go then!" shouted Misty as Ash passed her the Echserto who was looking at Ash in confusion.

"I'm staying to help them." said Ash looking at Tanza and Rodney.

"But what can you do?" asked Brock

"Don't forget Brock…I'm the descendent of the great Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron. Even if I can help them out a little bit I think it will be worth It." smiled Ash as he passed Brock his pokéballs containing Infernape and Saurava.

"What are you talking about?" asked Misty

"Well Ash even though I don't like this idea of yours I know I can't stop you so give it everything you got." agreed Brock

"But Brock..." said Misty, but Ash cut her off.

"Listen Misty I'll be alright all I need you two to do is believe in me right now and get to safety. Trust me I think I know what I'm doing." smiled Ash

Misty looked at Ash and stared into his eyes for a little while, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright...I'll trust you to get out of here alive." smiled Misty

"Count on it. Now get out of here." nodded Ash

Misty and Brock turned around and followed Rodney's Sandslash though the tunnel out to the other side. When they got out of the tunnel the Sandslash took them to the bushes so they all could watch the fight from a distance.

"Ash...I sure hope you know what you're doing." Misty thought to herself.

"I think he does. Ash won't stay in a fight like this unless he thinks there is something he can do." reassured Brock

...

Meanwhile back in the sphere Rodney and Tanza where just about to give in as they looked around and saw that sphere was cracking more and more until Ash ran in between them.

"Ash what are you still doing here! We told you'll to get out of here!" shouted Tanza

"Brock and Misty are gone, but I stayed behind to try and help." Ash said

"The only way you would be able to help us right about now was if you could use aura." laughed Rodney

"I know." replied Ash

He put his hands up in front of him, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All of a sudden a small ball of white energy started to form in front of his hands. The white ball o energy started to increase in size until it engulfed them and all of a sudden Tanza's and Rodney's white sphere shattered and they were hit with the blast. When the blast hit there was a large explosion that sent a large cloud of dust high into the sky.

"Oh no." dreaded Misty tightening her hold on the egg case.

"It was a pity that we had to let what I'm sure would have been a rare pokémon go to waste. Let's go." laughed Averl as he turned around and was about to walk off until Melisa stopped him.

"General Averl look!" shouted Melisa

He turned around, looked and when the dust cleared he saw Tanza, Rodney and Ash

standing back up.

"But how...that blast should have erased them." snarled Averl

"Well we didn't die, but that sure as hell hurt." laughed Tanza standing back up.

"Well Ash you saved us for a minute. So thanks." huffed Rodney

"Don't mention it, but we're not out of the fire yet." huffed Ash

They looked around and saw the Blood Wake members closing in around them. Tanza, Rodney and Ash all backed up against each other facing the closing Blood Wake members.

"Well anybody got any good ideas?" asked Ash

"In the condition we're in fighting our way out is out of the question." snickered Tanza

"I am surprised that you were able to withstand my Groudon last attack though I can see it has taken its toll on you. To finish you off will be allot easier. Tod and Melisa finish them." Laughed Averl

"With pleasure. Seviper use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

"Zangoose use Hyper Beam!" shouted Tod as Seviper and Zangoose fired their attacks at them.

...

Meanwhile behind the bush's Brock and Misty watched the battle.

"Come on you guy's. You have to find a way out of this." thought Brock

"Serto…!" shouted Echserto as it ran out of the bushes.

"Echserto wait!" shouted Misty

She jumped out of the bushes, but all of a sudden she was stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Brock coming out of the bush's behind her.

She pointed to where the fighting was and they saw a white fog creeping out of the forest near Tanza, ash and Rodney. She looked down at the egg can saw that it started glowing giving off an ice blue energy.

"What the…the egg is glowing and the case is getting cold." said Misty

"What's going on?" wondered Brock

They watched as the fog continued to creep out of the forest toward the battlefield.

...

Meanwhile the Blood Wake members were also suddenly puzzled as the sudden cloud of fog that had engulfed them.

"Well this is it, but we had a nice run." sighed Rodney

"Yea I guess we did." laughed Tanza

"I'm not giving up get yet!" shouted Ash

"We're not giving up, but we know there's nothing we can do though." shrugged Rodney

Ash lowered his head and sighed in agreement, but though he hated to admit it he knew there was nothing else he could do. They all braced themselves to be hit and probably killed when all of a sudden something zipped passed them and collided with the blast in an explosion.

"What was that!" shouted Ash.

They looked and saw a pink cat like creature that was about five foot five in height and had on a gold collar and belt accessories.

"Lucaria what are you doing here?" asked Tanza

The creature turned around toward then and pointed behind them at the now large cloud of fog. They all turned around just as cloud of had engulfed the blood wake members behind them and then completely engulfed them.

"What's going on!" shouted Ash looking around.

"Don't know, but this is weird. This fog just rolled in out of nowhere." said Tanza

Just then they heard somebody scream and they saw Blood Wake members come flying out of the fog cloud landing on their backsides.

"What the hell." wondered Rodney

"What is this pressure that I'm feeling? It feels like every bone in my body is being

crushed." said Ash to himself.

More and more Blood Wake members came flying out of the fog and they got up and ran in the other direction that they flew from. When the scream's finally stopped the fog started to disappear and when the fog had completely disappeared they looked around and saw allot of the Blood Wake members on the ground unconscious.

"What the...what just happened." said Melisa

"He's here..." snarled Averl

"Who's here?" asked Tod confused.

"Listen do you all hear that?" asked Ash

"Yea...The wind is caring a melody." said Rodney

"Hay look...something is coming." motioned Tanza pointing at the fog.

They looked and saw a small cloud of fog floating in front of the forest. Just then out of

the fog stepped somebody in a long black leather jacket, a black muscle shirt, black pants

and black shoes with long emerald green hair playing a strange looking flute.

"No it can't be…it's that same guy we saw on the way to Professor Oaks lab that day." thought Ash to himself.

"Well if it isn't Timothy." said Averl

"So that's the Timothy I've heard so much about. This is my first time actually seeing him

in person." wondered Melisa to herself.

"So that's Timothy." wondered Ash

"Yep." sighed Rodney

"Hi...Camp!" shouted Hicamp

"Apa!" shouted Apaton

Both the pokémon took off running to him and he bent down to greet them rubing them both on the head.

"They seem really happy to see him." smiled Misty

"Yea!" agreed Brock as they walked up to the group.

He then stood back up and looked at Ash, Misty and Brock his emerald green eye's sparkled like jewels.

"You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, your Misty Waterflower from Cerulean city of

the Cerulean City Gym and your Brock Harrison from Pewter city of the Pewter City

Gym. Am I right?" asked Timothy

"Yea." nodded Ash, Misty and Brock

"I thought you all looked familiar. Well let me introduce myself...my name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon, but you all can just call me Timothy. Nice to meet you all." greeted Timothy

"Nice to meet you to." smiled Ash, Misty and Brock

"Hay Timothy nice of you to show up at the last minute." laughed Rodney

"Ha...sorry about that I was enjoying the scenery. So Tanza and Rodney how have

you been?" asked Timothy

"Just trying to stay alive for the most part." laughed Tanza

"Ok something's not right here. If this is the same guy that I saw while in Kanto, then I wonder why he doesn't remember me. Something is off and strange with this guy." thought Ash to himself.

Timothy looked around and saw Pikachu in Misty's arm half conscious and saw the Echserto standing beside Ash looking at him with a funny look on his face.

"Is this your Pikachu and Echserto Ash?" asked Timothy

"Well Pikachu is my buddy and this is a wild Echserto that tried to help us out, but it got beat up pretty bad like Pikachu." sighed Ash

"I see…." smiled Timothy as he walked up to Ash as Misty handed him Pikachu.

"All our pokémon got beat up pretty bad." said Ash

Timothy walked up to Ash, raised his hands as it started to glow and sat it on Pikachu. All of a sudden Pikachu started to glow and then he stopped. After he had stopped glowing Pikachu rose up and looked around at everybody.

"Pika." wondered Pikachu looking at Ash.

"Pikachu your ok." laughed Ash hugging Pikachu

"Well that should work for now." smiled Timothy

He then as he looked back up the hill at the Blood Wake members, then looked directly at Averl and began grinning.

"What is he grinning at?" Melisa asked herself, and then she looked at Averl and saw that

he was looking down at Timothy getting angrier.

"Why that..." snarled Averl

"Well Averl long time no see." smiled Timothy

"Yes it has been hasn't It." replied Averl

"It's been about three or four years, but you know that I hate old get together with scum like you, so let's just get down to business." retorted Timothy smiling

"Why you...how dare you talk to General Averl like that! Why I should...!" yelled Melisa angrily

"Hold your tongue Melisa!" shouted Averl

"But sir..." said Melisa

She looked at him and saw that he was still staring Timothy down looking more angry than she had ever saw him.

"Well did you create this big Groudon robot just to try and crush little ole me." snickered Timothy while looking at the Groudon.

"Well you're still sharp as ever. Yes this Groudon was created just for you down to the

very last nut and bolt." laughed Averl

"But how could he tell that it was a machine just by looking at It." wondered Tod to himself

"What...that Groudon is a machine. But why would somebody create something like that just to get rid of one person." wondered Brock

"Well rumor has it that three years ago Timothy infiltrated one of Blood Wakes bases and blew it up somehow. Since then Blood Wake has been trying to get read of him. That's what I heard at least." explained Rodney

"Wow!" shouted Misty

"It has some nice details, but let's see if it really has the power to beat me." snickered Timothy

To Be Continued...


	12. 10 - Timothy's Aura Ability

"What is he doing? Is he really going to take that thing on?" asked Misty

"That's what it looks like." laughed Tanza

"Is he crazy? He'll be killed!" yelled Ash

"Is he crazy...I would say so. He'll be killed...not likely." laughed Rodney

"Well if that's what you want, I'll take you out in one shot!" shouted Averl

The machine opened it mouth and fired a white beam blast directly at Timothy.

"I won't move from this spot." smiled Timothy

Timothy then he reached into his jacket, pulled out a small book, a pencil and started to write in it just at the blast hit causing a large explosion.

"That's that." laughed Melisa as she looked at the large cloud of dust.

Misty, Brock, and Ash looked on at the cloud of dust created by the explosion and when it cleared they Timothy surrounded yellow dome of energy.

"Wow…he was able to withstand that attack." said Ash

"Yep told you." laughed Rodney

"Awesome." said Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi.' nodded Pikachu

Timothy put his book and pencil back into his jacket before look back up at Averl.

"Well that was ok, but I know you didn't use its full power." smiled Timothy

"Why you..." snarled Averl

"I've never seen General Averl so worked up before. This Timothy must be some

character to get him so angry." thought Melisa to herself as she looked at Timothy.

"Fine then...if you won't its full power then you can have It!." shouted Averl as he crushed

the remote in his hand while pushing the button.

The machine opened its mouth as it started to surge with red electricity and a ball of red

energy started to form in front of its mouth. Timothy raised his right hand pulling on the

bottom of a pair of black gloves he had on and balled up his fist.

"Those are some nice looking gloves." said Rodney

"Now fire!" shouted Averl

The ball of energy was shot at Timothy, but just before it hit Timothy held out his left

hand and stopped it.

"No way…he stopped it with his hands!" shouted Brock

"How pathetic...I thought this thing would've packed more of a kick behind it. With all

the resources and technology Blood Wake has I know you could've did better than this...Averl I'm very disappointed in you." grinned Timothy

"Melisa, Tod, Paula, Paul get everybody out of here and you all go with them." said Averl

"But sir..." said Tod, but Melisa put her hand on his shoulder to cut him off as she shook her head and they all started leaving.

"Well the fact that they are leaving means that this is about over." snickered Tanza

"Well I guess I'll bring this to a close." smiled Timothy

Timothy held his right hand out beside him and a ball of yellow energy started to form into a ball.

"What the...that's an Aura Sphere." said Brock

"Aura Sphere!" shouted Timothy

He moved his left hand and with his right he thrust the sphere against the blast and it started pushing the blast back, then Timothy turned around and walked behind Tanza and Rodney. The sphere pushed the blast all the way back and disappeared into the Groudon. All of a sudden it started bulking up and light started shining out of it, then Timothy raised his hand and a yellow dome of energy surrounded them just as the machine exploded.

"He created a Aura Shield to protect us." said Brock

After the explosion was done they looked around and saw piece's of the machine everywhere.

"Now its done." laughed Rodney

"No not yet." replied Timothy as he walked up to a large piece of metal and kicked it.

"Sir let's get out of here!" shouted Tod

"I thought I told all of you to get out of here." snarled Averl looking angrily at Tod and he saw that Melisa, Paul and Paula were with him.

"Well Averl it seems that your mechanical Groudon didn't live up to your expectations. Too bad." laughed Timothy

"Why you...it seems I've underestimated you. You've become much stronger than before, but the next time you won't be so lucky. Let's go." snarled Averl as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hay Averl why are you leaving so soon? Don't you won't to stay and see the fireworks?" asked Timothy grinning and Averl stopped for a second then turned around an looked back at Timothy.

"What is he doing?" asked Misty

"I'm not sure." said Rodney

"Sir what does he mean by that?" asked Melisa

"What does a stick of dynamite say when after you've lit the fuse?" asked Timothy

Averl glared at Timothy his eye's burning fiercely with a intense rage.

"They say boom." motion Timothy as he pointed two of his fingers out into the meadow.

They all looked around and saw that he was pointing at their base, then all of a sudden he

pointed his fingers up into the sky and there was a big explosion.

"What the!" shouted Ash trying not to be blown away.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg.

"Ser!" shouted holding onto Ash's leg.

"What did he just do!" shouted Rodney holding onto his Sandslash.

When the wind finally died down they looked at where the base was and saw that there was a big hole was where it was.

"What the...he destroyed it...but how." stumbled Ash

"Lets go." snarled Averl, before turning around and walked off.

"This guy...he destroyed our machine, then he destroyed our base. This Timothy character

is something else." thought Melisa to herself and she walked off.

Paula stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Brock for awhile.

"Hay Paula are you ok?" asked Paul

"Yeah let's go." She said and they left.

"Hay Timothy don't you think you over did it a bit?" questioned Tanza

"No not really." smiled Timothy rubbing Apaton and Hicamp.

"That figures." laughed Tanza

"Wow...look at that...he blew it up." gawked Ash

"Was that really aura he was using? No I don't think it was aura, but if it was his aura's

destructive ability is amazing." thought Brock to himself.

Just then Misty looked down at the egg and saw that it was starting to pulse with a blue energy. She walked up to Timothy and he stood up looking at her as she held the egg case out to him.

"Um...I'm not sure how, but I think your egg wants you." said Misty

He opened the case and when he took the egg out of the case a cool breeze starting blowing around the egg.

"Don't worry its ok now." whispered Timothy while rubbing on the egg as it started to pulse faster, then it stopped.

"Wow what did you do?" asked Misty

"That's better...I just calmed it down. He got a little upset." smiled Timothy as he kissed the egg, before putting it back into the case.

"So Timothy what are you going to do now?" asked Rodney

"We'll I still have some stuff to finish up, so once I'm done I'll be coming home." smiled Timothy

"Well that's good to hear. All of your pokémon have been worried sick about you." said Tanza

"Oh sorry about that." snickered Timothy shaking his head.

"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Well...how did you learn to use aura the way you do?" asked Ash

"Well it's more to it than just using aura, but the way I use aura I had to teach myself before I was taught. If you want though I can teach you how to use your aura." explained Timothy

"Ok, but how did you know I could use aura?" wondered Ash

"Anybody can use aura if they trained to. I was able to sense the aura signal of you, Tanza and Rodney on my way here. That's how I was able to pin point where you all were." explained Timothy

"Sense...our aura...what do you mean?" asked Ash

"Pika." wondered Pikachu

"For me to explain it to you now would take more time that I have right now. How about I just explain it to you later on. K." smiled Timothy

"Sure. That sounds cool." nodded Ash

"Well I have to get going, but before I go Misty and Brock what do you think of Hicamp and Apaton?" questioned Timothy

"Now I can see what the poke'dex say's about these two." Ash thought as he pointed his pokédex at Hicamp and Apaton.

"Hicamp the Sea Horse Pokémon...Hicamp can be seen running and playing near and in water. They are very playful so much so that they will play with whoever is around be it human or Pokémon. Apaton the Heavy Dino Pokémon…Apaton's love to eat star leaves off the top of tall trees, but because of its small stature it's unable to get them and has to find something else to eat. Apaton's can sometime eat more than 100 pounds of food." said the poke'dex

Hicamp was a small light blue deer mixed with a seahorse looking pokémon standing on its hind leg with a fin running down its back to the tip of its tail and it also had blue almost plate like figures on the front of its legs. Apaton was a small light green baby

brachiosaurus like pokémon with white claw, the tip of its tail was and white plate like

figure's lined it's back.

"Hicamp is strong and she's really sweet." smiled Misty

"Hi...Hicamp." blushed Hicamp

"Apaton's a great Pokémon too. What he's lacking in speed he makes up for in some pretty good attack and defense power, and with his brave personality. He's going to be a fighting force later." smiled Brock

"Ton." smiled Apaton holding his head up high.

"Well I guess that means you won't have any objection in Hicamp and Apaton joining your party will you?" asked Timothy

"Nope." nodded Brock

"I'm fine with it." agreed Misty

"Well that's that then. Apaton, Hicamp you two be good and do your best to get stronger. Ha...you never know we just might end up battling one day. Ok." laughed Timothy as they both nodded their head and ran back to Misty and Brock.

"Amp." laughed Hicamp happily as she jumped into Misty's arms.

"Welcome back." laughed Misty hugging Hicamp.

"Apa." laughed Apaton happily as he ran up to Brock.

"Welcome back too Apaton." smiled Brock rubbing Apaton on the head.

"Hay Lucaria could you take this egg back home for me, then spread the word that I'll be

coming home sometime tomorrow. Ok." said Timothy as he handed her the egg case, then

Lucaria nodded and grabbed the egg case.

"What to do now?" wondered Rodney

"Well I have to go, but I'll see ya'll soon." smiled Timothy and he started walking off toward the forest.

"Hay Timothy how about a lift!" shouted Rodney

Timothy threw his hand up and disappeared into a cloud of fog that had appeared in front of him out of the blue.

"What the...where does that fog keep coming from." panicked Misty the fog started to move closer to them and encircle them.

"I can't see anything." panicked Ash as the fog started to get thicker.

"Just calm down you two." smiled Tanza

A few minutes later the fog started to clear and when the fog was completely gone they saw that they were behind a building.

"Where are we?" asked Brock

They walked from around the building and they saw that they were behind the pokégym

in T-Town.

"How did we get back to T-Town?" wondered Ash

"Pika...Pi." shrugged Pikachu

"That fog that surrounded us must've teleported use here." said Rodney

"But how?" asked Brock

"Don't ask cause I don't have the slightest clue." shrugged Rodney

"Well let's head over to the Pokémon center to get our Pokémon healed. Lucaria you can go on home and we'll be along soon." said Tanza

The pink Lucaria nodded and then she took off running up the road with the egg case in hand leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Hay has anybody seen Echserto?" asked Ash looking around.

They all looked around for the small raptor pokémon, but there was no sign of it.

"He might have ran off." guessed Rodney

"Yea, but he was beat up pretty bad...do you think he'll be alright?" asked Ash

"Yea I would say so. From what I saw when he was battling he's very tough." assured Rodney

They went into the Pokémon Center and they were greeted by a light skinned woman with long light blue colored hair and light green eyes.

"Hay you're not a Nurse Joy." said Brock as they got to the front desk.

"Oh-no. My name is Alicia and I'm the nurse of the T-Town Pokémon center. There are a couple of Nurse Joy's around the Jetix Region that I'm acquainted with, but if there is anything I can help you with just let me know." She said smiling

"As a matter of fact there is." smiled Brock as he rushed pass everybody and grabbed her hand.

"Uh-oh here he goes." snickered Tanza

"Would you do my aching heart the joy of joining me for a candle light dinner under the starlit sky for just the two of us." smiled Brock

"Well give me some time to think about it and I just might take you up on that offer. Kay handsome." winked Alicia

"Wow really this is great!" shouted Brock

"Well until then it's time for you to settle down." sighed Misty as she drug Brock away from Alicia by his ear.

"Yeah we where wondering if you could heal our pokémon for us?" asked Tanza

"Sure thing?" smiled Alicia

She reached under the counter and pulled out several tray's, before laying them side by side for them to sit their pokéballs on.

"Blissey could you come help me." requested Alicia holding two of the tray's.

Just then a Blissey happily came into the room with a much smaller Pokémon sitting on its head. It was a small tan rabbit pokémon with long ears the size of it's body, a blue belly, blue eye's and white fur around its neck.

"Who's that pokémon." wondered Ash as pointed his pokédex at the pokémon.

"Harechil the Frost Bunny Pokémon….Harechil lives in the tundra or areas with a lot of snow and are very fast. If in danger it will quickly run away and hide in the snow." said the pokédex and it closed up.

"There you go buddy, you'll be better in no time." said Ash as he sat Pikachu on the tray.

"I'll be right back for your tray in a sec." said Alicia

She and the Blissey grabbed two of the trays and went into the back of the room.

"Har...chi." said Harechil to Pikachu.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu sounding tired.

"Chi." said Harechil looking at Pikachu.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Pikachu at Harechil.

"What do you think they are saying?" asked Misty

"Well to me it kind of looks like Harechil is worried about Pikachu." smiled Tanza

"That's sweet." said Misty

A few minutes later Alicia and Blissey came back into the room and sat the trays onto the

counter.

"Here are your pokémon. Now let's get your pokémon back in tip top shape." smiled Alicia

She picked up the tray with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's pokéballs on it and disappered

into the back room once again.

"Hay Tanza, Rodney can I ask you two a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." They both nodded

"Back there during the fight between Timothy and that machine, it looked like Timothy knew that General Averl guy. Do you know how he would know somebody like that?" asked Ash

"To be honest it's allot of people that Timothy knows that I don't...so I can't really tell you if he really knew him or not." shrugged Tanza

"Ok, but something tells me that he knew him." nodded Ash

Just then Alicia came back into the room with Harechil on her shoulder and Pikachu siting on the try.

"Here you go. All of your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go." smiled Alicia as she sat the tray down.

"How you feeling Pikachu?" asked Ash as he grabbed his two pokéball's.

"Pika...Pikachu." smiled Pikachu

"Alright now let's get going. Thanks Alicia." smiled Tanza

"Anytime, see you all later." smiled Alicia waving good-bye as they all walked out the door.

"Chi…chi." smiled Harechil as she used her long ears to wave good-bye.

'Well Timothy is coming back tomorrow so let's head back to the house and wait for him there. I bet his pokémon are so happy now that they know that he is coming home." smiled Tanza as they walked down the road toward Timothy's house.

"Wow look at all the different pokémon that we've never seen." laughed Ash looking around at the other trainers and their pokémon walking up and down the road.

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

Just then it started to get dark and when they all looked up and notice he sky filling with black storm clouds.

"Oh-no not again. What's going on." said Rodney

All of a sudden lightning began to flash across the sky and thunder echoed in it wake. The wind suddenly picked up and started to blow harder just as the ground started to shake.

To Be Continued...


	13. 11 - The Raging Storm

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Hold on buddy!" shouted Ash holding onto Pikachu.

"I wonder what could be causing this." stumbled Brock trying to keep his footing.

"Don't know, but I hope it stop's soon!" shouted Tanza

All of a sudden lightning started to strike the ground as the people walking the road started ducking and dodging the strikes.

"This is new!" shouted Rodney and he jumped out of the way just as a lightning bolt stuck the ground where he was standing.

"What do we do...at this rate somebody will get badly hurt if they get hit with a lightning bolt!" shouted Brock as he jumped out the way of a lightning bolt as it stuck the ground.

"Yea, but to do that we would need something like a giant lightning rod!" shouted Tanza

All of a sudden they heard a scream and then there was a large explosion behind them almost blowing them away.

"What's going on? What happened?" wondered Tanza as she turned around.

They looked and saw a large dust cloud and when the cloud cleared they saw a blue

dome of energy surrounding a young girl and a teenage boy. The boy had a light skin complexion with light blue colored eye's and brown wearing a black and yellow shirt and light brown pants. The little girl also had the same skin color, yellow hair, that was black at the tip and green eye color and she was wearing a yellow and black dress.

'Look...that's an Aura Shield!" shouted Ash as they ran up to them.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Tanza

"Yea we're ok." sighed the boy

"I don't know how, but this storm is starting to intensify." panicked Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu in Ash's arms.

"He's right. This is bad...if the lightning bolts keep striking at this intensity somebody is going to get killed!" shouted Rodney

"Yea...that last lightning bolt I was barely able to hold back." said the boy

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu pointing up into the air.

They all looked up into the sky and noticed a giant lightning bolt that was headed straight for them. The boy in a quick reaction covered the girl with his body and closed his eyes in fear that they would be struck by the lightning, but a few minute's went by and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked up an saw that they were encased in a blue, white and purple colored aura sphere.

"This is aura." He said

He stood up and saw Ash who was glowing white, Tanza who was glowing purple, and Rodney who was glowing blue.

"That was close." sighed Ash as he stopped glowing as and he started breathing heavy.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"I'm ok Pikachu. I'm just a little bit out of breath." smiled Ash as he sat down on the ground.

"Yea a second later and we might have been done for." agreed Rodney as he stopped glowing.

"Hay wait I know you three. Your Tanza The Ghost Master, Rodney The Flame Tamer, and your Ash...you competed in the Sinnoh league." said the boy

"Yea that's us." smiled Rodney

"My name is Chris Ryder and this is my little sister Myra Ryder." He said

"Not to interrupt anything, but there is still a very bad storm still going on." interrupted Tanza as she held up a purple aura shield around them.

"Your right, but what can we do about It." agreed Rodney

"Well I had an idea, but it could be just as dangerous as this storm right now." suggested Chris

"What's that?" asked Rodney

"Well..." sighed Chris as he grabbed a pokéball from around his belt and looked at it.

"Are you going to use Unizoon big brother?" asked Myra

"Maybe Myra, but I'm just not sure." said Chris looking at the pokéball.

"Hay Brock what's a Unizoon?" asked Ash

"I'm not sure...I've never heard of It." shrugged Brock

"I see...a Unizoon just might work, but for you to hesitate like you are before using it, it must mean that it won't listen to you right?" asked Rodney

"Yes." nodded Chris

"Well whatever we're going to do we'd better do it now, there are still allot of people hanging on for dear life trying not to be blown away and allot of people trying not to be struck down." interrupted Tanza

"Well what's your move?" asked Rodney

"Alright Unizoon come on out!" shouted Chris

He threw up his pokéball and all of a sudden in a flash of red light a large bull like creature appeared in front of them. It had one horn on its head that was pointing forward, with yellow lightning bolt like stripes randomly streaking across its blue body and it also had a storm cloud around its neck that ran up and down its back to form its tail.

"That thing is huge." stumbled Misty backing away.

"So that's a Unizoon." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Unizoon the Stormbringer Pokémon and the evolved form of Zaggide. Unizoon are even rarer than it's prevolution and are seen depicting a very similar behavior towards storms. They can be loyal and powerful allies though they seem to have a distinct dislike towards working with pokémon of a lower level." said the pokédex and it closed up.

"Alright I see where you're going with this." smiled Tanza and the purple aura shield she had around them disappeared.

"Alright Unizoon let's do this." said Chris, but the Pokémon looked back at Chris and snarled.

In a fierce roar the Unizoon created a shockwave knocking them all down. All of a sudden the lightning struck the pokémon's horn and it started absorbing the lightning.

"I see that's Lightning Rod." said Ash as he picked himself up.

"Not only that, but its Volt Absorb also." laughed Rodney as they looked at the Unizoon still absorbing lightning and starting to glow.

"Are you ok Myra?" asked Chris as he helped her up.

"Yes." smiled Myra as she dusted off her dress.

"My Unizoon has both the Lightning Rod and Volt Absorb ability making it very powerful." said Chris

"Yea...so powerful to the point where it won't listen to you." smirked Rodney

All of a sudden the thunder and lightning stopped and the sky turned blue again. The Unizoon looked around and then it turned around, looked at Chris and it stared him down. The two of them stared at each other, until out of the blue the Unizoon started to charge at Chris. Chris stared the pokémon down and at the last minute he pulled out the pokémon's pokéball and it vanished into the pokéball in a flash of red light.

"Now that's that. I hope nobody got hurt too bad." smiled Tanza looking around to see if anybody was injured.

"That Unizoon really has it out for you. Where did you get such a powerful pokémon from?" asked Rodney

"I got him from my master once I graduated from his class when it was just a Ziggorn." explained Chris looking at the pokéball.

"Hum...Let's see what a Ziggorn is." said Ash as he started to push some buttons on his pokédex.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Ziggorn the Stormchaser Pokémon...Ziggorn are rare in the wild and are only ever seen at the very birth of a storm. These pokémon are proud and regal often so much that they can feel superior to even their own trainers. Those that are raised carefully though are mighty fighters and will take risk to ensure their owners victory." said the pokédex

"Sounds like a very challenging pokémon to train." smiled Brock

"Yes he was, but with the help of my first pokémon, Aeronmask I was finally able to

prove to Ziggorn that I was worthy of being its trainer and until that faithful day

everything was going good." signed Chris looking at Myra.

"Well you can tell use more on the way." smiled Tanza as they started walking again.

"So what changed...why did he stop listening to you?" asked Misty

"Well...a couple of months ago there was an accident that nearly caused my sister her life. During that accident I could have saved her, but froze up and Ziggorn who had evolved into a Zaggide had to save her. Since then he hasn't listened to me in the least, he's even attacked me and since evolving he's gotten even worse." explained Chris

"Well what are you going to do about him?" asked Brock

"Well the only thing I can do...that's find my master and ask him to train me some more." said Chris

"That sounds like a good idea, but do you mind if I ask you who your master is?" asked Rodney

"Sure it's Timothy and we were heading to his house to see if he was home yet." smiled Chris

"That's where we're headed to wait for him." smiled Tanza

"What a bummer, do you know when he'll be back?" asked Chris

"We saw him earlier today and he said that he'll back tomorrow." nodded Rodney

"Well I guess we can head back to the Pokémon Center and wait for him tomorrow." said Chris

"Well if you want you can spend the night at his house with us and wait for him there. I don't think Timothy would mine." offered Tanza

"Ok!" agreed Chris and Myra at the same time.

...

Little did they know not far behind them the Echserto that had helped them on Pern Island was slowly following them while hiding in the bushes beside the road.

"Echserto." said Echserto as it looked at Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder.

The Echserto continued to follow them while hiding in the bush's without being noticed.

...

Later that day when they got back to Timothy's house they were all greeted by a very happy Kachu, Nina, and Nikita who had heard from Lucaria that Timothy would be coming home.

"I told you they would be happy." lauughed Tanza

"Hi Kachu, Nikita, Nina, and Lucaria. How have you all been lately?" asked Chris

"Ka." smiled Kachu

"Me." laughed Nina

"Bi...Bi." laughed Nikita

"Hay you three I have an old friend who couldn't wait to see you all again. Come on out

Thallypan." smiled Myra as she held out her pokéball.

Out of the pokéball appeared a small green, pink and gold colored pokémon with a two wings.

"Tha." said The pokémon as it floated over to Kachu, Mew, Celebi, and Lucaria.

"It's so cute." laughed Misty while patting Thallypan on the head.

"Let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Thallypan the Grass Fairy Pokémon…Thallypan are very friendly pokémon that love music and will start to sing when they hear it. Because of its small stature it can be easily blown away by a strong gust of wind." said The pokédex and it closed up.

"Well I will get us something ready to eat." said Tanza and she headed toward the kitchen.

"Hay I'll help you!" shouted Brock

"Hay Chris about how long have you been training under Timothy?" asked Ash

"Well I would say about a year." smiled Chris

"Can you use aura like Timothy can?" asked Ash

"Not in this lifetime. He's been training since he was little, so I still have a long way to go." laughed Chris

"Every time I try to use aura I get tired pretty quick." laughed Ash

"Yea I saw it when you use your aura earlier how tired you got. It happens when a person first starts using their aura, but with a little training you can overcome that. You should ask Timothy to train you." suggested Chris

"Well he offered to train me later after he come's back." replied Ash

"That's good then. If he offered to train you it must mean he sees something in you he like's, because it's extremely rare when he'll offer to train anybody, you're really lucky." smiled Chris

"I guess so." snickered Ash

"Well I hope you're ready because the training he's going to put you though is going to be tough." warned Chris

"Hay ya'll it's time to eat!" shouted Tanza and they all went into the kitchen to eat.

After everybody had eaten Tanza showed Chris and Myra where they could sleep tonight.

"Hay Ash can I ask you a question before I go to bed?" asked Chris

"Sure." nodded Ash

"Well you said you saw Timothy earlier today...when you were around him did you get

any weird vibes?" asked Chris

"What do you mean weird vibes?" asked Ash

"Never mind...just forget I asked." laughed Chris and he went into the room bed.

Ash went into his room and saw Pikachu, Infernape and Saurava laid down on the bed sleep. He then walked up to the window and sighed, before looking up at the scarlet streaked night sky.

"You just don't know Chirs...the first time I actually saw him in Kanto sent a terrifying chill up and down my spine. This time I got a more devastating vibe. I fear that we're all In some type of danger now." thought Ash

To Be Continued...


	14. 12 - Team Rocket Return's, Timothy Retur

The next morning Ash got up and after he took a quick shower he went into kitchen where he joined everybody Misty, Brock, Rodney and Tanza.

"Good Morning Ash." greeted Misty

"Morning everybody. Hay has anybody seen Pikachu, Infernape, and Saurava?" asked

Ash

"Yea they went outside this morning with Chris, Myra, Kachu, Mew, Celebi and Lucaria." smiled Misty

"Ok." nodded Ash

He started to leave out of the kitchen, but Misty suddenly stopped him.

"Hay Ash don't forget to eat something." smiled Misty as she passed him a plate.

"Thanks." smiled Ash as he grabbed the plate and left out of the kitchen.

When he got outside he saw Pikachu sitting on a rock with Saurava and Infernape standing beside him.

"Hay Pikachu, Saurava, and Infernape what's up?" asked Ash

"Sa." said Saurava

"Infer." said Infernape

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something.

Ash looked and saw that he was pointing at Chris and Myra moving around as if they

were dancing. He watched as they swayed back and forth in moved around in several graceful motions which seemed like fighting to a point. He looked in front of them and saw that the pokémon were doing the same thing.

"Wow look at them." stared Ash looking at Chris, Myra and the pokémon.

"Hay what are yea doing?" asked Rodney as he came out of the house.

"Just looking at them. What are they exactly doing?" asked Ash

"They are doing Kata's." smiled Rodney

"What is Kata?" wondered Ash

"Kata's are planned move's that look like ballet or dance's that people use to practice blocks, kicks, strikes, and punches in a graceful pattern of movement." explained Rodney

"So they do a series of punch's, blocks, and kick's in a dance like movement." clarified Ash

"Yea...Pretty much, kata's are a great way to learn Budo." explained Rodney

"Budo means Martial Arts or Warriors Way." stated Chris as he walked up to them.

"Well if you ask me it just sounds like a good way to learn how to fight." laughed Rodney

"Well to be honest it is. Kata's are one of the best ways to learn offensive and defensive fighting." nodded Chris

"Is it hard to learn?" asked Ash

"Well some are, but there are some real easy one's you can learn." nodded Chris

Just then Tanza, Misty, and Brock all came out of the house.

"Well are you all ready to go?" asked Tanza

"Where are we going?" questioned Rodney

"We're going to go meet Timothy on his way here." explained Tanza

"Oh ok." shrugged Rodney

"Now Kachu watch everybody and will bring Timothy back to you today. Ok." smiled Tanza

"Pika." nodded Kachu waving at them as they all headed toward T-Town.

...

Meanwhile high above them in the sky east of Ash and co a giant Mewoth hot air balloon floated over T-Town.

"Well James mind telling me where we are?" asked A female voice

"Well Jessie my world book on geological regions tells me we're in the Jetix Region and that we're just above T-town." explained James

"And by the look of it this place is riddling with all kinds of pokémon." said another male voice looking over the edge of the basket through a pair of binoculars.

"Hay Mewoth let me see those." snarled Jessie

She snatched the binoculars from Mewoth knocking him over the edge of the basket, but before he went hurling to the ground he grabbed a hold of the basket

"I've never actually been here, but I have read about this place. This region is also known as the Fantasy Region because of all of the strange things that have been happening over the years." stated James

"Well it would be my fantasy to get away from you numskulls!" shouted Meowth as he pulled himself back into the basket.

"I think the days of use daydreaming of the perfect fantasy are over you two. Take a look at this." said Jessie

James and Meowth both grabbed the binoculars from Jessie each of them looking through one side of the binoculars.

"Hay look it's the twerp and his Pikachu." said Meowth

"Yea and he's with those other two twerp's that he was traveling with in Kanto." said Meowth

"But who are those other four people with him?" wondered James

"Who cares? Now that we found the twerp and his Pikachu we can steal it and give it to the boss like we always planned." laughed Jessie

"After so long of not being able to capture Pikachu we can finally try once again." laughed James

"And once we have Pikachu will finally be rich." They all said together

...

Meanwhile back down on the ground Ash and co continue walking toward T-Town talking to each other.

"Hay Chris how long did it take you to complete your training with Timothy?" asked Ash

"Well it took about a week for him to teach me the basic's for using aura, but it took me about ten months before I actually got the hang of it." explained Chris

"Is the training he put you through tough?" asked Ash

"Yeah...it might seem easy in the beginning, but you'll see later that it's a lot harder that it looks." grinned Chris

"Sounds harsh." thought Ash

"Some of it is, but no pain no gain as I say. All of the intense training that you'll go through will be all worth it in the end. Trust me." laughed Chris

All of a sudden there was an explosion in front of then and they were suddenly engulfed in a cloud of black smike.

"What's going on." coughed Rodney

"I can't see a thing." coughed Misty

"Prepare for trouble, cause we're back on the scene." rhymed a female voice

"And make it double, cause we're planning a brand new scheme." rhymed A male voice

"Those voice's..." thought Ash

"To protect the world from devastation." rhymed The female voice

"To unite all peoples within our nation." rhymed The male voice

"To denoce the evils of truth and love." rhymed the female voice

"To extend our reach to the stars above." rhymed the male voice

"Jessie." said the female voice

"James." said the male voice

"Meowth now that's a name." said another male voice

When the smoke cleared Jessie and Jamie were standing in front of them. Mewoth was also standing in front of them and he had Pikachu in a pair of large white hands.

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Pikachu trying to get free.

"Hay give me Pikachu back!" shouted Ash

"Sorry twerp, but we haven't seen Pikachu in a long time. I think we'll hang onto him for awhile." laughed Jessie

"Who are they?" asked Rodney

"They are a fraction of Team Rocket that's been after Ash's Pikachu for a very long time now." explained Brock

"Well don't worry Ash I think they'll be making an early exit today then." smiled Rodney as he grabbed a pokéball off his belt.

"I'll help you out." smiled Chris as he grabbed a pokéball off his belt.

"Not without a fight." said James as he and Jessie both grabbed a pokéball of their belt.

"Pika?" said Pikachu as his ears stood up looking.

"What's up Pikachu?" asked Meowth

"Chu...Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something behind Team Rocket.

"What's he saying?" asked Jessie as they all looked behind them.

They all looked and a few seconds later they saw a cloud of dust headed toward them.

"What's the..." said James, but before he got a chance to say anything else something

zipped pass them and sent them flying into the air.

"Well looks like we are leaving without a fight." sighed James

"Yea and we didn't even get much face time!" shouted Jessie

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off to soon!" shouted Jessie, James and Meowth disappearing into the sky.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he went flying through the air.

"Don't worry Pikachu I got you!" shouted Ash as he caught him.

Just then something zipped pass them leaving them all in a cloud of dust. Everybody started coughing and then they heard something come to a screeching stop.

"What was that...did anybody see what it was." coughed Rodney

They all looked behind them and saw a tall figure in the cloud of dust walking toward them, but could make it out. When the dust cloud finally they saw that that the figure was Timothy.

"Hay its Timothy. Long time no see." smiled Chris

"What's up everybody." smiled Timothy

"Well we were just about to battle that Team Rocket group until you ran them over." retorted Rodney

"Oh my bad." laughed Timothy as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well it's too late now...and I was really looking forward to a battle with Team Rocket." sighed Rodney

"Don't worry...we know Team Rocket they'll be back." assured Misty

"So where's the fire Timothy? Where are you headed in such a rush?" asked Chris

"Well I'm not really in a rush. I'm going home to get ready to leave again." smiled Timothy

"Where to?" asked Chirs

"This time I'm leaving with my Pokémon. I've decided to go finish my Jetix League Challenge." grinned Timothy

"Well if you're decided to finish yours I'm going to enter." laughed Chris

"Me too! I was going to enter it soon anyway after I got through with the mission." laughed Ash

"What made you decide to finish?" asked Rodney

"Nothing in particular." shrugged Timothy

"Come on...let's go to T-Town's Pokémon Center and sign up." hurried Chris

They headed toward T-Town and when they finally got there they went to the pokémon center and went in.

"Well it's been nearly 8 months since you up and disappeared. Now you've finally decided to return. So where were you?" questioned Alicia as she stood behind the counter.

"Hi Alicia...nice to see you too." laughed Timothy

"Is there anything I can help you with?" laughed Alicia

"Yea these two want to enter the Jetix's Pokémon League Challenge." motioned Timothy

pointing at Ash and Chris.

"Ok let me see your pokédex." said Alicia

Chris grabbed the pokédex top off of his wrist leaving only the black band and handed it to Alicia. She took it up and placed it beside the computer. She started typing on the computer then a few minutes later she stopped.

"Alright you're all ready." smiled Alicia as she passed the pokédex back to him.

"Thanks." smiled Chris

"Alright your turn." said Alicia

"Oh ok." said Ash as he passed her his pokédex.

"Well Timothy I guess you'll need to restock on your supplies won't you?" asked Rodney

"Yeah, but I'll do that later." shrugged Timothy

"So you're going to restart your League challenge?" asked Alicia

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"Well good luck…I'll be rooting for you." smiled Alicia as she passed Ash back his pokédex.

"Thanks...alright everybody lets go." hurried Timothy as they all left out of the pokémon

center and toward his house.

"So Timothy is finally back. Thing's should really get interesting around here now. Harechil, Blissey let's head out." said Alicia

"Har." nodded Harechil

"Bliss." nodded Blissey

They all walked back toward Timothy's house, but on the way the stopped at the intersection of the roads.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you two at the Pokémon league." guessed Chris

"Count on it." nodded Ash

"You'd better believe it." nodded Timothy

"Come on brother I want to see mommy." said Myra pulling on Chris's shirt.

"Alright, but before we leave I have a question to ask you Timothy?" asked Chris

"I already know what you're going to ask. So let me tell you the best way I can...there is nothing more that I can teach you. If you want to regain control of your pokémon you'll have to prove to him once again that your worthy of being his trainer." explained Timothy

"How do I do that though?" asked Chris

"Well that's for you to find out. Until the time for you to prove yourself to him once again

come's then you shouldn't worry, but until then just go with the flow. You never know

your power alone might be enough to impress him one day." assured Timothy

"Alright I'll go with that then." smiled Chris

"Well I'll see you two later. I'm itching to get home to see all my pokémon." Hurried Timothy as he walked off toward his house.

"We'll see ya'll later." smiled Tanza as they all walked away waving good-bye.

When they finally made it to the front of his house Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all came running out of the house. Kachu jumped into Timothy's arm's knocking him down and he buried his face in his shirt and hugged him with all his might while crying.

"Pi...Ka." cried Kachu

"Sorry I've been gone for so long. I guess I had more than just a few things I had to clear up with myself, but don't worry I'm here now and I don't think I'll be going anywhere for awhile." smiled Timothy

"Pika." smiled Kachu as he looked at Timothy with tears still in his eyes.

"Promise. Now everybody give me some love." laughed Timothy

Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all ran up to Timothy and joined Kachu in hugging Timothy. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tanza, and Rodney all looked and smiled as Timothy, Lucaria, Nina, Nikita, and Kachu all laughed happily.

"It's good to hear Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria laugh again." smiled Tanza

"So what do you say we go get something to eat? I've got some news that I think you all might like to hear." smiled Timothy

Kachu, Nina, Nikita all happily nodded as Lucaria help Timothy to his feet. She then reached into her gold belt like and pulled out a letter before handing it to him. He opened up the letter and it read "Missing you come see me soon".

"Don't worry I will soon." mubbled Timothy to himself as he folded the letter up and put it in his jacket.

"Anything wrong?" asked Tanza

"Nope...let's go eat, I'll cook." smiled Timothy

They all followed Timothy and his pokémon into the house and they all went into the kitchen.

To Be Continued...


	15. 13 - The Pokémon Resort

"Pika!" shouted Kachu excitedly

"Mew!" shouted Nina excitedly

"Bi...Bi!" shouted Nikita as she and Nina floated around Timothy and Kachu.

"Now we're going to reunite our team and we're going to dominate the league." laughed Timothy

"Hay Timothy why did you stop competing the first time?" asked Ash

"Well we had all been traveling for so long nonstop...I just decided to let everybody take a break for awhile." smiled Timothy

"Do you have any other pokémon?" asked Brock

"Well I have pokémon all over the Jetix region. You see after I decided to take a break I decided to study up on taking care of pokémon and pokémon breeding. In this house alone I've raised over four hundred plus different species of pokémon. To be honest I've lost count." laughed Timothy playing with Nina, Kachu and Nikita.

"Wow that's incredible." said Brock

"Now that's allot of pokémon." said Misty

"Not only does he raised the pokémon he's captured, but he also raise's pokémon who's trainer's have abandon them and even those who have been put in shelter's. This in returned has given him plenty of experience about those pokémon making him a Master Breeder in the breeding world. Now Timothy's one of the top breeder's in the world." explained Tanza

"You're the legendary breeder that I've heard so much about. This is so awesome. I'll remember to come to you when I need some breeding info." smiled Brock

"Come on I'll show you where I raised large portions of my pokémon." smiled Timothy

Timothy, Kachu, Nikita, Nina and Lucaria went down the hall and into a green door. They followed them into through the door and when they went they saw them waiting at the end of an enclosed mid size hallway in front of another door.

"Now what you're about took me awhile to complete with the help of my pokémon. So without farther ado I welcome you to our Pokémon Resort." laughed Timothy

He bowed as he opened the door, but when they went in they could not believe their eyes. There were grasslands that reached as far as the eyes could see and they saw a heard of

Ponyta and Rapidash racing across the field, then they looked up and saw a lot of

different bird type pokémon flying.

"Wow this place is beautiful." marveled Misty

"This entire place was created just for my Pokémon to live and play like they would as if they were still living in the wild." smiled Timothy as he stared at Celebi, Mew, Lucaria and Kachu playing in the grass.

"Unreal...This place is huge." gawked Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Yes it is. To the east and west of here there's a forest and farther back there's the Windy Valley, then to the northeast there's a meadow and farther back you'll be in the Thunder Plain's. To the north there's an ocean and farther back you'll be in the Ice Sea and Ice Mountains. To the northwest there's another meadow and even farther back there's the Desert Plain's and Fire Mountain's." explained Timothy.

"What gave you the idea to do something like this and how did you do it?" asked Brock

"I can't really say what gave me the idea, but the beauty that we created with it is rewarding enough. To tell you how I created it would take a long time so how about I just show ya'll around?" offered Timothy

"Sure!" shouted Ash, Misty and Brock at the same time.

"Now we'll skip the walk around tour today and I'll give you'll a tour from the sky. What do you say?" offered Timothy

Timothy reached in his jacket and pulled out a strange looking ice blue colored flute that sparkled under the sunlight of the Pokémon Resort.

"What kind of flute is that?" marveled Brock

"I call it an Ice Flute. I can use it to call certain pokémon I train to me with different melody's." said Timothy

He put it up the flute up and just as he started playing a breeze started blowing carrying a soft melody on it. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria and saw that they had their eyes closed swaying to the melody. All of a sudden there was a stronger gust of wind that came out of nowhere. They looked up an saw a Articuno and another larger pokémon flying beside it.

It was much larger than Articuno with four wings that were ice blue and the blue feathers on the tips. It had a long blue ribbon like tail and a white batch of feather around it's neck and both had a blue stone on them. It also had a crest on its head much like that of the one Suicune has.

"Hay Tanza what's that pokémon flying beside Articuno?" asked Misty

"That's her boyfriend. His name is Ragnarok and he's the only pokémon of his kind." smiled Tanza

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Let's see." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Ragnarok the Ice Embodiment Pokémon…Created from the cells from a living Articuno, the fossil of a Suicune and combined with the attributes of nevermelting ice, this pokémon is said to be the reincarnation of ice in its purest form." said the pokédex.

The two pokémon landed in front of him and the both happily greeted him by nudging him.

"It's good to see the both of you." laughed Timothy as he hugged them both.

"How did Timothy get a pokémon like that?" asked Ash

"Well actually Timothy created Ragnarok." smiled Rodney

"What." said Brock

"How?" asked Misty

"Don't ask me, but he did and Ragnarok is a powerful pokémon too." shrugged Rodney

"But don't think of him as an experiment. That kind of thinking really ticks Timothy off. To him Ragnarok is just like any other Pokémon, the only difference being that he was brought into this world a little different." warned Tanza as they walked toward Timothy and the two large pokémon.

"Hay Ragnarok can you give my friend's a sky tour of the resort for me?" asked Timothy

Ragnarok nodded and lowered its head as everybody started climbing on his back.

"Now you're all set. Have a nice flight." smiled Timothy waving as Ragnarok took off.

Ash looked back and saw Timothy, Tanza, Rodney and his pokémon walk out of the door.

"Look!" shouted Misty

They all looked down and saw that they were over the ocean part of the resort. There they saw all kinds of water type Pokémon swimming around and farther up they saw the Ice Ocean and Ice Mountains were many more pokémon were.

"Wow it's hard to believe that one person could have raise all of these pokémon." marveled Misty

"And this place is totally amazing. The landscaping look's like it was done so...I just can't fine the word's for It." marveled Brock

Ragnarok headed toward the Desert Plain, but just as he got there he started to slowly turn around.

"What's wrong why is he turning around." wondered Misty

"To put it simply Ragnarok as I figure is an ice type pokémon so it would figure that he would try to stay away from hot place's likes a desert." stated Brock

Ragnarok flew them over the rest of the resort, then took them back to the entrance and dropped them off. He then with one powerful flap of his wings took back off to the skies and flew off with Articuno beside him. Just then Timothy and Tanza came back through the door.

"So what do you think?" asked Timothy

"I think it's beautiful beyond word's." smiled Misty

"It's awesome!" shouted Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"This place is like its right out of a dream. It really is a Pokémon paradise." smiled Brock

"Hay where's Rodney?" asked Ash

"He said that he had to go and that he'll meet up with us another day." said Tanza

"We'll one day I'll take ya'll on the walking tour I'll let you try and catch some of the

pokémon. But for now we'd better get us some sleep for tomorrow." smiled Timothy

Everybody agreed with him and left out of the resort and headed toward their rooms. Once in his room Pikachu jumped on the bed as Ash plopped down on and let out a long sigh.

"Well Pikachu I didn't get any weird vibes. I wonder why." thought Ash

"Chu." shurgged Pikachu

"I guess so, but like I said before there's something not right about him. I'm sure of it.

" thought Ash

"Pi...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Well your right about that. He looks like a strong trainer to, but we've faced some strong opponent's in the past. Though his Lucaria blocked both that Seviper's and Zangoose's attacks with ease and there's no telling how powerful Kachu, Mew and Celebi are. So I guess if we can't defeat him when the time come's we'll just get stronger together and try again until we defeat him." laughed Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"That's right so until then let's get some sleep buddy." smiled Ash and they both laid down and went to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	16. 14 - Specking My Mind, The Adventure Sta

Later that night while he slept Ash was awakened by something that he could hear through the walls.

"What's that sound…It sounds like music." said Ash as he got up.

He walked over to his door and opened it an when he did he saw Misty standing out in the hallway.

"Hay Misty what are you doing up?" asked Ash

"I was awakened by the sound of music." said Misty

"Me too. Let's go see where it's coming from." said Ash

They followed the sound of the music down the hallway to a green door that was cracked open. They looked in and saw Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all laid down in a bed sleep. They opened the door up a little more and saw Timothy sitting down in a chair staring out a window.

"So this is Timothy's room…I wonder what is he doing?" wondered Misty

They stared at him staring out the window, and then he stood up, walked over to the bed and kissed all his pokémon on the forehead. He then pulled the cover's up over them and walked back over to the chair, took off his jacket, before hanging it on the back of the chair and sat back down. They saw that he was wearing a white muscle shirt, but they also noticed a tattoo on each of his arms.

"Look at those tattoo's." thought Ash to himself

"Wow his arms are toned." thought Misty to herself.

They stood up and open Timothy door wider and he bent backward in his chair looking at them.

"Oh Misty, Ash sorry if my music woke you all up." smiled Timothy

"It's ok. Can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." smiled Timothy

He stood up and turned around sitting backward in the chair looking at them.

"Those tattoo's on your arms. What does that strange writing mean?" asked Ash

"The one on my right arm mean's The Dark One and the one on my left arm mean's The Light One." explained Timothy

"How did you get them?" asked Ash

"Well I was born with them." smiled Timothy

He held out the both of his arms and showed them both the tattoo's on both his arm's above the elbow. The one on his right arm was a black circle with a picture of a black dragon in it and strange writing beneath it. The one on his left arm was a white circle with a picture of a white dragon in it and strange writing under it.

"Don't you get curious about what they're for?" questioned Misty

"No not really, but I really don't pay much attention to them." smiled Timothy looking on a laptop on a dresser to his left.

Ash looked around Timothy's room and noticed above Timothy's bed on a stand there was case upon case of different badge's and ribbon's.

"Wow look at all the badge's and ribbon's you have. You have the badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. But I've never seen these other six sets...where did get them?" asked Ash as he picked up one on the case's and looked at it.

"There from the Izumo, Chikyk, Kilan, Kaze, and Inazuma Regions. The one your

holding is from the Unova Region." said Timothy

"Awesome." nodded Ash

"I also competed in several Frontier challenge's." motioned Timothy as he pointed to another group of case's.

Ash looked at the case and notices a group of frontier symbols from Hoenn's Battle Frontier.

"That's incredible...how long did it take you to collect them?" questioned Ash as he looked at all the case's.

"It feels like it didn't take me to long since all I did for awhile was travel...though I would say about five years, give or take one at most, but because of unseen problem's I decided to sit down." smiled Timothy

"In any of your contest battle's did you use Nina or Nikita?" asked Ash as he put the badge case back at the head of Timothy's bed and then grabbed a case with contest ribbons from each region.

"They've seen their share of contest battle's." smiled Timothy looking at them.

"Well when you where traveling did you have anybody traveling with you?" asked Misty

"Nope." sighed Timothy

"Weren't you lonely?" asked Misty

"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only though our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." smiled Timothy

"That's so beautiful." smiled Misty

"So what did you do?" asked Ash

"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. I just kept traveling battling gym's, entering contest and training, searching...trying to find something to ease the pain for attention that I longed for. Sure...through my travel's I gain fortune and fame, but none of it sat right with me. The feeling of wanting to be special to someone was consuming and overwhelming...and it was gradually tearing me apart" sighed Timothy

"What happen?" asked Misty

"When I say I love you it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do and how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity what you are. It was about four years ago when she said that to me." smiled Timothy

"I see." smiled Misty

"Well just answer one more question for me?" asked Ash

"Shoot." snickered Timothy

"Why did you really disappear for 8 whole months without calling anybody and letting them know that you were ok? That's what I don't get." wondered Ash

"Desperation is the raw material of change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have believed in can hope to escape, but to be honest I'm not completely sure myself." smiled Timothy and he started staring in to nothingness.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash

He stood back up and turned back around , before sitting back down in the and leaning back in it.

"Yea...it's just this song. It reminds me of the first time when that feeling of loneliness disappeared." smiled Timothy

"Who sing's it?" asked Misty

"I'm not sure the name of the man, who wrote the song, but the name of the song is Cheer's To You and it's one my favorite songs." smiled Timothy

Misty sat down on the edge of Timothy's bed listening to the song and soon she was

swaying to the sound of the music. Ash looked at Misty swaying to the music and shook

his head smiling. Timothy laid his head back and he saw Ash looking at Misty shaking

his head, then he turned back around looking at Timothy's badge's and ribbon's. Then

Misty stopped swaying, looked at Ash and stared at him for a minute. She then looked at

Timothy who was staring at the both of them snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash as he turned around looking at him.

"Well...looking at you two just reminds me of how love can find you." snickered Timothy

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Misty

"Do you ever wonder how you'll meet that one person that you'll want to spend the rest of your life with?" asked Timothy

"Sometime's." thought Misty

"No...Not really." shrugged Ash

"Well maybe you should sometime's. Love has a very strange way of finding you and matching you up your soul mate. You might never know who you'll end up with. You might end up with somebody halfway across the world or somebody next door. They could be your arch-enemy, arch-rival or better yet they might even be your best friend." smiled Timothy looking at Ash and Misty.

"But how will you know if you've found the right person?" asked Misty

"You might not right off the back and it might take some time for it to show, but when it does you'll know." smiled Timothy

Just then Nina and Nikita rolled over toward Kachu and hugged him.

"Well off to bed you two...tomorrow we leave out." smiled Timothy

"Sure." nodded Misty

"Alright." nodded Ash

"But before you go just remember one thing that took me a long time to figure out." said Timothy

"What's that?" asked Misty

"You can search all across the world looking for love, but you might never find it because it could be right in front of you." laughed Timothy

Ash and Misty looked at each other and they each felt their face quickly becoming hot and they quickly looked away from each other. They both blushed out of Timothy's room with snickering as they closed the door behind them. They walked up the hallway, but when Ash made it to his room he didn't go in and instead he watch as Misty walked to her room. Misty stopped at the door and smiled back at Ash before going into her room, and then he went into his own room.

"Well maybe I should, but...anyway tomorrow our journey begins with Timothy and I wonder what's in store for us this time around." thought Ash as he laid down and went to sleep.

The next day Ash and Pikachu were both up bright and early, and then they went into the kitchen and meet Tanza, Misty and Brock in the kitchen.

"Well look who's up bright and early." greeted Misty

"Good morning everybody." greeted Ash as he hopped into his chair.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." waved Pikachu as he hopped off Ash's and onto the table.

"Well looks like somebody has a little pep in their step." laughed Tanza

"Yea I finally get to go collect my gym badge's." smiled Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Tanza and Brock brought Ash, Misty and Pikachu a plate, sitting down to eat themselves.

"Hay Tanza where's Timothy?" asked Ash

"He got up before all of us, but I think he's still in his room." thought Tanza

"I'll go check." said Misty

She got up from the table and walked down the hallway to Timothy's door an saw that it was open. She peeked in and saw Timothy standing in front of a dresser with no shirt on. On his back she saw a black double circle with strange symbols in the outer circle and a five point star inner circle. He pulled out a black muscle shirt out and put it on.

"Hay Nikita, Nina can you bring me my jacket?" asked Timothy

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Bi...Bi." nodded Ninkita

Nikita and Mew both floated over to a closet and disappeared into it for a few seconds. The then reappeared a few second later carrying Timothy black leather trench coat.

"Thanks'." smiled Timothy as he put on the jacket.

"Pi...Ka...Pi." said Kachu as he handed him a pair of glasses.

"Thanks' Kachu I guess I'll wear them for awhile." nodded Timothy as he put them on.

Nikita and Nina started to comb his hair down when all of a sudden he fell to his knee in pain.

"Bi...Bi." said Nikita as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Mew." said Nina as she grabbed his other shoulder.

"Chu." said Kachu as he jumped of the dresser in front of Timothy.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Misty she rushed through the door up to him.

She then noticed a dim light shining from the back inside of his jacket and then it suddenly stopped.

"Yea I'm ok. I just got a little dizzy." smiled Timothy and he stood back up.

"Well Tanza just wanted me to see if you were in here." nodded Misty

"Ok...tell her we'll be there in a bit." smiled Timothy

"Ok." nodded Misty

She walked back to the door, but she looked back and Timothy saw that he was now propped up on the dresser, before leaving and returning back to the kitchen.

"So was he in there?" asked Tanza

"Yeah he was. He said he'll be here in a bit." nodded Misty

"Well let's eat up then and get ready." said Tanza

After everybody got finished eating they all went into the living room and waited for Timothy. A few minutes later Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita came into the living room where Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Tanza had all gathered.

"What took you?" asked Tanza

"I took the time to pack myself a few left over item's I had left over." laughed Timothy

"You sure it was a little stuff and not a truck load." laughed Tanza

"Whatever...so is everybody ready to go?" asked Timothy

"Yea!" They all shouted.

"Well let's go!" shouted Timothy

He headed toward the door with Kachu on his shoulder, while Nina and Nikita floated near his head. Ash, Misty Brock and Tanza followed close behind and once they were outside Timothy stopped and looked back at his house.

"I can't believe it's been nearly three years since I actually decided to leave and train again

with a reason again." laughed Timothy

"Be...Be!" shouted Nikita

"Yeah let's try to finish this." smiled Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Me!" shouted Nina and they all headed down the road.

To Be Continued...


	17. 15 -Rubicon Bridge 101, The Giganang Swa

They all walked with Timothy and Ash in the lead talking and their Pokémon in front of them playing. Timothy and Ash started laughing at Kachu and Pikachu who fell down while trying to jump and grabbed Nina and Nikita.

"Look at them...they look like little kids." smiled Misty

"Yeah and on top of that they act like best friend, but they've only known each other for one day." smiled Brock

"All man." stopped Timothy

"What's wrong?" asked Ash

"Well I forgot to pick up my Eevee yesterday at Hot Spring Valley." smiled Timothy

"Hot Spring Valley...where's that?" asked Misty

"It's a path on the right side of the road heading toward T-town when you're about halfway there." smiled Timothy

"Let's go get him then." offered Ash

"Actually my Eevee is a female and it's alright. I'll go back and get her myself. Ya'll just go ahead and wait for me over at Crystal Beach and I'll catch up with you all in a flash." smiled Timothy

"Where's that?" asked Ash

"Down Route 2 before you get to Rubicon Bridge there's a path to the right side of the

rode that will take you there." smiled Timothy

"Why there?" asked Tanza

"Don't worry its ok, beside's I think it's time I visited my old friend there." smiled Timothy

"Well...okay then. We'll wait for you there." nodded Tanza

"I'll be back soon. Kachu, Nina, Nikita hang on." smiled Timothy

Kachu jumped on Timothy's backpack, Nina and Nikita grabbed onto his shoulder. A few seconds later he disappeared down the road leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"He's fast." coughed Ash

"Pika." coughed Pikachu

"Let's go." said Tanza and they headed up route 2.

They kept walking until in the distant they saw a large bridge come into view. The bridge

sparkled as the sunlight shined off the millions of rubies that were built into the bridge.

"Wow look at that bridge." marveled Ash

"Pika." marveled Pikachu

"Look at how it sparkles' in the sunlight." marveled Misty

"So that is the famous Rubicon Bridge. They say a man named Rohan Anderson funded the creation of the bridge to connect route's 2 and 3, so that people wouldn't have to take a boat or use their pokémon to get back and forth all the time." Brock read as he look through a book.

"Yea...the total length of the bridge including approaches is 1.7 miles. The length of the

suspension span including the main span and side span is 1.2 mile's. The length of the

main span portion of the suspended structure or the distance between towers is 4,200 ft

and the length of one side span is 1,125 ft making this the largest and the longest bridge

in the world." stated Tanza

"That is a beautiful bridge." wondered Ash

"That's saying a month full." agreed Misty

"Pika...Ka." nodded Pikachu

"Come on. Here's the path." said Tanza

They followed Tanza to the side of the road and down a path though a bit of foliage.

"I wonder what made Rohan Anderson decided to fund the construction of the bridge." wondered Brock

"Most people think it was just because he had the money to, some think he wanted to be remembered for something and other's think he wanted to create a symbol or something by funding it. Only one person knows for sure." explained Tanza

"Who's that?" asked Misty

"Timothy...he's the only one who use to really use to talk to him because they both use to come to the beach around the same time." explained Tanza

"Well to be honest to a point he doesn't really seem like the very talkative type." thought Brock

"He's not too bad when you get to know him." retorted Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Timothy hasn't always had that strong weird dangerous atmosphere about him, but it did it get allot stronger about 7 or 8 years ago I think." said Tanza then they stopped and saw that they had stepped onto a large sandy beach.

"This place would be good for a little R&R." said Misty walking on out to the beach.

"Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and picked up something out

of the sand.

"What did you find Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu and he held up a small red rock.

"Wow look at what Pikachu found." said Ash as he grabbed it and held it up to the sun

and it started to sparkle.

"It's a ruby." said Misty

"This beach is called Crystal Beach...it's called that because of the various kinds of crystal's that you can find on this beach. This is because of the volcano's on the far western and eastern part of the island connect to magma chamber far under the ground here." explained Tanza

Misty bent down, moved some of the sand around and found a small buried pile of rubies.

"There so beautiful." marveled Misty

"All of this beach and there's nobody here. Why?" asked Brock

"Well 7 or 8 years ago Timothy lost one of his pokémon here in a fight against a Blood

Wake team." explained Tanza

"But how?" asked Ash walking over to Tanza, but he suddenly tripped over something and fell.

"Hay Ash are you ok?" asked Misty as she ran over to help him up.

"Yeah, but whatever I hit my foot on was really hard and it hurt." moaned Ash as Misty

helped him up.

Just then the sand underneath Ash and Misty started to rise up knocking them both down.

"What's going on? What is that!" shouted Misty

When the sand had completely uncovered it they saw that it was a large pokémon. It was

a large blue almost crocodilian like pokémon that stood on its hind legs. It had red saw

like spike on its head and three on its tail, but it also had a spike's on its knees and

elbows. Then it turned around and looked directly at Ash before roaring at him.

"It's a Giganang and it looks pretty upset!" shouted Brock

"Wow." said Ash as he held up his pokédex at it.

"Giganang the Steel Jaw Pokémon…This pokémon is very ill tempered and in fact some

Giganang have gotten so angry that not even its trainer's can calm it down. But this

pokémon is usually very docile and like's to be left alone." said the pokédex

"Gigan!" roared The Pokémon looking at Ash angrily.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped in front of Ash trying to calm the pokémon down.

"Gan...Gig!" roared Giganang and then a ball of blue fire started to form in front of its mouth.

"Ash, Pikachu move. Get out of there that's a Dragon Rage!" shouted Brock

Giganang fired the blast at Ash and Pikachu, but they both jumped out of the way just as the blue fire hit the ground. When the blast hit the ground there was an explosion that left a large hole in the ground.

"That was close." sighed Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Gan!" roared Giganang

"Be careful!" shouted Misty

"Don't worry well be fine. This Giganang will be our first training partner and he'll help

us get stronger. Isn't that right Pikachu." said Ash

"Pi...Ka." nodded Pikachu

"That's Ash...always turning a battle into training." sighed Misty

"That's a good thing to do. The more battle experience you gain, the stronger you and your pokémon get, the stronger you and your pokémon get, the stronger the bond between the trainer and pokémon. That in return is something that can be very valuable to both trainer and pokémon in getting stronger." smiled Tanza

"Yea." nodded Brock

"Ash and Pikachu are the strongest team I know and I think they should be able to finish

this know problem." guessed Brock

"Don't be so sure." replied Tanza

"What do mean?" asked Misty

"Don't forget…Jetix Region Pokémon are a lot stronger than other pokémon from any other region." smiled Tanza

"How much stronger?" asked Brock

"Well just as a guess judging I believe that one Giganang would be more than a match for Sinnoh's Pokémon League Champion Sabrina." guessed Tanza

"That's not good on Ash's part." panicked Misty

They saw Giganang throw a punch at Pikachu, but Pikachu jumped back and Giganang's fist hit the sand.

"Ok Pikachu let's try Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

He started running, jumped in the air and his tail started glowing as he swung it to hit the Giganang, but just as his tail was about to hit Giganang grabbed his tail and slammed Pikachu to the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he struggled to get back to his feet.

Just before he got to his feet Giganang's tail started to glow and it spun around hitting Pikachu sending him flying back in front of Ash.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"That Slam and Iron Tail did a real number on Pikachu. He won't be able to take many more hit's like that." guessed Brock

"That Giganang's brute strength is more than a match for Pikachu, so Ash and Pikachu will have to come up with a plan to defeat that Giganang." thought Tanza

"Let's hope they can?" thought Misty to herself.

"Pika." said Pikachu as he struggled to get back to his feet again.

"Ok a straight on attack just won't work. Giganang is just too powerful and he's fast to for such a large pokémon." evaluated Ash while looking at Pikachu

"Chu." said Pikachu as he got back to his feet.

Giganang charged toward Pikachu again and started swing punches at Pikachu, but Pikachu started dodging each of his punches. Just then Giganang's fist started to glow and he hit Pikachu slamming him to ground hard.

"Oh no Pikachu! I'm coming!" shouted Ash as he started running toward Pikachu.

The Giganang started creating another ball of blue flame in front of its mouth and fired it at Pikachu.

"Ash!" shouted Misty

Ash dived toward Pikachu just as the attack hit the ground sending a cloud of sand up in to the air and leaving a large hole in the ground.

"Oh no Ash, Pikachu!" shouted Brock

"Is he ok?" asked Misty as she started out at the cloud of dust.

"Don't worry...their ok." said Tanza

A few minutes later Ash rose up out from under a pile of sand with Pikachu in his arm unconscious.

"That was close." sighed Ash looking at Pikachu.

"That's a relief." sighed Misty

"He's alright for now, but if we don't help him he won't be soon." replied Tanza as she grabbed a pokéball of her belt.

"She's right I don't think that Giganang is done with Ash and Pikachu yet." said Brock as he grabbed a pokéball off of his belt.

Just then the sand rose up in front of them and five more Giganang appeared in front of them.

"Look's like we have company." said Tanza

"We have to hurry to Ash. Let's go Steelix." said Brock as he threw his poké ball out and his Steelix appeared in front of them.

The Giganang all started to roar and they all started to create a ball of blue fire in front of their mouths.

"Dragon Rage...quick Steelix use Iron Defense!" shouted Brock

Steelix started to glow just as the Giganang's fired their Dragon Rage and when the attack hit Steelix slide within inches of hitting Tanza, Brock and Misty.

"So Tanza what's the deal with these Giganang. Just how powerful are they?" asked Brock

"Well judging from the distance that their Dragon Rage knocked your Steelix back...I think they're not as strong as the big one Ash is dealing with, but their no push over either." stated Tanza

"Is that bad?" asked Misty

"These Giganang's are much smaller than that other one...I wonder why." thought Brock

"We'll seeing as there are five of them and that I have only one of my most powerful pokémon with me...the odds are stacked against us. Ash might be in trouble not to mention we might be in trouble." smirked Tanza

"Well we have to try. Starmie lets go!" shouted Misty as she threw her pokéball out and her Starmie appeared in front of Steelix.

"Alright Haunter let's try to get to Ash!" shouted Tanza as she threw her pokéball out and Haunter appeared beside Starmie.

"Here we go on the offense...Steelix use DragonBreath!" shouted Brock

Steelix shot a stream of blue fire at the Giganang, but just as it was about to hit one of the Giganang stepped forward and an orb of white energy surrounded the Giganang.

"That was Protect." said Brock

Just then two of the Giganang stepped forward and fired another dragon rage at Steelix knocking him over Tanza, Misty and Brock.

"Oh no Steelix!" yelled Brock as he ran up to Steelix.

"Quick Starmie use Hydro Pump!" shouted Misty

Starmie fired a stream of water at the Giganang's, but just before it hit on of one of the Giganang stepped forward and fired a Dragon Rage attack that collided with Starmie's attack. The Giganang's attack pushed Starmie's attack back and the Dragon Rage attack hit Starmie and sent it flying into Steelix.

"Starmie!" yelled Misty as she ran to Starmie.

"I guess we're on our own." smirked Tanza

"Hun." nodded Haunter

"Just hold on Ash and Pikachu." muttered Tanza as she looked at Ash dodge another one of the larger Giganang's Dragon Rage attacks.

"Haunter use Dark Burst!" shouted Tanza

All of a sudden Haunter started to create a ball of purple energy in front of him that started to grow larger. Three of the Giganang's stepped forward an all of a sudden they started to create a ball of white energy in front of them.

"That's Hyper Beam!" shouted Brock

"Now fire!" shouted Tanza

Haunter fired the attack at the Giganang's and at the same time the three Giganang's fired their attacks. The attack's then collided, swirled together before causing a large explosion.

"That attack would've worked if there weren't so many of them. There has to be a better way to go about this." thought Tanza to herself

"Hun." said Haunter

Just then Ash came running from around the five Giganang's as he dodged another one of the Giganang's Dragon Rage attacks.

"Hay Ash are you ok?" asked Tanza

"Yea just a little out of breath." huffed Ash

"How about Pikachu?" asked Misty as she walked up to them.

"He's unconscious right now. I have to get him to T-Town's Pokémon Center." said Ash

"First we have to get out of here." smirked Tanza

Just then the larger Giganang stepped in front of the five smaller Giganang and roar as he started to create a ball of blue fire and shot it at Haunter.

"Haunter quick use Dark Burst!" shouted Tanza

Haunter quickly created a large ball of purple energy and threw it. The two attacks's collided and exploded, but the force of the attack sent Haunter flying back in front of Tanza.

"Ok that's not good. Those five were bad enough, but this one is just too powerful. Haunter can you still fight?" asked Tanza

"Ter." nodded Haunter as he got back up.

"Hay Ash call out one of your fire-type pokémon." requested Tanza

"Why?" asked Ash

"While Giganang's are Dragon-type pokémon, they are also steel-type pokémon..." explained Tanza

"Then Ash's fire type Pokémon should do some serious damage." guessed Brock

"Alright Infernape is my strongest pokémon right now...so come on out!" shouted Ash

He grabbed his pokéball and threw it up with Infernape appearing in front of him in a flash of red light.

"Inferna!." shouted Infernape

"Alright Ash it's time for a combination attack." said Tanza

"Why not just attack him head on?" asked Ash

"That won't work...Tanza Haunter is allot stronger than Infernape, but her Haunter's Dark

Burst attack just didn't cut It." explained Brock

"Yea so hopefully if we can make a powerful combination attack that can knock him

out. So let's give it a try...I'll start us off. Just follow my lead with the attack's you think work's best." ordered Tanza

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!" shouted Tanza

"Alright let's go Infernape use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Haunter created a ball of black energy and threw it just as Infernape fired his flamethrower at the it. The stream of fire then wrapped around it the black sphere creating a flaming ball of black energy.

"Alright they created a combination attack on their first try!" shouted Misty

The flaming ball of energy headed straight for the Giganang, but just as the attack

was about to hit the Giganang raised up its arm and knocked the attack into the ground.

"Uh oh...that's not good." guessed Tanza

"Let me give it a try." requested Ash

"Alright." nodded Tanza

"Alright use another Dark Burst and then throw it. Then I want you Infernape to combine it with Flare Blitz." said Ash

"Hunt." nodded Haunter

Haunter created another large ball of black energy and tossed it toward the Giganang. Infernape then dashed toward the large ball of black energy and jumped into it, before the ball blazed up.

"Alright they did it!" shouted Ash

"Look's like Dark Blitz was successful." nodded Tanza

"You named them that quick." laughed Ash

"Yeah did you want to name them?" asked Tanza

"No thanks." laughed Ash

Just as the attack was about to hit the Giganang he threw his fist forward and hit their

attack sending it flying back toward Haunter. The attack hit Haunter and he was sent

sliding back in front of Tanza as Infernape rolled behind Haunter.

"Oh-no Haunter please be ok!" shouted Tanza as she ran up to Haunter.

"Come on Infernape." said Ash as he ran up to Infernape.

"Ok right now its time to run." said Tanza as she call back Haunter.

"Alright." nodded said Ash as he called back Infernape.

They all took off running toward the road when all of a sudden they all of a sudden the larger Giganang created another blue fire ball and fired it at them. Tanza looked behind them and saw the blue fire ball quickly closing in on them.

"We'll never make it!" shouted Tanza

To Be Continued...


	18. 16 - A Sudden Realization, A Painful Mem

Just as the attack was about to hit them something landed in front of them causing a explosion. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tanza turned around to see what had stopped the attack and they saw Lucaria standing in front of a hole.

"Hay look it's Lucaria!" shouted Misty

Just then Timothy came flying out of the brush and landed behind Lucaria with Kachu on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late. How's Pikachu doing?" asked Timothy

"He's ok right now, but I need to get him to a Pokémon Center." said Ash

"Well let me finish this up for you'll and I'll take care of Pikachu." smiled Timothy

Kachu jumped of his shoulder and ran out beside Lucaria with Nina and Nikita lining up side him.

"Timothy becareful with that larger Giganang. It's unusually powerful even for a wild pokémon!" shouted Tanza

'I see...alright then let see just how powerful it is. Kachu your up." smiled Timothy

"Chu." moaned Pikachu as he opened his eye's looking at Ash.

"Pikachu your finally awake." signed Ash

"Pika...Chu." said Pikachu as he tried to raise up.

"Take it easy buddy...Timothy is here to finish the Giganang off. We can also see what

kind of battling style Timothy and his Pokémon use." smiled Ash as Pikachu rose up

looking at Kachu.

"Alright Giganang my friends say your allot more powerful than your friends back

there...so let's see what your made of." smiled Timothy

"Giga!" roared the Giganang and as it raised up its arm's and all of a sudden it's

arm's started to glow.

"What the...could that be...quick everybody up!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden the Giganang slammed his arms on the ground and the ground started to shake and a shockwave was sent out toward them into the ocean. Just then the ground started to collapse as the sand disappeared into a deep trench that appeared in the ground.

"What in the...what just happened?" asked Misty

Everybody looked down gawked at the large huge trench that had been created by the Giganang's attack. Ash looked around and saw that he, Tanza, Brock and Misty were all floating in a psychic bubble created by Nikita. He saw Kachu and Lucaria floating in another bubble created by Nina as they all landed on the ground. He also saw Timothy floating above the ground as if he were flying.

"What the...is he flying?" thought Ash

"What kind of attack was that?" asked Brock just as the ground close back up.

"Like I thought." smiled Timothy

'What do you mean?' asked Tanza

"That attack...it was a Limit Breaker Technique." said Timothy

"How can that be...how can a wild pokémon have a Limit Beaker Technique?" asked

Tanza

"Well it is possible for wild pokémon to learn Limit Breakers, but I think that this Giganang once belonged to a trainer." explained Timothy

"I see." said Tanza

"Hay Tanza what's a Limit Breaker Technique?" asked Brock

"I'll have to break it down to you if you want to know." said Tanza

"I want to know to." nodded Ash

"Alright then...as you know pokémon get stronger by fighting and training with each other. As a pokémon get's stronger its strength can be determined by level's." explained Tanza

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"A pokémon's level as it grows stronger raise's from one when it's first born to the highest level ever reached by any normal pokémon which is 100 and this goes true for both wild and trained pokémon." explained Tanza

"Ok I get that much." nodded Brock

"But a pokémon with a trainer, if trained properly can break this limit and it's level can exceed one hundred becoming more powerful than any normal pokémon. This is known as the Limit Breaker or Limit Breaking when a pokémon level exceeds 100." Tanza explained

"Cool." smiled Misty

"When the Limit Breaker is accomplished most pokémon might be able to learn a move so powerful that they can actually do what you just saw that Giganang do. These type of moves are known as Limit Breaker Techniques or Limit Breakers." explained Tanza

"But I've seen other move's that do something like that...what makes them different from any other attack?" asked Ash

"Its their effects or power." said Timothy

"Hmm...what do you mean?" asked Brock

"Normally most Pokémon Moves have limited capabilities that only give them limited abilities. Limit Breakers have more powerful abilities and most are extremely powerful. The one you just saw was known as Mega Quake an extremely powerful ground-type move that similar to Earthquake." explained Timothy as he looked at the Giganang.

The Giganang roared and created another ball of blue fire in front of its mouth and fired it

at Kachu.

"Alright Kachu counter with Shockwave Palm." smiled Timothy

Kachu raised his right paw up in the air as a black electricity started to surge around it. Just as the attack was about to hit Kachu thrust his paw forward into the Giganang's attack. When Kachu hit the attacked it exploded sending a cloud of sand up into the air and when the cloud settled Kachu was still stand with a scratch on him.

"What attack was that?" asked Ash

"Chu." wondered Pikachu

"It was an attack called Shockwave Palm." said Tanza

"Alright Kachu use Shockwave Palm again." smiled Timothy

Kachu started running toward the Giganang as its right paw started to surge with black electricity again.

"That looks like an electric-type move. If it is then it won't have much effect on that Giganang because it's also a steel-type pokémon." stated Ash

"Don't be so sure." snickered Tanza

Kachu jumped into the air just as the Giganang's turned around and swung it's now glow tail at Kachu. Kachu thrust his paw forward clashing with the Giganang's tail causing a explosion which sent the Giganang rolling back. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Kachu as he flipped out of the cloud of sand and land back in front of the Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria. They then looked at the Giganang expecting it to get back up to continue fighting, but it had been knock out by Kachu one attack.

"How did that happened. Kachu sent that Giganang flying." wondered Ash

"I told you, but I guess I should have mention that Shockwave Palm is a special Duel-type attack that is a electric-type attack and is also a fighting-type attack." snickered Tanza

"No way how is that possible." wondered Brock

"I'm not sure, but I do know that some pokémon can have attacks that have up to two and even three types with them." stated Tanza

"that's a new one to me." nodded Brock

The five smaller Giganang looked back at the larger Giganang as it laid against the hill unconscious. They turned around toward Kachu and they all started to roar in fury about their leader being defeated.

"Alright Kachu come back. We'll also let Lilly in on the fun so we came finish It." smiled Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu and he ran back beside Timothy.

Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled a pokéball, before throwing it up and In a flash a red a very unusual Eevee appeared beside, Lucaria, Nina, and Nikita. It was a lighter brown, and its fur was allot fluffier than a normal Eevee's and it had blue eyes.

"Wow she's so cute." smiled Misty

The Giganang's started charging toward Lucaria, Nina, Nikita and Lilly as they all got ready to attack.

"Everybody let's finish this...combination time!" shouted Timothy

"I wonder how is he going to beat them all." wondered Tanza

"Alright everybody all together now...Shadow Sphere!" shouted Timothy

Lilly and Nikita came up together in front of the group and they each began to create a sphere of black energy which then fused together into a larger sphere of black energy.

Nina and Lucaria then went up beside the large black sphere and held their hands out toward it encasing it in a spiraling sphere of white energy.

"Alright let's end this...fire the Shadow Sphere!" shouted Timothy

The pokémon launched the attack toward the Giganang's and when it hit it caused a large explosion. When the cloud of dsand that was created by the explosion finally settled they saw that all of the Giganang where knock unconscious by the attack.

"That's that." laughed Tanza as she walked up to Timothy and his pokémon.

"That was awesome!" shouted Brock as he ran up to Timothy and his pokémon.

Timothy looked and saw that the larger Giganang was walking toward him so he decided too head in it's direction. When the two of them got close to each other they both stopped and stared at each other for a few minute's then they started talking.

"His pokémon are so strong. Kachu defeated that larger Giganang with just one attack

and the five smaller one's with just one combination attack while we didn't even make a

scratch on them. He so strong that I don't know if I can beat him, though eventually I'm going to have to face him. In the end he's working on getting his gym badge's so I'll have to face him there one way or another." thought Ash to himself.

"Chu." wondered Pikachu looking at Ash.

Ash snapped out of his daze and saw Timothy walking toward him. When Timothy walked up to Ash he put his hand on Pikachu's head and Pikachu started to glow. A few minutes later Timothy removed his hand from Pikachu's head all of his wounds and bruises disappeared and Pikachu was back to full health.

Pi...Ka." smiled Pikachu looking at Timothy

Timothy smiled back at Pikachu and then walked toward the ocean stopping at the water's edge as it splashed on his legs and started looking out over the blue sea. Just then Ash noticed Timothy reach into his jacket and bend down sitting a pink flower on top of the water, before standing back up.

"Hay Tanza you said Timothy lost a pokémon here. What happened?" asked Ash

"Well 7 or 8 years ago I can't remember which, but I know that it was while the bridge was still in construction. Timothy loved to visit this beach every chance he got and using the money he had saved up during his travels he bought the land where his house is now. Back then Timothy had another pokémon an Absol that he was really fond of named Ciara and just like the rest of his pokémon she wasn't an ordinary looking Pokémon. She had beautiful shiny silver fur and a shiny midnight black horn and tail." remembered Tanza

"What happened to her?" asked Misty

"Well somewhere along the way Timothy met Rohan Anderson in the story. At the time Timothy didn't know, but Rohan told him that the beach held a unknown number of crystal deposit's and about his idea to use the crystal's on the beach in the construction of the bridge. Somehow before the bridge was completed Blood Wake had gotten wind of the beach's deposit and came to take over the beach." explained Tanza

"Well the bridge got finished so how did they stop Blood Wake?" asked Brock

"Well that much I'm not sure about and Timothy won't talk about it, but what I do know

is that during that time Ciara was killed by Blood Wake." sighed Tanza

"I never thought that he'd been through something like that and if it was as long ago as you say then he was only 14 or 15 years old." said Misty

"Blood Wake has caused chaos and confusion throughout Jetix over the years, but almost

every time they do Timothy always make's them pay for It." nodded Tanza

Ash looked back at Timothy and saw that he was still staring out over the sea, but he notice his mouth moving as if he were talking to somebody.

"That must've been hard to lose someone that close to you." thought Ash to himself.

Just then they noticed Timothy turn away from the water with a smile on his face before walking toward them.

"Hay is everybody ready to go?" asked Timothy as he walked up to everybody.

"Everything alright?" asked Tanza

"Yea I'm fine. Lilly, Lucaria return." smiled Timothy

He held out their pokéballs and they disappeared into them in a flash of red light, before he looked back at the ocean.

"What the." said Ash looking at Timothy.

"What's wrong with you?" wondered Misty

"Chu." wondered Pikachu

"Oh it's nothing. Why do I sense this?" thought Ash to himself as he looked at Timothy.

"If you're ready to go." smiled Tanza

"Alright let's go then." nodded Timothy as he started smiling and headed up the hill waving good-bye to the group of Giganang.

"He must still really be hurting from losing his pokémon. All I sense coming from him right now is anger, confusion, sorrow and sadness. Why am I able to feel these things." pondered Ash to himself as he headed back up the hill behind the rest of the group.

When they got to the top of the hill they head to toward the bridge and when they got there they saw people coming across the bridge on bikes.

"I guess this means we're going to need bikes to cross the bridge." said Brock as he stared at the bridge sparkling in the sunlight.

"Yea." nodded Tanza

"But I didn't bring my bike along this time…I was scared that Pikachu might baroque it again." joked Misty as he looked at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika…Pi." snickered Pikachu

"That was still kinda funny." snickered Ash

"Don't worry...we can get a bike from the Cycle Shack." motioned Tanza as she pointed over at a mid-size wooden building.

They went over into the building and when they went in they saw bike's or all size's shapes and models arranged around the store.

"Cool look at the all different types of bike's." said Brock as he looking at blue bike's.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a voice

Just then a long cherry red haired girl, with light green colored eye's wearing a small dark

blue jacket with a pink shirt under it and a pair of shorts the same color as the jacket walked toward them.

"Sure..." said Tanza, but before she got a chance to say anything else Brock rushed passed her and grabbed the girl's hand.

"You can help me and my aching heart by coming with me to a candle lit dinner at the Jetix's finest restaurants." smiled Brock

"Down boy." snarled Misty as she grabbed him by his ear and drugged him away as Tanza shook her head laughing.

"Hay Sora is you sister in today?" asked Timothy

He stepped out from behind the group and a look of shock and surprise came across her face.

"Oh Mr. Harmon...when did you get back?" asked Sora

"What did I tell you about that? Call me Timothy...I'm not that old or married." retorted Timothy

"My bad Timothy. Old habits die hard. Yes she's in the back...do you won't me to go get her for you?" asked Sora

"Yes." nodded Timothy and she went into a door in the back of the store.

"Hay Timothy how do you know her?" asked Tanza

"Who Sora…she is Lessa's half sister." smiled Timothy

"And how do you know her?" asked Tanza

"Lessa is a long time friend...we used to go to school together." smiled Timothy

They all turned around to their left and saw a long crisp blond haired girl with a red strip in it, with reddish-orange colored eye's, a tanned skin completion, wearing blue jean short's and a long white shirt with a small blue jacket on came running out the back room straight up to Timothy and hugged him. Then not too far behind her came bouncing a small red and gray chick colored pokémon.

"What's that pokémon?" wondered Ash

"It's a Chiclaze, that's a very rare pokémon." said Brock

"Let's see." said Ash as he held his pokédex up at it.

"Chiclaze the Flame Chick Pokémon…Chiclaze can easily be mistaken for a weak pokémon because of its small stature, but a smart trainer knows that sometime's big surprise's can sometime's come in small package's. This pokémon's fire attack's came easily reach the temperatures of molten lava." said the pokédex

"Now that's some serious fire power, but it's so cute!" exclaimed Misty

"It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Lessa

"You too." smiled Timothy

"Pika." waved Kachu on Timothy's shoulder.

"Mew." waved Nina floating above Timothy's head.

"Be...Bee." waved Nikita floating above Timothy's head.

"Well hello Kachu, Nina and Nikita. So Timothy after not being around for so long what bring's you to my cycle shop?" smirked Lessa

"Nothing really…I just need twenty of your best bike's." laughed Timothy

"That's allot of bikes. You must be planning on traveling with allot of people." Laughed Lessa

"The more people I travel with the better. Beside's I like to be prepared." smiled Timothy

"Well Yucon recently just sent us four different prototype bike's." stated Lessa

"Which ones?" asked Timothy

"They sent over a couple of the new AR prototype's...including your prototype." Smiled Lessa

"Alright now that sounds interesting." grinned Timothy

"Come on...let's get you set so you can get moving." said Lessa as she and Timothy walked over to the counter.

"Hay Tanza did you see that grin on Timothy's face. He must have a pretty good bike for him to be grinning like that." thought Brock

A few minutes later Timothy came walking back holding a small box in his hands.

"Alright I got us the bike's come on." hurried Timothy and they all followed him outside.

"Let's see them." said Tanza

"I have four different bike types. First we have the AR-005/Blaze Runner." smiled Timothy as he opened the box.

He pulled out a small red box, pushed a button and it unfolded into a red bike with flame design's on it.

"That's a nice looking bike." nodded Ash

"Yea." agreed Misty

"There's also the AR-004/Swift Wind, AR-003/Wave Rider, and the AR-002/Sand Storm. All of these bike's are from a line of bike prototype's that I created at Yucon." said Timothy

He reached and began pulled out 3 small box's, before pushing the button on them and throwing them out to the ground in front of him. There was a white box that unfolded into a bike with designs of what looked like a wind breeze. Next there was a blue box that unfolded into a bike with design's of ocean's waves on it and then there was a brown box that unfolded into a bike with design's of mountains on it.

"These are all nice bike's." nodded Tanza

"Of course...these are all my design." smiled Timothy

"Knucklehead." retorted Tanza as she popped him on the head.

"Ouch." laughed Timothy rubbing his head.

"There's five, four, three and two, but where's one?" asked Misty

"The AR-001/Shooting Star...the very first bike model I created." smiled Timothy

He reached in his jacket, pulled out a silver box, pushed a button and threw it down. The box unfolded into a shiny silver bike with shooting star's on it.

"Wow it beautiful." exclaimed Misty

"There's a bike shop in Silverroot Town that will customize your bike anyway you want

It." stated Timothy

"Well when I get ready to I won't to customize this Wave Rider." said Misty as she grabbed the bike.

"I'll take the Sand Storm." said Brock as he grabbed the bike.

"Let me get the Blaze Runner." said Ash

"And I guess that leaves me with the Swift Wind." smiled Tanza

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu looking out of Ash's backpack.

Timothy reached in his backpack, pulled out what looked like pouches and attached them

to the front of his bike. Nina and Nikita climbed into the pouch's as Kachu climbed into

Timothy's backpack.

"Alright now that we have our bikes are we ready to go?" asked Timothy

"Yes!" They all shouted as they all began to ride across the bridge.

"Pika!" yelled Kachu and Pikachu

"Be...Bi!" yelled Nikita

"Me!" yelled Mew

To Be Continued...


	19. 17 - Darkness Cave, The Hot Tube Party

When they finally got across the bridge it was nearly night, then they got off their bikes and put them away.

"Now where do we go?" asked Misty as they continued walking.

"We head to Darkness Cave to deliver a letter to Steve that was in my mail box." explained Timothy

"Who is Steve?" asked Brock

"He's an archaeologists and my husband." stated Tanza

They all continued walking with Timothy leading them until he came to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong...why did we stop?" asked Misty

"We're just about there...follow me." smiled Timothy

Timothy walked off into the wood with Kachu, Nina and Nikita following close behind him. Ash, Tanza, Misty and Brock followed him through the forest walking down a small and when they finally caught up with them they saw waiting in front of a cave.

"So this is Darkness Cave." thought Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yea." smiled Timothy

He then took off his backpack and set it on the ground before he began digging through his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" asked Tanza

"I put some flashlights in my backpack. They should be in here somewhere...ok here they

are." said Timothy as he pulled four flashlight's and passed them around.

"What about you don't you need one?" asked Brock

"Nope I've trained in darkness for so long that I don't even need to have my eyes open to

see. So I'll see you'll in the cave." laughed Timothy

Just then he dashed into the cave with Kachu, Mew, and Celebi disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

"Hay wait up!" shouted Ash

They turned on their flashlights and went into the cave, but Timothy, Kachu, Mew and

Celebi were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?" wondered Misty looking around.

"I don't know...it's like they just disappeared." said Brock looking around.

They walked on looking around, but they didn't find any trace of them, then when they got to the back of the cave they saw some light coming up out of a hole that had a ladder coming out of it.

"I wonder where it goes." said Misty

"Let's find out." said Brock

They started to climb down the latter and when they were all at the bottom they saw three different tunnel's in front of them.

"Ok now which way?" wondered Brock

"This way." said Tanza standing in front of one of the tunnel's that had light's hanging

from the top of it.

"Did Steve build these tunnels?" asked Brock

"Just this one...this cave is also like his home away from home." smiled Tanza

Just then they came to a door that was already partially opened and Tanza pushed it on open. When they walked through the door noticed that they had came into an opening with another tunnel and three other doors. They saw a black, blue, and red door and they saw that the red door was halfway open. They went through the door and saw that they had stepped into a living room and they saw Timothy's backpack sitting on the floor.

"Look at this place. It's an underground living room." marveled Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"This place is so nicely built that you'd probably forget that your underground." nodded Brock

"Timothy helped him build this underground house and knowing him he's probably in the pool." snickered Tanza

They all sat down their backpack's and left out the room following Tanza who lead them down the other tunnel to another door at the end of the tunnel. They went in and saw that it had a large indoor pool and in it was Timothy and Kachu floating on a rubber raft. Then they saw Nina, Nikita, Lilly and Lucaria all laid out on towels relaxing.

"Hay what took ya'll." smiled Timothy

"Where's Steve at?" asked Tanza

"Out in the tunnel's he'll be back soon. So until then I'm going to relax." smiled Timothy

"I'll join you." exclaimed Brock

"Me too" nodded Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped in the water.

Ash and Brock took off their shirts, shoes, and socks, before they ran toward the water and jumped in with a splash.

"It's cooled!" shouted Ash as he surfaced from the water.

"Ha…ha." laughed Timothy

"Pi…ka." laughed Kachu

"Come on Misty let's get in to." said Tanza as she grabbed Misty by the hand and dragged

her into a changing room.

A few minutes later when they came out Tanza was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts while Misty was wearing a two piece baby blue bikini.

"Nice. What do you think Ash?" Timothy asked Ash as he looked at Misty getting into

the pool.

Timothy looked at Ash and saw that he was just staring at Misty as she got into the pool.

"I see you like." laughed Timothy as he splashed water on Ash.

"Well maybe a little." said Ash blushing.

"Sure mister a little bit." smirked Timothy

"This is great." exclaimed Brock

"Yea." agreed Misty

"Hay look at this!" shouted Ash

They looked at him and saw that he was glowing white with aura and in between his

hand's he held a floating ball of water.

"Not bad. With more training you can use you aura like a true master." smiled Timothy

"Like a true aura guardian." said Brock

"No you can become something more than just a normal aura guardian." smiled Timothy

He then he rolled off the float and disappeared into the water before reappearing a few seconds later. He then raised his right hand and water from the pool started to rise above their heads.

"Wow." smiled Misty looking at the water floating above her heads.

"Now that's cool." nodded Brock

"Chu." agreed Pikachu sitting on a raft with Kachu.

"You see with patience and determination you can become allot more powerful than an aura guardian. You could become as powerful as a pokémon just to say the least." explained Timothy

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash

"Naturally pokémon are more powerful than human's when it come's to physical and

mental abilities. Aura Guardian's on the other have are born with natural ability's far

greater than that of any normal human. Those ability's are usually equal to or greater than

a pokémon's so they don't have to do much training to increase their ability's. While those

on the other hand, those born without the Aura Guardian Gen or AGG as I like to call it

have to work a little harder than most, but as I say a little hard work along the way

sometime's go a long way." explained Timothy

"How powerful can one person actually become?" asked Ash

"Well there's technically no limit to how powerful a person can become if they have something to fight for, but to say the least you can create your own little Rain Dance." smiled Timothy

Just then the water above them began to fall like rain, but they all noticed that it had become colder.

"Cold, cold!" shouted Brock and he dived under the water.

"Hay!" shouted Misty

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Ka!" shouted Kachu

"Hay watch it with that cold water!" shouted Tanza

Timothy started laughing as he put his hands out in front of him and started moving them

back and fourth together. The water then started in the pool began moving back and forth in a wave like motion and a wave splashed Tanza.

"Ok then you want to play like that." laughed Tanza

She started to copy Timothy movements and the waves created b her motions began it crash into the waves created by Timothy. The waves throw the water back and forth catching Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Kachu in the middle.

"It's like we're in the middle of a storm." laughed Misty

"Yea, but it's allot safer." Laughed Ash

…..

Meanwhile outside the cave floating high above the Rubicon Bridge, Team Rocket floated over the bridge in their Meowth balloon.

"So now what do we do?" asked Meowth as he looked over the edge of the basket through a pair of binoculars.

"I don't know." sighed James sitting down.

"Well we don't know where the twerps and his new friends ran off too. We could try too still that bridge." joked said Jessie as she propped herself up on the edge of the basket.

"Hay Jessie, James take a look at this." said Meowth

They both looked over the edge of the basket and they saw something heading for them.

"What is it?" asked Jessie as she grabbed the binoculars and looked through them.

"Is it a pokémon?" asked James as he looked at it.

All of a sudden something appeared in front of them in a flash of light causing them all stumbled back all most falling out of the basket. It was a small almost statue looking pokémon that was completely white in color except for several parts that light blue and gold. It looked as though is was be held together by some unknown force.

"What pokémon is that?" wondered Jessie

"I don't know." shrugged James

"Luuu...Min...Min." said The pokémon

"She says her name is Luumin and she wants to know what we are doing." said

Meowth looking at Jessie and James.

"Why does it want to know what are we doing." snarled Jessie

"Lu...Lu...Min." replied Luumin

"She says it's none of you business for the reason she asking the question and she wants

to know why we are here. This broad's getting pretty upset." said Meowth

"Who care's! The only thing I care about right now is catching it!" shouted Jessie

All of a sudden Jessie threw a net over the pokémon and it started squirming around trying to get out of the net.

"Hay Jessie what's the big idea?" asked James

"Well its simple...we don't know a thing about this pokémon so when we give it to the

boss he'll give us a big promotion when he sees this beauty." laughed Jessie

"I get where you're heading with this." smiled Meowth

"Uh-oh." said James looking at the pokémon who was now glowing.

"Lu!" yelled The pokémon and all of a sudden there was a flash of light followed by an explosion.

"Well I guess she wasn't too happy with your plan." sighed James

"Why is nothing going our way!" shouted Jessie as they all disappeared in the sky.

"Luumin." snickered Luumin as it looked off into the direction that Team Rocket blasted off in.

…..

Meanwhile down in the cave everybody started to get out of the pool and dry off.

"Well that was fun." smiled Misty

"Yea...we got caught in the middle of a wave war." laughed Brock

"Pika." said Kachu to Pikachu.

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

"I want to do that again one day." laughed Ash

"Ha…glad ya'll had fun." laughed Timothy

They turned around as he swam toward them and crawled out of the water, before getting down of his hands and shaking himself dry like a dog or cat would do. When he was completely dry he looked back over at Ash, Misty and Brock and saw that they were completely soaked again an he laughed. After everybody had completely dried off they all went into the living room a few minutes to sit down and a few minutes later a bright skinned man about Tanza's height came walking into the room.

"Tanza, Timothy what are you all doing here and who are your friends?" He asked

"What's up Steve? This is Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock." smiled Tanza

"It's nice to meet you all." nodded Steve

"You got a letter from Yucon Corps." said Timothy as he threw Steve an envelope.

Timothy reached into his backpack and pulled out a white envelope, before tossing it to Steve who caught it and opened it up.

"So what does it say?" asked Tanza

"Well doing that last freakish storm a cave has opened up on the side of Draco Meteor Ridge and they want me to do a little exploring in It." read Steve

"That's good." nodded Tanza

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be heading that way anytime soon. So Timothy can you go explore it?" asked Steve

"Sure, but only if I get to keep a little of what I find." requested Timothy

"Where's Draco Meteor Ridge?" asked Ash

"Draco Meteor Ridge is a huge mountain range to the north of here. They say it's the largest mountain range in the world reaching a height of eight thousand eight hundred and forty eight and a total length of eighty thousand kilometer's." explained Brock

Steve thought for a few minutes, reached in his back pocket and pulled out a cellular phone. He then opened it up, dialed a number and started talking. A few seconds later he got off the phone and put it back in his back pocket.

"Well I just got off the phone with the president of Yucon and he wants' you to stop by his office when you get to Cibola. He said ya'll will work out the agreement's there." said Steve

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Well it's getting kind of late...you all can stay here for tonight. I've got to get back to work." said Steve

"What are you doing?" asked Timothy

"Just a little digging for goods." said Steve

"Have you found anything of interest?" asked Timothy

Nope...not really." sighed Steve

"Maybe I'll find something." exclaimed Timothy

"Maybe...me and my pokémon just dug up a new cavern so maybe you'll luck up and find something of interest." nodded Steve

"Hay can I come?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Sure." nodded Steve

Steve, Timothy, Ash, Kachu, Pikachu, and Lucaria all left out of the room and followed Steve to a black door. They went through the door and there in front of them was a hole in the ground.

"Where does this hole lead?" asked Ash

"To the underground cavern's that we explore." explained Steve

"Don't worry...its safe and fun." smiled Timothy and he jumped into the hole with Lucaria and Steve behind him.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Well lets go." said Ash and he jumped into the hole with Pikachu behind him.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Yahoo!" shouted Ash and Pikachu as they slide deeper and deeper into the earth.

They finally saw light at the end of the tunnel and when they came out of the tunnel they landed on something squishy.

"Di...to." said A voice

"What was that." thought Ash

They both turned around and saw a large pink Ditto by the wall looking at them..

"That's a big Ditto." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Well I see you've met my Ditto. Come on." urged Steve

They followed him through the cave as he and Pikachu looked around. They saw a small

waterfall flowing though the wall into a small river that flowed through another wall.

They walked through another tunnel and then they came upon another smaller cavern. They saw that the ground was covered with grass and that the water flowed through the ground from the room they just came from, and then they saw three large pokémon standing beside Steve.

There was an Aggron and two other pokémon that were just as large as Aggron. It was like an ankylosaur though it was covered in a yellowish-gold and gray armor. Its body was also covered in spikes from its head down to its thick club like tail. The other one that looked like a giant otter that was holding a big rock, but it was shaped like a club and it was also the size of the other two, but with blue fur and gray area's in-between the fur.

"I know that's an Aggron, but let's see what the pokédex say's about the other two." said

Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the two pokémon.

"Ankrash the Club Tailed Pokémon and the evolved form of Anklub. Ankrash are powerful pokémon that use's it's mace like tail to defend and against predators. A swing from it powerful tail is strong enough to crush a boulder to pieces. Kaotter the Rock Otter Pokémon and the evolved form of Cascotter. The male specie's of this pokémon are very dominate. The male's usually carry around large rock's that look like club's that it use's as a weapon to crush its opponent's." said the pokédex and it closed up.

"I'd hate to get hit with that. Are these your pokémon Steve?" asked Ash

"Yep." nodded Steve

"Hay we found something." said A voice

"Who's there...who is that." said Ash as he looked around trying to find the source of the

voice.

"Chu." said Pikachu as he also looked around.

"Where is that voice coming from?" wondered Ash

"It just Timothy using telepathy." smiled Steve

"I didn't know he could do that." exclaimed Ash

"Well let me tell you something while you're traveling with Timothy it's going to be allot of stuff about him that you don't know that you'll most likely learn from somebody else. Trust me...there is still allot about him that I don't know and I'm his uncle." laughed Steve

A few minutes later something Timothy burst out of the water and landed in front of them.

"So Timothy what did you find?" asked Steve

"That cold water was very refreshing...don't you think so Lucaria." laughed Timothy

Lucaria burst from the water landing beside him nodding her head, before she got onto her paws and began shaking till her fur was completely dry.

"Yea Lucaria found a piece of a fossil or something." said Timothy as he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a blue colored rock.

"If it is I've never seen a blue colored fossil like that." said Steve as he looked at it while

Timothy held it up in the light.

"Well we dove pretty deep so there's no telling what else I could've found." smiled Timothy as he passed Steve the stone.

He then began to shake himself dry like Lucaria did and when he was done he began to get dressed

"Well I'll do a little research to see what else I can find out about It tonight." said Steve

"Cha." yawned Pikachu

"Look's like Pikachu is getting sleepy. Come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping in here." smiled Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash as he picked up Pikachu.

He followed Timothy back down the tunnel to where they all landed. He then followed them to another corner of the cavern where he saw a glowing blue pad on the floor.

"What's that?" asked Ash

"It's a Teleportation Pad. We step on it and it'll teleport us back up to the room above."

said Timothy

He then stepped on the pad with Lucaria behind him and they disappeared in a flash of

light. Ash walked onto the glowing pad and in a flash of light the next thing he knew he

was in the room with the hole in the floor.

"This way." urged Timothy as he walked through the door and followed Timothy down

another hall and through a blue door.

"You can sleep here...I see Brock's already asleep." smiled Timothy

"Ok...I'll see you'll tomorrow." nodded Ash

"Ok." nodded Timothy as he started walking back up the hall.

"Hay Timothy when can you teach me to start using my aura better?" asked Ash

"Hum...well the original way to teach somebody aura was lost a long time ago, but I can teach you the way I learned It." smiled Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Alright then I'll teach you, but how about this if you can get three gym badges' I'll teach you how to really tap into your aura so you can become more powerful." offered Timothy

"No problem." agreed Ash

"Alright then tomorrow we'll be in Karlin City where you'll have to face your first Jetix gym leader. So be ready." smiled Timothy

"Nice...I'll see you tomorrow then." said Ash as he went into the room.

He laid Pikachu who had already fallen asleep in his arms down on a bed on the other side of the room.

"It's hard to believe that I'm spending the night underground. Anyway I guess I'll do some special training tomorrow to get ready for the gym leader. Maybe Timothy will help me train with that a little." thought Ash as he laid down and went to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	20. 18 - Timothy's Training Interview

The next day Ash and Pikachu were up early and after a quick wash up he left out of the room headed toward the living room.

"Alright! Today I'll do a little early morning training to warm up for my first battle." exclaimed Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

He saw that the living room door was open and he saw Tanza, Misty, Brock, and Steve were all in front of the television.

"Hay what's going on?" asked Ash

"We just got finished watching the news. They say that last night strange atmospheric anomaly's began appearing all across the globe. Last night some of the other region's were devastated by tsunami's, category three hurricane's and devastating earthquakes." explained Tanza

"Allot of those people and pokémon didn't make It." sighed Misty

Ash looked at the television as it showed pictures of all the devastation and destruction from the other regions.

"Well there's nothing we can do for them, but we can pray for those who survived and hope that they have the strength to move on." sighed Steve

"Hay Steve where is Timothy?" asked Ash

"Well he's down in his training area. Come on I'll show you." said Steve and they left out of the door.

They walked back up the hall and took a left turn at the ladder that they came down on.

"So Steve where you able to find out anything about that fossil Timothy gave you last night?" asked Ash

"No not really, but what I can tell you is that if it is a fossil it's not like any fossil I've seen." stated Steve

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

Just then they stepped into a large cavern and there was a flash of light. Ash looked around and saw target boards, punching bags, wooden dummy's and other training stuff.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"This place is huge...what is it?" asked Ash

"This is Timothy's training room. He and his pokémon actually dug out this cavern." said Steve

"Ee...Eeve." greeted Lilly as she ran up to them.

"Hay Lilly where's Timothy at?" asked Ash

Lilly turned around and started bouncing away with Ash and Steve behind her. They saw that Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria where doing Kata in front of a large underground lake.

"That's a Kata, but still where's Timothy?" asked Ash

Kachu,, Lucaria, Nina and Nikita all turned around and pointed at a something farther back over the water. Ash walked over to the edge of the water and there he saw Timothy floating over the water with an emerald green energy surrounding him.

"What is he doing?" asked Ash

"He's meditating. Hay Timothy come here!" shouted Steve

"Chu." said Pikachu

"This feeling that I sense coming from him…It's similar to the feeling I got the first time I saw him in Kanto." thought Ash to himself.

All of a sudden Timothy stopped glowing and he opened his eyes they saw that his eyes

were glowing green and then they stopped.

"What's up everybody? So Steve did you find out what that fossil was?" asked Timothy as

he unfolded his legs and floated toward over the water toward them.

"Nope not really, but what I can tell you is that it's part of a fossil." sighed Steve

"Do you know what kind of pokémon it was?" asked Timothy

"Not a clue...I've never seen a fossil like It." shrugged Steve

"Well I can tell you that whatever it was it was more powerful than any ordinary pokémon. That fossil is giving off a lot of energy, but I can find out what it is later." smiled Timothy

Steve threw him the rock to him and he caught It, before putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Oh yea Steve do you have any extra item's?" asked Timothy

"Yea! I just stocked up the day before yesterday. Why do you need anything?" asked Steve

"Yeah. I need a little bit of everything." nodded Timothy

"Well I'll go pack a few item's for you." nodded Steve

"After your done tell Tanza and everybody to meet use at the ladder to go." Smiled Timothy

"Ok." nodded Steve and he turned around walking away.

"Hay Timothy can you show me the basic of how you train?" asked Ash

"Well remember…I said that you had to get four gym badges before I would start your aura training." said Timothy

"I mean how you train with your pokémon?" asked Ash

"Oh that…sure. Let's start...in the long run training your pokémon will help you with the training I'm going to put you through." smiled Timothy

"Ok! Infernape, Saurava come on out." said Ash

He held both his pokéballs out in front of himself and in a flash of light both Infernape and Saurava appeared in front of him.

"Sura." said Saurava as he appeared in front of Ash.

"Infer." said Infernape as he appeared in front of Ash.

"Let's see...you have Pikachu, Saurava and your Infernape. I'll let you in on a few little

training secrets that you can use to make your pokémon stronger." nodded Timothy

"Alright Pikachu, Saurava, Infernape let's listen up." said Ash and they all nodded.

"Alright let's begin with a few basic pokémon explanations. As you already know a pokémon's strength is not only determined by the pokémon's nature, but also by its natural ability's and these are known as the pokémon's stat's. All pokémon have seven basic stats starting with their Health Points or HP for short and this determines the amount of damage a pokémon can take before it is knocked out. Second is their Attack stat and it stands for a pokémon's physical strength for attack's like Pikachu's Iron Tail or Volt Tackle. Third is their Defense stat and it stands for a pokémon's resistance to physical attack's. Alright Ash are you still with me?" asked Timothy

"Yea I'm still with you." nodded Ash.

"Alright fourth is their Special Attack stat and it stands for a pokémon's special attack power for attack's like Pikachu's Thunderbolt or Thunder. Fifth is their Special Defense stat and it stands for a Pokémon's resistance to special attacks. Sixth is their speed stat and it determines just how fast a pokémon is and seventh is their Evasion stat which determines how well your pokémon is at dodging attacks. Now based on these seven elements' you can determine just how powerful a pokémon is. Alright." explained Timothy

"Yes." nodded Ash

"Alright first were going to test your pokémon's attack today. This can be done by basic everyday training. Do you see those rocks over there?" asked Timothy as he pointed at a bunch of large rocks in the ground.

"Sure I see them." nodded Ash he looked at all the rocks.

"Alright let's see any of your pokémon can break one with just their strength alone." requested Timothy

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

He started running toward the rock, jumped up in the air, and started spinning.

"Alright go Pikachu." cheered Ash

"Nice form." smiled Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

Pikachu came spinning down and hit the rock with his tail, but he just bounced off the

rock.

"Chu." moaned Pikachu rubbing his tail.

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he ran back up to them.

"Not so easy is it." snickered Timothy

"Chu." said Pikachu shaking his head.

"What about you Saurava or Infernape. Either if you want to give it a try?" asked Timothy

"Sar." said Saurava shaking his head.

"Ferna." nodded Infernape as he stepped forward

"Ok then, let's see what you can do then." smiled Timothy

"Infer." nodded Infernape

He took off running toward one of the rocks and jumped up into the air with his fist beside him. He threw his fist forward and hit the rock causing it to split down the center all the way around it.

"Ferna...Fernap!" shouted Infernape as he stepped back from the rock.

"Alright you did it!" exclaimed Ash

"Not too shabby Infernape, but when your physical attack become stronger you'll be able to a lot more than that. Lucaria show them what I mean." smiled Timothy

Lucaria nodded and took off running toward a rock before jumping up into the air. She then came down on top of one of the rocks with her hand causing it to explode and shatter it into pieces.

"No way...how did he do that?" asked Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Infernape." said Infernape as he looked at Lucaria walking back toward Timothy smiling.

"Sura." said Saurava

"It's simple. Like I said before it's just like everyday basic training. You just need to know what type of workout strength's what stat. This type of training known basically as Rock Crushing is training that increase's their physical strength. This is not only a way to increase the strength of your pokémon physical type attacks, but this is also a tactical way to teach and strengthen your pokémon's hand to hand combat style." explained Timothy

"I see." nodded Ash

"When you get chance to do a little training try and find a training method that increase's your pokémon's attack, but for now you have a gym battle to get to." smiled Timothy as he returned Lucaria and Lilly back to their pokéballs.

"Alright I think I'm ready. Saurava, Infernape return." said Ash as Saurava and Infernape

disappeared into their pokéballs.

They walked up the tunnel till they got to the ladder were Steve, Tanza, Misty, and Brock was waiting for them.

"What took ya'll?" asked Tanza

"I had to give Ash a few training tip's." smiled Timothy

"Oh well we'd better get going." hurried Tanza

"We'll see you later Steve." waved Timothy

"Alright! Good luck with your gym battle's Ash and Timothy." said Steve and they left.

They got out of the cave the saw that the wind was blowing kind of hard. They followed

the Timothy back to the road and headed on to Karlin City.

"I can't wait for my gym battle!" exclaimed Ash

"I bet, but first we have to get there without being blown away." said Misty

"Yea this wind is kind of strong this morning." agreed Tanza

Just then they all stopped when they noticed had Timothy stopped and was looking up the sky.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Brock

All of a sudden the sky started to get dark and the wind started blowing harder.

"Here we go again with this freak storm!" shouted Tanza as she braced herself trying not to get blown away.

"Not again!" shouted Brock as the ground started to shake.

Nina and Nikita flew down in front of Timothy and took cover in his jacket as lightning began to flash across the sky. Then it started to rain hard as the wind started to blow harder as the ground started to shake even harder.

"We have to find cover before we get blown away!" shouted Misty

"She's right...we have to go back to the cave!" shouted Brock

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash.

"We'll be blown sky high before we even make it to the path again!" shouted Tanza

"Well we just can't stand here!" shouted Ash

They all looked at Timothy again who still standing in front of them looking at the sky with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita in his jacket.

To Be Continued...


	21. 19 - The Shocking Backpack Secret

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Tanza

"Yea." nodded Timothy

Just then he pulled up his sleeve and started pushing buttons on a strange looking watch on his wrist.

"What are you doing? We have to get out this storm!" shouted Tanza

"Don't worry we will. Just grab onto my shoulder." smiled Timothy

They all look at each other for a few minute confused and then they all up to him grabbing his shoulders. He pushed a button on his watch and after a sudden flash of light everybody noticed next they knew they were all standing atop a spiral staircase.

"Where are we?" asked Tanza

"Come on! We'll see you'll at the bottom." laughed Timothy

He started to run, and then he jumped on a rail with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita behind him and began sliding down it. They all looked over the edge at the four of them as they all slide down the spiraling staircase till they were all out of sight, then they started walking down the steps.

"Is he always acting like he doesn't have a care in the world?" asked Misty

"That's not acting….he's always been kind of childish. One minute he's so out of it staring into space like you saw outside and then he's so much of a happy camper like you just saw. Even in the worst of time's I've never really seen get really upset or scared. To be honest it's always the exact opposite. He is very confusing that much I can tell you though." laughed Tanza

"I wonder why is he like that." wondered Brock

"Who knows." shrugged Tanza

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they all saw Timothy typing on a computer that unfolded out of a wall.

"Power system check, Dimensional Stabilization Check and System Diagnostic

complete." smiled Timothy as a panel opened up beside Timothy that held a black and white glowing orb.

He held out his hand toward the orbs and they started glowing brighter, then a beam of light shot up on the wall. It traveled from the panel to the ceiling then the lights flashed on.

"What is this place?" asked Tanza

Timothy pushed another button on the computer and if folded up into the wall as a door appeared.

"This is where we're going to be staying, while we are traveling." smiled Timothy as he opened the door.

They walked in behind and saw that they were in a living room that looked just like Timothy's living room.

"This place looks just like your living room." said Tanza

"Are we back at your house?" asked Ash

"Not really...where actually in a different dimension." smiled Timothy

"What...how? Asked Brock

"Pi." wondered Pikachu

"We'll we're actually in a capsule house that I created to look exactly like my house that's in a pocket dimension that we created within my backpack. I call this place the Portable Housing Dimension or PHD for short." explained Timothy

"Ok! I see how that could be done. Deoxys can create its own pocket space." stated Brock

"Yeah just like that and with a little more help from technology we were also able to create a teleporter within this watch to teleport us back and forth." explained Timothy

"This is amazing! I never thought anything like this would be possible." exclaimed Brock

"With the help of pokémon anything is possible and thing like this are only the tip of the ice burg, but enough about this. Just like before everybody know's where they will be

sleeping so make yourselves at home while I go see if I can tell when this storm will let up. Now listen up, everybody's room door has a color to it...Ash your color is red, Misty your color is blue, Brock your color is brown, Tanza your color is purple and mine is green. There are also four other door's a black, yellow, white and gold door. The black door and yellow door are to two special room's, the gold door is for the Pokémon Resort, but the white door is locked cause it is still under construction...just look on the map beside the door if you forget. " motioned Timothy as he pointed at a map beside the door and left back out of the door.

They all walked up to the door and looked at the map to figure out where is what room.

"Hay look there's a hot tube and a game room." exclaimed Ash

"Well I know where I'm going." smiled Tanza

"I'm right behind you for the hot tube." smiled Misty as they both walked down the hall and went through a yellow door.

"Well I guess I'll go fix us something to eat." shrugged Brock and he headed toward the kitchen.

"Well everybody has found them something to do. So what should we do know Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pi...Pi." shrugged Pikachu

Just then Timothy came back through the door with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita, then he stopped and looked at Ash and Pikachu.

"Hay where is everybody?" asked Timothy

"Well Tanza and Misty went to the hot tube and Brock went to fix us something to eat." laughed Ash

"What about ya'll?" asked Timothy

"We just don't know what we won't to do." shrugged Ash

"Well this storm doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon, so we're going to play the games for awhile." smiled Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

"Well mind if we join you?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Sure." nodded Timothy

So they followed him to a black door and when they went in they saw that it was like a arcade so everybody split and got on a game.

….

Meanwhile in the Kanto Region in Pallet Town with in Professor Oak's place he was standing in front of the window looking out at the storm.

"Something is very wrong. These storm aren't normal storms and if they keep this up I'm afraid that the entire world will be ripped apart by some unknown force." thought Professor Oak just as Tracy walk into the room.

"Hay Professor Oak anything wrong?" asked Tracy

"Not really, but these storm's really have me worried." said Professor Oak

"Why is that?" asked Tracy

"I'm not really that sure Tracy, I'm not really that sure." sighed Professor Oak as he continued to look at out the window.

…

Meanwhile later that day within the PHD everybody had just finished eating and they all went about their business. Ash and Pikachu went into the living room and saw Timothy, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria were all sitting on the coach with eggs in their lap's cleaning them off.

"Wow are all these egg's yours?" asked Ash

"Yea, but these are only a couple that are close to hatching." nodded Timothy

Ash was looking at a brown egg that Timothy was holding as it started to glow and it turned white with brown spot's.

"Hay why did that egg just change color?" asked Ash

"It just means that this egg is close to hatching." smiled Timothy

"What will hatch from it?" asked Ash

"I can't be completely sure, but I know it will be a new species of pokémon." Smiled Timothy

"What do you mean new species?" asked Ash

"In each of these egg's is a pokémon I created from the DNA of other pokémon, kind of like Ragnarok." explained Timothy

"Cool." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu helping Nina wipe off the egg she had.

"Alright that should work…all clean now." smiled Timothy as he held up the egg.

He then kissed the egg and put it back in a glass incubator as he stood up stretching and then he suddenly collapsed onto one knee.

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash

"Yeah I'm fine." said Timothy as he stood back up.

"You sure?" asked Ash

"Sure I'm sure...Well Ash, Pikachu can you two go get everybody and tell them to let's get ready to go. I sense that the storm has passed. K." said Timothy as he held his hand against his head and leaned against the chair.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright." nodded Ash

He walked to the hallway and when he got to the yellow door he opened it and stuck his head through the opening and saw Tanza and Misty both still sitting in the hot tube.

"Hay Tanza, Misty...Timothy said that the storm has let up. So get ready to move out!" shouted Ash

"Alright tell him we'll be up front soon." nodded Tanza

"Sure thing." said Ash as he closed the door.

He then went down to the brown door, went it and saw Brock sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hay Brock we're about to head out." said Ash

"Alright." said Brock as he threw the book on the bed and followed Ash back up the hall.

When they got to the living room they saw tanza and Misty had joined Timothy and his pokémon.

"Alright is everybody ready?" asked Timothy

They all nodded, grabbed Timothy's jacket and the next thing they knew they were back outside under a tree. They all looked around as the water dripped of the leaves of the trees as the sun shined brightly.

To Be Continued...


	22. 20 - Team Rocket's Surprising Arrival

"It's so beautiful out here. As bad as that storm was you can't really tell." smiled Misty as they walked through the wood and got back on the road.

"Hay Timothy what can you tell me about the first gym leader?" asked Ash

"Well her name is Shondra." smiled Timothy

"Do you know what kind of pokémon she use's?" asked Ash

"Yea, but I can't tell you." replied Timothy

"I thought that only other gym leader couldn't give out information about other gym leaders?" asked Brock

"Yea that's true, but I know all the gym leader's of the Jetix Region's gym's, but I don't like giving out info about their pokémon or there battling style to other trainer's." clarified Timothy

"Well can you tell me a little bit about the gym.?" asked Ash

"That I can do. Shondra's gym is considered a normal type gym, but I will tell you all of her pokémon aren't normal type's." smiled Timothy

Just then Nikita and Nina came flying down toward Timothy and stopped in front of him.

"Be...Be...Be." said Nikita

"Me...Mew." said Nina

"What's wrong?" asked Timothy

They both pointed down the road at something and flew off with Timothy running after them.. When the rest of the group caught up with them they came up on a large tree lying on the road.

"Look at the size of that tree." exclaimed Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Could the wind have blown over?" asked Misty

"Hum." said Timothy as he walked down the side of the tree looking at it.

"Don't know, but we have to get rid of this tree to get on to Karlin City." said Brock

"Hay Timothy how do you think we should move this tree?" asked Tanza

They looked at him and saw that he was looking at the stump from where the tree fell, before stood standing back up and walking back toward them.

"Something doesn't seem right." thought Timothy as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"This tree wasn't blown over by the wind, because it would've been uprooted stump and all. No this tree was cut by someone or something." determined Timothy

Just then something reached out and grabbed Kachu and Pikachu off of Timothy''s and Ash's shoulder, and grabbed Nina and Nikita out of the air.

"What was that!" shouted Tanza

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"What the...Kachu, Nina, Nikita!" shouted Timothy

They heard laughing and as they looked on a large figure appeared from behind the trees. They looked and saw that it was a large red machine with a TR on the front it. It had four arms on it and each of them had one of the pokémon in it holding it. They heard laughing as the top of the machine opened up and three figures' came up on a platform.

"To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evil's of true and love. A extend our reach to the star's above. Jessie, James Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right." They chanted

"It's Team Rocket!" yelled Misty

"Give me back Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"I don't think so twerp. These Pikachu's and this Mew and Celebi are ours now!" shouted Jessie

"We got the drop on you'll good and speaking of drop." laughed Meowth

He took out a remote with a couple of buttons on it and he pushed one. Just then there were small explosions around them and they all fell into a hole.

"Ouch." moaned Misty

"Not a trap hole." said Brock

"Yes! A trap hole...simple yet very effective as you can see." laughed James

"Not effective enough." laughed Timothy

They looked and saw that Timothy floating over the hole in midair.

"How is he doing that." said Meowth

"Give back our pokémon or you'll have to answer to me." smiled Timothy

"We don't take orders from you." snarled Jessie

"Yea and you'll be the only one answering. That is you'll be answering to our new Pokémon Napper Two Thousand." said Meowth as the disappeared back into the machine.

"Interesting design for a robot...you don't see them quite often." noted Timothy

All of sudden another arm shot out of the chest area of the machine and tried to grab Timothy, but before it got close enough to grab him he jumped back. He then reached in his jacket and threw a knife with a rope attached to the end of it into the tree over the hole.

"Come on." urged Tanza as they climbed out of the hole one by one.

"Now we have the four of them to deal with!" yelled James

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Fire the spiral missile!" shouted Jessie

All of a sudden two missiles were fired from two missile docks in the machine's chest

directly at the group.

"Watch out!" shouted Misty

All of a sudden Timothy appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the two missiles in his hand

and crushed them in an explosion sending up a cloud of dust up in the air.

"Is Timothy ok?" asked Misty

"Yea he's alright." nodded Tanza

"Did we get him?' asked Jessie looking at the cloud of dust.

"He jumped right in the way of those missiles so I'd say so." laughed Meowth

"To bad, but I have to say no." laughed Timothy and when the dust cleared Timothy was standing there without a scratch.

"Told you." smiled Tanza

"Alright we have a date keep. Now it's time to finish." smiled Timothy as he raised up his right hand and pointed his index finger at the robot.

"How was he able to survive that explosion!" shouted Meowth

"I don't know, but I got a feeling we're in trouble now!" shouted James

All of a sudden a emerald green energy started to appear around his finger and a beam of energy fired from it. The beam hit the one of the arm's holding Kachu releasing him. Three more beams shot from his finger hitting the other three arm's releasing Pikachu, Nina, and Nikita.

"Kachu, Nina, Nikita are you three alright?" asked Timothy as his pokémon came up to

him.

"Cha." nodded Kachu

"Be." nodded Celebi

"Mew...Mew." nodded Nina

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he ran up to Ash and jumped at him.

"Welcome back Pikachu." smiled Ash as he caught Pikachu in his arm's.

"Hay Ash what do you say we finish this." offered Timothy

"Sure thing." nodded Ash as he ran up be side Timothy.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu and he jumped out of Ash's arm's and on the ground in front of him ready to fight.

"Alright Kachu, Nina and Nikita let's end this." smiled Timothy as Kachu, Nina and Nikita

lined up in front of him ready to attack.

"Uh oh! Look's like were about to go out with a bang." sighed Meowth

"Oh well we tried." shrugged James

"Yea and now we're about to pay for It." sighed Jessie

"Alright Nina, Aura Sphere, Nikita Shadow Ball, Kachu, Black Thunderbolt!" shouted

Timothy

"Pikachu you use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden Nikita created a ball of purple energy and fired it, second Nina created a ball of white energy and fired it, then Kachu started surging with black electricity as he fired a black thunderbolt, last Pikachu started surging with electricity as he fired a thunderbolt. All of the attacks hit Team Rocket's machine and it exploded sending fling through the air.

"I have a feeling that thing's are going to be allot tougher now that the twerp's have that guy in the black jacket around." said Meowth

"I'm not sure, but I think that was aura he used to destroy the arms of our machine." said James

"Aura smora it doesn't do use any good now that where in the air!" shouted Jessie

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared in the sky.

"Well that's that." laughed Brock

"Yep." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"So what are we going to do about this tree? We still need to get it out of the way." said Tanza

"I'll take care of that." smiled Timothy as he walked up to the tree and put his arm's around it.

"What is he doing?" asked Misty

"He's about to move the tree." smiled Tanza

There's no way. I've seen a pokémon move a tree, but there's no way a human can move a tree that size." retorted Ash they looked at him as he move his arm's around the tree.

All of a sudden the tree started to rise up off of the ground and into the air as Timothy began to carry it.

"There's just know way!" shouted Ash as he backed up looking at Timothy holding up the tree.

"Cha!" shouted Pikachu shocked

"It's impossible!" shouted Brock backing up

"How is he able to do that!" shouted Misty as she backed up.

Timothy carried the tree over to the stump were it once stood and sat it back on top of the stump.

"Alright nikita it's your turn." said Timothy holding up the tree.

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

Celebi floated over to the tree and put her hands on it as she started to glow with a pink energy. The pink energy flowed through the tree and at the base of the tree where it was

cut the energy grew the tree back together.

"I see...Celebi healed and revived the tree." said Brock

"Yep." smiled Timothy

"Is this guy really human? First he was able to destroy that machine like it was no problem with aura powers unlike anything I've seen, then I saw he as able to make himself float like a pokémon and now I see he has strength to match that of a Machamp. What is he…is he really human." wondered Ash to himself

"Well now that that's out the way we can be on our way." nodded Tanza

"Well let's get going then." smiled Timothy

"Well if we can keep up a fast pace we can be in Karlin in no time." stated Tanza

"We have to stop at the Pokémon Center first." noted Timothy

"Then we can do a little shopping at Karlin mall." said Tanza and she ran off up the road.

"Did she say shopping? Hay Tanza wait for me!" yelled Misty and she ran off after Tanza.

"Girl's and their shopping." smiled Timothy as he shook his head.

"Since there's a mall I know there will be allot of cute girl's there...maybe I'll get lucky!" yelled Brock and he ran after them.

"I guess it's off for my first gym battle. You ready Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pika." nodded Pikachu

Ash looked at Timothy and saw the he was looking around behind then.

"Hay what's wrong?" asked Ash

"It's nothing really I just have the feeling that we're being followed. Anyway let's catch up to everybody." smiled Timothy and they both took off running up the road.

To Be Continued...


	23. 21 - The Karlin Shopping Day

It was late noon when they had finally reached the streets of Karlin City. They looked around and saw a few people and pokémon still walking the streets.

"This place look's nice." nodded Misty

"Wow this place is huge." exclaimed Ash looking around.

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Well all of the Jetix Region cities are large, but the largest is Galaxy City." stated Tanza

"Come on...let's head over to the Pokémon Center real quick." hurried Timothy

They all went headed to the pokémon center and when they got there they went in.

"Can I help you today?" asked a Nurse Joy standing behind the desk.

The Nurse Joy looked like those of the Kanto Region, however they were dressed completely different. She was wearing a white dress like skirt that had a large bow in the back of it and a dark red bow in the front with a ruby in it. She also had a white bow in her head, a gold head wear on her forehead that had a ruby in it and a necklace with a ruby in it. All of a sudden Brock rushed passed the group and up to the counter grabbing the Nurse Joy's hand in the possess.

"Wow your so beautiful. Could…" said Brock but before he could say anything else Misty grabbed him by his ear and drug him away.

"There won't be any of that right now." snarled Misty as she drug him out of the doors.

Nurse Joy looked at Brock with a funny look on he face before letting out a little giggle and looking back over at Timothy.

"I'm sorry about that." laughed Ash

"It's ok now is their anything I can help you with?" She asked

"Yes. I have a letter that I would like to have delivered to Skyway City viva Shadow Massager." said Timothy and he reached in his jacket and pulled out an envelop.

"Alright would that be all?" asked the Nurse Joy as she took the envelope.

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Thank you and have a nice day." waved Nurse Joy

"You to." waved Timothy

They left out of the door and met up with Misty and Brock as they waited for them. And they began to walk up the street.

"So Ash, Misty, Brock…what's up with those Team Rocket members?" question Timothy

"Nothing really." shrugged Misty

"They've been chasing me around region after region trying to get Pikachu." explained Ash

"They've chased you through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now Jetix. Boy they sound really determined." laughed Timothy

"Hay look is that a daycare?" asked Brock pointing out a large red building with a picture of a Clefairy on it.

"Yea...that's Eria's daycare. It's what Karlin most famous for. The owner is a friend of mine. Come on." said Timothy and they went into the building.

They looked around the room and saw all kinds of pokémon walking around the room cleaning.

"Look at all of them. With teamwork like that this room will clean in no time." nodded Misty

Just then a fairly young looking girl with shoulder light grass green hair with dark green eye's and a light pale skin complexion wearing a blue kimono with a Clefairy came walking up to them.

"Welcome to Eria's Daycare. My name is Eria Miryoku and this here is my Clefairy. If

you need anything or if you just need to ask a question just let me know?" asked Eria

"I have a question. How have you been?" asked Timothy as he walked from behind the group.

"Hay Timothy! It's good to see you again." exclaimed Eria as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"So how have you been?" Timothy asked

"I've been alright. Where have you been? We've been so worried about...especially Alice. We all thought something bad had happened to you." replied Eria as she went on talking to him.

"Hay Tanza is that Timothy's girlfriend?" asked Misty

"I don't think so...she look's kinda young." said Brock

"Yeah! She is allot younger than me and she's not my girlfriend. She's more like another annoying little sister." laughed Timothy

"But how did he hear me." thought Misty to herself.

"Hay I'm not that much younger than you…I'll be 18 in 4 more years." said Eria and she hit him on the shoulder.

"Well we have exactly seven and a half hour's to shop...so why don't we go get this shopping spree started." laughed Timothy looking at his watch.

"Well lets go." urged Tanza

"Hay Timothy can Clefairy and I come with?" asked Eria

"You know you can." smiled Timothy

Eria ran through a door in the back of the room and then ran back out, though she wasn't wearing the same outfit. She now had her hair tied up with a ribbon that was the color as her hair, wearing a brown almost jacket like thing that had a white ribbon on it. under it she was wearing a white shit with a blue skirt.

"I have one of my friend's watching the daycare while I'm gone so let's go." hurried Eria

They all ran out the door and down the street to a large black building with a large neon sign on it that said Karlin Mall and they went in.

"This place is huge." marveled Misty

"No kidding." agreed Brock

"Alright everybody listen up...for those of you who don't know my game plan its very simple. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all you have to do is run around like crazy and grab what ever you might want or need and get. It's all on me." said Timothy

"Are you sure?" asked Misty

"Yep! Alright everybody lets go." said Timothy and they all scattered throughout the mall.

Six and a half hour's later they all came out of the mall carrying bag upon bag of the stuff that they liked, including Kachu, Pikachu, Nina, and Nikita.

"That was allot of fun." laughed Brock

"Yeah! It was really nice of you to pay for all of our stuff." thnaked Misty

"You're all welcome! Let's go into the PHD so we can put up our stuff. I have a few cute outfits' that I want Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, and Lilly to try on." smiled Timothy

Timothy started pushing some button's on his watch, but before he finished a black shadow like figure walked out of the darkness.

"What's that." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

Just then a boy about Ash's height dressed in a black ninja outfit stepped out of the shadows and into a street light with a Nuzleaf beside him.

"Well if it isn't Timothy." said the boy as Timothy just stood there looking at him.

"Who are you." shouted Ash

"This does not concern you so mind your own business. Now Timothy I know you might not remember me so let me jog your memory a little." He said

"No I remember who you are, but what are you doing here and what do you want." smiled Timothy

"I'm here cause I want to kill you...what do you think." He said as he reached in pocket and threw something at Timothy.

Timothy calmly sat his bag's down when all of a sudden four star like figure's entered the

light beaming down from one of the street lights. Just as the four star like figures where

about hit Timothy he raised his hand up in the way and caught the four star like figure's

on his fingers.

"Well if you want to kill me you'll have to do better than that." smiled Timothy as he put the hand with the four star like weapons into his jacket.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Yea I feel it to...this is going to end badly." thought Ash

"Your mine Timothy!" shouted the boy

Just as the boy was about to charge at Timothy, Lucaria appeared out of her pokéball in front of Timothy with her hands out in front of him shaking her head as though she was telling him not to fight. Timothy looked at Lucaria, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then picked up his bags.

"What's wrong scared." said the boy

"No, but Lucaria is right. There is a time and place for everything. The right time for me to put you in your place will come if you'll just be patient." grinned Timothy looking out the corner of his eyes.

They all placed their hand on Timothy's jacket and in a flash of light they were all in the living room as Lilly popped out of her pokéball.

"Eevee." smiled Lilly jumping up and down in front of Timothy.

"Hay girl! Don't worry I have something for you and Lucaria both so come on." laughed Timothy as he headed to his room with all his pokémon behind him.

"Hay where are we?" wondered Eria looking around.

"Well it's a little hard to explain, but you can bunk with me tonight." smiled Misty

"Hay didn't Timothy seem kinda scary back there or was it just me?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Your telling me." agreed Brock

"Well whatever got into him it's over now. Hay let me show you some of the stuff I got." urged Tanza

Tanza, Eria, Brock, and Misty all gathered around the table and started showing each other their stuff.

"I think I'll turn in early tonight." yawned Ash

"Ok then." nodded Tanza

"Hay Pikachu if you want to you can stay up." said Ash

"Cha." yawned Pikachu shaking his head.

They both headed there room, but when they got to there door Ash stopped and looked down the hall at Timothy's door.

"Pikachu there's allot more to Timothy than meet's the eyes. After what I've seen him do I'm not even sure if he's really human." stretched Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"I don't know why, but after what I've seen it kinda hard to imagine a human with the kind of power's and ability's he possess. I also have this felling there's also something dark and evil about him that I just can't shake." thought Ash and before he went on into the roo, closed the door behind him.

To Be Continued...


	24. 22 - The Karlin Gym Battle Delay

The next morning Ash and Pikachu got up and went into the kitchen only to find that they where the last one's to get up.

"Nice to see that your finally up." greeted Misty

"Hay where is Timothy at?" asked Ash as he and Pikachu sat down an started eating.

"They left out earlier to try and find some trainer's around the city to battle." said Tanza

"Hay do you know where he is?" asked Ash

"Yea! I'll show you." offered Eria

Ash and Pikachu quickly finish eating and then followed Eria into the living room.

"Hay how are we suppose to get out of here without Timothy?" asked Ash

"Timothy explained this morning while you were still sleep that if he isn't around when

we want to leave out of the PHD all we have to do is leave out the front door." noted Eria

"Let's go then." urged Ash

They both when through the front door and the next thing they new they were in front of the pokémon center.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu, Eria good morning." greeted A voice

They looked up the street and saw Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita heading toward

them.

"So how did the battles go?" asked Eria

"It was alright. So Ash you ready for first gym battle?" asked Timothy

"You know it." nodded Ash

They walked down the street to a large blue and white building as they stopped in front of the building.

"So is this the gym?" asked Ash

They went in and they were greeted by a tall honey skinned, long blacked haired girl with blue eye's wearing a red shirt and black short's.

"Hi! My name is Maling...Is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked

'Yea I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge this gym's leader." said Ash

"I'm sorry, but one of the our gym leader's pokémon has fallen very ill and she can't battle today." said Maling

"Chu." said Pikachu

"All man." said Ash

"Is the pokémon ok?" asked Eria

"I don't think so. She was doing fine till yesterday. Some how she came down with a

terrible fever." said Maling

"Did she take it to the pokémon center?" asked Timothy

"Yes and she was doing a little better till this morning." replied Maling

"Take me to her. I might be able to do something about the." said Timothy

She nodded and took them through a door in the back off the gym. There in the room sitting on a bed was a long light green haired girl with blue eye's wearing dress though the top part was red and the bottom was red. There was also a large flower pokémon, a small green bird like pokémon, and, a light blue, white and black butterfly like pokémon where also gathered around the bed that had a tall long eared slender red and white rabbit looking pokémon laying on it.

"Let's see who these's pokémon are." said Ash as he held his poke'dex up at them.

"Rupitas the Kata Rabbit Pokémon…Rupitas use's it's long slender leg's to kick at speed's of fifty to sixty mile's an hour. This pokémon is very popular among female trainer's, because of its female physic. Luminfly the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Chrysoon. It has a calm nature and is usually very friendly. Luminfly's wings give off a shimmering glow which can be seen at night. Blosun the Sunflower Pokémon…Blosun's love to play and have fun when the sun is shining brightly. They can usually be found fast asleep when the sun has gone down. Humming the Tiny Bird Pokémon…The average Humming beats it's wings one hundred time's per second just to stay airborne and this in turn use's allot of energy. Because of this Humming must eat four time's its own body weight." said the pokédex

"Hay Timothy I didn't know that you had returned…who's your friend?" asked the girl as she stood up by the bed.

" Hay Shondra...This is my friend Ash...he came to challenge you until he heard that your pokémon was feeling bad." smiled Timothy

"Well I'm sorry about that." sighed Shondra

"It's ok...as long as your pokémon get's better." said Ash

"So how have you been?" asked Timothy

"I've been alright." nodded Shondra as she looked at the pokémon on the bed.

"So tell me...what's wrong with Rupitas?" asked Timothy

"Honestly I can't really be sure. She came down with a fever yesterday when we came

back from the Farplane Meadow." explained Shondra

"Let's see..." said Timothy as he walked up to the bed.

He reached in his backpack and after digging around through it for a few minutes he pulled out a thermometer.

"What are you going to do?" asked Eria

"First I'm going to take her temperature. Alright Rupitas I'm going to need you to say.

Ah." said Timothy

"Ru." moaned said Rupitas in a weak voice as she opened her mouth and he put the thermometer in her mouth.

A few minute's later a light on the thermometer started blinking and Timothy pulled the

thermometer out of her mouth.

"Let's see her temperature is one hundred and forty three degrees…" said Timothy looking at the thermometer and then he put his hand on her head.

"Is that bad? Is she going to be ok?" asked Shondra looking at Timothy.

"Yea! Her fever is pretty high, but she'll be fine. I'll give her something that'll keep her fever from going up any further for awhile." assured Timothy as rambled thought his bag and pulled out a bag of light blue colored berries.

"What kind of berry's are those?" asked Ash

"These are called Icechillier Berry's. When you eat one it can chill you to the bone." explained Timothy

"Cool." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yea! Eat to many though and you'll probably freeze your inside's." snickered Eria

"Let's see because she not feeling good I'm going to blend the berry's up a little to make it easier for her to swallow." thought Timothy and he reached in his backpack again and pulled out a small blender.

He then sat the small blender on a table, plugged it up and then he put two of the berry's in the blender and turn it on. Timothy blended the berry's until they were liquefied and the poured it in a small cup.

"Alright Rupitas I need you to drink a little of this ok." smiled Timothy as he put the cup of ice blue liquid near her lip's.

"Pitas." moaned Rupitas in a weak voice as she started drinking the liquid.

That's a good girl." smiled Timothy as he slowly held the cup up for Rupitas.

"She does what he say's even though she's not his pokémon." thought Ash

"Yea...Timothy is liked by allot of different people's pokémon." smiled Eria

"Alright that should be enough." nodded Timothy as he laid Rupitas back down.

"What now?" asked Shondra?

"Now I need to find the main cause of her fever. Can you tell me what you were doing yesterday?" asked Timothy

"We'll I was out in Farplane Meadow looking for another new pokémon to capture, but I got ambushed by a Destaquina." remembered Shondra

"Did you battle it?" asked Timothy

"Yea...Rupitas did and she got pretty beat up. I had to rush her to the Pokémon Center after we beat that Destaquina though." said Shondra

"A Destaquina." said Ash as he fumbled with his pokédex.

"Destaquina the Poison Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Echneeda. The spine's on Destaquina's back are as hard as steel and can be fired like missiles. The spike's can be fired at speeds of up to seventy mile's, fast enough to pierce two inch steel." said the pokédex

"Now that explains everything." smiled Timothy as he reached into his jacket.

"What do you mean?" Shondra asked

"Well you see what Ash's pokédex didn't tell you is that a Destaquina's spike's also house a very deadly poison that will linger. That way if the power of it's attack's doesn't do the trick the poison will." explained Timothy as he looked through a book he had pulled out of his jacket.

"So that's it. Rupitas was poisoned." said Eria

"Yep! Now I'm just looking for a strong cure…the poisoned housed in Destaquina spines is strong and normal cures won't work on it. " thought Timothy as he flipped through the

book.

"Is that a book of different medicines?" asked Ash

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Pi...Ka...Chu." said Kachu pointing at something in the book.

"Hmm… yea that should work Kachu...so let's try It." agreed Timothy

"Try what?" asked Shondra

Timothy went back over to his back and started fumbling through it again looking for something.

"Alright class today will learn how to make Essence Wine." announced Timothy

"Essence Wine…What's that?" asked Ash

"I'm glad you asked. Essence Wine is a mildly sour drink that has the ability you could

say to counter almost any poison." smiled Timothy

He then took a jar, a bottle of water, a bag of berries, a bag of leaves, and a small box out of his backpack and sat them on the table..

"How do you make it?" asked Eria as Timothy poured the bottle of water into the jar.

"I'm glad you asked about that to. First add a little poison powder to your water which

you can get from any pokémon with a Poison Powder attack and second give the glass a

little shock." explained Timothy

He grabbed the box and poured a powdery purple substance into the jar as the water

started to purple. Kachu then shot a small stream of black electricity at the glass and when

the electricity hit the glass the color of the water in it started to change from purple to

blue.

"Third we add in three Static Berry's. These berry's are some of the most sour in the world." Timothy explained

He grabbed the bag of berries, took three out and dropped them into the jar. The berries

dissolved in the water and the color of the water changed from blue to yellow.

"Wow." exclaimed Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Fourth we add in a special leaf known only as a Saffeon Leaf." said Timothy

He grabbed the bag of leaves, pulled out a small star shaped leaf and dropped it into the jar. Just as the leaf hit the liquid it vanished in a puff of smoke and the water turned from yellow to red.

"Now for the grand finally. Alright Kachu one last surge." annouced Timothy

Kachu shot one surge of black of energy at the glass and all of a sudden there was a flash of light.

"And now the Essence Wine is completed." said Timothy as he held up a jar of the now glowing red liquid.

"Chuuu." said Pikachu clapping

"Awesome." said Ash, Eria, and Shondra clapping.

"Pika." smiled Kachu bowing

"So that's it." said Eria

"Yea." smiled Timothy

He poured a cup of the red liquid into a small cup and drunk it.

"Hay I though that was for Rupitas?" asked Eria

"Well it was, but I had to get a little taste of it first." laughed Timothy as he reached back in his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid.

"That's the Moon Syrup right." said Ash

"Yep." nodded Timothy

He poured another cup of the Essence Wine and took it over to Rupitas. Rupitas drank the cup of Essence Wine and the bottle of Moon Syrup behind it. Soon after while Timothy was putting his stuff up and Rupitas was fast asleep.

"Now after a good night sleep she'll be feeling better in the morning." smiled Timothy as he rubbed Rupitas on her head.

"Thank you Timothy." smiled Shondra as she hugged him.

"It was nothing." snickered Timothy

"Like I said before Ash I'm sorry that we couldn't have a battle today." apologized Shondra

"It's ok as long as your pokémon get's better." smiled Ash

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow." smiled Timothy as they all waved good-bye as they left out of the gym.

"Well what should we do now?" wondered Eria

"Hmm." thought Timothy

"Be...Be." thought Nikita

"Me." thought Nina

"Pika." thought Kachu

"I don't know." shrugged Ash

"Hay I got an idea. Ash let's go to Farplane Meadow to see if we can find you another pokémon to battle with." offered Eria

"Alright that sounds good. What do you say Pikachu. We can get another buddy for our team." said Ash

"Pika...Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Well I guess that's settled then. Off to the Farplane Meadow then." announced Timothy as they all ran off up the street.

To Be Continued...


	25. 23 - Ferocious Double Battle

When they got to the meadow they all stopped and looked around as a breeze blew across the grass causing it to sway.

"Look at this place." marveled Ash looking around.

"Cha." said Pikachu

"I don't know why, but I'm picking up some weird vibes from this place." thought Ash to himself.

"Alright Ash now that we're here let's see what pokémon you can find and capture." smiled Timothy

They all started walking around looking for a pokémon and a few minutes later Nikita floated back down to Timothy.

"Be...Be." said Celebi

"Did she find any?" asked Eria

"Yea let's go." nodded Timothy

They followed Timothy thought the grass up to a small clearing where they saw two pokémon talking.

"Cool a Volbun, but what's a Aquilion doing here." said Eria

A Volbun and a Aquilion. Let's see what the poke'dex say's about these two." said Ash

"Volbun The Electric Rabbit Pokémon…It store's electricity in the fur around it's neck which becomes shinier the more electricity is stored. It like's stormy place's with allot of lightning and is rarely seen anywhere else. Aquilion The Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Aquilion are very shy pokémon that prefer to stay away from other people and other pokémon. They love to use their fire attack's when battling and are rarely seen in any other place other than near volcano's." said The pokédex

"I didn't know Cyndaquil had another evolved form." said Ash

"Well when a Cyndaquil is trained in Farplane Meadow it evolves in a Aquilion, but this goes only for female Cyndaquil. There are a few other pokémon that evolve when you train them here" explained Timothy

"Cool." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"So which one are you going to capture?" asked Eria

"I don't know...like them both." thought Ash

"Well try and capture them both." suggested Timothy

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Alright Infernape, Saurava let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw his pokéballs and both Infernape and Saurava appeared in front of him.

"Infer...Infer!" shouted Infernape ready to fight.

"Saur...Saur!" roared Saurava ready to fight.

Both the Volbun and Aquilion turn around toward Infernape and Saurava ready to fight.

"Quil!" shouted Aquilion

"Vol!" shouted Volbun

Just then the Volbun jumped into air and fired a thunderbolt at Saurava, then Aquilion fired a flamethrower at Infernape.

"Alright Saurava, Infernape use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Both Saurava and Infernape fired a flamethrower that collided with the other two attacks in a explosion.

"Saurava Quick Attack and Infernape Mach Punch!" shouted Ash

Both Saurava and Infernape charged toward the two pokémon, but before the pokémon could land a hit the two wild pokémon jumped out of the way. The Volbun shot another thunderbolt at Saurava just as it landed on the ground.

"Quick Saurava use Quick Attack to dodge and then use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Saurava quickly dodged to the right just as the attack hit the ground and the Saurava fired another flamethrower this time hitting Volbun.

"Way to go Saurava!" cheered Ash

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu

"Nice move!" cheered Eria

The Volbun stood back up as its body started to surge with electrical energy and it fired another thunderbolt at Saurava.

"Uh oh." smiled Timothy

"Use Flamethrower to counter!" shouted Ash

Saurava fired the flamethrower and it collided with the thunderbolt causing a explosion, but all of a sudden the Volbun burst though the cloud of dust created by it explosion. It then rammed Saurava with electrical energy crackling around it body and sent him sliding back.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Saurava are you ok?" asked Ash

"That was a stronger Spark. It looked like it did a number on Saurava." guessed Eria

"That's because Volbun's Electrical Surge ability kicked in when it stood back up." snickered Timothy

"What's that?" asked Ash

"Electrical Surge is Volbun's ability. It increase's the power of the pokémon electric-type attack." smiled Timothy

Volbun dashed toward Saurava again as its body once again began to crackle with electrical energy.

"Ash watch it!" shouted Eria

"One more hit like that and Saurava's done for. Come on! I know you can get up." cheered Ash

Saurava struggled to get to his feet and when he finally did the flame on his tail grew in size and started burning fiercely.

"Saura!" roared Saurava as a thick smoke spewed from the hole's around his neck.

"What's going on? What's happening to Saurava?" asked Eria

"Looks like Saurava's Fire Soul ability kicked in." snickered Timothy

"Alright his Fire Soul ability just kicked in." smiled Ash

Saurava dashed toward Volbun as his front two canine teeth started to glow and fire

started coming from his mouth.

"Hay that look's like Fire Fang! Saurava just learned Fire Fang." thought Ash

Just as the two were about to collide, Saurava dodged left and bite down on Volbun's

side. Then there was an explosion and Saurava was sent sliding back while the Volbun

was sent rolling back.

"Alright nice work Saurava!" cheered Ash

"It seems like Saurava's got the upper hand now. How is that?" asked Eria

"That Fire Soul ability double's the pokémon fire-type attack power and increase's it's chance for a critical hit." explained Timothy watching as the Volbun stood back up.

"Alright one more attack should make him weak enough to catch so Saurava use Quick Attack!" shouted Ash

Saurava dashed toward Volbun when all of a sudden it started to glow and there was a flash of light. Everybody shielded their eye's and when the light finally died out the Volbun was gone.

"All man! It got away." said Ash

"Better luck next time. It got away using Flash." laughed Eria

"Don't worry you can still try and catch Aquilion." said Timothy

"Yeah I guess so...Saurava return. Alright Infernape let's capture this Aquilion." smiled Ash as Saurava disappeared into it's poké ball.

Infernape looked at Aquilion and then got ready to fight once again.

"Alright Infernape use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Infernape fired the attacked at Aquilion, but it countered by firing it's own flamethrower.

"Quick Infernape use Flare Blitz!" shouted Ash

Infernape's body burst into flames as he charged toward Aquilion. The Aquilion jumped up wrapping itself in fire and collided with Infernape in a explosion that sent the both of them sliding back.

"Man that Aquilion is strong." thought Ash

"That Aquilion is good." nodded Eria

"Yea it's countering all of Infernape's attacks." agreed Timothy

"Ok we're not getting anywhere like this. Infernape use Mach Punch!" shouted Ash

Infernape dashed toward Aquilion, but Aquilion dashed toward Infernape and the two collided sending the two of them sliding back.

"It's still the same...every time Infernape attack's that pokémon counter's him." thought Ash to himself

"Quili." winked Aquilion to Infernape.

"Fer...Na." said Infernape as he backed up a little.

"I see." thought Timothy to himself.

"Let's try this then...Infernape use Dig!" shouted Ash

"Inferna." said Infernape as he jumped up and disappeared into the ground.

"Aquil." said Aquilion as it stood up looking around.

"Let's see if this work." said Eria

"Alright now!" shouted Ash as Infernape burst form the ground under Aquilion sending it

flying.

"Look's like it worked and that should've did allot of damage." said Eria

"You did it Infernape!" cheered Ash

"Infernape." nodded Infernape to Ash.

"Ash, Infernape don't get ahead of yourselves. It's not over yet." laughed Timothy

They both looked up and saw the Aquilion headed straight for Infernape like a missile.

"Infernape move quick!" shouted Ash

Infernape was just about to jump out the way until the Aquilion crashed on top of him

sending up a cloud of dust.

"Oh no Infernape!" shouted Ash

"Wow that Aquilion is really good. It just used a Aerial Ace and literally crash landed on

Infernape." said Eria

When the dust cleared they saw that Aquilion had Infernape pinned so that he couldn't move.

"Come on get up." cheered Ash

"Chu." cheered Pikachu

"Quili...Quil." smiled Aquilion to Infernape and then it jumped off him.

"Infer." said Infernape as it stood back up looking at Aquilion while breathing heavy.

"This Aquilion is something else. It counter's each of Infernape attack with ease." thought Ash as he looked at the Aquilion breathing heavy.

"This could take awhile...I don't think either of them will quit." thought Eria

"Maybe, but this battle is over." snickered Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Eria

"Alright once more...Infernape Mach Punch!" shouted Ash

"Fer." said Infernape as he turned around and shook his head.

"You won't...why not?" asked Ash

"Inferna...Infer." said Infernape looking at Ash.

"Lion." smiled Aquilion as Infernape disappeared back into his pokéball.

"Huuu...what was that all about?" wondered Ash as he looked at Infernape's pokéball.

"Chu." wondered Pikachu

"Ha...Ha! I guess your Infernape's calling it quits for now." laughed Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"During that short battle Aquilion you could say was hitting on Infernape making him feel a little...how do you say superfluity." laughed Timothy

"Pika...Chu." laughed Kachu

"Me." laughed Nina

"Be...Be." said Nikita

"What do you mean by superfluity?" asked Ash

"Infernape got extremely embarrassed. This Aquilion is a female and I think by the way they you were acting I'd have to say that you have a little thing for him am I right Aquilion?" asked Timothy as he walked up the Aquilion and rubbed her on the head.

"Quili." blushed Aquilion

"You can get that close to a wild pokémon without it attacking you. How?" asked Ash

"Not every wild pokémon is mean. Isn't that right." smiled Timothy

"Lion." nodded Aquilion

"Hay Ash ask Aquilion does she won't to join you team." suggested Timothy

"Do you think she'll join us?" asked Ash

"Sometime's all you have to do is ask to make new friend's. Beside's Aquilion is kinda smitten with Infernape. I think she'll be happy to go." smiled Timothy

"How do you know that?" asked Ash

"She told me." snickered Timothy

"Ok I'll try." said Ash as he kneeled down to talk to the pokémon.

"Quili." said Aquilion

"Well Aquilion how about it...would like to join us?" asked Ash

"Aquli…Li…Lion." said Aquilion looking at Ash with her head tilted sideway's.

"She want to know why should she go with you other than just to follow Infernape." smiled Timothy

"Well to honest they way you battled with Infernape was amazing...you countered everything he threw at you. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm looking for new pokémon to travel with me in this region to help me defeat the gym's and trainer's of this region. The way you were just battling proved that you would be a great addition to my team to help me out on this quest. So what do you say?" asked Ash

Aquilion looked at Ash and then looked at Timothy who was smiling while nodding his head.

"Aquilion." smiled Aquilion as she held out her paw.

"I guess that mean's yes." laughed Ash as he reached out and shook her paw.

"Pika." smiled Pikachu

"Welcome to the team Aquilion." shouted Ash as he threw up a pokéball.

"Aquili!" shouted Aquilion as she jumped up in the air, hit the button pokéball with her paw and disappeared into the pokéball.

"Alright I just caught a Aquilion!" excaimed Ash as he held up the pokéball.

"Pika…Pika." cheered Pikachu as he jumped up in front of Ash.

"Nice job." congratulated Eria

"See force doesn't have to be the answer to capturing pokémon all the time. Sometime's

just asking works just as well." smiled Timothy

"Yea! Your were right." nodded Ash as he put the pokéball on his belt.

"Hay Timothy I've been meaning to ask…how are you able to speck to pokémon?" wondered Ash

"I've been able to talk with pokémon since I was younger…I can understand them just as clearly as you or Eria." smiled Timothy

"Cool." said Ash

"Well what do we do now?" asked Eria

"Well it's getting late so let's go into the PHD and I'll fix us something to eat." smiled Timothy

They grabbed his shoulder, disappeared and then reappeared in the living room. They all

went into the kitchen and they all talked while Timothy cooked until he was done. After he was finished cooking and everybody had finished eating they all called it a day and

went to bed. The next day everybody was at the Karlin Gym with Shondra and Ash for

their battle. Tanza, Misty, Brock, Timothy, Kachu, Nina, and Nikita where all up in the stand cheering them on.

To Be Continued...


	26. 24 - The Karlin Gym Battle Royal

"Now gym leader Shondra will battle the challenger Ash Ketchum. Each trainer is allowed to use three pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to swap pokémon. Now let's begin!" shouted Maling

"Humming your up!" shouted Shondra as she threw out her pokéball and Humming appeared in front of her.

"She used Humming first and she's a flying-type pokémon so Pikachu your up." thought Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu and he ran in front of Ash ready to battle.

"Ash is going to start off with Pikachu." said Misty

"Yeah and because Humming is a flying-type pokémon Pikachu is a good choice." mentioned Bock

"Maybe, but type advantage mean's little to nothing to the best of the best trainer's." noted Timothy

"I'll let you have the first move Ash, but just know that just because you have a electric pokémon don't think your going to win that easy." said Shondra

"Don't worry I know and I'm not going to go easy on you either. Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash and Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Humming.

"Alright Humming use Quick Attack!" shouted Shondra

Humming dodged the thunderbolt and flew at Pikachu at high speed knocking him back into the wall.

"That was fast. exclaimed Misty

"Yeah! I guess with it's small stature Humming's speed would be great." noted Brock

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he stood back up and ran back in front of Ash.

"That Humming is super fast! I don't see us winning this battle if we keep fighting a long range battle. That Humming has a very big speed advantage." pondered Ash to himself.

"Well Ash think you can still win. My Humming is the fastest pokémon on my team and with that her attack is no push over either. You can't hit her, but she can hit you and hit you hard." laughed Shondra just as Humming started to glow and then stopped.

"We'll see about that. Pikachu try to get close to Humming!" shouted Ash as Pikachu took off running toward Humming.

"Hay why was Humming just glowing?" asked Eria

"That was it's Speed Boost ability. It's an ability that increase's the pokémon's speed every turn." said Brock as he looked and saw Pikachu fire another thunderbolt at Humming, but it missed.

"That Humming will just keep's getting faster and faster. How can Ash defeat it if he can't

hit?" asked Misty

"He'll have to be more creative." suggested Timothy as he watched Pikachu get slammed into the wall behind Ash by another of Humming's quick attack's.

"This just isn't working. Pikachu just can't get close enough. Pikachu can you keep

going?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu as it got back to it's feet.

"Your Pikachu is tough, but I wonder how long can he keep getting up. Humming use Nosedive!" shouted Shondra

Humming flew up into the and the tucked her wing's by her side an dived toward Pikachu.

"I've never heard of an attack called Nosedive." said Brock

"If Pikachu is hit by this attack its over with." intimated Timothy

"Don't give in Pikachu. We've been in some tough spot's before and we've gotten through them. So let's show her the fruits of our training. Now use Thunder!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu and all of a sudden he started to glow and fired a large

thunderbolt at Humming.

"To slow Ash! Now Humming spin an use Quick Attack!" shouted Shondra

Humming spun sideway's away from the incoming thunder attack and zipped toward

Pikachu. Just as Humming was about to hit Pikachu he started surging with yellow

electrical energy.

"What going on?" wondered Ash

"What's happening to Pikachu?" asked Misty

"Oh no! Ash get out the way!" shouted Timothy

"Why?" asked Ash

He looked back over at Pikachu and then saw that he was still surging with electrical

energy. All of a sudden there was a explosion, knocking Ash down and Humming was

sent back flying into the wall.

"What just happened?" asked Tanza

"Is Ash ok?" asked Misty as she looked at Ash laid down on the floor.

"He's ok." nodded Timothy as Ash stood back up.

"What just happened?" wondered Ash rubbing his head.

He looked and saw Humming was on the floor unconscious, then he looked back at

Pikachu and saw that he to was unconscious.

"Pikachu and Humming are both unable to battle. So the first battle end's in a draw." announced Maling

"Humming return...You did great. Not bad Ash...your the first one to hit Humming in a battle in awhile." congratulated Shondra as she grabbed another pokéball off her belt.

"Hay Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash as he ran up to Pikachu and picked him up.

"Chu." moaned Pikachu looking at Ash

"I don't know what you just did, but whatever you did you were able to end the battle in a draw. Nice work." assured Ash

"Pika...Pi." smiled Pikachu as Ash sat him back down beside him.

"So Ash are you ready for round two?" asked Shondra

"Yeah let's get started. Aquilion let's go!" shouted Ash

"Aquilion!" shouted Aquilion as she appeared in front of Ash.

"Alright...Blosun come on out!" shouted Shondra

"Blo...Blosun." said Blosun as she appeared in front of Shondra.

"Hay Timothy what was up with that explosion with Pikachu?" asked Brock

"To say the least looks like Pikachu is starting to show sign's of Limit Breaking." smiled Timothy

"That's great!" shouted Misty

"Yea, but the problem is can Pikachu handle the training." smiled Timothy

"Why...you thinking about training him?" asked Tanza

"Well Pikachu is very powerful already so it might not take to much training for the Limit Breaker to happen." nodded Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Kachu

"What do you think about Ash's power?" asked Tanza

"Ash is more powerful than he give's himself credit for. I just need to draw it all out." grinned Timothy

"Let's go...Aquilion use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash as Aquilion shot a flamethrower at Blosun.

"Blosun use Protect!" shouted Shondra

Just as the flamethrower was about to hit a sphere of white energy encased Blosun just as

the flamethrower hit.

"Now Blosun use Energy Ball!" shouted Shondra

"Blo...Sun!" shouted Blosun as she created a ball of energy and fired it at Aquilion.

"Aquilion jump and use your tail to throw that Energy Ball back!" shouted Ash

"Quili." nodded Aquilion

Aquilion jumped in the air just as the attack came near her, grabbed it with her tail, threw it back at Blosun and the attack hit her causing her to slide back.

"Now use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Just as Aquilion landed on the floor she fired another flamethrower at Blosun and the attack hit her and engulfed her in flame's.

"Bull's eye's." sid Ash

"Yeah! That Flamethrower should have did allot of damage!" cheered Brock

"When did Ash get that pokémon?" asked Misty

"He got her yesterday." smiled Eria

"She's so cute." exclaimed Misty

"Alright Blosun use Green Blast!" shouted Shondra

All of a sudden a green energy stream out of the flame's that had engulfed Blosun and hit Aquilion sending her flying into the wall behind Ash.

"Oh no Aquilion...are you ok?" asked Ash

"Quili." said Aquilion as she struggled to get back to her feet.

"What was that?" asked Misty

"That was Green Blast. It's a powerful grass type attack that has a small chance of increasing all of the pokémon stat's." explaineed Tanza

"That attack was so strong. I don't think Aquilion can take another hit from that attack again." pondered Ash

"So Ash do you want to give up yet. I've trained my Blosun to withstand fire attack's up to a degree so you'll have to do allot better than that." stated Shondra as Blosun swung her leaf and the fire went out around her.

"That Blosun withstood a direct attack from a fire attack, but how?" asked Brock

"Like I told you before type advantage has little to do when your up against a more

experienced trainer. A trainer like Shondra if the pokémon is willing too and able can

work together to strengthen it defense against it's type disadvantage." noted Timothy

"Blosun use Energy Ball!" shouted Shondra

Blosun created a ball of white energy in front of itself and fired it a Aquilion.

"Aquilion dodge it!" shouted Ash

Just as the ball of energy was about to hit Aquilion she jumped out of the way and took off running as Blosun continued to throw energy balls at her.

"Keep using Energy Ball until you hit Aquilion!" shouted Shondra

"Let's see we have to go of the offensive eventuality so let's go now. Aquilion use Flame Wheel to dodge the Energy Ball and get in close to Blosun!" shouted Ash

"Lion!" shouted Aquilion as she jumped up in the air, spat out fire and spun up in the fire.

Aquilion headed toward Blosun dodging each of the attacks thrown at her my Blosun.

"Blosun use Green Blast quick!" shouted Shondra and Blosun fired another stream of green energy at Aquilion.

"Alright Aquilion up and use Aerial Ace!" shouted Ash

The green blast attack was just about to hit Aquilion until she jumped in the air, collided with Blosun as they slide back.

"Stay strong Blosun and use Vine Whip and then use Green Blast!" shouted Shondra

All of a sudden two vine's grabbed Aquilion and she was slammed to the ground. Just then Blosun created another ball of green energy, fired it at Aquilion and when it hit her she was sent rolling back into the wall.

"Quil." said Aquilion as she got back to her feet.

"Aquilion return." said Ash as he held out the pokéball, but just as the beam of red light was about to hit Aquilion she moved out of the way.

"Quil...Quili...Aquili!" shouted Aquilion looking back at Ash.

"So you won't to finish this battle?" asked Ash

"Quilion." nodded Aquilion breathing heavy

"Alright then! Let's end this!" shouted Ash

"I guess Aquilion want's to finish this battle win or lose." said Tanza

"Yeah...this is going to be her last attack one way or another." nodded Brock

"Well Ash look's like this is the end of the line for your pokémon. Alright Blosun use Green Blast full power!" shouted Shondra and Blosun fired another stream of green energy at Aquilion though it was slightly larger than before.

"Alright Aquilion you've battled your best in this battle and I'm going to be satisfied even if you lose this one so just give it your best shot." smiled Ash as he looked at Aquilion who was looking back at him.

"Quli!" shouted Aquilion as flame's sprouted from the back of it's neck.

"Now Aquilion is getting serious." smiled Timothy with his feet propped up.

"Chu." said Kachu nodding his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Aquilion didn't light the flame on her head before, probably because she still had her doubt's about Ash, but after hearing what he had to say she's ready to give it her all." smiled Timothy

"Alright use Flame Wheel!' shouted Ash

Aquilion dashed toward Blosun, then she jumped up and engulfed herself in a flaming wheel.

"No chance." thought Shondra

"Let's finish this now! Now counter spin and use Aerial Ace!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden the flame wheel attack started to spin like a spear as it picked up more

speed. When the spear like attack collided with the green blast attack it went through the

attack and hit Blosun sending her flying into the wall unconscious.

"Blosun is unable to battle and the second round goes to Ash!" announced Maling

"You did it Aquilion! Good job!" cheered Ash

"Chu!" cheered Pikachu

"Lion." smiled Aquilion as she walked over by Ash and sat down beside him.

"Well look's like he pulled out a win." laughed Brock

"He turned that Flame Wheel into a flaming spinning spear and that Aerial Ace sped it up enough to penetrate that blast and hit Blosun with triple the force. Not bad Ash, not bad at all." pondered Timothy to himself

"Blosun return! You did great, now take a long rest! Alright Ash you've passed all my expectation's so far, but now get ready for your hardest battle yet." laughed Shondra as Blosun disappeared into her pokéball and she grabbed another one off her belt.

"I wouldn't have it another way. Now Infernape let's battle!" shouted Ash as he grabbed

another pokéball off his belt and threw it.

"Inferrr...Naaap!" shouted Infernape as he appeared in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Aquilion.

"Alright Rupitas give it everything you got!" shouted Shondra as she threw her pokéball.

"Ru...Rupitas." said Rupitas as she bounced up and down punching and kicking ready to fight.

"Alright Infernape use Mach Punch!" shouted Ash

"Rupitas you use Quick Attack!" shouted Shondra

Both Infernape and Rupitas dashed toward each other as their fist collided sending the both of them sliding back. The two of them rushed back toward each other and started kicking and punching at each other, but they both dodged each other's attack.

"Alright keep it up!" cheered Ash

"Don't give in!" cheered Shondra

"Look's like those two are evenly matched." said Brock

"Not really." said Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Misty

"Look closer and you can see that Infernape's offense is a little better than Rupitas." urged Timothy

Brock and Misty looked closer at the fight between Infernape and Rupitas and saw that Infernape's attack's where putting Rupitas on the defensive.

"Hay your right! Infernape has Rupitas blocking and dodging his attack's." said Misty

"Alright Infernape use Mach Punch!" shouted Ash

Infernape threw a punch at Rupitas, but just as it was about to hit she blocked it and was sent sliding back.

"Rupitas use Ice Beam!" said Shondra as Rupitas fired a stream of ice blue energy at Infernape.

"Quick dodge Infernape and then use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Infernape jumped into the air just as the ice beam hit the floor and fired a stream of fire at Rupitas, but before the stream of fire hit Rupitas jumped out of the way.

"Well Ash you Infernape is a great hand to hand fighter, but what do you say we bring this fight to a close." offered Shondra

"Sounds good to me. Infernape use Mach Punch!" shouted Ash

"Rupitas you use Quick Attack!" shouted Shondra as both of the pokémon rushed toward

each other.

"Now slide and use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Just as the two where about to collided Infernape slide on the ice that Rupitas's ice beam

had created knocking her off of her feet. He then jumped up and fired another attack at

Rupitas, hitting her and knocking her into the wall unconscious.

"Rupitas is unable to battle so Infernape wins the match which mean's Ash win's the battle." announced Maling

"Alright you did it!" cheered Ash as he Pikachu and Aquilion ran up to Infernape.

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu

"Aquili!" cheered Aquilion

"Infernape." nodded Infernape

"Nice work Ash. It's been about awhile since I've had a good battle like that." said Shondra

"Thanks'! It was fun." nodded Ash

"Well Ash from this point on it's going to get allot harder, but as proof of your victory at this gym here's your Dynamic Dream Badge." said Shondra as she handed him a gold star like badge.

"Our first gym battle and we won. We just got a Dynamic Dream Badge!" shouted Ash held up the badge.

"Pika...Pika!" cheered Pikachu jumping up and down.

"Quil...Quil!" cheered Aquilion jumping up and down

"Inferna...Infernape!" cheered Infernape jumping up and down.

"Nice work Ash." congratulated Timothy as everybody walked up to him.

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"You pulled out some nice move's." said Tanza

"Thanks'." said Ash

"Well let's get going now." urged Timothy as they headed toward the gym door.

"I guess I'll see you all another day. Timothy it was good to see you again and Ash...good luck on your next gym battle. You'll need it." waved Shondra

"Sure thing." smiled Timothy as they left out the door and up the street.

"That's one down and seven left." smiled Ash looking at the badge.

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Well where to now?" asked Misty

"To Brita Town for their Berry Break Festival and then to Cibola City of Technology."

annouced Timothy as they headed out of Karlin City.

To Be Continued...


	27. 25 - The Birth of Pichu and Kanith

"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"When Pikachu was battling against Shondra's Humming that explosion that happen, what happened?" asked Ash

"Pikachu's has just about reached it's limit's." smiled Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"Like I said. Pikachu has just about reached the limit's of his power." replied Timothy

"Chu." wondered Pikachu

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Ash

"Technically it's a good thing, because all the year's that you've been together are starting to bear fruit." smiled Timothy

"Well I guess this is a good thing." smiled Ash

"Pika...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"While under normal plots of a story it wouldn't be, but because we're rolling to a different beat because after so long of traveling together a trainer and their pokémon finally come to the crossroad of their pokémon's maximum potential. This is the one of the ultimate achievement's that a pokémon trainer...well could achieve." explained Timothy

"I see how that would work. Ash and Pikachu have been traveling together for a very long time and through all that they've been through they've never giving up on his dream of becoming a pokémon master." said Brock

"But if that's the case if Pikachu reach's his limit's he won't be able to get any stronger." said Ash

"Chu." sighed Pikachu as he held his head low.

"Pika...Chu...Ka...Pika." said Kachu

"Yea like Kachu said and like I said a few second's ago under any normal story plot once

Pikachu reached his maximum level he wouldn't be able to become any stronger. But

because this isn't your ordinary story and we're matching to a different beat, because he has just about reached his limit if he can take the training he can break that limit and become even stronger." explained Timothy

"Pika." said Pikachu as his ear's stood straight up.

"So what does he have to do to become stronger?" asked Ash

"Well first you'll have to hit the peak of your power and then once that happens we'll have to get you in shape Ash. The only way a pokémon can surpass it's normal limitation's is if the trainer is also in tip top shape." stated Timothy

All of a sudden there was a beeping sound as Nina and Nikita gathered around him in excitement. He raised his arm and pushed a button on his watch to stop the beeping.

"It's time." exclaimed Timothy as he reached into his jacket, pulled out a slim dart like thing and threw it at a tree on the side of the road.

The dart like thing stuck to the tree and then it opened up and they saw a green light start

blinking.

"What that?" asked Tanza

"It's a Homing Teleportation Device or HTD for short. That way when we teleport out of the backpack we'll appear where ever that device is." explained Timothy

"Cool." said Ash

"Now let's go." hurried Timothy as they all grabbed his shoulder, then in a flash of the they

where in the backpack.

"Lucaria, Lilly come on out…everybody else wait here." said Timothy

Once Lilly and Lucaria appeared out of their pokéballs he took off running down the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked Misty

"I have not the slightest clue." shrugged Tanza

Just then Timothy came back holding two of his egg incubator's. One held a black egg with yellow spot's and the other held a white egg with brown spot's and both egg's were glowing.

"Are they about to hatch?" asked Tanza

"Yea." nodded Timothy as sat both of the incubators on the table.

He took off the top of the incubator as the egg's started to glow brighter and the light started to take form. When the light had dimmed they saw two pokémon standing on the table. One was a Pichu with a completely right ear, a black tail, black fur around its neck and the top of it's left ear and the tips of its paws were black as well. It also had green eye's, green around both of its wrist and green around the bottom most part of its ears. The other one looked allot like a Kabuto, but, was thinner, it had larger blades, a longer head, the spikes on it's back were up and it was skinnier.

"Wow look at them." said Ash

Kachu, Pikachu, Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, and Lilly all gathered around the two pokémon.

"Pi...Pi...Pika." said Kachu

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Well it's good to meet the two of you. My name is Timothy and I'd like to welcome you both into the world." smiled Timothy as he held out his hand's.

"Pi...Pichu." smiled The Pichu as it grabbed Timothy's hand and started jumping up and

down.

"Nith...Kanith." smiled The other pokémon as it put it's bladed claws in Timothy's hand.

"Well Pichu and Kanith I hope we can become best friend as we travel together." smiled Timothy

"Timothy your Pichu is so cute." said Misty as she rubbed him on the head.

"Chu." smiled Kachu as he hugged the Pichu.

"Chu." smiled the Pichu as it hugged Kachu back.

"Chi…Pika…Pi." wondered Pikachu looking at them both.

"So Kanith is a combination between Kabuto and Anorith. It take's allot after Kabuto though." examined Brock

"Nith...Nith...Nith!" laughed Kanith

"And it seem's he's very ticklish." said Tanza as she rubbed Kanith on his side.

"Alright everybody let's continue on our way." smiled Timothy as he tapped Pichu and Kanith on the head with a pokéball and they disappeared into them as Lilly and Lucaria disappeared into theirs.

"They both are very friendly." said Misty and in a flash of light they were back outside under the tree.

"Most of all of Timothy's pokémon are friendly. He has only a few that are up the ladder."

said Eria

"So Timothy what's this Berry Break Festival thing in Brita Town that you mentioned?" asked Misty

"Well it's just a festival were people come from all over the world to participate in five different contest each having something dealing with berry's." explained Brock looking through a book.

"Yep." nodded Timothy as he took out four granola bar's and passed one to Kachu, Mew and Celebi and they started eating on them.

All of a sudden two pokémon jumped out of the woods and in front of them. One was a mid-size bear pokémon with orange, black, red and yellow colored fur. The other one was a mid-size furry brown rodent pokémon that had fire sprouting from it's head and tail.

"Who are those pokémon?" asked Misty

"It's a Burbear and a Combstail ." said Brock

"Let's see." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the two pokémon.

"Burbear The Smokey Bear Pokémon and the evolved form Smokub. Burbear's are usually very timid pokémon that would never stray to far from it's mother. These pokémon become very attached to their trainer and will do it's best to defend them. Combstail The Rodent Pokémon and the evolved form of Torchash. Combstail's are less social the their former evolution, Living either alone or in pairs. They dig their dens 20 miles from the mantle, making it nearly impossible for most other pokémon to raid." said The pokédex

"What is a Burbear doing out of the wood's and a Combstail doing here on Tonami Island." wondered Eria

"Who knows, but they don't look to happy." noted Timothy just as the Combstail dashed toward him.

"Watch it! It's using Quick Attack!" shouted Brock

The Combstail jumped up and was about to snap Timothy's hand but, he moved it.

"Well I see." smiled Timothy as he moved again just as the Burbear jumped at him.

"Hay what's the big idea!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Don't worry about it." smiled Timothy as two pokémon jumped at him.

"Why?" asked Ash

All of a sudden Timothy's eye's started to glow and both pokémon went sliding back.

"Because if you've noticed they've both lunged at my hand. They're trying to get my

granola bar." noted Timothy

"I see, but why?" asked Ash

"It's only natural to seek out food and to get it where ever and anyway you can. These two look like they haven't eaten in awhile too." noted Timothy

Just then both the pokémon jumped at him again, but Timothy raised his left hand and both of the pokémon froze in mid-air.

"Hold up you two. Are you really that hungry?" asked Timothy

"Comb...Combstail." nodded Combstail

"Bur...Burbear." nodded Burbear

"Well how about you two just settle down and I'll get you something to eat." offered Timothy as the two pokémon floated to the ground and they both nodded their head.

"Be...Be." offered Nikita

"Alright Nikita come help me out real quick." said Timothy and in a flash of light

Timothy and Nikita disappeared.

"Where are they going?" asked Tanza as she looked at the two pokémon sitting.

"Pika...Pikachu." motioned Kachu pointing at thee two pokémon.

"Well I guess he knows what he's doing." nodded Tanza as Timothy and Nikita in front of them in a flash of light.

Timothy was holding two large red bowls that looked like pokémon food in them while Nikita held a medium table cloth and two water bowls. Nikita spread the table cloth on

the ground and put the two water bowls down as Timothy put the two bowls down.

"Hay Timothy what type of bowl's are those?" asked Brock

"There bowls actually created from pokémon food." explained Timothy

"Cool." said Brock

"The pokémon food that the bowls are made of are sweeter then what's in the bowls kinda like candy. That way after the pokémon has eaten all of the food in the bowl they can then have a little dessert when they eat the bowl." said Timothy as he poured water into the water bowl and watched the two pokémon eat.

"I see...that's neat." said Brock

"Well I've done all I can here for now, so let keep moving." said Timothy as they went on.

"Hay Timothy do you think those pokémon will go back too their home?" asked Brock

"Who knows...for all we know that might have grew up here, but later I'll come back by to check and see if their still here. If so I'll probably catch them." said Timothy and he turned around and started smiling while walking backwards.

"Huh? What wrong Timothy?" asked Ash

"Nothing really! It's just one of your fan's is following us." snickered Timothy

"Pi." wondered Pikachu

"Who?" asked Ash as he looked behind them, but he didn't see anyone.

"Don't worry he'll show himself when the time is right." said Timothy as hr turned back around as they walked on.

To Be Continued...


	28. 26 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival

It was nearly nightfall when they finally got to their destination.

"Pika." said Pikachu looking around.

"So this is Brita Town." said Ash

"Yea, Brita Town also known as the Berry Town." noted Brock

They all looked around and saw colorful light's an banner's hanging up on the buildings. People and pokémon were all crowded in the street's laughing and talking.

"Hay Brock what are the different contest?" asked Misty

"Well the first contest is a berry picking contest were contestants pick one pokémon and they go into the berry patch and you both pick as many berry's as you can. The second contest is basically a cooking contest where contestants make their best berry dish's for the judge's to judge." explained Brock

"The third and fourth contest are like a contest battle, first the performance and then the battle." said Eria

"The winner's of the first four contest all face each other in a battle royal which is the

fifth contest." explained Brock

"Sound's fun." nodded Misty

"Well your in luck the festival won't completely start till tomorrow, this is just the opening." mentioned Timothy

"You can go enter at the pokémon center." urged Eria and they went to the pokémon center.

"Well I hope you all have fun." smiled Timothy as he stopped in front of the door.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tanza

"Well I have to do something. So I guess I'll see you all later." hurried Timothy

"Ok then." said Tanza as Timothy started walking away.

"Oh yea and before I forget again...here take these." remembered Timothy as he turned back around, reached in his jacket and pulled out four black watch looking devices and handed one to Tanza, Misty, Eria, and Brock.

"What are these?" asked Tanza

"They are your teleporting device's. They use a short wave length to teleport you in and out of the PHD backpack when I'm not around." explained Timothy as he grabbed something from his jacket and threw it above the door as they saw a green light blinking.

"What about me?" asked Ash

"Let me see your pokédex." motioned Timothy

Ash took the pokédex off the wrist band and passed it to Timothy. He pulled a small cable from his watch an plugged it up to the poke'dex. A few minutes later he unplugged it and passed it back to Ash.

"Now I just downloaded a program I created just for this to your pokédex. Now you can teleport in and out of the PHD as well. Now I got to run." waved Timothy as he Kachu, Nikita and Nina ran off into the crowd.

"I wonder what's his rush?" wondered Brock

"Who knows...it could be a million different reason's knowing Timothy." shrugged Tanza as they went on into the pokémon center.

"Can I help you with anything today?" asked the Nurse Joy standing behind the desk.

"You can help me out." smiled Brock as he ran passed them and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand.

"Here he goes again." laughed Tanza as she shook her head.

"You can do me the honor of joining me tonight for the rest of this festival so that our hearts will form a bond that will last all of eternity." smiled Brock

"How about me dragging you away from her for all eternity." smiled Misty as she dragged him away by his ear.

"That never get's old." laughed Tanza and Eria.

"Sorry about that. We were wondering if we could sign up for the festival?" asked Ash

"Sure thing. I'll need you all to sign this entry form." mentioned Nurse Joy as she reached under the desk and passed each of them a form to sign.

"Hay it's going to need the name of four pokémon that we are going to use in the contest. Are we going to need different pokémon for each contest or can we use the same pokémon in more than one contest?" asked Ash

"You can use the same pokémon for each contest if you want." nodded Nurse Joy

"Ok." nodded Ash as they all finished signing their form's.

"Thank you all and good luck at the contest tomorrow." smiled Nurse Joy as they left out of the pokémon center.

"Well what should we do now?" asked Misty

"Let's go look around the festival for awhile and meet back in the PHD in ninety

minute's." announced Tanza and they all split up.

...

Meanwhile somewhere in Brita Town on top of one of the building's Timothy was looking out into the night sky.

"Well Kachu soon we'll be back in Kordell." said Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Ka...Chu...Pikachu." said Kachu

"Yea I'll be happy as well." smiled Timothy

"Me...Mew." laughed Nina

"Be...Be...Be." laughed Nikita

"I don't know what your talking about." smirked Timothy

"Pika...Pi." blushed Kachu

...

Meanwhile in the PHD an hour and thirty minutes later everybody met back in the backpack.

"I went around to some of the carts tasting some of the food and stuff that people had created and they where all pretty good." exclaimed Tanza

"Yeah! I tried a smoothie called a Lanset Lanso and it was so good." exclaimed Misty

"You need to try the Sitrus Sphere candy." exclaimed Eria

"Hay did anybody see Timothy?" asked Ash

"Nope." shrugged Tanza

"I wonder where did he go." wondered Brock

"Who knows." shrugged Tanza

"Hay look at what I bought." said Eria as she reached in her backpack and pulled out a book.

"What's that?" asked Misty

"It's a pokéball seal album and it came with five seals." said Eria as she opened the book and showed them the seals.

"Are you into pokémon contest?" asked Ash

"Yea! I'm going to try and enter one a little later after I train a little more." nodded Eria

"That's good...well I'm going to turn in. Doing all that running around got me kinda sleepy." yawned Ash

"Yeah me to." nodded Misty

"Well it is getting kinda late. I guess we'd better get some sleep for tomorrow." nodded Tanza and they all agreed and went to their room's.

To Be Continued...


	29. 27 - Barry's Back In Action

The next morning everybody got up at the same time, but as they all gathered in the kitchen they noticed that Timothy and his pokémon were nowhere to be found.

"Well Timothy is still nowhere to be found...I wonder where is he?" wondered Eria

"Well we'll see him when we see him." said Tanza

"Well how much time do we have before the contest start's?" asked Ash

"Let's see...it's eight now so you have until six before the contest start's." said Tanza

"Alright...I'm going to go look around the town for awhile. I'll meet you all in front of the Pokémon Center later." waved Ash and then in a flash of light he and Pikachu were in front of the pokémon center.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Well Pikachu should we do a little training?" asked Ash as he walked up the street.

"Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"There is a good spot." noted Ash as he pointed to a park where he saw a few trainers

walking around.

Ash started running toward the park, but as soon as he was about to enter the park he ran into somebody knocking him and Pikachu down.

"Hay watch it...I'm in a rush here. I should fine you for not watching where your going!" shouted A familiar voice

"Ouch! That hurt, but that voice sounds allot liked Barry." thought Ash and he looked up and saw Barry rubbing his head.

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Hay Barry how have you been." said Ash standing up.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" asked Barry as Ash helped him up.

"I'm taking the Jetix League challenge and I've already got one badge. What about you?" asked Ash

"I was here to challenge the gym's of this region to. I also got one badge and I just came back from trying to get another one in the next two city's." laughed Barry

"Did you?" asked Ash

"Nope! Let me tell you the gym leaders in Sinnoh are tough, but the gym leader's here are on a hold different level. I got burned badly and then I got zapped." sighed Barry

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Was the gym leaders really that powerful?" asked Ash

"Yes! Their nothing like the gym leader of Karlin city... their way more powerful. We lost the battles we had even begun." sighed Barry

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Man they sound brutal." agreed Ash

"Yea she is. I wonder how Paul managed beat the one in Cibola." wondered Barry

"What you mean Paul is here to!" shouted Ash

"Yeah...I ran into him when he was on his way to Kordell City for his third badge." mention Barry

"No way...now I've got a chance to battle Paul again." thought Ash

"Speaking of battling let's battle now Ash!" shouted Barry as he ran out in front of Ash and grabbed a pokéball off his belt.

"Alright I could use a little training to get ready for my gym battle in Cibola city." smiled Ash as he grabbed a pokéball off his belt.

"We'll see. Let's go Tazminivil!" shouted Barry as he threw out his pokéball.

In a flash of light a black and orange furred Tasmanian devil looking pokémon that had a white boomerang patch of fur under it's neck appeared in front of him.

"Tazmin." said The pokémon as it appeared in front of Barry.

"I've never seen that pokémon before." said Ash as he pointed his poke'dex at it.

"Tazminivil The Tasmanian Devil Pokémon…Tazminivil are vicious pokémon that will attack anything even it is much larger than itself. These pokémon always seem agitated about something though if trained correctly these pokémon become very attached to their trainers." said The pokédex

"Ash I'll see if your ready for the next gym. If you can beat me then your ready." said Barry

"Alright! I can use the training. Let's go Saurava!" shouted Ash as he threw his pokéball

and Saurava appeared in front of him.

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu on Ash's shoulder

"Saur!" roared Saurava

"Sorry Ash, but your going to lose this one." said Barry

"We'll see." said Ash

"We'll see about that. Now Tazminivil use Tackle!" shouted Barry and Tazminivil started running toward Saurava .

"Saurava dodge and use Quick Attack!" shouted Ash

Just as Tazminivil was about to collide with Saurava, Saurava jumped out of the way and dashed toward Tazminivil hitting it and sending it sliding back.

"Use Iron Tail!" shouted Barry and Tazminivil ran toward Saurava as it's tail started to glow.

"Quick dodge again and this time use Fire Fang!" shouted Ash

Tazminivil swung his tail at Saurava and just as it was about to hit him, but Saurava jumped out of the way, bite down on Tazminivil's tail and in a explosion Tazminivil was sent rolling back.

"What the...how could this be." pondered Barry

"Told you...you'll have to do better than that to beat me." smiled Ash

"Chu!" cheered Pikachu

"Don't worry I'm not done yet. Tazminivil use Dig!" shouted Barry

Tazminivil got to it's feet, jumped up and disappeared into the ground.

"Now what to do. Saurava be ready!" shouted Ash

"Sorry Ash, but I'm going to have to beat you now. Go for it Tazminivil!" shouted Barry

All of a sudden Tazminivil burst from the ground underneath Saurava and sent him rolling back.

"Oh no Saurava! Are you alright?" asked Ash

"Sar." nodded Saurava as he got back to his feet.

"Another hit like that Ash and your pokémon is done for. Tazminivil use Dig again!" shouted Barry as Tazminivil jumped up and disappeared into the ground again.

"Now what should I do." pondered Ash to himself.

"Sar." said Saurava looking at Ash.

"You have a idea?" asked Ash

"Saura...Sar." nodded Saurava

"Alright then go for it." smiled Ash

"Sauraaaa!" shouted Saurava as thick black smoke shot from the hole's on the back of

his neck and covered the entire field.

"What the...whets going on." wondered Barry

"That's Smoke Screen." thought Ash

"Chuu...Pika!" cheered Pikachu

All of a sudden a stream of fire flew upward out of the smoke and Tazminivil landed in front of Barry unconscious. When the smoke cleared Saurava was standing over the hole on the ground that Tazminivil had created when it used dig.

"He used the Smoke Screen as a temporary diversion and then used a Flamethrower in that hole to hit Tazminivil." thought Barry

"Good work Saurava!" cheered Ash

"Pika...Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu

"No way...alright then Ash you got the first battle now let's move on to the next one. Tazminivil return and Empoleon let's battle!" shouted Barry as he returned Tazminivil to it's pokéball, threw out another poké ball and Empoleon appeared in front of him.

"Empol." said Empoleon

"Alright let's finish this. Saurava return...you did great. Alright Pikachu let's finish this." smiled Ash as he returned Saurava to his pokéball.

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped out in front of Ash.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" shouted Barry and Empoleon created a ball of water and fired a stream of high pressure toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash as Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Empoleon.

The thunderbolt and hydro cannon collided with each other in a explosion sending up a

cloud of dust.

"Now Empoleon attack with Steel Wing!" shouted Barry as Empoleon dashed toward Pikachu with it's wings glowing.

"You use Iron Tail." said Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Empoleon with it's tail glowing.

Pikachu got close to Empoleon and Empoleon swung his wing at him, but Pikachu jumped into the air dodging it his wing and swinging his tail at Empoleon. Empoleon blocked his attack and Pikachu bounced back landing on his feet, charging back at Empoleon both of them dodging and blocking each other's attack.

"Don't give in Pikachu!" cheered Ash

"Keep using Steel Wing to attack!" shouted Barry

Both Pikachu and Empoleon kept attacking and attacking when all of a sudden Pikachu swung his tail at Empoleon, but Empoleon blocked it and bounced Pikachu into the air.

"Empoleon use Steel Wing full power!" shouted Barry

"Spin Pikachu and use Iron Tail max power!" shouted Ash

Pikachu started spinning like a saw and Empoleon threw his wing forward as it collided with Pikachu's tail. The collision of the two attacks sent Empoleon sliding back and sent Pikachu soaring back, but he landed on his feet.

"Use Aqua Jet Empoleon!" shouted Barry

Empoleon was suddenly surrounded by water as he took off like a jet toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu took off running toward Empoleon until he was engulfed in a yellow electrical energy. The two of them collided and the explosion sent both of them sliding back.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" shouted Ash and Pikachu sent a large thunderbolt toward Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Hyper Beam!" shouted Barry

Empoleon fired a blast of white energy that broke through the thunderbolt and hit Pikachu sending him flying back.

"See Ash your not nearly strong enough to take on the next gym if you can't even beat me. Just give up." smiled Barry

"Come on Pikachu let's show him that he'll have to do better than that to beat us this time around." smiled Ash

"Pikaa...Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu as he got back to his feet.

"Empoleon can't move after that Hyper Beam so let wrap this up. Use Thunder again! shouted Ash

Pikachu fired another large thunderbolt at Empoleon, this time when it hit him he was sent rolling back.

"Come on Empoleon get up so we can finish this battle!" yelled Barry

"Empol." said Empoleon as he struggled back to his feet with electricity crackling around his body.

"Alright let's wrap this up Pikachu. Use Volt Tackle max power!" shouted Ash as Pikachu took off running toward Empoleon engulfed in electrical energy.

"Quick Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" shouted Barry

Empoleon started creating the attack when all of a sudden he fell to one knee as his body crackled with electricity.

"What's wrong Empoleon?" asked Barry

"Look's like Empoleon is paralyzed. Let's finish this up Pikachu!" shouted Ash

Pikachu collided with Empoleon and sent him rolling back in front of Barry unconscious.

"Aw man I can't believe we lost." signed Barry

"Alright we did it Pikachu!" cheered Ash

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu as he ran back to Ash and jumped on his shoulder.

"Congrats Ash look's like you won this one…you've become a lot stronger since the last time we battled." congratulated Barry

"Empole." agreed Empoleon as they walked up to Ash.

"Thanks' for the battle." smiled Ash

"Well I can't say for sure if you can beat the next gym or not, but good luck anyway." said Barry

"Don't worry...we'll do the best we can." said Ash

"Well we're going to head back to the poke gym to do a little workout training. If you see Paul tell him I'm going to beat him one day." waved Barry as he ran off with Empoleon behind him.

"Alright Pikachu let's head back to the pokémon center and get ready for the contest." urged Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu and they headed back toward the pokémon center.

To Be Continued...


	30. 28 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival Part 1

When they got back to the pokémon center there were allot of people standing beside the building.

"Wow there are allot of people here." stared Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Hay Ash, Pikachu over here!" shouted A voice

They looked around to see where the voice was coming from and then they saw Brock, Misty, Tanza, and Eria all coming up the road.

"Look's like we made it." noted Misty

"So what's up?" asked Ash

"Nothing much...we just came back from watching a couple of pokémon battles." shrugged Tanza

"We just finished battling Barry and we won." noted Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"You mean Barry from Sinnoh?" asked Brock

"Yep...he even said Paul was here." mentioned Ash

"You don't say." thought Brock

Just then a voice started to speak over a intercom over the pokémon center door.

"Attention all contest participants. The first contest of the Berry Brake Festival will begin shortly. Anybody who needs their pokémon attended to please go to the pokémon center now. All participant's will meet in front of the Berry Patch Pathway. Thank you." announced The voice

"I'll meet you all at the pathway." urged Ash

"Alright." nodded Misty and Brock

"Good luck." said Tanza and Eria as Misty and Brock ran behind the crowd of people.

Ash ran into the pokémon center and a few minutes later he and Pikachu came running out of the pokémon center an up the road. When he caught up to the crowd of people they where all standing in front of a stage.

"Hay Misty, Brock where are you!" shouted Ash

"Over here!" shouted Misty

Ash and Pikachu looked around in the crowd of people until they saw Misty waving at them with Brock standing beside. They went beside them in front of the stage as he looked around.

"So did we miss anything?" asked Ash

"Nope your just in time." said Misty

Just then a tall long haired blond white light skinned woman walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody...my name is Monica and I'll be one of your judge's for the first contest in our berry contest. First I'm going to need everybody to leave all their pokémon except the one they are using for the first contest in these stand's here." She motioned as she pointing to a couple of pokéball holding stands.

Trainers lined up on the stage in front of the stand to put up their pokéballs.

"Alright Pikachu just wait right here and I'll be back soon. Ok." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as Ash sat him on the stand.

"Alright since everybody has put up their other pokémon, please call out you last one." announced Monica as everybody started calling out there pokémon.

"Let's go Saurava!" shouted Ash and Saurava appeared in front of him.

"Come out Hicamp!" shouted Misty and Hicamp appeared in front of her.

"Let's do this Apaton!" shouted Brock and Apaton appeared in front of him.

"Now the rule's for the first contest are simple. You all have sixty minute's to run through the berry orchard with your pokémon picking as many berry's as you both can. Once your time is up you will all bring your berry's back here and point's are awarded depending on the type's of berry's. There are fifty contestants in all so only the top twenty five contestants will be able to move on to the second contest, but only the first place contestants can qualify for the last contest. Now are there any question's?" asked Monica, but nobody said a thing and then a voice came on the intercom.

"On the count of three everybody will run into the berry orchard and start picking berry's. Now three, two, one, Go!" shouted The voice

Everybody dashed through the opening of the berry orchard. Saurava used his tackle attack to knock down berry from atop the tall tree's while Ash caught as many as he could. Misty and Hicamp where picking as many berry's as they could off the berry bush's. Apaton was hitting a small tree with his tail causing berries to fall while Brock was grabbing as many berry's as he could. All the trainer's and pokémon where running back and fourth gathering as many berry's as they could.

...

Meanwhile somewhere in the Jetix region deep underground somebody was in a lab typing on a computer.

"Well Timothy I see your back now. This is just perfect...all of my plan's will soon come full circle. All I need is one more piece of the puzzle." He laughed

...

Later after sixty minutes were up all the trainers were call back to the stage and they saw that there were five desk on the stage.

"Alright five desk have been sat up with a berry expert. Now will all the trainers line up in front of the desk so that your berry's can be tallied accordingly and the top twenty four contestants will be placed on the wide screen monitor behind us. After your berry's have been tallied they are your's to keep and don't forget to pick up your pokéballs." announced Monica

...

"Alright Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Zigzigs, Lilly, Kanith and Lucaria. I think we've done enough training for now. So let's head back." urged Timothy

"Pi...Pika." said Kachu

"I know, but it's harder than you think. Lately it's become harder to control myself, but I'm not sure why." signed Timothy

"Me...Mew." said Nina as she put her paw on Timothy's shoulder.

"Thanks', but I don't know how long I can keep suppressing it." sighed Timothy

...

"Now that the score's have been tallied the top twenty four contestants are as followed." announced Monica as she pointed to the screen.

The picture's of the trainer's and their pokémon appeared on the screen one by one.

"Alright I made it!" exclaimed Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Me to." nodded Brock

"I didn't. Better luck next time I guess." laughed Misty

"And the winner for the berry picking contest and first entry for the battle royal is Micheal Mokuzai and his Garmane." announced Monica

Everybody clapped and cheered for the as Monica passed them the trophy to a boy about Ash's height with spiky brown hair wearing a orange short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Alright the second contest will start tomorrow at the same time in the colosseum. Everybody should meet there for the second contest. So until then I'll see you all." Monica announced as all the trainers began to disperse.

"So how did ya'll do?" asked Tanza as she and Eria walked up to them.

"Ash and Brock made it to the next contest." laughed Misty

"What about you?" asked Eria

"Nope...I didn't make it." shrugged Misty

"Well better luck next time." assured Tanza

"So what should we do now?" asked Eria

"What about getting something to eat. I'm starved." suggested Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Ok." agreed Tanza

"I'll cook." said Brock

They all disappeared and reappeared inside the PHD as Brock ran to the kitchen.

"Hay look what I got Timothy." said Eria

She reached in her backpack and pulled out a emerald green stone that was cut in the shap of a diamond.

"Wow it's beautiful! What is it?" asked Misty

"It's called a Lazuli Mineral." said Eria

"What will he do with a pretty rock like that?" asked Misty

"He use's it to create different stuff." explained Eria

"Hay everybody it time to eat!" shouted Brock

Everybody went into the kitchen and sat down to eat. After everybody got finished eating they all decided to call it a night.

To Be Continued...


	31. 29 - Contest Crash Course

The next day Ash and Pikachu got up and went into the living room. There they saw Timothy asleep in the chair and Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lilly, Zigzigs,, Lucaria and Kanith all asleep on the couch.

"Hay Timothy's back. I wonder where he was yesterday?" wondered Ash

"Chu." wondered Pikachu

Ash walked on into the living room and looked at Timothy as he sitting straight up in the chair, but he had his head down fast asleep.

"I wonder how is he able to sleep in that chair like that." pondered Ash

"Pika...Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Well to be honest when I get really sleepy I can fall asleep just about anywhere." said Timothy as he raised up his head and opened his eye's.

"Hay how long have you been awake?" asked Ash

"For about three hour now. I've been just sitting here meditating." yawned Timothy as he stood up and stretched.

"Hay what time is it?" asked Ash

"It's about thirty minute's to four." said Timothy

"Chu...Pika." noted Pikachu

"Yea...we did get up pretty late. Hay where is everybody else?" asked Ash

"I guess they already left. I'll get us all some breakfast ready so we can get you to the second contest" said Timothy and he went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Timothy's pokémon had awakened and they all went into the kitchen to eat. After they were finished eating they all disappeared and reappeared outside of the pokémon center. They headed up the road toward the colosseum as other people walked the road.

"So Ash who are you going to use for the contest part of the festival?" asked Timothy

"I'm going to use Aquilion." noted Ash

"Well let's have a contest crash course." offered Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu

"You and Aquilion go against me and one of my pokémon in a quick contest style battle." explained Timothy

"Chu." said Kachu

"Me...Mew." said Nina

"Be...Be…Bebe." said Nikita

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Alright then." agreed Ash

"Follow me to the park." urged Timothy

When they got to the park they only saw a few people in the park walking around with their pokémon.

"Alright Aquilion let do a little contest training!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and Aquilion appeared in front of him.

"Quili." said Aquilion

"Alright let's go Zigzigs!" shouted Timothy as he threw out his pokéball and his Pichu appeared in front of him.

"Pi...Pichu." said The Pichu

"So you named your Pichu, Zigzigs." said Ash

"Yep...alright let's begin." said Timothy

"I haven't been in a contest battle in awhile. How should we start off." pondered Ash

"Chu." thought Pikachu

"I can't think of anything right now." shrugged Ash

"Well try not to think about it then." said Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Well just try to let the idea's come to you as the battle proceeds'. All around us are different idea's for contest style attack's. All you have to do is just clear your mind and let the idea's flow in." suggested Timothy

"Alright I'll give it a try." nodded Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped off Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked around for a few minute's and then closed his eye's.

"I still can't think of a thing." pondered Ash

"Well try this...I know your battling style is more of a direct style. So try adding in a straight head on attack. Zigzigs and I will make the first move." suggested Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Alright Zigzigs use Charge!" shouted Timothy

"Pi." said Zigzigs as he started to draw in yellow electrical energy.

"Let's start off with this one. Aquilion use Aerial Ace!" shouted Ash

"Aquili!" shouted Aquilion as she zoomed toward Zigzigs.

"Ok Ash what is it you have planned?" wondered Timothy

"Now Aquilion spin and use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Aquilion jumped up and started to spin as she fired a flamethrower. The flamethrower wrapped around her as she headed toward him as a spinning flaming spear.

"Alright great job!" cheered Ash

"I see...that's the same combination he used on Shondra. Not bad Ash, but let's see how you like this one. Zigzigs use Discharge then Quick Attack!" shouted Timothy

"Chu...Pichu!" shouted Pichu as he released a burst of yellow energy and dashed toward Aquilion as the yellow electricity surrounded his body.

"Hay that look's like a Volt Tackle." exclaimed Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

The two of the pokémon collided with each other and they both were sent sliding back.

"Alright let's try something different Aquilion use Flamewheel!" shouted Ash

Aquilion started running, jumped up, and started to spin like a saw as fire came from her mouth and surrounded her.

"Our turn...Zigzigs start off with Charge again!" shouted Timothy as Zigzigs started to draw in yellow energy.

"Why is he using Charge again...it doesn't matter Aquilion use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash and all of a sudden flame's started shooting out all side's of the flame wheel making it larger.

"Not bad Ash not bad at all, but look at this one. Zigzigs use Discharge and then Volt Tackle!" shouted Timothy

"Pichu!" shouted Zigzigs as he released a burst of yellow energy as he dashed toward

Aquilion.

All of a sudden the yellow energy that surrounded Zigzigs grew even larger as the two collided. There was an explosion and the two were sent sliding back again.

"Chu...Pichu...Pi." moaned Zigzigs as he fell to his knee's his body crackling with electricity.

"Is Zigzigs ok?" asked Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Don't worry...he's just not use to the drawback effect's of Volt Tackle." assured Timothy as he walked up to Zigzigs and picked him up.

"Pichu...Pi." sighed Zigzigs looking at Timothy and Kachu with a sad look on his face.

"Pika...Pika...Pi." smiled Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Don't worry Zigzigs I know you were having fun, but let's call it quit's for now ok." said Timothy

"Chu." nodded Zigzigs

"Alright Ash we'll call it quit's for now, but I think you get the idea of my contest crash course?" asked Timothy

"Yea...I can make better contest style attack's when I basically battle." said Ash

"Yep...everybody has their own special way." smiled Timothy

"Good work today Aquilion. Now return." congratulated Ash as he held out her pokéball.

"Quili!" smiled Aquilion happily as she disappeared into the pokéball.

"Time for you to get going Ash. You have thirty minutes to get to the coliseum." mention Timothy

"Oh yea I almost forgot. Come on Pikachu let's get going Pikachu." urged Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright we'll see you later." waved Timothy and all of a sudden Timothy and his pokémon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the..." coughed Ash

"Pika." coughed Pikachu

"Hay where did they go?" wondered Ash looking around.

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu looking around.

"Well let's get going." said Ash as took off running down the road.

To Be Continued...


	32. 30 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival Part 2

Ash ran till the coliseum was insight and there in the front of the colosseum he saw Tanza, Misty, Brock and Eria all standing there.

"Hay everybody what's up." waved Ash

"Chu." waved Pikachu

"Hay Ash where have you been?" asked Misty

"I was up at the park with Timothy." said Ash

"Oh where is he now?" asked Tanza

"I don't know he up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke." shrugged Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Sound's like a Body Flicker Technique." thought Eria

"What's a Body Flicker Technique?" asked Ash

"Well a Body Flicker Technique is..." started Eria but just as she was about to explain it to him people started running pass them into the colosseum.

"Well I guess it's time to start the contest. Better get going." said Tanza

"Alright." nodded Ash

"Wish us luck." smiled Brock

"Pika...Chu!" cheered Pikachu as Eria held him.

They all went into the colosseum as Ash and Brock went down to the stadium floor.

"Well let's find us a seat." looked Tanza

"Ok so what are we doing today?" wondered Ash as he looked around and saw the table's with pot's, pan's, and plate's.

"Welcome everyone to the second contest of Brita's Berry Brake festival. This time where having a iron chef type competition. I call it The Berry Chef competition." announced Monica as she stepped out from behind the stage curtain's.

"So this is basically a cooking contest," thought Ash to himself

"This one is in the bag." thought Brock to himself

"The rule's for this little contest is simple. The trainer and their pokémon must work together as they use the selected berry's and the other food along with the kitchen supply's to create your own special berry creation's. To do this you will only have sixty minutes to create your creation. Now without farther ado let me introduce the people who will be judging your creation's. First is our current two year champion who make's the world's best candy Lola." announced Monica

Out from behind the curtain stepped a tall short black haired peach skinned women stepped out from behind the curtain.

"I hope there are some interesting flavored creation's today." smiled Lola then she sat down at a table.

"Next up we have the one of the world's best cook's Maria." Announced Monica

Out from behind the curtain stepped another tall woman, but she had red shoulder length hair and was pale skinned.

"I hope everybody just has fun and does their best." smiled Maria as she sat down beside

Lola.

"Alright I got word earlier today that our third judge could not make it to this contest so I'm going to help judge. Now with sixty minute's on the clock everybody begin." announced Monica

"Alright Apaton let's cook up something good." said Brock as he held out his pokéball.

"Apa." nodded Apaton as he appeared in front of Brock and they ran to the table.

"Well Saurava let's give this challenge all we got." smiled Ash as he held out his pokéball.

"Sar...Sar." smiled Saurava as he appeared in front of Ash and they ran over to the table.

…..

Meanwhile somewhere else on the Tonami Island a woman was sitting down in a chair

looking out a window.

"Lady Hoshikage we have word that Timothy has reappeared." reported A female voice as she walked into the room.

"What is his current location?" asked Another female voice

"Well he was last spotted in Brita Town, but he disappeared again." She reported

"Is he traveling with anyone?" The other female voice asked

"Yes he is traveling with Eria Miryoku, Tanza Nash and three other people." She reported

"Do you know where they are heading?" The other voiced asked

"No." said The female voice

"I see...well he might check in sooner or later. For now just let him be...he'll return to the village when he's ready." She said

"Ok." nodded The other woman

…..

Meanwhile back at the colosseum the sixty minutes were up, the food had been tasted and the score's had been tallied while the top eleven contestants were shown on the screen.

"Alright all contestants have been judged and the top eleven contestants are as followed, but the second qualifying contestant for last contest is Brock and Apaton." announced Monica

Brock and Apaton both ran up Monica as she passed him a trophy.

"Aright Apaton we did it!" exclaimed Brock

"Ton...Apa...Apaton!" cheered Apaton

"Alright that's contest number two over. We'll see the rest of the contestants back here tomorrow to see who the final two contestants are for the battle royal. So I'll see you all tomorrow." shouted Monica

Tanza, Misty, and Eria got up and they all ran down to Ash and Brock.

"Hay Ash you made it to the next contest. Good job." congratulated Eria

"Yea! Tomorrow is my last chance to qualify for the final contest." mentioned Ash

"Pi...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Don't worry you'll get in." reassured Tanza

"Nice job though Brock." congratulated Misty

"Hay let's check out some of this candy then I'm going to head back. I'm getting kind of sleepy." yawned Eria

They all went around the colosseum floor trying out some the other contestants creation and after they were done they all disappeared into the backpack.

"Well I'm going to bed so I'll see you all tomorrow." yawned Eria and went into the room.

"Well I'm going to find me something else to eat." said Tanza and she went into the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to get to bed early for tomorrow." said Ash

"Chu." yawned Pikachu as Ash walked down the hall.

Misty stared at Ash for a few minutes and then a smiled came across her face.

To Be Continued...


	33. 31 - Brita's Berry Brake Festival Part 3

The next day when Ash got up and went into the living room he saw everybody was already up.

"What's up everybody." greeted Ash

"Well we see your finally up." smiled Misty

"Yea, guess I was sleeping really good." nodded Ash as he scratched his head.

"There's some left over breakfast in the kitchen." said Tanza

"Ok I'll grab me a plate and head onto the coliseum." nodded Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu as he ran up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder.

Ash grabbed him a plate of food, put it in the microwave and let it warm up. He then disappeared and then reappeared outside of the pokémon center.

"Well today is my last chance to get into the final contest." thought Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pika." reassured Pikachu

"I know." nodded Ash as he looked at his pokédex at the time.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"It's about five thirty. Man I must have really been sleeping good." stated Ash looking at his pokedex.

"Pika...Pika." said Pikachu looking around.

"What's up Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika...Chuu." motioned Pikachu pointing at something.

Ash looked up the road and saw Paul walking down the road.

"Hay it's Paul. Paul what's up!" shouted Ash as he ran up to Paul.

"Ash what are you doing here?" wondered Paul surprised to see him.

"I'm here in Brita for their yearly festival. What about you...were you able to get your third gym badge?" asked Ash

"Like that's any of your business." snarled Paul as he started to walk off.

"I see you haven't changed any." sighed Ash

"Pika." sighed Pikachu

"Hay Ash the contest is about start and you'll be late." yelled Tanza as they all ran up to him.

"Look who it is...it's Paul." said Brock

"Hay wait your Tanza the Ghost Master am I right?" asked Paul

"Yea. Ash let's get going." urged Tanza

"Alright I'll see you later." waved Ash as they all ran toward the colosseum.

"So Ash is traveling with the ghost master. Hmm." said Paul as he walked toward the

colosseum.

"Alright Ash...you and Aquilion go on and get ready for the contest." urged Tanza

"Alright." nodded Ash as they enter the colosseum.

"Well good luck Ash." smiled Misty

"Thanks." smiled Ash as he headed down the stair's.

"So Brock how do you think Ash will do?" asked Tanza

"It's hard to say, but with his past contest experience he should do pretty well." thought Brock

"Alright everybody welcome to the third and final contest. This contest will be a contest followed by a contest style battle. The final contestants of each of the contest will be the final two contestants for the final contest. The battle royal. So let me introduce our judge's for our first part of the contest the appeal. First up is Brita's very on Nurse Joy." announced Monica.

"Everybody just have fun and enjoy yourselves." smiled Nurse Joy as she sat at a table.

"Up next is Kelly who is also the creator of the popular Pokégleam Magazine." announced Monica

Just then a women that had long ice-blue waist length hair with pale skin stood up beside Nurse Joy.

"Let's all have fun in the most beautiful of ways." smiled Kelly as she sat down

"Now ladies' and gentlemen for our third host. He's a trainer who's contest ability's know no equal and who's pokémon battling skill's are rumored to beyond even that of the elite four. I give you all none other than The Most Known Unknown, Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon." announced Monica

All of a sudden a pink and blue sphere appeared in the center of the colosseum and they started to circle each other. All of a sudden black electrical energy started to circle with the sphere's as it crackled to the floor and when it hit the floor a black smoke started to rise from where the black electricity hit. The black smoke started to grow until it formed a giant whirlwind around it. When the smoke cleared Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were all standing in the center of the coliseum waving at everybody.

The coliseum exploded with sound as the crowd roared with cheers and applause at the sight of Timothy and his pokémon.

"Now with this begins our contest. Let each contestant technique be flawless and uniquely beautiful. So with that said may the best trainers be victory's." smiled Timothy as he Kachu, Nina and Nikita all went and sat down beside Kelly and Nurse Joy.

"Now remember contestants only five of you are going to make it to the next part of the contest. Now let use begin with our contestants." announced Monica as she called out the first contestant and the crowd exploded with cheers and applause.

"Well at least we know where Timothy is now." laughed Tanza

"I'm going to bop him upside the head when I get a chance." frowned Eria

Meanwhile in the backroom Ash and Aquilion where watching as all the trainers and their pokémon went on stage to perform .

"Wow their all so good. Each of their technique is flawless, but I won't be intimidated." thought Ash

Just then Ash heard his name announced which meant it was his turn, so he ran out onto the stage.

"Alright Aquilion let's heat thing's up!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball.

"Quili!" shouted Aquilion as she appeared out of the pokéball surrounded by circling flame's.

"Alright Aquilion let's start off with Flame Wheel!" shouted Ash

"Quili!" shouted Aquilion as she jumped up and started spinning as flame's surrounded her.

"Look's like Ash will start if off with a Flame Wheel, but how will he keep this going." announced Monica

"Now Aquilion use Flamethrower to make the Flame Wheel larger!" shouted Ash

"Quili!" shouted Aquilion as flames stated shoot out all sides of the flame wheel making it allot larger.

"Wow with that Flamethrower Aquilion's Flame Wheel's has grown in size and beauty." announced Monica

"Alright Aquilion let's finish up. Spin and use Aerial Ace!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden the large Flame Wheel turned sideway's and all of a sudden Aquilion flew upward out of the flame's. The flame's followed her around her waist like a large dress with flaming spark's dancing off it.

"Wow Aquilion look's like a queen wearing a large red flaming dress and the spark's dance off her making her looking even more marvelous!" exclaimed Monica

"Now that is beautiful!" cheered Tanza

"Go Ash!" cheered Eria

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu sitting in Misty's lap.

"Quilion." said Aquilion as she landed on the floor.

"With a performance that beautiful let's see what our judge's have to say." announced Monica

"Magnificent." smiled Nurse Joy

"Perfect." smiled Kelly

"Without a doubt spectacular." nodded Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be...Bebe." nodded Nikita

The crowd cheered as Ash and Aquilion bowed as they walked backstage.

"Alright you were great Aquilion even though this was your very first contest." smiled Ash

"Aqili...Aquilion." smiled Aquilion

"Hay Ash!" shouted Brock as he, Tanza, Misty, Eria, and Pikachu all came through the backstage door.

"Hay so how do you think we did?" asked Ash

"Nicely did." congratulated Eria

"Don't celebrate yet. Let's see if you made it to the next contest or if you qualified for the final contest." motioned Tanza pointing at the screen.

"Now all of our contestants were great, but our top trainer for this contest is Keen and his

Sandslash." announced Monica

Just then a red head boy and a Sandslash went running out the door and onto the stage as she handed him a trophy.

"Now here are the five trainer's moving on to the next contest." announced Monica as she pointed to the large screen.

"Alright I made it." said Ash as he looked at the screen with his picture on it.

"Look's like you'll be the last to fight as well." noted Brock

"Yea that's a good thing, because if you and Pikachu win this one you move on to the next

contest." nodded Tanza

"Alright Aquilion return." nodded Ash

"Quili." smiled Aquilion as she disappeared into the pokéball.

"Now it's time to start the final part of this contest. contestants will battle each other one by one and the loser of each battle will be eliminated leading down to the last battle. So let's begin right away with the first battle." announced Monica

…...

Meanwhile in the stand's Paul looked on as the contest continued.

"So that is the Cosmic Dragon I've heard so much about. He's got a Pikachu, Mew and a Celebi, but I wonder just how powerful is he really." thought Paul as he looked at Timothy.

…...

"Alright now...we're down to our last contest battle of today. Ash and his Pikachu against Josh and his Marshtomp. Now with the point's completely filled and with two minute's on the clock let their battle start." announced Monica as the two minute's started counting.

"Let's go Marshtomp!" shouted Josh as he threw out his pokéball and his Marshtomp appeared in front of him.

"Let's do this Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Pika...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off Ash's shoulder in front him.

"Alright Marshtomp use Mud Bomb, then use Ice Beam!" shouted Josh

"Mar!" shouted Marshtomp as he fired a mud ball at Pikachu, then he fired a ice beam at the mud ball.

The ice beam hit the mud ball and froze it solid as it headed toward Pikachu.

"What a nice attack." announced Monica as Ash lost a few point's.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to knock that attack back!" announced Ash

Pikachu took off running toward the attack with his tail glowing, jumped into the air and with his tail he hit the frozen mud bomb with his tail. The attack was sent flying back and it hit Marshtomp sending him sliding back.

"With Pikachu's Iron Tail he was able to send Marshtomp's attack right back at him." announced Monica and Josh lost allot of point's

"Alright Marshtomp use Brick Break!" shouted Josh

"Mar...Tomp!" shouted Marshtomp as he ran toward Pikachu with his arm's glowing

"Dodge Pikachu!" shouted Ash

Just as Pikachu was about to get hit he dodge out the way and continued to dodge Marshtomp's attack's.

"With Pikachu's speed Marshtomp can't land a single punch." announced Monica

"Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail again!" shouted Ash

Pikachu's tail started to glow as he dodged Marshtomp's attack again and he hit him and sent him flying back into the wall knocking Marshtomp out.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle. Look's like Ash win's this one by a knock out." announced Monica as the crowd cheered for them.

"Look's like Ash did it!" cheered Tanza

"Yeap he did it!" shouted Misty

"The battle is over and the winner is Ash and Pikachu." announced Monica as she gave Ash his trophy.

"Alright we did it Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu

"Now we have the four contestants for the final contest tomorrow. So I'll see you all back here tomorrow for the battle royal. So good night everybody." announced Monica as people started to get up and leave.

"Nice work Ash." congratulated Timothy

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Thanks'...I didn't know that you where going to be a judge for this contest." mention Ash

"I know…it was actually a last minute thing." smiled Timothy

"Well tomorrow is the final contest so we'll have to fight each other." nodded Brock

"I know, but let's just have fun and may the best man win." nodded Ash

"Well I'm going to turn in early tonight. I still have to do a little work tomorrow." yawned Timothy

"That's a good idea. Ash, Brock I think you two better do the same so ya'll can be fully

rested for tomorrow." agreed Tanza

"Sound's good." agreed Ash

"Alright." nodded Brock and they all disappeared into the PHD, found themselves something to eat and then went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	34. 32 - Brita's Final Berry Contest

The next day everybody was already was at the coliseum awaiting for the last contest to begin.

"I wonder where is Timothy at now?" wondered Eria

"I don't know because he was gone before we got up." shrugged Tanza

"Well he did say he had some more work today." remembered Misty

"Alright let's begin the final contest now. The rule's for our final contest are very simple the last pokémon standing is the winner. So does everybody understand?' announced Monica

Ash, Brock, Micheal, Keen along with their pokémon all nodded their head.

"Now let me introduced our finalist once more. First is Micheal and Garmane, Second is Brock and Apaton, third is Keen and Sandslash, and last, but not least Ash and his Pikachu. Let's give our contestant's a hand." announced Monica as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"So Tanza who do you think is going to win?" asked Eria

"I can't really say right now." replied Tanza

"Well let's see." said Misty

"Now trainer's take your position's ." announced Monica and all the trainer's ran to a different side of the field.

"Let's check out the data on that Garmane pokémon real quick." thought Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Garmane The Fighting Dragon Pokémon…Garmane are a special breed of dragon that is said to have originated on Forchard Island. They are shown to have allot of pride and determination when in a fight which make's them some of the easiest pokémon to train." said The pokédex

"Alright let the four way battle royal begin!" shouted Monica

"Alright Sandslash let's start this battle off with a Sandstorm attack!" shouted Keen

"Sand...Slash!" shouted Sandslash as it threw it claw's forward and a large sandstorm engulfed the field.

"And it look's like Keen and his Sandslash will start of this battle with a powerful sandstorm." announced Monica

"Now this could be trouble...Pikachu be careful." shouted Ash

"That was a smart move." thought Tanza

"Yea that Sandstorm took away there visibility and on top of that Garmane and Pikachu will continue to take damage as long as that Sandstorm is active." nodded Eria

"Now let's see who should I take out first." thought Keen looking around at the other pokémon.

He looked at Apaton who was just standing and looking around, then he looked at Garmane who was standing with it's eye's closed and then he looked at Pikachu who was bracing himself form the damage he was taking from the sandstorm.

"Let's see that Apaton isn't affected by the sandstorm and on top of that it look's like it has some pretty good attack and defense power so I'm going to avoid that one for right now. Then there's that Pikachu...he's doesn't look to strong and I believe Sandslash could take him out with a single attack and then there's that Garmane. It doesn't look to tough so he'll be my first target. Sandslash use Slash.!" shouted Keen and Sandslash dashed toward Garmane.

"I don't think so. Garmane use Dragon Claw!" shouted Micheal

"Garr!" roared Garmane as it raised it's right claw.

Sandslash swung his claw at Garmane, but he missed and Garmane swung his claw and hit Sandslash sending him rolling back in front of Keen.

"What the...what just happened?" wondered Keen looking at Sandslash.

"All man I can't see a thing, but by the sound of it somebody got hit and they got hit hard. I hope Pikachu is ok." thought Ash

"Alright Garmane use Roar!" shouted Micheal

Garmane took a deep breath and let out a loud roar and when he did the sandstorm dispersed.

"Wow what a powerful roar. It cleared the field of the Sandstorm and now we can see all again." announced Monica

"That Garmane is really something." noted Brock

"Garmane use Dagon Claw and go for Apaton!" shouted Micheal and Garmane took off running Apaton.

"Apaton you use Take Down!" shouted Brock

Apaton charged toward Garmane and the two of them collided as the pushed each other back and forth. Keen looked at them fighting then he looked over at Ash and Pikachu an saw they weren't paying any attention.

"Alright here's our chance to get the drop on that Pikachu. Sandslash use Fury Swipes and go for that Pikachu!" shouted Keen and Sandslash took off running toward Pikachu.

"Man that Garmane is strong and so is Apaton." noted Ash as he looked at the two pushing each other.

"Pika." agreed

Ash looked at Pikachu and then noticed Sandslash running toward him out the corner of his eye.

"Hay Pikachu turn around and start dodging!" shouted Ash

Pikachu turned around an just as Sandslash was about to hit him he ducked and started dodging each of Sandslash's swipes, then he jumped into the air.

"Sandslash use Poison Sting!" shouted Keen

"Spin and then use Iron Tail Pikachu!" shouted Ash

Sandslash spat out a group of small purple needle like figure's at Pikachu. Pikachu's tail started to glow as the started needle's bounce off his tail and he came down and hit Sandslash on the head. Sandslash bounced of the floor and Pikachu spun sideway's hitting it one more time sending it flying back into the knocking it out.

"Sandslash is unable to battle which mean's Keen is out of the battle. Now we are down to three contestants." announced Monica

"Are you ok?" asked Keen as he ran to Sandslash and picked it up.

"Slash...San." nodded Sandslash sounding sad.

"Don't worry we'll just keep training and try again next year." reassured Keen as he left off the field.

"Good job Pikachu. That's one down and two left." cheered Ash

"Alright Garmane use Dragonbreath!" shouted Micheal

Garmane flipped backwards and fired a steam of blue fire at Apaton.

"Apaton use Protect!" shouted Brock

Apaton started to glow and a sphere of white energy surrounded and the fire hit it.

"Now Apaton use Secret Power!" shouted Brock

Apaton started to glow and a group of bubble's appeared in front of him and they flew toward Garmane.

"Garmane dodge and then use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal

Garmane jumped over the bubble's and when he landed on the ground he dashed toward Apaton in a blue energy and rammed into him sending him sliding back some.

"Apaton are you ok?" asked Brock

"Apa." nodded Apaton nodding

"Alright let's finish this up. Garmane use another Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Apaton with the blue energy surrounding him.

"Use Take down Apaton" shouted Brock

Apaton took off running toward Garmane and the to them clashed, but Apaton was sent sliding back.

"Apaton can't take much more of this and those Take Down attack's are taking their toll as well and I think he knows it. I have to find a open for a good hit soon." thought Brock as he looked at Apaton breathing heavily.

"Garmane use Dragon Claw to finish this!" shouted Micheal

"Apaton dodge!" shouted Brock

Garmane took off toward Apaton and when he got close to him it swung it's claw, but Apaton ducked.

"Now Apaton use your tail to trip Garmane then use Hyper Beam!" shouted Brock

Apaton swung it's tail and tripped Garmane, but before he hit the ground Apaton jumped back some and fired a white energy blast at Garmane.

"Nice try, but you'll have to better than that. Garmane up then use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal

Garmane quickly hit the ground with it's fist launching itself up into the air just as the attack hit the ground.

"We missed." said Brock

Garmane dived toward Apaton as the blue energy surrounded his body and he crashed down on Apaton knocking him out.

"Apaton is unable to battle so that means Brock is out. Now we're down to the final to contestants. Who will emerge victorious." announced Monica as the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Apaton are you ok?" asked Brock as he ran over to Apaton.

"Ton...Apa." nodded Apaton sounding sad.

"Don't worry you did your best." reassured Brock as they walked off the field.

"All right now Brock's out so now it's just Pikachu and Garmane. Alright Pikachu let's give this battle everything we got." thought Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as his cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Alright Garmane prepare for battle." said Micheal

"Garmane!" roared Garmane

To Be Continued...


	35. 33 - The Final Contest, Surging Thunder

"Alright this battle is getting good!" shouted Eria

"Yea did you see the way Pikachu sent that Sandslash flying." nodded Misty

"Pikachu is a very powerful pokémon and Ash is a skilled trainer, but something tells me that he's going to have his hand's full with Micheal and Garmane." noted Tanza

"Isn't that the truth." said Brock as he sat down beside Tanza.

"Nice work out there Brock. If that Hyper Beam would've connected you might have won." reassured Misty

"Thanks', but to be honest even if that Hyper Beam had connected I don't think it would've made a difference. Ash and Pikachu had better be careful. Micheal and Garmane are on a whole other level of battling." smiled Brock

"Come on Ash and Pikachu you can do it!" cheered Misty

"Garmane use Dragon Claw!" shouted Micheal

"Pikachu you use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

Garmane dashed toward Pikachu and Pikachu dashed Garmane with his tail glowing and when the two of them collided they where both sent sliding back.

"Now Garmane use DragonBreath!" shouted Micheal

"Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" shouted Ash

Garmane fired a stream of blue fire from it's mouth and Pikachu shot a thunderbolt. When the two attack's collided Pikachu's attack broke through Garmane's attack and hit him.

"Alright we got him. Now use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash and Pikachu took off running toward Garmane with his tail glowing.

"Alright Garmane use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal

Garmane dashed toward Pikachu with the blue energy covering it and before Pikachu knew what had happened he was sent rolling back.

"Oh no Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he got back up

"Garmane use another Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal as he dashed toward Pikachu again.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu dashed toward Garmane as he was engulfed in yellow electrical energy and he collided with Garmane. There was an explosion and Garmane was sent sliding back, but Pikachu was sent flying back into the wall.

"Pikachu please get up!" yelled Ash, but Pikachu just laid there.

"Look's like it's over." sighed Misty

"Well folk's look's like Pikachu is..." started Monica, but she was cut off as Pikachu started to glow.

Just then there was a flash of light and when it dimmed the entire field was surrounded in yellow dome as the floor surged with electricity.

"What going on?" wondered Ash

Pikachu started to glow and spark with electricity as he got to his feet his eye's glowing yellow.

"Hay Tanza what's going on?" asked Misty

"I don't know." shrugged Tanza

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Eria

"I don't know what's going on here, but we're still going to win this. Garmane use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu watch out!" shouted Ash

Garmane got close to Pikachu, but just as he was about to ram Pikachu. Pikachu turned around and Garmane was sent flying back into the wall.

"All man Garmane are you ok?" asked Micheal

Garmane struggled to his feet as he started to glow red and he let out a loud roar as he got back to his feet.

"Now what...something not right with Pikachu." pondered Ash to himself

"What's happening?" wondered Misty

"It look's like Anger Point." said Brock

"What's Anger Point?" asked Misty

"It's a ability that increase the attack power of the pokémon to it's maximum when it hit with a critical attack." explained Brock

"Well that last attack must've hurt bad." noted Misty

"Something's not right." noticed Tanza

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"That last attack wasn't an ordinary attack." agreed Eria

"What do you mean?" asked Misty confused.

"Alright Garmane use Dragon Rush!" shouted Micheal

Garmane dashed toward Pikachu again, but this time he collided with a force field.

"What the...how is Pikachu doing that?" wondered Ash as he watch Garmane push against a invisible wall.

"Garmane give it everything you got!" yelled Micheal

All of a sudden Pikachu started to surge with electricity and he stated to glow, then there was an explosion that sent Garmane flying back into the wall destroying it. The explosion

also was so fierce that it knocked Ash and Micheal off their feet and it blew that roof off of the coliseum.

"Wow what power. Pikachu's attack destroyed the roof of the colosseum." announced Monica as she picked herself up.

"What just happened?" asked Misty gathering herself after the explosion.

"Like I said before I'm not sure." said Tanza

"What happened...Garmane are you ok?" asked Micheal as he ran to the destroyed wall where Garmane was sent flying through.

"Garmane is unable to battle which mean's Micheal is out. With a display of overwhelming power Ash and Pikachu win." declared Monica and the crowd burst into cheer's and applause.

But Ash did not hear her as he walked up to Pikachu who was still glowing.

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash

Pikachu turned toward Ash and he raised his paw's as thunderbolts exploded from him up into the air. The force of the explosion sent Ash flying back into the wall hard as electricity started to surge around the inside of the colosseum. People started running and screaming trying to get out of the colosseum.

"What's happening to Pikachu." panicked Misty

"Come on let's see if we can help Ash." said Brock as they out onto the floor and over to Ash.

"Are you ok Ash?" asked Misty

"Yea I'm ok, but I have to help Pikachu." nodded Ash

"Wait!" shouted Eria, but it was to late as Ash took off toward Pikachu.

Ash ran up to Pikachu as the thunderbolt's circled around him and Ash reached for Pikachu, but was instantly electrocuted and sent flying back into the wall again.

"Ash!" yelled Misty as she ran up to him.

"Don't worry I'm ok, but I can't get through to Pikachu." moaned Ash as he stood back up.

"Come on we'll help you." offered Brock

"Stop!" shouted A voice

They all stopped in there track's looked to their left and saw Micheal and Garmane walking toward them.

"Why should we stop. We've got to help Pikachu!" shouted Misty

"I know that, but Ash is the only one who should stop him." motioned Micheal pointing Ash.

"But how do I do that?" asked Ash

"You are an aura user are you not?" asked Micheal

"Yea, but how did you know?" asked Ash

"Don't worry about that. If you and Pikachu are truly the best of friend's than you will stop him, but you must do it fast because if you don't Pikachu will die." stated Micheal

"What!" shouted Misty

Ash stared at Pikachu and then looked down at his fist as it started to glow.

"I won't let Pikachu die!" shouted Ash as he took off running toward Pikachu with his fist behind him.

He swung his fist forward and collided with a electrical force field.

"Come Ash you can do it1" cheered Misty

Ash started to push forward and his fist broke through the shield and he grabbed Pikachu. He pulled Pikachu to his chest and hugged him tightly as he was consumed by the surging electrical energy.

"Come on Pikachu snap out of it!" shouted Ash

Just then the electrical energy stopped and Pikachu stopped glowing just before his eye's went back to normal.

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu looking at Ash

"Your back to normal Pikachu." smiled Ash hugging Pikachu.

"Alright you did it!" cheered Misty as she ran up to Pikachu and Ash.

"Yea I did. Hay where did Micheal and Garmane go?" asked Ash

They all looked around and saw that they were nowhere to be found, but just then Monica walked up to Ash and Pikachu.

"Sorry Monica I guess we ruined the contest." apologized Ash

"Chu." apologized Pikachu

"Nope not at all. Not only did you win the contest you also showed use you cared enough about your pokémon to put yourself in harms way and you also gave us a good light show. So all in all you deserve this trophy more than anyone and I would say our contest came to a spectacular ending." announced Monica

Then the colosseum exploded with people cheering and clapping for Ash and Pikachu as Monica passed them their trophy. Later that night in the PHD Ash was sitting down in a chair looking at Pikachu who was asleep in his lap. Misty came into the living and looked at Ash as he sat there.

"Don't worry Ash he'll be ok." assured Misty as she sat down beside him.

"I know, but I feel so helpless. I couldn't do much against those Blood Wake member's and now I have a feeling that Pikachu's life is in danger, but this time I feel I can't do anything about it." sighed Ash as he looked at Pikachu.

Misty looked at him then she looked at her hand then back at Ash, before sitting her hand on his. Ash looked up at Misty as she smiled at him with green staring back into his.

"Don't worry Ash. When the time come's and Pikachu need's you...I know you'll be there

for him." smiled Misty

"Thanks' Misty. Well let's get some sleep." smiled Ash as he picked up Pikachu.

Misty nodded and they both went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	36. 34 - Timothy Vs Paul, A Crushing Defeat

The next morning everybody got up and meet in the kitchen where Tanza was already fixing breakfast.

'"I wonder where Timothy is. He still isn't back yet." wondered Eria

"Don't worry he'll be back soon enough." nodded Tanza

Just then they heard the living room door shut and then Timothy came walking into the kitchen.

"Well speak of the devil." snickered Tanza

"What up pep's." smiled Timothy with Kachu, Nina and Nikta behind him.

"So where have you been?" asked Eria walking up to him.

"We were helping the care taker's of the berry patch plant some new berry's." smiled Timothy as Eria hit him in the leg.

"I've been trying to give you this for the last two day's, but you kept disappearing." frowned Eria as she handed him a box.

"Sorry...What is it?" asked Timothy as he grabbed the box and opened it.

"I found it at one of the stand during the festival." smiled Eria

"Wow! It's Lazuli Mineral! Thanks now I can finish that new pokéball proto-type that I've been working on, but I also found something that you might like." smiled Timothy

He reached into his jacket and pulled out two white box's and handed them to Eria. She opened them up and the each held a pearl beaded necklace that had a star shaped pendent on them.

"Wow there beautiful." smiled Eria

"They came in a set so I figured that you and Clefairy would like them." nodded Timothy as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Clefairy come on out." smiled Eria as she held out here pokéball.

"Fairy." smiled Clefairy as it appeared in front of her and she put the necklace around her

neck.

"There you go Clefairy now you look even cuter." smiled Eria

"Fairy...Fairy." smiled Clefairy jumping up and down happily.

"I'm glad you like it." laughed Timothy

"Now what should we do today?" asked Tanza

"Well I still have to go to Cibola to see what Yucon want's me to do." mentioned Timothy

"Well let's get going." urged Tanza

After everybody had finish eating they all appeared in front of the pokémon center and headed out of town.

"Pika...Pikachu." motioned Pikachu pointing at something as they reached the edge of town.

"Hay look it's Paul." stated Ash

Paul walked from beside a bench that he had be leaning against up to Timothy.

"So your Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon that I've heard so much about." said Paul as he looked at Timothy

"Yea what's it to ya?" asked Timothy smiling.

"My name is Paul and I'm from the Sinnoh Region. I want to challenge you." challenged Paul pointing at Timothy.

"Why is Paul challenging Timothy." wondered Ash to himself.

"Sure...follow me." nodded Timothy as he lead Paul to and opening in the park.

"Why did Paul challenge Timothy Ash?" asked Brock

"I'm not sure, I'm just as confused." shrugged Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Alright Paul we'll each use three pokémon for our battle. What do you say?" asked Timothy

"Fine with me." nodded Paul

"Well then let's begin." declared Timothy

"Kirygon stand-by for battle!" shouted Paul

He threw out his pokémon and his pokémon appeared in front of him. It was the size of a small horse, but was almost completely red except for in various areas were it was either green of white. It also had a horn coming out of it's head and fire blazing from where it's was suppose to be.

"That's a Kirygon!" exclaimed Brock

"Let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Kirygon The Dawn Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Dragorsh. Kirygon are said to be the cause of many forest fire's, due to the fact that it is a fire type pokémon that lives' near forest's. They are usually shy are tend to steer clear of humans. said The pokédex

"Alright Lucaria let's end this quickly!" shouted Timothy as he threw his pokéball and Lucaria appeared in front of him.

"So he has a Lucario to...Kirygon use Flamethrower!" shouted Paul and Kirygon fired a flamethrower from it's mouth.

"Lucaria use Aura Sphere to counter!" shouted Timothy

Lucaria held her right paw out in front of her just as the flamethrower hit, then the fire started spin into a sphere.

"No way." said Paul

"What did she just do?" asked Ash

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu

"She used the fire from that Flamethrower and combined it with her Aura Sphere." explained Tanza

"Cool." said Ash

"Kirygon use Take Down" shouted Paul and Kirygon stated running toward Lucaria.

"Lucaria dodge and use Flaming Aura Sphere!" shouted Timothy

Kirygon was just about to ram Lucaria, but she jumped into the air and came down onto of Kirygon with the her attack knocking Kirygon out.

"Oh man she just knocked out Paul's Kirygon with one attack." said Brock

"Kirygon return." said Paul and Kirygon returned to the poké ball as Paul looked at Lucaria and Timothy.

"I wonder who is Paul going to use next?" wondered Ash to himself.

"Wingorde stand-by for battle." said Paul as he threw out his poké ball.

This time a almost griffon like pokémon appeared in front of him though it was completely covered in steal.

"A Wingorde ...let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Wingorde The Armored Pokémon…Wingorde spend most of their life in the air only coming down to eat, sleep or breed. While young a Wingorde steel like body is very soft like paper, but get's harder as it age's." said The pokédex

"I'll stick with Lucaria." smiled Timothy

"Attack with Swift Wingorde!" shouted Paul

Wingorde swung it's left wing and sent a group of star's flying toward Lucaria.

"Alright Lucaria use Comet Punch!" shouted Timothy and Lucaria at blinding speed destroyed each of the star's.

"Wow that was fast!" exclaimed Misty

"Yea." agreed Brock

"Wingorde get in close and use Steel Wing!" shouted Paul

Wingorde dashed toward Lucaria with it's wing's glowing and as soon as it got close to Lucaria it started swing it's wing's trying to hit her, but she dodged every attack.

"Lucaria is so fast that Wingorde can't even touch her." said Brock

"Yea, but the way that Wingorde is using it's wings to attack like that is impressive as well." stated Tanza

"Look at Paul...he's just looking at them." said Ash

"Yea he is, but why?" wondered Brock

"Well it look's like he's trying to analyze Timothy's fighting style." smiled Tanza

"Why?" asked Misty

"To better find a way to defeat him later." stated Tanza

"Alright Lucaria finish him with Comet Punch!" shouted Timothy

Lucaria ducked Wingorde's steel wing attack and in a flash stated punching Wingorde very fast. With a final punch from Lucaria Wingorde was sent sliding back unconscious in front of Paul.

Wingorde return...Electivire stand-by for battle." said Paul as Wingorde disappeared into it's pokéball and his Electivire appeared in front of him.

"I see...Lucaria come on back and take a break." smiled Timothy and Lucaria turned around and nodded before disappearing into her pokéball.

"Why is Timothy changing pokémon now. Lucaria surely could have defeated Electivire to?" wondered Brock

"Yea, but it's something else about Electivire that Timothy decided to change pokémon."

said Eria

"Electivire is the pokémon that Paul use's the most and he's very strong." stated Ash

"Alright Kachu you ready to dance." smiled Timothy

"Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu his head as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder's and landed on the ground in front of him.

"I see...he's going to use a Pikachu." thought Paul as he looked at Ash and Pikachu then back over at Timothy and Kachu.

"Alright Kachu let's start this one off... get in close and use Shockwave Palm!" shouted Timothy

"Chu!" shouted Kachu as he took off running toward Electivire as his paws started crackling with electricity as he ran across the ground.

"Electivire use Brick Break and don't let him get in an attack!" shouted Paul

Electivire started swing it's glowing arm's just as Kachu got close to him, Kachu dodged each of Electivire's swing's.

"Alright Kachu end it." smiled Timothy

Electivire swung it's arm, but Kachu ducked and before Electivire had time to react Kachu raised up and with his electrified paw's hit Electivire in the chest knocking him out and sending him rolling back in front of Paul.

"And that's that." nodded Tanza

"Electivire return." said Paul as Electivire disappeared into it's pokéball.

"Good job Kachu." smiled Timothy

"Pika...Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu as he jumped back on Timothy's shoulder.

Paul walked up to Timothy and looked at him for a few second's then walked off toward the opposite side of Brita.

"He beat Paul so easily and yet Paul didn't say a thing." said Ash

"What could he say...he basically just got crushed." shrugged Tanza

"Don't worry he'll be back." smiled Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Misty

"Trust me I know. Once he feel's he's trained enough he'll be back to challenge us again."

smiled Timothy

"We'll let's keep going." urged Tanza and they kept walking toward Cibola City.

To Be Continued...


	37. 35 - Legend Of The Sleeping Dragon

"Hay Timothy what kind of gym is in Cibola City?" asked Ash

"It's a fire type gym." smiled Timothy

"Alright I can get my second gym badge whenever we reach Cibola!" exclaimed Ash

"This gym leader is going to be allot stronger than the last." noted Timothy

"Yea if you get over confident you might lose." laughed Misty

"I'm not getting over confident. I just have allot of confidence in my pokémon's power

and ability's." retorted Ash

"That's good...this gym leader is a very hot headed fire type pokémon trainer. Her head first battling style is predictable, but very effective...so if you don't watch yourself you'll get burned." laughed Timothy

They continued walking till the came to a split in the road. In the grass there was a sign that had Cibola City pointing to the left, then it had Kordell City pointing right.

"Alright Cibola City here we come." said Timothy

"Hay Timothy let's stop at Wolong Hai for awhile." urged Eria

"Sure I wouldn't mind staying their for a bit." smiled Timothy

They continued forward going through the wood's and continued to walk on a path that took the directly to a clear opening where a huge lake sat.

"Wow. It's so pretty with all the crisp clear blue water." said Misty

This is Wolong Hai also known as Sleeping Dragon Lake." said Timothy

"Why is it called Sleeping Dragon Lake?" asked Brock

"Well there's a legend that surrounds this lake and Kordell City." explained Timothy

"Can you tell us?" asked Brock

"Sure, but let's get me a little camp sat up. I'll be sleeping outside tonight." smiled Timothy

"Well I'll be back later. I'm going for a walk around the lake." said Tanza as she walked off.

"Alright." nodded Timothy

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a white case. He opened it an there were four capsule's in it.

"Hay Timothy I've been meaning to ask you what are those capsules?" asked Ash

"They are called Capsule Compactor's or CC's for short and their used to store stuff. I'll show you." explained Timothy

He took out one of the capsules, pushed a button on the top of it, threw it down on the ground and in a puff of smoke there was a large tent. He took out the other three capsule's and threw them down, appearing a table, a chair and small camp fire set.

"Wow that's neat!" exclaimed Misty

"These thing's can be used to hold allot of stuff. From big things to small thing's." respired Timothy as he looked at the camp fire set and it burst into flame's as he sat down in the chair.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Alright gather around the camp fire to hear this little legend." declared Timothy

Ash, Misty, and Brock sat down around the fire while Pikachu sat down in Ash's lap and Kachu, Nina, and Nikita all sat in Timothy's lap.

"Alright their are many legends that span around the history of the Jetix Region, but here's the legend of the sleeping dragon. The dragon's name is Ji'irik and she was a gold dragon that was the daughter of the dragonlord, Keturah, but until this day no one has been able to confirm this tale." exclaimed Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Ji'irik never called any place in Athas her home, she chose to travel the lands, fighting evil wherever she came across it. Her journey's brought her to the Jetix Region an to Kordell City and it was here that she found a fondness for horses other than eating them and choose to make a home in Kordell. Though fearful that her natural form would bring fear to it's citizens, she took a more comforting form of a young human maiden. She found work at a carnival one year, where she taught children to care properly for horses and to ride. It was during that carnival that a red dragon named Volcanus, attacked Kordell City looking for Ji'irik."

"Though his first attack was nothing major it did give Ji'irik time to get most of the city's citizens out of the city. When Volcanus returned to destroy the city, he was met with a surprise. Ji'irik had resumed her natural form and met Volcanus in battle." eplained Timothy

"So what happened then?" asked Ash

"Did Ji'irik beat Volcanus?" asked Misty

"Well it's said that their battle raged from dusk till dawn until the battle was won and the red dragon fled. The citizens of Kordell were so grateful to the gold dragon that they asked her remain in the city and become it's guardian. Ji'irik she agreed to remain, but not within the city, she informed them that she would construct a lair on the out of the city. Still close enough to guard over it, yet far enough to maintain her privacy. And so the gold dragon went to prepare her lair. She found an adequate cave on the outskirts of town in a lake that would serve as her lair and it was here that she made her home." explained Timothy

"But why did she go to live in a cave when she could have lived in a nice house?" asked Misty

"He who trims himself to suit everyone will soon whittle himself away. Basically what I'm trying to say she wouldn't have felt as comfortable if she tried to live somewhere she didn't compute with." noted Timothy

"Then what happened?' asked Ash

"Well over the year's the city went on in peace. It's known that a dragon period doesn't forget those that go against them and since his defeat he has plotted his revenge on the gold dragon. Though ever patient, he waited year's till a day Ji'irik would not be expecting his attack. Meantime he tricked a Alchemist into making him a poisonous potion. Volcanus wouldn't travel to Kordell, because dragon's had the ability to sense other dragon that where close by. He sent a trusted servant to deliver the potion to Ji'irik for him in the form of her favorite food, a bushel of freshly picked apple's. The servant took great precautions to cover his association with the red dragon making sure there was no scent left of the red on his person as he delivered the apples to the lair of Ji'irik. Unknowingly she happily accepted the gift and ate the apple's." explained Timothy

"Oh no!" gasped Misty

"Soon after Ji'irik fell to the floor and a nearby hunter felt the earthquake as she fell. He went to discover the cause of the quake and found to his dismay the poisoned dragon. He then ran back to the city for help and happened to hear that the dragon's mother was visiting the city that day and she heard the hunter's tale. Fearful that the young dragon's soul had already passed from this realm she ran to the lair. She arrived in the nick of time and managed to cast a powerful magic spell known only to the dragon's of Athas."

"Her magic would put the young dragon to sleep instead of allowing the poison to take her life. The length of the sleep would last until a cure could be found for the powerful poison, and then she could live like she once did. The hunter arrived back at the lair with aid to try and ease the dragon's suffering only to find the young dragon sleeping. She then tasked the young hunter to be the guardian of the sleeping dragon until the day she was to awaken and the proud hunter took to the task. Years passed as the dragon remained asleep, but the young hunter was know longer young and so he found a wife and they later had a heir who would watch over the sleeping dragon."

"Generation's went by and till this day a guardian watch's over the sleeping dragon until the day somebody find's a cure." explained Timothy

"So till this day somebody watch's the cave." said Misty

"Do you believe in that legend?" asked Brock

"Well do you believe in the thing's that go bump in the night?" asked Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Have you ever asked yourself is there more to this world than just pokémon and if so what are they?" questioned Timothy

"No come to think about it." shrugged Misty

"It has never crossed my mind." shrugged Ash

"Chu." shrugged Pikachu

"Well...not really." shrugged Brock

"There is an objective reality out there, but we view it through the spectacles of our beliefs, attitude, and values. Well trust me when I tell you your in for a very rude awaking." laughed Timothy

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ash

"One day you'll understand." smiled Timothy and as he got up Nina, Kachu, and Nikita all jumped out of his lap and he walked over to the lake.

"This is very strange." said Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Eria

"I'm not sure." shrugged Misty as she looked at Timothy.

"Well I'm going to fix us something to eat...Eria can you come help me?" asked Brock

"Sure." nodded Eria as they disappeared.

"Well Ash I'm going to go inside what about you?" asked Misty

"I'll stay out here a little longer." smiled Ash

"Alright Ash I'll see you later." smiled Misty

"Ok." nodded Ash as Misty disappeared.

"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." nodded Timothy

All of sudden Pikachu and Kachu ear's stood up as they looked around.

"What's wrong do you both hear something?" asked Ash

"I think they do." said Timothy as he walked over to them.

To Be Continued...


	38. 36 - The Unexpected Battle

All of a sudden something zipped passed Timothy hitting him on the check, but it bounced off his cheek like a bullet bouncing off of a steel wall.

"What the...What was that!" shouted Ash as he looked at Timothy.

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu pointing at Nina who was holding her cheek crying.

"Nina are you ok?" asked Timothy in a panic as he ran over to her.

Nina moved her paw and there on her cheek was a small, but very deep cup. Timothy's hand started to glow as he wiped the blood from her cheek and the cut vanished.

"There you go...you'll be ok now." smiled Timothy wiping the tear's away from Nina's eye's.

"Did you see that...the scar she just had on her cheek just vanished." wondered Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

Ash turned around and saw a group of knives' headed toward them.

"Everybody move!" shouted Ash as he jumped out of the way and when the knives' collided with Timothy there was a big explosion.

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu

"Timothy!" shouted Ash

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something in the tree's.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu jumped up and shot the thunderbolt, but just as it was about to hit something jumped out of the way and landed not to far in front of them. Ash saw that it was somebody in a full black ninja outfit.

"Hay what's the big idea!" shouted Ash

"Don't interfere in my business." snarled The person

"That voice...it's you from Karlin city!" shouted Ash

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt." snarled The person

"When you attack or hurt a friend of mine's it is my business. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu shot the thunderbolt at him, but before it hit something else jumped in the way and it hit it instead causing an explosion.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"What was that?" wondered Ash

When the dust cleared Ash saw a Pikachu standing there in front of the person, but just like Timothy's Pikachu it was very odd. The lower half of it's body, the bottom half of it's ear's and the side of it's head was black. Also it's tail was more like a boomerang than a thunderbolt and this Pikachu was also a little slimier than most pikachu's.

"It's a Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Pika...Pikachu." said The other Pikachu

"This is your last warning...get out of my way." snarled The person

"And I said no...Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he shot the thunderbolt.

"Jeff use Protect!" shouted The person

Just as the thunderbolt was about to hit the Pikachu started to glow and a sphere of energy surround it just as the attack hit it causing no damage.

"Now Jeff use Shockwave!" The person and the Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Pikachu.

"Dodge Pikachu!" shouted Ash

Pikachu jumped into the air just as the attack was about to hit him and the attack zipped past Ash.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!" shouted Ash and Pikachu shot a thunderbolt in midair.

"Now Jeff use Charge Beam!" shouted The person

The Pikachu stated to draw in electrical energy and then fired a stream of electrical energy at Pikachu. The two attack's collided and the other Pikachu's attack broke through Pikachu's thunderbolt and headed straight for him.

"Pikachu look out above you to!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu just as he was hit from above and below by two attack's knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no Pikachu!" said Ash as he ran and caught Pikachu.

"I warned you before to stay out of my way...now die! Jeff use Charge Beam to finish them both off." said The person as the Pikachu fired another blast of electrical energy at Ash and Pikachu that was larger than the last.

"It's coming to fast...I can't dodge it." thought Ash bracing himself for the attack.

Just as the attack was about to hit something jumped in front of him and knocked the attack to the ground causing an explosion that knocked Ash on his butt.

"What was that?" wondered Ash as he stood back up.

When the dust cleared he saw Timothy standing over a hole with his fist clenched.

"Thanks' Timothy." smiled Ash as he walked up to Timothy, but then he stopped.

All of a sudden a emerald green energy started to glow around him and then like some throwing gasoline on embers the energy began to blaze like a fire. Ash suddenly felt a intense wave of rage and guilt rush through his mind however these emotions weren't his own. He felt these emotions coming from Timothy and like a storm these two emotions were like tsunami's crashing against the barriers of his mind. However their was something else that Ash could feel a familiar feeling that he had felt before and when it hit him it was like a hurricane.

Timothy turned around and Ash saw around his neck a necklace with black beads, four teeth and a dragon and saw that his eye's where also glowing red. Ash backed away as the intense emotions of fear, sorrow, fear, rage, and emptiness that he had felt from when he first saw Timothy in the Kanto Region slammed against his mind.

"So I was right…it was you that I saw in Kanto." said Ash

To Be Continued...


	39. 37 - A Dark Secret Revealed

Ash looked into his glowing red eye's as a malevolent grin appeared across his face sending another wave of fear through Ash's body, before turning around toward the other person and their Pikachu.

"So Timothy you've finally decided to show your true self and fight me. It's about time." smirked The other person

"So you really won't to die that bad Randy?" smirked Timothy

"Tonight Timothy you will be defeated by me and after I defeat you I'm going to kill you for all those year's of humiliation you cause me!" yelled Randy

"You caught me off guard before. It won't happen again." laughed Timothy all of a sudden the wind started to blow very hard.

"What going on?" wondered Ash as he looked around.

"Wikerine, Nuzleaf, Wolfeyn come out now!" shouted Randy as he threw up three pokéballs as a Nuzleaf and two dog looking pokémon appeared in front of them.

One was white and black with it's fur spiking up on the back of it's head and it's backside. The other one had a dark blue fur running down it's back, on it's tail and on it's front two leg's. It's face side's and back leg's had light blue fur and it's paw's were white.

"Let's see who they are." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them.

"Wolfyn The Shadow Wolf Pokémon and the evolved form of Lupup. Wolfeyn were once seen as a nuisance by ranchers, who feared for their herds. They are often called living shadows because their dark almost translucent bodies allow them to blend into surrounding shadows so well that they can't be seen. Wikerine The Poison Wolverine Pokémon and the evolved form of Poiserine. When a Poiserine evolves into a Wikerine, they will do one of two things. If they have found their lifelong mate, they will stay with the group until their mate evolves into a Wikerine, and the two will leave to find territory for themselves. But if they have not found a mate, they will roam without claiming territory in search of one." said The pokédex and it closed up.

Just the Randy started to glow and so did his pokémon as they stood in front of him side by side.

"Alright Jeff use Charge Beam, Nuzleaf use Energy Ball, Wolfeyn use Dark Pulse, and Wikerine you use Hidden Power!" shouted Randy

Jeff charged up another ball of electrical energy and then fired it at Timothy. Nuzleaf created a ball of white energy and threw it at Timothy. Wolfeyn created a ball of black energy and fired it at Timothy, while Wikerine started to glow as bubble's of energy's started to form around him and they headed toward Timothy. Just before the attack's hit Timothy jumped into the he jumped into the air and the attack's hit the ground causing an explosion that sent Ash flying back, but before he hit anything Lucaria caught him.

"Thanks." said Ash and Lucaria nodded.

Ash turned back around, looked up into the air and saw Randy in the air fighting with Timothy. Randy was swing punch's at Timothy trying to hit him, but missed every time with Timothy swaying side to side dodging his every move.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" shouted Randy still trying to hit him.

"Now you know if I were to hold still it wouldn't be any fun now would it." smirked Timothy

Just the Timothy grabbed Randy's hand, started swinging him and then sent him flying toward the ground.

"To easy." laughed Timothy as he dived toward Randy.

"Now!" yelled Randy

Just when Randy was about to hit the ground he flipped back just as Timothy hit the ground causing it to explode and send earth flying everywhere. Nina flew in front of them on created a barrier to shield the from the flying debris.

"That was close." sighed Ash

"Pika." said Kachu looking at Timothy.

"Now Jeff use Charge Beam and the rest of you use Hyper Beam!" yelled Randy

They each fired their attack at Timothy, but before they got to him Randy raised his hands up and the charge beam attack went flying into the air as the other's headed for him.

"No way!" exclaimed Ash looking up at the attack.

"Now try this!" shouted Randy

He threw his hands toward the ground and the attack came down headed straight for Timothy. The three hyper beam and the charged beam attack all hit Timothy causing a fierce explosion. The shockwave of the explosion broke down Mew's barrier, but before they could be blown away Nikita and Lucaria created another barrier around them.

"How do you like that." laughed Randy breathing heavy.

Just then the sky started to darken ad the wind stated to pick up strength.

"Something's wrong...this is starting to get worse." panicked Ash as he look up at the sky.

"Chu." moaned Pikachu as he started to regain consciousness.

"Your finally awake Pikachu...I'm glad." smiled Ash looking at Pikachu.

When the dust settled they saw Timothy standing there where he was hit with malevolent grin on his face and not a scratch on him.

"No way...there's not even a scratch on him! How is that possible." said Randy

"If that's the best you got than your finished. Let me show you a real attack." grinned Timothy

Timothy raised up his right hand pointing a finger and pointed it at Randy and his pokémon as a emerald green energy ball started to form in front of it.

"Now try this on for size. Death Beam!" shouted Timothy ass he fired a energy beam Randy.

"My pokémon can't move because of that Hyper Beam! So..." thought Randy as he jumped in front of the blast just as it hit.

There was a large explosion that sent a large cloud of dust into the sky. When the dust cleared Randy was barely standing with piece's of his clothes missing along with his mask and his arm's where dripping with blood from trying to block the attack. Randy had reddish-brown shoulder length hair, peach skin and green eye's.

"So you actually survived...I guess your a little bit stronger than I gave you credit for, but let's see if you can survive another one." grinned Timothy as he raised his finger and pointed at Randy again as another ball of energy started to form.

"I overestimated him...his power's are allot stronger than I guessed. I should've used my full power when I had the chance." thought Randy and he fell down to one knee.

"Pika...Pika!" shouted Jeff as he ran in front of Randy with the other pokémon beside him.

Timothy let out a maniacal laugh as he raised his hand again and pointed another finger toward Randy and his pokémon.

"Pika...Pika...Chu!" shouted Kachu as he ran out in front of Timothy.

Timothy looked down at Kachu now stood in between him and Randy looking at him with a mix of worry and determination in his eye. Just then Timothy began to laugh maniacal again which seem to cause the strength of the wind to get stronger and the black cloud overhead to rumble. He then pointed his finger at Kachu as the size of the sphere infront of it increased in size.

"Now this is really starting to get out of hand!" shouted Ash holding onto Pikachu while trying not to be blown away.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

Just then Lucaria, Nina, and Nikita all went out in front of Timothy beside Kachu all of them determined to get Timothy back to normal.

"Pika...Chu...Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

Timothy stopped laughing and stared at them for a few minutes when all of a sudden his eye's went back to normal. The emerald green energy that surround him disappeared and the wind that had started to blow harder started to died down. He then closed his eye's and let out a long sigh as he lowed his hand to his side as he closed it. Ash looked at Timothy and the feeling from before suddenly vanished like a passing storm leaving no trace that it had even happened. Now all he felt was the feeling of regret and sadness, but their was no trace of any other emotions he felt.

"Chu." sighed Kachu

He turned around and waved a Jeff who then nodded and turned around to Randy. Randy then stumbled to his feet and returned Nuzleaf, Wikerine, and Wolfeyn back into their pokéballs before Jeff jumped on his shoulder.

"You win this time Timothy, but next time I'm going to come at you with everything I got." snarled Randy as he raised up his hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ash looked at the cloud of black smoke and was surprised see that the guy had disappeared much like the way Timothy had in Brita town. He then heard Timothy moan in agony and when he turn toward he saw that Timothy was on the ground on his hand and knees. Ash watched as Timothy's body wildly crackled and surged with electrical energy before a large bolt of energy discharged it from his body into the sky. Ash looked up as the bolt of energy stuck the black clouds above their heads and surged through then before they dissipated reveling the clear night sky.

"Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash as he walked up to him.

"Yea I'll be fine...what about Pikachu. How is he?" asked Timothy breathing heavy as he raised his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Not to good I think. He hasn't moved much since he woke up." said Ash

Timothy stumbled to his feet nearly falling over in the process and he walked over to Ash. He then put his hand on Pikachu forehead and all off a sudden Pikachu started to glow as he removed it. Once Pikachu stopped glowing he raised completely up showing that he was feeling much better.

"Pika." smiled Pikachu

"Your feeling allot better aren't you Pikachu. Thanks Timothy." said Ash

Timothy started to smile and stumbled over to his chair that had been knocked over by the explosion. He picked it up and then plopped down in it before taking a deep breath and then looked at his pokémon.

"Thanks' everybody for stopping me." sighed Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

Ash walked over to over beside Timothy and notice that the necklace that he had around his neck had vanished again.

"I know you've got a lot of question's Ash." said Timothy

The question startled Ash as he had been in a deep thought about what he just saw just then.

"Yes." nodded Ash

"Well I'll explain to you in a sec, but first Nikita' let's fix the damage that Randy and I caused." said Timothy

"Be." nodded Nikita

Nikita floated over to Timothy as he raised his hand and a green energy appeared around it. Nikita grabbed his hand and she started to shine with a pink energy around her before she floated out over to the ground. She then touched it and the pink energy began to pulse out across the ground fixing all the damage to the ground around them as if nothing had happen.

"Cool." said Ash as he looked around.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Good work Celebi. So Ash where do you want me to start?" asked Timothy as he took a deep breath.

"Well I have so many question's that I don't know where to start." said Ash as he put his

hand on his head.

"Well start with the on the top of your head." said Timothy as he relaxed in his chair.

"Ok then...these disaster's that's been going on…are you causing them?" asked Ash

"To put it simply…yes." sighed Timothy

"So many people have gotten hurt or killed and you knew about it!" yelled Ash

"These my power are the direct cause of these storm…do you think I wanted this too happened?" asked Timothy

"Well no, but…." said Ash

Ash looked at Timothy as he closed his eye's and took a deep breath before looking up at the night sky.

"Listen Ash I never wanted any of this to happen, but the best thing I can do right now is try to do right now before more people get hurt is to try and regain control of my powers. I know it might be hard for you to understand, but believe me when I say its not as easy as you think." sighed Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Kachu." said Kachu to Pikachu.

"Chu." said Pikachu looking at Timothy

"What do you mean regain control of your powers?" asked Ash

"Awhile back my powers started to just go completely out of control. I'm doing everything to try and regain control of them, but so far it's been a no win situation." said Timothy

Ash looked at Timothy as he continued to look at the sky and though he still didn't understand he believed him. He was sure that Timothy wasn't intentionally causing these disasters so he decided not to question he about that anymore.

"Ok…even though I don't completely understand let me ask about something else. That guy who was he and during your fight it looked like was controlling his pokémon's attack." said Ash

"That guy's name is Randy Eteru…he's a shinobi from the Hidden Shadow Village and you are right about what you saw. He was able to control his pokémon's attack by using his chakra to manipulate their energy. That was why you saw them glowing when we first started to fight." explained Timothy

"Shinobi, Hidden Village, chakra...what are you talking about?" asked Ash looking baffled.

"Alright Ash listen up a bit and let me explain a little of this to you." said Timothy as he leaned in the chair.

"I'm all ear's." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Alright a shinobi is otherwise referred to as a ninja. A hidden village is the home of the shinobi where they live alongside other shinobi while chakra is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." explained Timothy

"I see are shinobi like aura users?" wondered Ash

"No...there is a big difference that set aura use's apart from shinobi." noted Timothy

"What's that?" asked Ash

"Well aura user's use aura which is the physical energy given off by the body's cell's. Shinobi on the other hand use chakra which is like I said a mixture of physical and spiritual energy." explained Timothy

"So that guy was a shinobi and his pokémon were extremely strong. I'm sorry Pikachu." apologized Ash as he lowered his head.

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu looking at Ash.

"During that fight you got hurt and if not for Timothy we both would've been killed. There was nothing I could do...I'm sorry for being so weak." sighed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu looking at Ash.

"There's no point in drowning yourself in something that you know really can't be helped. Yes you are weak right now, but all you have to do is train and become stronger." smiled Timothy

Ash looked up Timothy and saw that he had started back looking at the night sky.

"The road to reach one's full potential is long and might be impossible reach, but you'll never know if you throw in the towel. All that you've accomplished over the year's, all the experience you've gained in countless battle's and all the friend and rival's you've made would all be wasted. Listen Ash if you believe in your dream's then they may come true, but if you believe in yourself then they will. Your dream is to become a pokémon master an I correct?" asked Timothy

"Yes it is." noted Ash

"Well mine is not only to become a pokémon master, but I also strive to become the strongest being on this planet. I push myself every time I train to the breaking point to reach that goal and even though I'm sure that there are some powerful beings on this planet it doesn't deter me any. My point being never give up just because you think you let someone down. If there's a wall that blocking your way just get up and find a way to break it down." said Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Alright then I will." smiled Ash

"Pika…Pi." smiled Pikachu

"Well you better get some sleep then and just remember Ash and Pikachu only as high as I reach can I grow, only as far as I seek to go, only as deep as I look can I see and only as much as I dream can I be." smiled Timothy

Ash nodded his head as he pushed a button on his pokédex and disappeared the an reappeared in the living room of the backpack. They found themselves something to eat and afterwards went to bed, but Ash couldn't sleep cause what Timothy had said to him repeated itself in his head over and over again.

"That's it! Tomorrow I'm going to train and get stronger to protect my pokémon. I'm going to get strong enough to rise to any challenge." thought Ash as he clenched his fist and he went on to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	40. 38 - Ash's Training Day

The next morning Ash was up bright and early an he went into the kitchen were he joined Tanza, Misty. Eria, and Brock.

"Well look who's up bright and early." greeted Misty

"Yea...today I'm going to train and take my battling style to the next level." exclaimed Ash as he sat down and started to eat.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"I'm going to do a little training today so I can become stronger. A whole lot stronger than I am." said Ash

"Where's this coming from?' asked Tanza

"Well let's just say I've had a serious bit of motivation since I've been here in the Jetix Region." smiled Ash

Just then Pikachu, Aquilion, Infernape, and Saurava all ran into the kitchen. Tanza gave them all a plate and they sat down to eat. After eating Ash and his pokémon teleported outside and saw Kachu, Mew, Celebi and Zigzigs were running around playing with two another pokémon that Ash had not seen before. One was a small brown deer like pokémon, grass green spot's on it's body and a grass green mane with a small flower in the to of it's mane. The other one was a small almost tan like mouse pokémon with a green belly, face, ear's and a green leaf like tail, it also had a small red spot under it's right ear.

"I've never seen those pokémon before. Let's see what the pokédex said about them." said Ash as he held his pokédex up at them.

"Mistlee the Grass Fawn Pokémon…Mistlee is a wild life pokémon that lives' mainly in heavily wooded area's. As it grows the mistletoe rooted in the creatures main grows as well. Volery the Berry Mouse Pokémon…This pokémon is very friendly and very curious. It love's nothing more than to play and look for dropped or discarded berry's." said The pokédex

"Pika." said Kachu as he ran up to Ash and his pokémon.

"Pi." waved Pikachu

"Good morning Kachu. Where is Timothy?" asked Ash

Kachu pointed to the lake and he ssaw Timothy out over the water floating in a deep meditation like when he was in Darkness Cave.

"Hay Timothy!" shouted Ash as he ran up to the edge of the lake.

"What's up?" asked Timothy as he stood up and floated over to Ash.

"Well last night I was up for awhile thinking about what you said and I want you to start training me now." said Ash looking at Timothy

"I told you that I would train you after you got your third badge. Why should I start training you now?" asked Timothy as he turned around toward the lake.

"Well to be honest ever since I got to the Jetix region I've been feeling kind of useless and helpless. Every time we get into a big battle with some one I can't really do anything to help anyone out. And even though I can use aura I can't use it properly, so that's why I'm asking you to train me. So that I can rise to the occasion and protect my friends and pokémon." stated Ash as he got down on his knee's in front of Timothy.

"So you won't me to train you so that you can rise up to the occasion." laughed Timothy

"What's so funny?" wondered Ash

"Oh it's nothing, but Ash knowing how to use your power's and knowing how to use you power's are two different thing's." said Timothy

Timothy turned around toward the water and looked at its clear blue surface.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Well first I'll show you how to use your power, but when you get your third gym badge then I'll really show you how to use your power. Now are you ready?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Ash

Timothy turned around and saw the determination in Ash's eye's to become stronger.

"Alright Ash you've gained my interest, so let's start now, but let me tell you something Ash. Since I'm training you and if anytime you start to doubt your ability's no matter where I'm at, I'll make sure to knock some sense into you. You got that." declared Timothy as he held his fist up at Ash.

"Alright." agreed Ash

"Alright first I'm going to teach you how to use aura. I'm going to show you first then I want you to try.' said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash as Timothy raised his right hand.

"First up we're going to let you practice using it so follow me into the water." said Timothy as he walked into the water.

"Chu." smiled Pikachu as he ran to play with the other pokémon.

"Alright first I'm going to teach you FMkasu which is how to focus your aura. Now take a few deep breath's to relax all the tension in your body so you become completely calm. Next close your eye's and feel the energy flowing over your body like a waterfall. Last try focusing it to your hand and releasing it into the water. Since your a still a beginner this should cause a rippling effect." explained Timothy as he held out his hand toward the water and it started to ripple.

"Alright I'll try." nodded Ash

He held his out his hand toward the water and started to concentrate and a few minute's later the water started to ripple.

"I did it!" exclaimed Ash

Just then Tanza, Misty, Eria, and Brock all appeared outside of the under a tree.

"So what's going on out here?" asked Eria

"Well I'm teaching Ash how to use his aura." smiled Timothy

"How's he doing so far?" asked Tanza

"Well we just started and the first part is already over." nodded Timothy

"That's good. Well I have to clean my room anyway so I'll leave you all to your training." said Tanza and she disappeared.

"I'll watch you all train." said Eria and she sat down in a chair.

"Me too." said Misty as she sat down on the ground.

"I guess well be here for awhile. Apaton, Steelix, Fortress come on out and get a little exercise!" shouted Brock as he threw up his pokéballs and all of his pokémon appeared.

"Yea that's a good idea. Hicamp, Corsala, Starmie come on out!" shouted Misty as she threw up her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared.

"Come on out Clefairy!" shouted Eria as she threw up her pokéball and her pokémon appeared.

"Now Ash it's time to teach you Kon'nan. This is where I'll teach you how to make your aura harder. Basically once you learn how to harden your aura you can use move's like aura sphere, create barrier's or whatever else. Practicing this enough you can use it like a reflex." noted Timothy

He raised up his hand and created a ball of yellow energy, then threw it across the water.

"Now you try." said Timothy

Ash nodded his head as he raised up his hand and started to focus.

"Now focus." said Timothy

Ash focused harder and a few minute's later a white energy ball formed in his hand and he threw it across the water.

"Alright Ash way to go!" cheered Eria

"Keep it up!" cheered Misty

"Not bad Ash. You completed the first two lesson's in less than an hour." complimented Timothy

"Thanks'." nodded Ash

"Listen up Ash to be honest right about now Kon'nan would usually be the last lesson I would show anybody, but how about I show you one more?" asked Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Alirght…I'll throw in a special lesson for you. Lesson three which is Dengen o ireru. In this lesson I'm basically going to teach you how to power up." stated Timothy

"Alright I'm ready." said Ash

"Ok! There are two different way's to do this, but today your going to learn the second along with its benefits and its side effect's." explained Timothy

He turned around an walked out onto the water, then turned back around and crouch like he was about to attack something.

"Normally aura can't be seen by the normal human eye, except when it's being used in a attack or if the person using it has become extremely powerful.. Now watch carefully because I can only show you this one." smiled Timothy

"Uh oh you might want to brace yourself." stated Eria

"Why?" asked Misty

"Now you have to concentrate on releasing the energy from the cell's in your body. Think of this a being hit by Pikachu's electrical attack how your body start's to tingle after you've been hit and once you have that sensation." explained Timothy

All of a sudden Ash noticed the water beneath Timothy began to ripple and the wind began to pick up.

"What is he doing?" asked Brock

"He's showing his power some." said Eria

"Then you pull that power!" shouted Timothy as he started to yell and stared to glow with a yellow energy surrounding him.

Just a yellow energy erupted from Timothy knocking Ash back from the lake side. The wind began to blow harder like a powerful stormed had moved in knocking both Brock and Misty to the ground.

"What the!" shouted Misty

"Keep it going Timothy!" cheered Eria

"No way!" shouted Brock

Suddenly the wind stopped blowing allowing Ash, Misty and Brock to get back to their feet. They then looked at Timothy and they were astounded to see him surround with yellow almost golden colored energy surrounding him.

"Now Ash listen up and listen up good. There are two serious effect's when your a aura guardian and you try to power up like this." noted Timothy

"What's that?" asked Ash

"One is that if you use it for to long you become completely exhausted, but this is usually unavoidable so technically I don't think it's to bad." shrugged Timothy

"You big dummy." snickered Eria

"But the second one it is. Drawing to much of this energy is taking energy directly from your cell's. Take to much and you will die." noted Timothy as he landed on the ground as the yellow energy disappeared.

All of a sudden when Timothy landed on the ground his body started to crackle with electrical energy and he fell to his knee's.

"Are you ok?" asked Misty as she ran up to him.

"Yea...the reason I can't show you my power often is because like a Pikachu's Volt Tackle or a Take Down attack I take allot of damage each time." smiled Timothy breathing heavy.

"I see so you take recoil damage each time you use your power's." said Brock

"Well Ash you keep on training and I think I'll take me a dirt nap." smiled Timothy as he fell face first into the dirt unconscious.

"Hay Eria is he going to be ok?" asked Ash

"Yea, but showing you as much power as he did it took allot out of him. Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, Pikachu, Infernape can you all come help us move Timothy into the tent?" asked Eria

All the pokémon nodded their head, walked over, helped pick him up and moved him into his tent.

"Man he fell's like he weigh's a ton." noted Ash as he drug him.

"Well Ash let's see if you can finish that lesson." urged Eria

"We'll see." smiled Ash as he ran back out into the water.

"Hay Eria how well do you know Timothy?" asked Misty

"Only about two year's, but my oldest brother and sister know him better. He's something like another older brother to me, but only to a point." snickered Eria

"What do you mean?" wondered Misty

"It's nothing important." snickered Eria

"How many sister's and brother's do you have?" asked Misty

"I have three sister's and one brother, but I'm the youngest of the group. What about you? Do you have any sister's or brother's?" asked Eria

"Yea I have three older annoying sister's." smiled Misty

"Hay Brock what about you?" asked Eria

"Yea I have three younger brother's and four younger sister's." nodded Brock

They looked at Pikachu, Kachu, Infernape, Saurava and Aquilion all cheering Ash on at the water's edge.

"Hay how long have you known Ash?" asked Eria

"Basically since he first became a pokémon trainer. He was running from a flock of Spearow and he high jacked my bike to get away. I later found my bike burned to a crisp so I followed him until he got me a new bike. Come to think about it it's was funny now that I think about it." giggled Misty

"Misty can I ask you a personal question?" asked Eria

"Uh sure." nodded Misty

"What do you honestly think about Ash?" asked Eria

"Hmm...well he's a determined trainer, strait forward, honest and he usually will put the safety of other's first before his on safety, but at time's he can be childish and act like a real brat." noted Misty

"Sound's like you know Ash very well." laughed Eria as Misty started to blush.

…...

Later that night deep under the water of Wolong Hai pokémon scurried around in a cavern cleaning it.

"Alright everybody we're just about done. " announced Timothy as he walked up to a large gold figure laying motionless in the middle of the cavern.

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he walked up to Timothy.

"I know Kachu I'm strong, but I'm just not strong enough right now." shrugged Timothy

"Chu…Pi…Pi…Pikachu." replied Kachu

"Yeah, but it's something I'm missing though I'm not sure what it is right now." shrugged Timothy

Timothy turned around and looked at a large gold dragon that was fast asleep. He walked up to the dragon and sat his hand on it's stomach as it slowly breath in and out.

"Don't worry Ji'irik as your protector I will protect you and farther more I will find a way to cure you. That's a promise." thought Timothy

….

Meanwhile that night everybody else was in the backpack all eating in the kitchen.

"So Ash how did your training go?" asked Tanza

"Not to good. This last part is tough." yawned Ash

"Look's like it took allot out of you." noddded Brock

"Yea I guess so...i haven't felt this tired before. I guess I'll turn in early tonight." yawned Ash and he finished eating and then went to bed.

"Well I'm going to watch a little TV before I go to bed." said Brock

"Well I'm going to go sit in the hot tube's." said Eria

"I'm going to play video game's for a bit." said Tanza

"To be honest I think I'll just sit here for a bit." said Misty and everybody else left out the kitchen as she sat at the table.

To Be Continued...


	41. 39 - Pikachu's Training Day

The next day Ash awoke and he went into the kitchen where Tanza, Pikachu, Eria, and Misty were sitting at the table eating.

"I see your finally up." snickered Tanza

"Pika." waved Pikachu eating on a piece of bacon.

"Yea that training yesterday took allot out of me." yawned Ash as he sat down at the table.

"Well it's only going to get worse from here on out." snickered Tanza handing Ash a plate.

"That's bad." laughed Ash as he started eating.

After Ash and Pikachu were finished eating they went outside and saw Timothy and his pokémon where all sitting on the ground meditating.

"What's going on out here?" asked Ash

"Pi." said Pikachu

"We're just doing a little bit of meditating." said Timothy sitting on the ground.

"Well I'm going to start back training." said Ash as he headed toward the water.

"Chu." said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu can I talk to you bit?" asked Timothy

"Pika." nodded Pikachu walked in front of Timothy

"I heard about what happened at the contest." smiled Timothy as he leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu looking at Timothy

"Yea about how you lost control of your power's and blew the roof off the place." said Timothy

"Chu...Pika." sighed Pikachu as he sat down looking at the ground.

"Don't worry Pikachu, but what if you say we'll help you learn to control your power's."

offered Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu walking in front of Timothy.

"Pika...Pi?" asked Pikachu as he jumped up.

"Yea...just like I'm teaching Ash to use aura we can teach you to control your new developing power." noted Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"I want to let you know that when you lost control of your power's that gave Ash the final push he need to get stronger. Now it's your turn to get stronger." smiled Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu as he held out his hand.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he grabbed Kachu's hand.

"Alright let's get started then." smiled Timothy as he stood up.

"Chu." said Pikachu as he jumped on Timothy's right shoulder.

"Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped on Timothy's left shoulder.

Timothy walked to a clearing, reached into his jacket and brought out his capsule case. He then took out a capsule, pushed a button on it and threw it to the ground. In a puff of smoke a machine with a large rod attached to it appeared in front of it.

"What's going on?" said Ash as he walked up beside them soaked and wet.

"We're going to train Pikachu." stated Timothy

"Oh...so I guess we'll both be in for some intense training then." smiled Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder's onto Ash's shoulder

"Alright I'll tell you how this training is going to begin. This machine here is known as a Voltage Timer and it's used to measure the heat given off by electricity when it is struck. We're first going to measure the heat given off by Pikachu's electrical attack's." smiled

Timothy

"Well how will that work?" asked Ash

"Well research has shown that the temperature of a Pikachu's electrical attack can reach temperatures of two thousand degree's Fahrenheit while a normal lightning strike created by an atmospheric discharge can generate heat up to fifty four thousand degree's Fahrenheit. Our goal is to raise the heat level of Pikachu's electricity by training him." explained Timothy

"Pika...Pi." noted Kachu

"I see...so once we see how much heat his electricity generates then we can tell how powerful he is?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"That's one way to put it. Alright Kachu let's show them." nodded Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

He jumped off of Timothy's shoulder to the ground in front of him as the two grey stripe's on his cheek's started to crackle with black electricity and he fired a black thunderbolt at the rod. When the thunderbolt hit the rod turned bright red and a number was displayed on the screen.

"Alright Kachu's electricity reached a temperature of fifteen thousand. Now let's see what Pikachu can do, but when you do I want you to give it everything you got." motioned Timothy pointing at Pikachu

"Pika." said Kachu

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder to the ground beside Kachu.

"Alright Pikachu give it everything you got!" cheered Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as his cheek's started crackling with yellow electricity.

Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at the rod and when it hit the rod turned bright red and a number was displayed.

"Alright Pikachu electricity reached a temperature of three thousand nine hundred and forty four. That's not bad at all." smiled Timothy

"Pika." smiled Pikachu breathing heavy.

"Alright now Pikachu try using a Volt Tackle and hit me with your best shot." smiled Timothy and he jumped several feet away from them.

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu looking at Kachu.

"Pika...Chu." nodded Kachu

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he took off running toward Timothy.

"Hit me with your full power." uurged Timothy as he stood there.

Pikachu was covered with yellow electricity as he jumped up and rammed Timothy in a explosion. Pikachu was sent sliding back as his body crackled with electricity and he collapsed.

"Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash as he started to run up to Pikachu, but Kachu stopped him.

"Pika." said Kachu as he shook his head.

All of a sudden Pikachu's body started to glow and the ground around them started to surge with electricity.

"It's happening again...just like at the contest." thought Ash to himself as he looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu got to his feet as he started surging with electricity and he turned around toward

Ash and Kachu as his eye's started to glow. Pikachu raised up his paw's and four

thunderbolt's shot up into the sky.

"Now what?" asked Ash looking at Kachu.

"Pi." motioned Kachu as he pointed at Timothy.

All of a sudden Timothy dashed out of the cloud of dust and jumped at Pikachu, grabbing him. All of a sudden Pikachu stopped glowing and his eye's went back to normal along with the surrounding area.

"What happened what did you just do?" asked Ash as he ran up to Timothy.

"Don't worry Ash Pikachu is ok." smiled Timothy as he passed Pikachu to Ash.

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu as he looked around.

"How do you feel now Pikachu?" asked Timothy

"Pi...Pi...Pika." shrugged Pikachu

"Hay what this thing on Pikachu's arm?" asked Ash as he looked at a black band around his arm.

"It's called a Power Regulator...it's a device that regulates the power in the wear's body to make it more easier to control. That way it'll let you access more of your power the stronger you get. Now try another Thunderbolt." urged Timothy

Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arm's as his cheek's started to spark. He then fired another thunderbolt at the rod and when it hit it glow red as a number appeared on the screen.

"See what I mean...Now Pikachu's electricity reached a temperature of four thousand three hundred and thirty." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped up and down.

"Be…Bebe!" yelled Nikita

"Mew!" yelled Nina

Timothy turned around as Nina, Nikita, Lily, Zigzigs, Kanith, and Lucaria all ran beside Timothy as a cage suddenly fell over them.

"What's going on! Where did this cage come from!" shouted Ash

"That would be our doing." laughed A voice

Timothy and Ash turned around and saw two boy's and two girl's standing there looking at them.

To Be Continued...


	42. 40 - Blood Wake Attack's

"Hay it's you all from Blood Wake...Paul, Paula, Tod and Melisa!" shouted Ash

"Hay your that brat we beat before." thought Melisa

"So what do you want with us now?" asked Ash as he grabbed a hold of the cage bars.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"It's not you we want...it's him we want." motioned Paul pointing at Timothy.

"Well now what could you want with little ole me." smiled Timothy as he laid back against the cage.

"Don't act stupid...your going to pay for what you did to our base on the Neither Storm Island!" shouted Tod angrily

"And how do you plan on making me pay...I'm sure Averl told you to avoid me in a direct

confrontation at all cost." smirked Timothy

"Yea he did, but you don't look so tough." laughed Melisa

"Didn't you see what I did to that machine of you'll. If I was able to do that to that thing what do you think I'll do to you and your pokémon." laughed Timothy

"That machine was practically a standing still target, but let's see what you can do against someone who can fight back while on the move." retorted Tod as he held up a pokéball.

"If you insist, I guess I'll have to show you why your general fear's me." grinned Timothy

Timothy walked up to the front of the cage and waved his right hand at the bar's causing them to suddenly melt.

"Hay Ash sit back and relax while I take care of these four. smiled Timothy

"Alright." nodded Ash as he looked at the bars that Timothy melted just by waving his hand over them.

"Now let's get down to business. Crushar let's crush him!" shouted Melisa as she threw out her pokéball.

Just then a large blue bull like creature with two upward pointing horn's, black fur around it's neck and waist along with steel bands around waist, wrists and ankles.

"Geclade let's go!" shouted Tod as he threw out his pokéball.

Just then a tall blue and black raptor like pokémon with silver blades on it's back, on it's arm's, on it's shoulder's, on the back of it's ankles and on the top of it's head.

"Snowal come out!" shouted Paula as she threw out her pokéball.

Just then a small bird pokémon with a top coat of ice blue feather's, blue eye's and a snow flack like symbol on it's head appeared in front of Paula.

"Alright Golodria let go!" shouted Paul as threw out his poké ball.

Just then another small bird pokémon a top coat of silver and dark gray feather and a red tail feather tip. It also had a long red and blue like ribbon coming from the top of it's head appeared in front of Paul.

"I've never seen any of these pokémon. Let's see what the pokédex\ say's about them." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at them.

"Crushar The Menator Bull Pokémon…Crushar are very temperamental and will attack anything around it that can fight to blow off some steam. It is very powerful and can usually only be found up high in the mountain's. Geclade The Steel Raptor Pokémon…Geclade have a very fierce reputation, but they are actually very docile pokémon and very easy to train. They are very quick and prefer to use physical attack to battle a opponent rather than using special attack's."

"Snowal The Cool Breeze Pokémon…These pokémon are said to able to create large breeze's cooled enough to freeze opponent's in their track's. Even though it is very small in stature it is found to be irritable and will attack larger opponent's. Golodria The Traveler Pokémon…Golodria tend to be concentrated in the hundreds of thousand's on the southern shores of Forchard Island when summer arrives. It is believed that the two feather's that are on it's head serve as receptors for the temperature, and to help find it's way back to it's flock if it ever get's lost." said The pokédex

"Alright Paula, Paul you two attack from above while Tod and I attack from below. understand." said Melisa

Paula and Paul just looked at each other then looked at their pokémon, then looked over at Timothy.

"When I tell you something I expect to hear yes ma'am in response. Is that clear!" yelled Melisa looking at them both.

"Yes ma'am." They both nodding.

"Hay take it easy on them. The more you yell at them the more they don't want to listen." smiled Timothy

"You shut up! You don't tell me how to treat my subordinates!" Melisa shouted at Timothy.

"Fine then...Now shall we begin our little dance." shrugged Timothy

"Sure it's your funeral." snarled Melisa

"We'll see." smirked Timothy

"Crushar use Secret Power!" shouted Melisa

"Geclade use Flamethrower!" shouted Tod

Crusher started to glow, four white orbs appeared out of nowhere and they flew toward Timothy. Geclade shot a stream of fire at Timothy, but before the two attack's hit Timothy jumped into the air.

"Snowal use Air Slash!" shouted Paula

"Golodria use Aerial Ace!" shouted Paul

Golodria flew toward Timothy at high speed, but before it hit Timothy spun out the way and it missed him. The Snowal threw it's wing forward and sent a wave of air in the shape of a blade toward Timothy, but he spun out the way before the attack hit and it missed him.

"Ha...this is to easy." laughed Timothy as he landed on the ground.

"Crushar use Hammer Arm!" shouted Melisa

Crushar ran toward Timothy and swung it's right arm downward to hit him , but he caught Crushar's arm.

"Impossible! Tod do something! yelled Melisa

"Alright Geclade use Metal Claw!" shouted Tod

Geclade took off running toward Timothy with it's claw's glowing silver. It swung it's claw's toward Timothy, but he blocked Geclade claw's with his arm and then grabbed it's arm.

"No way! He caught Crushar's attack then he blocked Geclade attack. Just what is this guy?" thought Tod

"Golodria use Fly!" shouted Paul

"Snowal you use Fly too!" shouted Paula

Golodria and Snowal flew high up into the air and dived toward Timothy.

"I don't think so, but nice try though." laughed Timothy

He let go of Crushar's and Geclade's arm, then Timothy jumped up into the air just as Golodria and Snowal collided with Crushar and Geclade in an explosion.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt." laughed Timothy as he landed on the ground.

"He's just playing with them. He's not even taking them serious." thought Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Yea! He's good!" agreed Ash

Just then there was an explosion and Ash looked over an saw Timothy flipping back, then he stopped.

"Crushar use Focus Punch!" shouted Melisa

"Geclade use Razor Slash!" shouted Tod

Both of the pokémon charged toward Timothy and swung their arm's about to hit him, but he jumped up into the air.

"Use Hyper Beam!" shouted Tod and Melisa at the same time.

Both Crushar and Geclade fired a white energy blast at Timothy as he floated in the air.

"Snowal use Snow Ball." said Paula

"Golodria use Air Slash." said Paul

Snowal started to flap it's wing as a snow ball started to form in front of It. It threw it's

wing's forward and sent the snow ball hurling toward Timothy. Golodria threw it's wing's

forward and sent a gust of wind in the form of a slash toward Timothy.

"Not good enough." laughed Timothy as he dived toward the ground.

Crushar and Geclade hyper beam attack's passed by Timothy and hit Snowal and Golodria knocking them out as Snowal and Golodria attack's hit Crushar and Geclade sliding them back a little.

"Oh-no! Snowal please be ok!" yelled Paula

"Golodria!" yelled Paul

Paula and Paul ran toward the pokémon as they fell out of the air and caught them before they hit the ground..

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!" shouted Tod

"Ok then I will." grinned Timothy

He landed on the ground in front of Crushar and Geclade as his eye's started to glow and both of the pokémon where sent back sliding in front of Melisa and Tod unconscious.

"Hay what did you know…I didn't have to try hard at all." laughed Timothy

"You haven't won yet...Crushar return...Seviper let's destroy him!" Melisa

Crushar disappeared into it's pokéball and her Seviper appeared in front of her.

"Geclade return...Zangoose let's go!" shouted Tod

Geclade disappeared into it's pokéball and his Zangoose appeared in front of him..

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something as something dashed pass the cage in front of Timothy.

"What was that?" wondered Ash

"Well I guess you finally decided to show yourself Echserto" smiled Timothy as he looked down at Echserto.

"Echs." nodded Echserto looking at Timothy.

"I bet this was the one moment you were waiting on. Wasn't it?" asked Timothy

"Ser...Serto." nodded Echserto

"I knew it." laughed Timothy

"Serto...Ser...Ech." said Echserto looking back at Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh I see. Hay Ash come here." nodded Timothy.

"What's going on?" asked Ash as he walked out of the cave with Kachu, Nikita and Nina behind him.

"Pika.' said Pikachu

"This Echserto want's to battle with you and Pikachu against these two." smiled Timothy

"Hay your that Echserto that helped us out against Blood Wake. I knew I felt something." said Ash

"What do mean?" asked Timothy

"Ever since we first started training yesterday I was able to sense that their was something around use like it was watching use." said Ash

"I see...your starting to sense the aura of those around you, because you've been training your own." smiled Timothy

Ash looked at the Zangoose and the Seviper, then back at Echserto.

"Alright...what do you say Pikachu?" asked Ash to Pikachu.

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder beside Echserto.

"Serto." nodded Echserto

"Hay you two...uh…Melisa, Tod you two won't be fighting me anymore. You'll be fighting him." announced Timothy pointing at Ash.

"What the...we don't want to fight that weakling." snarled Melisa

"We've beaten them before so what make's you think we can't beat them now?" asked Tod

"Pikachu and Echserto have gotten allot stronger since that last time you fought them and not only that Ash has gotten allot stronger to. He has a few new trick up his sleeve's." smiled Timothy

"Well we'll just see about that." snarled Melisa

"Alright Pikachu and Echserto get ready!" shouted Ash

To Be Continued...


	43. 41 -Ash's And Pikachu's Training Complet

"Alright I'm not sure what attack's Echserto can use though." thought Ash

"Your pokédex is able to tell you the attack's the pokémon can use." said Timothy

"Let's see then." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at him.

"This Echserto are able to use the following attack...Protect, Shining Claw, Nature Power and Hidden Power." said The pokédex

"Ok now I'm ready." said Ash

"Seviper use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

"You use Flamethrower to Zangoose!" shouted Tod

"Alright Pikachu you use Thunderbolt and Echserto you use Hidden Power!" shouted Ash

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt and it collided with one of the flamethrowers in an explosion. Echserto started to glow as four glowing bubble's appeared in front of him and they flew forward and collided with the other flamethrower in a explosion.

"No way I can't believe that brat's pokémon was able to block our attack." said Melisa

"Don't worry Melisa this battle is just getting started. Zangoose use Crush Claw!" shouted Tod and Zangoose dashed toward Echserto with it's right claw glowing.

"Echserto you use Shining Claw!" shouted Ash

Echserto dashed toward Zangoose with his left claw glowing and then the two of them clashed in a explosion that sent the both of them sliding back.

"Zangoose use Focused Blast!" shouted Tod

Zangoose started to glow and fired a blast of white energy at Echserto.

"Echserto use Nature Power!" shouted Ash

Echserto started to create a blue ball of energy in front of his mouth and fired it. It collided with Zangoose's attack and broke through it's attack and hit him in a explosion.

"That attack wasn't half bad." thought Timothy

"Chu." agreed Kachu as he jumped up onto Timothy's shoulder.

"Seviper you use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa as Seviper shot the stream of fire at Pikachu.

"Pikachu you use Thunder!" shouted Ash

Pikachu shot a huge thunderbolt and it collided with the flamethrower breaking through it and hitting Seviper.

"This can't be possible...how has this brat's pokémon gotten so powerful." snarled Tod

"We're still not done...not by a long shot." snarled Melisa

Just then they reached in their pocket and in a flash threw something at Pikachu and Echserto. In a puff of smoke Pikachu and Echserto were wrapped up by rope's.

"Hay that's no fair!" shouted Ash

"Kid let me tell you that playing fair isn't in the rule book of Blood Wake." laughed Tod

"And we will crush all who get in our way by any mean's necessary. Seviper use Iron

Tail!" shouted Melisa

Seviper slithered up to Pikachu with it's tail glowing and knocked him into the air and when he came back down he hit the ground hard.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw!" shouted Tod

Zangoose dashed toward Echserto with it's right claw glowing and smashed down on top

of Echserto nearly burying him in the ground.

"Oh-no! Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Echserto use Nature Power!" yelled Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

Pikachu started to crackle with electricity, but for some reason he was not able to fire a thunderbolt.

"Serto!" shouted Echserto

"Echserto started to create a ball of blue energy in front of his mouth, but then the energy ball vanished.

"What happening why can't my pokémon use any of there attack's?" wondered Ash

"Those rope around your pokémon have a special ability to cut the power of the pokémon completely. Now your pokémon are helpless and they can't do anything." laughed Melisa

"Now let's show him what happens to those that get in our way." laughed Tod

"What are you going to do?" asked Ash

"Seviper use Haze." said Melisa and Seviper shot a cloud of black smoke that surrounded Pikachu and Echserto.

"Now let's start it...Zangoose go left and use Flamethrower!" shouted Tod

"Seviper go right and use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa

The two pokémon each ran to a different side of the black cloud and fired their flamethrower at the black cloud. The stream's of fire started to swirl around the black smoke into a flaming tornado.

"Pika...Pi!" yelled Pikachu in a weak voice.

"Ser!" yelled Echserto in a weak voice.

"Pikachu, Echserto! What did you do to them." yelled Ash

"It's simple science...the fire is using up all the oxygen in the vortex." laughed Tod

"So in about a minute your pokémon will pay for your ignorance." laughed Melisa

"No Pikachu, Echserto1" yelled Ash as he fell to his knee's.

"Now that's not a bad move...so Ash how are you going to get out of this one?" asked Timothy as he walked up beside Ash.

"There's nothing I can do...Pikachu and Echserto are going to pay and there's nothing I can do." cried Ash

"Hay Ash." said Timothy as he walked up to Ash and laid his hand on his shoulder.

Ash looked up at Timothy, but all he saw was his fist flying toward him which then hit him in the jaw. Ash was sent rolling back several feet before he stopped and yelled out in pain clenching his jaw.

"What was that for?" asked Ash holding his jaw.

"Didn't you tell me that you wanted to get stronger to protect your pokémon when they couldn't defend themselves?" asked Timothy as he held his fist at him.

"Yea basically." nodded Ash

"You've trained some to become stronger so what's stopping you from protecting them?" asked Timothy pointing at the large flaming vortex.

"Well..." thought Ash

"I'm the one who trained you and I told you that if you started to doubt your ability's I was going to smack you a good one now didn't I." smiled Timothy

"Yea you did." nodded Ash rubbing his jaw.

"Now get up and show me some of your power. Show me your reason." ordered Timothy as he crossed his arms.

"Your right. I vowed to protect my pokémon." nodded Ash as he stood back up looking at the flaming vortex.

"And now?" asked Timothy

"And starting right here, right now I'm going protect them with my life!" yelled Ash

All of a sudden Ash started to glow and a white energy flared around him like a blazing fire.

"Now that's more like it." nodded Timothy

"Pika...Pika...Pi." cheered Kachu

"What's going on now?" wondered Tod

Ash raised up his hands toward the flaming vortex dispersed that surround Pikachu and Echserto and it suddenly dissipated.

"What just happened...how did they stop the flaming vortex!" yelled Melisa

Pikachu and Echserto started to glow white a white energy around them and they floated up as the rope's around them disappeared.

"Pi." said Pikachu looking back at Ash.

"Serto." said Echserto looking at Ash

"Alright Ash now finish this." smiled Timothy

"Pikachu, Echserto what do you say we do just that and finish this battle?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Echs." nodded Echserto

"Do you really think were going to just let you win...not likely. Seviper use Hyper Beam!" shouted Melisa

"Zangoose you use Hyper Beam to!" shouted Tod

Zangoose and Seviper started to create a ball of white energy and they both fired them. The two energy ball started to swirl around each other and then combined.

"Pikachu use Thunder...Echserto use Nature Power!" shouted Ash as the white energy continued to blaze around him.

Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt and Echserto fired a stream of blue energy. The two attack's combined and clashed with the other breaking through it and hitting Zangoose and Seviper in an explosion knocking them out.

"And that's all she wrote." laughed Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu

"I can't believe we lost." said Tod as he held out a pokéball and Zangoose disappeared

into it.

"I don't know how you did what you did, but don't think this is over…we will be back. Tod, Paul, Paula let's get out of here." snarled Melisa as she returned Seviper to it's pokéball and they ran off.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ash jumping up and down.

The white energy around him suddenly disappeared and he fell to his knee's breathing heavy.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he ran up to Ash.

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm ok...just a little out of breath. What about you and Echserto are

you two ok?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Serto." nodded Echserto

"So Ash how does it feel to know that you have the power to help your pokémon?" asked Timothy looking down at Ash.

"Well a little breath taking to say the least, but I feel great. To be honest I never thought possessing power's like these would ever be possible." smiled Ash as he sat down on the ground.

"I bet." laughed Timothy

"Hay Echserto thanks' for battling along side us. We couldn't have done it without you." said Ash

"Serto." nodded Echserto and then he turned around and started walking away.

"Chu...Pika...Chu." motioned Pikachu looking at Ash then pointing at Echserto walking away.

"Alright! Hay Echserto I was wondering if you would like to join our little team?" asked Ash

"Ser." said Echserto looking at Ash with a surprised look on his face.

"Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Pikachu to Echserto.

"Serto...Ser." nodded Echserto

"Then welcome to the team Echserto." smiled Ash as he held out his hand.

"Ser." smiled Echserto as he grabbed Ash hand and started shaking it.

"Pika...Pika." smiled Pikachu

"Now Ash and Pikachu I'm going to say that this phase of your training is completed. Now all you two need to do is learn to use you power's more smoothly." noted Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pikachu." nodded Kachu

"Alright we will." said Ash as he got to his feet.

Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"Now that we're done what do you say we grab something to eat. It's a little after four so once where done eating we still might be able to make it to Cibola before night fall." stated Timothy

"Sound's good." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Alright then let's go eat." said Timothy as he gathered up all his pokémon an they teleported.

To Be Continued...


	44. 42 - A Good Understanding

Later that evening after everybody had eaten they all teleported back outside and they headed back through the wood's. They walked the path they that lead them to Sleeping Dragon Lake and when they finally got back to the road they headed toward Cibola City.

"So let me get this straight...those same Blood Wake member's that we fought on the Nether Storm Island tracked you down, basically for revenge." guessed Tanza

"More or less." nodded Timothy

"Did you beat them?" asked Tanza

"Well I started the battle and beat their first four pokémon, but then Ash finished it." nodded Timothy

"Nice Work." congratulated Eria

"What about your training. Did you get a chance to finish it?" asked Brock

"Yea." nodded Ash

"I used his battle with those Blood Wake member's to finish of his training." stated Timothy

"So how did he do in the battle?" asked Eria

"It only took a few second's after he I knocked some sense into him, but he passed with flying color's." laughed Timothy holding up his fist.

"Chu." laughed Kachu

"Yea and to be honest my jaw still kinda hurt's." laughed Ash rubbing his jaw as everybody started laughing as they walked on.

...

Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island.

"My lady Randy Eteru has returned, but he's in really bad shape." reported A woman's voice

"What happened?" asked Another woman's voice

"Well it's say's in the report that he got into another fight with Timothy." reported The woman's voice

"Ha...well I see that Randy still hasn't let go. I guess he had to learn the hard way." laughed The second woman's voice

"Yes my lady." said The first woman's voice.

...

Later that evening they had finally reached Cibola City and they saw a few people and pokémon still walking the street.

"Wow look at this place." said Misty

"Yea it's big like Karlin ." noted Ash

"I told you that all of this region's city are pretty big." replied Tanza

"Well I'm going to challenge the gym leader!" exclaimed Ash

"There's no point in going tonight." interrupted Timothy

"Hmm...why not?" asked Ash

"It's getting late so it would be better for you to challenge her tomorrow." nodded Timothy

"Well I guess your right...it is getting late." agreed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Alright here's the pokémon center. I have something to do so I'll meet up with you all tomorrow." waved Timothy

He reached in his jacket, threw something over the door of the pokémon center and he walked off as it started blinking green.

"Where are you going?" asked Tanza

"To Yucon to let them know I'm here!" shouted Timothy as he disappeared in the darkness with his pokémon behind him.

"Yea I have somewhere to go to so I'll see you all later to." laughed Eria as she ran in the opposite direction of Timothy.

"Oh well it's getting late so we'd better head in for tonight." said Tanza

"Alright." agreed Ash, Misty, and Brock as they all teleported into the PHD.

"I'm gone." said Tanza

"Where to?" asked Misty

"Where else...the hot tube. Yea!" laughed Tanza as she danced toward the hot tube room.

"I'm right behind you." laughed Misty as she hurried off behind Tanza.

"Well I have a little writing to do so I'll be in my room." said Brock as he walked off toward his room.

"Well Pikachu what do you think we should do now?" asked Ash as he sat down on the couch.

"Pika...Pikachu." shrugged Pikachu

"Yea I don't know ether." shrugged Ash

Ash grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channel's.

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at the television.

"What wrong?" wondered Ash as he stopped flipping channels and went back a couple of

channel's.

"There have been report's that more people have been found. Due to last week's tragic storm many family's where separated and thought to have perished. Today four family's were reunited with their loved one's as this town continues to rebuild what it lost. These storm's seem to be hitting our region without any rest and due to the fact that our scientist have no clue what could be causing them many live are suspected to be lost. Everyone please beware that when the sign's of these storm's appear get to a safe spot and stay there until the storm pass's." reported a male news reporter.

"I can't believe how many people have been made homeless or worse from these storm's." thought Ash

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu as he looked down.

Ash then thought about what Timothy told him about how his out of control power are directly the cause of the storms. He thought about it, but he still how somebody could affect the so much and still be as carefree as Timothy is.

"Man this whole this is sort of messed up." sighed Ash as he sat back on the couch.

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu looking at Ash.

Just then the door opened up and when Ash and Pikachu looked they saw Timothy walk through the door.

"Hay Ash what are you doing?" asked Timothy

"Nothing." shrugged Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well there's somebody that I want you and Pikachu to meet. Come on in." smiled Timothy

Just then a very odd colored Mewtwo walked through the door with Kachu, Nina, and

Nikita behind him. It was a Mewtwo that had grayish black fur on it's body and a blue tail and stomach. It had seven strips on each of it's ear's, two under each eye, one across it's nose, seven across each arm, two on it's stomach, seven across each of it's thighs and one across each of it's feet. It also had a black band around it's wrist, a white band around it's tail and two grayish black strips near the tip of it's blue tail.

"A Mewtwo!" exclaimed Ash as he jumped to his feet.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Nice to meet you too Ash and Pikachu." said The Mewtwo

"Nice to meet you to. Hay Timothy how did find a Mewtwo?" asked Ash

"Well that's the thing Ash...I didn't find him he found me." laughed Timothy scratching his head.

"I see, but..." said Ash but before he could say anything else a phone started to ring.

"Give me a sec." said Timothy as he reached into his jacket, pulled out a phone and started to talk on it as he walked back outside.

"Man is he busy." said Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"That's only the half of it." laughed Mewtwo

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"To put it simply if he's not working he's training and if he's not doing that he's off doing something else." laughed Mewtwo

Just then Timothy came back in through the door as he put the phone back into his jacket.

"That was Yucon corps' president. He want's me to come see him. Lilly, Kanith, Zigzigs, Lucaria come on out." said Timothy

He held out his pokéballs and all his other pokémon appeared in front of him in a flash of red light.

"Alright everybody I'll be back so take a load off. Ok." said Timothy and they all nodded their heads as he disappeared.

"Hay Mewtwo mind if I ask how you and Timothy meet?" asked Ash

"You can call me Jin and sure. It was about three year ago...I was traveling from region to region battling trainer's just for kick's. I had been traveling four year's before that looking for a strong trainer who could defeat me and capture me." explained Mewtwo

"Why would you want someone to capture you?" asked Ash

"After traveling for so long I got lonely for a best friend." sighed Mewtwo

"I see." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"So after looking for a trainer those year's unsuccessfully I just gave up and started battling trainers for the kick's. I continued to do just that until I heard a rumor of a extremely strong trainer defeating each of the region's elite four and their league champion. I decided to investigate this and I started to follow the rumor's behind this trainer, but each time I caught up to him he was gone already." explained Mewtwo

"Sound's like you had a hard time tracking him down." nodded Ash

"Yea I did, but to be honest it was kinda fun playing detective." laughed Mewtwo

"Then what happened?" asked Ash

"Well after following behind for so long I heard another rumor that the trainer was from the Jetix region. So I came to this region and I searched for month's just to battle this one

trainer. Until one day while I was searching I over heard a couple of trainer's talking and that's when I first heard Timothy's name. After I defeated them in a battle they told me that he was headed toward Paradise Ridge. I traveled there and like the trainers had said there he was at the edge of the cliff looking up at the sky. It had took me 3 years to track down this trainer and when I finally found him I find him to, but a 15 year old kid." explained Mewtwo

"So did you get your battle?" asked Ash

"Yes we did, but what completely shocked me is that he didn't use any another pokémon like the other trainer's before. No he fought me himself." said Mewtwo

"What! Where were his pokémon?" asked Ash

"Kachu and the rest of his group were at home resting because they had gotten sick. But

let me tell you I had fought allot of other pokémon, but never a human." laughed Mewtwo as he sat in the chair.

"What happened?" asked Ash

"I've never lost a fight to another pokémon, but that was the first day I lost to a human. His power was unreal, but the day I lost to him was the day I met my best friend and I guess you could also say I made a rival to." smiled Mewtwo

"It he really that strong?" asked Ash

"Yes he is, but how a human become's as strong as he is, is beyond me. I'm still trying to figure him out." thought Mewtwo

"Figure him out as in." said Ash

"Well Timothy has a very different atmosphere about him than any other human I've met. Timothy is one of the nicest people I've meet, but even behind his smile I since something sinister about him." explained Mewtwo

"I know what you mean." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Since I first saw Timothy back in Kanto I've had a bad feeling about him." said Ash

"Well we all know how you feel, but there isn't anything we can do about it." said Mewtwo

"Why is he like that?" asked Ash

"Well Kachu explained to me that Timothy grew up in a family of 6 being the oldest. Because he was the oldest and couldn't get any attention from his family he started to look for it somewhere else, but that didn't work out either." said Jin

"How'd that?" asked Ash

"Like me Timothy was trying to find a friend, but those who he met either picked on him or played him either way Timothy started to pull away from people all together. He said whiled they traveled Timothy had become cold, distant and extremely dangerous if crossed, but it was after his Absol Ciara was killed when things became more like they are." explained Jin

"Yeah Tanza told me about that." said Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"Yeah, but he's become a lot mellowed out since his travels, mainly due to friends he's made." said Jin

"Well...when I get stronger I'll find a way to help him get his powers under control." said Ash

"Probably...Timothy tells me that your an aura user." said Jin

"Yea." nodded Ash

"Follow me." said Jin

Ash and the pokémon followed Jin to a wall where he stopped and Mewtwo raised his arm causing a white door appeared and they went through the door. When they got inside it

looked like an ordinary room except that one side of the wall was missing and that it lead

out to area that was completely white.

"Where are we?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped on a bed in the corner of the room.

"Pika...Chu." said Kachu as he jumped up on the bed beside Pikachu.

"We haven't finished this room yet, but we call it the Sub Space Training Room. We're going to use this area to start training in once it's done." explained Jin

"Cool." said Ash

"It has all the essentials of a house...food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarter." motioned Jin as he pointed to the area's.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"When it is up and ready you and your pokémon should come and train with use." offered Jin

"Don't worry we'll be here." agreed Ash as they all left out of the room and the door disappeared behind them.

"Alright with your helping me I might be able to find out more about him." said Jin as they all sat down.

Just then Timothy appeared in the living room with several bag's in his hands.

"Hay everybody I'm back and I stopped on my way back at a supply store that was open and found allot of nice stuff for ya'll." smiled Timothy as he sat down on the couch. Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lilly, Zigzigs, Lucaria, and Kanith all gathered around him as he started passing out stuff laughing along with his pokémon.

"Look at him...he seem's so innocent." thought Ash as he looked at Timothy.

"Yes he does and that's why I want to know how could somebody be so nice, but have such a evil atmosphere about them is beyond me." said Jin

"Well let's train and get stronger then find away to help him." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Thank you both...with a smile as bright as the sun, but with a heart as dark as the darkest

night, Timothy is a enigma that I'm going to solve and with your help I just might be able

to." said Jin looking at Timothy.

To Be Continued...


	45. 43 - A Furious Battle Reunion

The next day Ash and Pikachu got up and went into the kitchen where Tanza, Misty, and Brock were eating.

"Good morning Ash and Pikachu." greeted Misty as they sat down at the table.

"Good morning…Hay where's Timothy?" asked Ash

"He left earlier saying he was going to stop by the pokémon gym. If you hurry you still might be able to catch him there." said Tanza passing Ash and Pikachu a plate of food..

"I want to see if he battle's. You coming Pikachu?" asked Ash as he stood up.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder as Ash grabbed his plate and

they disappeared.

"Ash is so silly." laughed Tanza

Ash and Pikachu appeared outside of the pokémon center and started walking down the street.

"Now where is this pokémon gym. Maybe I can find it on the pokédex map." thought Ash as he started looking on his pokédex.

"Hay Ash wait up!" He heard a voice shouting behind him.

He turned around and saw Tanza, Misty and Brock running toward them.

"Come on follow me." urged Tanza as they all followed her.

They all headed down the street to a large red building with a large flame an the top of it.

"This is the place." stated Tanza

They opened the gym door, but as soon as they did there was an explosion and they all were caught in a cloud of dust.

"What's going on." coughed Ash

"Pi...Ka." coughed Pikachu

When the dust settled, they saw Timothy with Lilly and Lucaria standing in front of him. On the side of the field there were two pokémon that Ash had never seen before. One was a small tiger cube pokémon about two feet tall with orange fur, and blue stripes going down it's back to its. The other one was large red and light green insect looking pokémon walking on six legs and it flapped 4 large wings.

There was also a light skinned girl about six feet with fire orange length hair and fire red eye's. She was wearing something similar to Eria thought she was wearing a white bathing suit like outfit, but around her waist was a brown skirt. She had a brown like belt around her waist, and she was wearing long brown boots with even longer black socks under them.

"She must be the gym leader." said Misty

"Bliger The Flame Tiger Cube Pokémon…Bliger's usually have a docile personality, but they are very playful and will get easily distracted. When angered they will spit sparks of fire from their mouth that are hot enough to badly burn. Ignisect The Firestarter Bug Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupire. Ignisect's love to be around fire so much that they will start fire's just to watch them burn. Their exoskeleton is dense enough to with stand heat up to 1000 degree's Fahrenheit." said The pokédex

"It's been nearly 8 month's since you up and disappeared. Now you just show back up out of the blue...tell me why!" yelled The girl angrily as Timothy just stood there looking at her.

"She seem's really upset." said Ash looking at the girl.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Well if you won't say anything...Bliger use Fire Fang and Ignisect use Flamethrower!" shouted the girl

Bliger started running toward Lilly as fire started blazing from it's mouth and Ignisect fired a stream of fire at Lucaria.

"Alright Lilly use Double Team and Lucaria use Aura Sphere!" shouted Timothy

Bliger jumped into the air, but just before it caught Lilly she disappeared and ten copy's appeared around Bliger.

"Lilly's really fast." said Brock

"Now use Shadow Ball!" shouted Timothy

Just then the copy's of Lilly disappeared and she fired the shadow ball from behind Bliger. The shadow ball hit Bliger and sent him sliding back in front of it's trainer. Lucaria created a ball of white energy, tossed it and it collided with the flamethrower exploding.

"Bliger and Ignisect won't be able to keep this up much longer. If I'm going to end this I better end it now." She thought as she looked at Timothy then back at her pokémon while they both were breathing heavy.

"This battle must have been going on for awhile. Both Bliger and Ignisect are out of breath." said Brock

"Yea and it look's like Timothy is winning." said Misty

"Alright Timothy this battle has gone on long enough it's time to finish this. Bliger, Ignisect use Aerial Fire Blast!" She shouted

All of a sudden Bliger jumped on Ignisect's back as it took off to the sky flying. Ignisect then took off like a rocket toward Timothy's pokémon as Bliger fired a fire spin that folded back over them like a spear.

"Hay Ash that look's like what Aquilion use during your first gym battle." noted Misty

"Yea your right." agreed Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Now Timothy it's time to finish this. Now fire!" She shouted

All of a sudden Bliger and Ignisect created a ball of white energy and fired it into the flaming spear was sent flying toward Lilly and Lucaria.

"Now that is an attack!" exclaimed Ash as he stood up.

"Alright Lucaria your up...use Comet Sphere!" shouted Timothy

Lucaria walked out in front of Lilly with her right arm out beside her as it flared up with a pink fire around it. All of a sudden the pink fire around her fist started to form into a sphere in front of her paw.

"Alright do it now!" shouted Timothy

Just as the Bliger's and Ignisect attack was about to hit Lucaria she thrust her right arm forward and her attack clashed with the other one. All of a sudden there was an explosion and dust covered the entire field.

"Alright now Lilly use Shadow Ball and Lucaria use Aura Sphere!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden Lilly and Lucaria jumped out of the dust each of them on a different side of Ignisect and Bliger as the launched their attack's. The two attack's collided with the two pokémon and there was an explosion as both of the pokémon were sent falling to the ground unconscious.

"Bliger and Ignisect are unable to battle. Lilly and Lucaria are the winner which mean's Timothy win's the match." announced Eria who had suddenly appeared on the field.

"Ignisect, Bliger you did your best now return. Timothy be honest with me why did you disappear like you did?" asked The girl as her pokémon returned to their pokéballs.

"Nice work Lilly and Lucaria you two did great. To be honest I guess I just needed a break from it all." shrugged Timothy as Lilly and Lucaria disappeared into their pokéballs.

"Well at least your being honest. So how have you been?" She asked as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I've been alright...though I can see your dynamite temper hasn't changed much though." laughed Timothy as he hugged her back.

Tanza, Ash, Misty, Eria, and Brock all walked up to them from the sidelines.

"Hay Timothy, Hinta nice battle. It was awesome." said Eria

"Thank Eria." smiled Hinta

"Hay Timothy how does Eria know her?" asked Ash

"Eria is Hinta's youngest sister." noted Timothy

"Oh." said Ash

"I can see the resemblance, but it you would go out with me then I could show you a resemblance of the fire that is burning in my soul to you." said Brock as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hinta's hand.

Tanza looked behind her, then looked back at Brock, then looked behind her, then back at Brock.

"Hold on he was just behind me how did he get..." said Tanza with a confused look on her face.

Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away as Hinta started to snicker.

"That'll be enough of that." snarled Misty dragging him away as Tanza shook her head laughing.

"Hay Timothy don't you get a badge for defeating the gym leader?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"No...we've gotten the badge for this gym already. See." said Timothy

He reached in to jacket and pulled out a green case, held it out and opened it up. There were eight badge indentations and four of them had badge's in then. The first on was the Dynamic Dream Badge from the first gym, second was a red sphere head shaped badge, third was a yellow diamond shaped badge. There was also two more badges one being a black, gold and red badge similar to a star shaped ribbon and the last one a pink and gold flower with a gold star in the center of it.

"The star shaped badge this gym's badge…it's known as the Flaming Sphere Badge." said Timothy as he put the case back up.

"Who did you use to get that badge?" asked Ash

"Nina and Nikita won this badge in their very first gym battle." smiled Timothy

"Be...Be." laughed Nikita as she started circling Timothy's head.

"Me...Me." laughed Nina as she started circling Timothy's head.

"Isn't that right didn't my girl's win it in their very first gym battle. smiled Timothy as he reached up and grabbed them both out of the air and started to swing then around in

his arm's.

"Chu." laughed Kachu as he held onto Timothy's shoulder as he spun around.

"I hope Jin is wrong about him." said Ash to Pikachu.

"PIka...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Hay Hinta let me introduced you to my crew. This is Ash and Pikachu from Pallet Town, Misty from Cerulean City, Brock from Pewter City and you've seen Tanza in plenty of her battle's." introduced Timothy

"Nice to meet you all." greeted Hinta

"Hi." greeted Ash

"Chu." waved Pikachu

"You to." greeted Misty

"Very nice." said Brock

"Ash is here to battle you for the Flaming Star Badge." said Timothy

"Well ok...we can battle tomorrow when my pokémon are at full health." nodded Hinta

"That's fine." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Hay Timothy what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" asked Hinta

"Well there's a cave in the side of the Draco Meteor Ridge that Yucon want's me to check out." explained Timothy

"Did it just open up?" asked Hinta

"Yea a couple of day's ago." nodded Timothy

"What do you get out of it?" asked Hinta

"Anything good I find that I like." smiled Timothy

"I bet...well mine if I travel with ya'll?" asked Hinta

"Sure...you know you can." nodded Timothy

"Alright just let me pack up some of my stuff." smiled Hinta

"I'll help you." offered Eria and they both ran into a room in the back of the gym.

"Hay Tanza is Hinta Timothy's girlfriend?" asked Misty

"I'm not sure." shrugged Tanza and she started back talking to Ash and Bock.

Misty looked at Timothy and saw that he was talking to Kachu, Nina and Nikita. A few minute's later Hinta and Eria came out of the room.

"Alright I'm ready." said Hinta

"Let's go then." said Timothy as they left out of the gym.

To Be Continued...


	46. 44 - The Cave Expedition

They left out of the gym and headed down the street.

"Hay Timothy let's stop by the pokémon center on our way out of the city. I need to drop

of my pokémon there." noted Hinta

"Sure." nodded Timothy

They walked until they got to the pokémon center where Hinta went in and a few minute's

later she came back out. They walked around the pokémon center into the forest and headed for the side of the Draco Meteor Ridge.

...

Meanwhile back in Cibola City at the Yucon Corporation building.

"This fossil is unlike anything I've ever seen. It's giving of very high energy signal's." noted A female voice

"Cu...Cu." said A pokémon's voice

"Yea your right Cubolt, but do you think will we be able to revive it by normal mean's." agreed The female voice

"Cu...Bolt...Bolt." said The pokémon's voice

"Alright, but if not well have to go with the other mean's." said The female voice

"Bolt." said The pokémon voice

...

Meanwhile Timothy and co had finally reached the side of Draco Meteor Ridge where the cave had opened up.

"So is this place?" thought Tanza

"Yeah...this is the exact spot." nodded Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu

"Be." said Nikita

"Me." said Nina

Timothy walked up to the cave entrance and looked around at the walls of the caves entrance..

"How's it look?" asked Hinta

"Well it look's stable enough." guessed Timothy as he walked on in.

"Aright let's go, but be careful." urged Tanza

They walked on in the cave looking around at the wall's of the cave.

"There is something strange about this cave." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Tanza

"I'm not sure, but I sense's a strange energy in the air." replied Timothy as they continued walking.

Just then Timothy fell to his right knee as a blue electrical energy started to surge around

his body.

"Pika!" yelled Kachu as he was electrocuted by the blue energy around Timothy and sent him flying off of his shoulder an into the cave wall.

"Be...Be!" shouted Nikita

"Mew!" shouted Nina as they both floated to Kachu to see if he was ok.

"Timothy what's wrong?" asked Tanza

"I don't know...something's wrong with my power's again. I can't control them." groaned Timothy as he grabbed his head and started screaming in pain

All of a sudden Timothy's eye's started to glow blue and the blue electricity energy around him started to surge across the cave wall's.

"Come on Timothy...fight it." said Hinta as she put her hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she did she screamed out in pain as the blue electricity surged through her body.

She was sent flying back, but Brock caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hinta are you ok?" asked Brock as he held her in his arms.

"Yea. That hurt, but I've been hit by worse. Still we have to do something." moaned Hinta as she shook her head.

"But what...if we touch him we'll get the shock of out lives'." noted Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

Just then Jin appeared out of his pokéball in front of Timothy.

"Maybe I can do something." said Jin

He reached out and grabbed the side's of Timothy's head, but as soon as he did the blue energy started to surge through his body. Mewtwo struggled to hang on and not be sent flying back as he pulled himself toward Timothy and started looking into his eye's. Mewtwo's stared into his eye's as his eye's started to glow blue and all of a sudden Timothy's eye's started to glow emerald green. Mewtwo let go of Timothy's head and he fall to the ground unconscious as he stumble back almost falling, but Eria caught him.

"Are you ok?" asked Eria

"Yea...I'm just a little out of breath." Nodded Jin breathing heavy.

"What just happened?" asked Ash

"Timothy's power's started surging out of control for some reason far beyond my knowledge, but I was able to force them back enough so that he could regain control." explained Jin

"Why are his power's doing that?" asked Tanza

"I'm not sure...his power's have been surging wildly. I could feel them even when I wasn't around him. I could feel them grow becoming more out of control. Unlike how it was before though this time some outer force caused them to go out of control." explained Jin

"Well at least you were able to stop them." noted Misty

"Yea, but he is allot stronger then me and I was barely able to help him. Next time I might not be able to stop his power's from going out of control." noted Jin

"What happened...why does my head hurt so much." moaned Timothy as opened his eye's and sat up.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Tanza

"Beside's I'm suppose to check out this cave for Yucon...nope everything else is a blur." moaned Timothy rubbing his head.

Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Eria, Hinta, Misty, and Brock all looked at each other, then looked at Jin who was shaking his head and they all nodded their heads.

"Well let's get going Timothy. You still have a job to do." urged Eria

"Yea I guess I do." nodded Timothy as he stood back up.

"Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped back on Timothy's shoulder.

They started walking farther into the cave and the farther they went the darker it got.

"It's getting harder to see." noted Misty

"I can fix that Infernape, Aquilion come on out!" shouted Ash as he held out his pokéballs.

"Quili...Quili." said Aquilion as she appeared in front of Ash.

"Inferna." said Infernape as he appeared in front of Ash.

"Aquilion, Infernape think you can make a little light for use to move on?" asked Ash

"Quil." nodded Aquilion as flame's sprouted from her head.

"Ferna," nodded Infernape as flame's sprouted from his head.

"Alright the combined fire from those two give's you'll enough light to move on. Let's keep going." urged Timothy

They all kept walking until they came to another wall and saw that it was a dead end.

"Look's like a dead end." said Misty

"Hay look at this symbol." said Tanza looking at the right side of the cave wall.

Timothy walked over and saw that it was a five point star shaped symbol carved into the wall.

"Hay there's another one over here." motioned Eria pointing at the other side of the wall.

Timothy walked over to the left side of the cave wall and saw the same symbol craved into the wall.

"What does it mean?" asked Jin

Timothy walked back up to the front wall and put his hand on it.

"We're going to keep going." said Timothy

"Hmm...how this is a dead end?" asked Hinta

"I doubt it. I've been studying this cave down to the size of the indentation's on the wall and I've come to believe that this cave was dug out by in a natural, unnatural way." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Tanza

"Look at this." motioned Timothy as he brushed some of the dust off of the wall.

When he was done they saw a square box carved into the wall that had a bunch of symbols carved into it and below it was a smaller box with some strange writing on it.

"It's can't be." said Jin

"But how and why." said Hinta

"Something tells me that this cave was carved out by a pokémon and somebody using a Earth Style Jutsu." said Timothy

To Be Continued...


	47. 45 - A Dangerous And Rewarding Expeditio

"What wrong?" asked Brock

"Those symbols are ancient alchemic writing." noted Hinta

"But what are they doing carved here?" asked Eria

"As a warning.…" stated Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Tanza

"Whoever put this thing up used some kind of powerful sealing technique on this wall. I can sense aura, spiritual, chakra and alchemic energy in it." noted Timothy

"I wonder why." said Jamie

"This spiritual energy…it feel like it belongs to Aisa." pondered Timothy to himself.

"Whatever the reason for somebody to create a barrier like that it's got to be something serious." thought Hinta

"It say's no seguir endavant…fer Mrxa enrere ara. Aquells que s'aventuren a no tornara." read Timothy looking at the symbols.

"What does that mean?" asked Tanza

"It mean's do not go on, turn back now. Those who venture on will not return." said Timothy

"Why?" asked Hinta

"Don't know, but let's find out." said Timothy

"Do you think that you can destroy it?" asked Hinta

"Let's find out." smiled Timothy

Timothy started to glow with a emerald green energy around him and raised his hand sitting it on the wall. When he put his hand on the wall it started to glow and then in a flash of light it vanished

"Piece of cake…come on let's keep going." urged Timothy

They followed Timothy n through the tunnel looking for any sign of anything interesting.

"Everybody don't move." said Timothy as he stopped dead in his track's.

"Why...what's wrong?" asked Brock

"I think I stepped on a trap." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden arrow's started shooting out of the wall, but before any of the arrow hit them Timothy put up a emerald green energy barrier around them.

"That was close." sighed Misty

"I wonder what kind of energy is this emerald green energy...it's not aura cause I can't sense it." wondered Ash as he looked around.

"We'd better be careful. There are bound to be more trap's around here." noted Hinta

"Let's go." said Timothy as the barrier disappeared and they walked on.

As they walked on through the cave they stumbled into three more trap's. Ash was the first to set off another trap. While walking he stepped on a trip wire and streams of fire started to shoot out of the wall beside them, but Jin created a barrier to protect them. Tanza was the next to step on a trap an she stepped a weight activated trap. When she did the ground under them collapsed, but before they fell Nikita and Nina created a bubble around them keeping them from falling and moving them from over the hole. Eria was the last to step on a trap that caused two wall's to fall in front of them and behind them, then a purple mist was released into the enclosed camber.

"It's a poison gas! Hold your breath and don't inhale it!" shouted Hinta as everybody covered their mouth and nose.

"Hold on everybody this will only take a sec." smiled Timothy

He started to inhale and breath in all the poison mist till the room was clear again.

"How did you do that?" asked Brock

"My body is immune to almost any type of poison." noted Timothy as he burped a cloud of the purple smoke.

"That unbelievable." thought Ash to himself.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Ok...now that we don't have to worry about dying from poison let's go." laughed Tanza

"Alright feel around on the wall's and see if there's a switch somewhere." said Mewtwo

They all nodded and started feeling around on the walls looking for a switch to move the walls.

"Inferna...Inferna." motioned Infernape pointing at a corner of the wall.

"What's wrong Infernape did you find something?" asked Ash

"Ferna." nodded Infernape

"Let's see." said Mewtwo as he walked over beside Infernape.

He looked at the wall for a moment and then pushed in a square block of the wall. All of a sudden the two wall's in front of them and behind them started to move in to crush them.

"Oh boy now look what you did. We're about to become pancake's." laughed Timothy

"Chu." sighed Kachu

"What...I thought it would open up. How was I suppose to know that pushing that stone would turn these wall's into pancake maker's. Come on give me a break." frowned Mewtwo

"Hello...sorry to bother you two, but were about to become pancake's if your interested to know." mentioned Eria

"I'll take care of that." laughed Timothy as he pulled on the bottom of his glove's.

He then swung his fist hitting the wall behind them and the wall crumbled. He also hit the wall in front of them and the wall crumbled into dust.

"What strength! It's still amazing." thought Ash to himself.

"Now let's keep going." urged Timothy and they kept walking until they came onto another dead end.

"It's another dead end." said Brock

"Nope it's another door." smiled Timothy

He started wiping dust off the wall and the saw the same symbol's in a square box like before.

"What does it say this time? asked Hinta

"It say's aixo es el seu ultimo avis…si se n va gaire mes llunya menys que desencadenar un poder sober el mon diferent a qualsevol vist abans. Which means this is your last warning...if you go any farther least you unleash a power upon the world unlike any seen before." read Timothy

"So what should we do now. Should we stop here or keep going?" asked Tanza

"Hmm...what do you'll think?" asked Timothy as he looked back at everybody.

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Be...Be." nodded Nikita

"Mew." nodded Nina

"What ever you want to do I'm right behind you." said Jin

"What about everybody else?" asked Timothy

"I'm behind you." nodded Eria

"I'm game." nodded Hinta

"If you decide to go on...I won't turn away now." smiled Tanza

"What about you three?" asked Timothy looking at Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Part of me is telling me to turn tail and run, but the other half of me want's to see what's behind that wall." said Ash

"It's ok...I won't blame you if you leave now." shrugged Timothy

"Here's your chance." laughed Tanza

"Well I'm going to stay and follow you." decided Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Fer." nodded Infernape

"Quil." nodded Aquilion

"Alright if Ash is staying so am I." smiled Misty

"Count me in too then." laughed Bock

"Alright I guess it's decided, but to be honest a small part on me is telling me that if I go beyond this point that all hell is going to break loose in the near future. And the rest of me is drawn here because there is a very odd power resonating from behind this wall. I want to find out what it is! So this is your last chance to leave if you want." offered Timothy, but nobody moved.

"Well that's that then." laughed Mewtwo

"Alright then let's see what's behind wall number two" laughed Timothy

He placed his hand on the wall as it started to glow and in a flash it disappeared. After the wall had vanished a big gust of wind blew from the opening.

"Guess I'll go in first." said Timothy as he walked into through the opening.

"What do you think is in there?" asked Misty

"Who knows." shrugged Hinta

"Wow...hay you all might want to come see this!" yelled Timothy

They all walked through the opening and what their eye's saw they couldn't believe. They had stepped into cavern that was filled from wall to wall with different type's of treasure.

"Jackpot baby!" shouted Tanza

"Wow! Look at it all!" marveled Misty

"There's sapphire's, emerald's, gold and silver and allot of other stuff to! marveled Eria digging through the pile of stuff.

"Well let's look around and see what we can find." urged Timothy

They all looked around through the pile's in the room looking for something of more interest.

"Hay look...there's another room over here." motioned Brock as he pointed to another opening to the right of the room.

They all walked into the other room saw pile's of rock's in one pile on one side of the room and a pile of colorful rock's on the other side of the room.

"Hay look at all the raw mineral's and fossil's. I can use some of that raw mineral to complete some of my project's. Those fossils we can take back to Yucon." noted Timothy as he picked up a red rock in the shape of a triangle.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Tanza

Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out two capsule's, pushed a button and threw the out. In a puff of yellow smoke two large duffle bags appeared.

"Alright I need you all to put as many of those fossil's and raw mineral's into those duffle bag's as possible." said Timothy

"Alright." They all said.

A few minute's later after everybody had stuffed the bag's with as many fossil's and raw mineral as possible.

"Aright the bag's are full." said Tanza as she zipped up the bags.

"Let's keep looking then." said Timothy as he pushed a button on the bag and in I puff of smoke they turned back into a capsule as Timothy put them back into his jacket.

They walked through another opening in the cavern and in the middle of the room and saw two dragon type pokémon standing there.

"Uh-oh they don't look to happy." noted Tanza as she looked at the two snarling pokémon.

To Be Continued...


	48. 46 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 1

On was a small dark green dragon pokémon about two feet in size with a green flame floating above it's tail and coming from the side's of it's feet. It's eye's, paws and feet though were all purple. The other one was a larger lizard looking light blue dragon about four feet in height on all fours, with yellow eye's, four spike coming out of it's back and white marking on it's back. It also had a half star like figure on the side of it's tail swing it back and fourth.

"Who are those pokémon.?" wondered Ash

"I can't believe it...it's a Crystalegen and Baslion. And that Baslion's color is very odd, but something else is really off here." pondered Timothy looking at the two pokémon.

"Crystalegen and Baslion let's see what the pokédex say's about them." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them.

"Crystalegen The Crystal Star Pokémon…Crystalegen are very curious pokémon that like to collect anything that catch's their interest, this includes fossil's and raw mineral among other thing's. Crystalogon were hunted and killed to near extinction, because the spikes on their back are rarest crystal's in the world and even one is worth million's of dollar's. Baslion The Dark Lizard Pokémon…Baslion have a distinct lack of emotion. Despite this, they have strange curiosity in the emotions of others." said The pokédex.

Just then the Crystalegen stood up on it's hind legs and fired a stream of blue energy at Timothy, but he jumped out the way as the attack hit the ground and froze it.

"That was Ice Beam." said Brock.

"What do you mean by something is off?" asked Hinta

"That Baslion...like the poke'dex said they have distinct lack of emotion, but this one is showing allot of emotion." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden the Baslion took a deep breath and it fired a group of ember's at Timothy.

"Watch out that's Ember!" yelled Brock

Timothy raised it his hand and just as the attack was about to hit he brushed it aside.

"I bet there upset because we took their stuff." noted Timothy

All of a sudden both the Crystalegen and Baslion charged toward Timothy.

"That's Slam." said Brock

Timothy jumped behind the two pokémon just as they were about to hit him, but just as he landed on the ground both the pokémon spun around and fired a stream of blue and green fire at him.

"DragonBreath." said Timothy as he turned ducked and the two attack flew over his head and hit the wall behind him.

"Those two are pretty powerful." noted Jin

"What that." said Timothy as he turned around and saw a hole where the two attack's hit.

"What did you find?" asked Tanza as Timothy walked over to the hole.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's what's been giving off that strange energy signal that I've been sensing." noted Timothy as his body started to surge with the blue energy again.

He reach into the hole and pulled out a large blue crystal that gave off a blue glow that filled the entire room. Timothy stared at the crystal for a few minutes when all of a sudden the ground started to shake violently.

"What's going on now!" shouted Eria

"Moving that thing must have been another trap...the cave is going to collapse." replied Hinta

All of a sudden a large piece of the cave ceiling broke loose above the Crystalegen and Baslion about to crush them.

"Watch out! yelled Timothy as he dived at the two pokémon at knocking them both out of the way.

"Are they ok?" asked Eria

"I think so." nodded Timothy as he helped them both the pokémon back to their feet.

"Bas...Basli." nodded Baslion

"Cryst." nodded Crystalegen

"You both can thank me later, but let's all get out of here now." urged Timothy.

They all started running toward the entrance of the cave, but before they got to it, it collapsed in on it's self.

"Now what the entrance is gone." panicked Misty

"We'll be crushed if we don't get out of here." said Tanza just as the roof of the cavern started to cave in.

"The roof is coming down!" yelled Brock

They all ducked out of fear that they were about to be crushed by the falling rock's, but nothing happened. They looked up an around and saw that the cavern was covered in a emerald green energy.

"What's going on...why did it stop?" asked Ash looking around.

"Chu." said Pikachu looking around.

"That would be my doing." said Timothy

They all looked at him and saw that he was glowing with a emerald green energy around him struggling to keep from to his knees.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinta

"I'm trying to hold up this part of ridge from collapsing on us. What does it look like." muttered Timothy

"That might buy use a little time to find a way out of here." noted Tanza

"Well hurry up...I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing up." moaned Timothy

"Just hang on." said Eria

They all ran around from cavern to cavern looking for a way out, but couldn't find one.

"It's no good...there's no way out." sighed Brock trying to catch his breath.

"There's has to be a way out of here." panicked Misty

"Wait Crystalegen and Baslion do you two know a way out?" asked Hinta

"Bas." nodded Baslion

"Legen." nodded Crystalegen

They both ran two the entrance of the first room they came in and started waving it's arm's.

"Alright let's go." hurried Tanza

They all started running behind the two pokémon, but then Mewtwo noticed that Timothy wasn't behind them.

"Hay wait." said Jin

He ran back with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita behind him and saw Timothy standing in the same spot.

"Hay Timothy let's go." said Jin

"Sorry, but I can't." smiled Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu

"Why not?" asked Jin

"If I move an inch this whole place is going to come crashing down so get out of here." smiled Timothy

"How are you going to get out of here if you can't move?" asked Jin

"I'm not sure right now, but don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be out after ya'll get out...now get going." urged Timothy

"Pika...Chu." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Don't worry I'll be ok...you should know better than anyone that it'll take more than this to kill me." assured Timothy

"Alright then you'd better come out of this alive." said Jin

Just them Timothy's eye's started to glow emerald green and his four pokéballs floated out of his jacket.

"Now take Lucaria, Lilly, Kanith, and Zigzigs with you and leave now." urged Timothy

"Alright let's go." nodded Jin as he grabbed the four floating pokéballs.

They all ran back into the other room where everybody was still waiting for them.

"Where's Timothy?" asked Hinta

"He'll be out after we get out." said Jin

"Alright then...where to now you two?" asked Tanza

Crystalegen pointed to the ground as the crystal on it's chest started to glow as a hole appeared. Both Crystalegen and Baslion disappeared down the hole and one by one they jumped in after them. When they jumped down the hole they were spinning like they were in a mail tube at a post office. When all of a sudden they where spat out at another part of the ridge not to far from where they had entered that cave. They all ran back down to the entrance and saw Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and another man. The man was short about five foot three with gray hair, a gray mustache and he had on a blue business suit standing in front of the collapsing entrance and the Officer Jenny looked much like those of the Kanto Region, thought she had purple hair and wore a brown outfit.

"Hay look it's Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, but who's the other guy?" asked Brock

"It's the president of Yucon, Salim Shard." said Hinta

"Hay Hinta, Eria what are you and your friend's doing here?" asked Salim

"No time to explain, but the ridge is collapsing!" said Hinta

"We know that why we're here," said Officer Jenny

"Yes there's more though...Timothy is still in there!" shouted Hinta

"Oh no." gasped Salim

Just then the ground started to shake and they all looked up at the ridge and saw that it was starting to collapse in on itself. The ridge started to rumble and in a cloud of dust it crumbled creating an even larger cloud of dust. After all the dust had settled the large wall that was once part of Draco Meteor Ridge was no more and all that was left was a large pile of rubble.

To Be Continued...


	49. 47 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 2

"Oh no." gasped Hinta

"Pika...Pika." said Kachu looking at the large pile of rubble.

"There's no way anybody could've survived that." thought Ash to himself in horror as he backed away looking at the rubble.

"Chuuu." agreed Pikachu

"Ferna." nodded Infernape

"Aquili." nodded Aquilion

"Do you think he survived that?" asked Misty

"I don't see how anybody could survived something like that collapsing on them." shrugged Brock

"Maybe, but if he didn't just remember that he choose to die saving us." said Tanza

"I guess your right." nodded Hinta

They all looked at Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Jin looking at the pile of rubble that nod stood in front of them.

"He said he was coming out alive, so until I know other wise I'm going to find his body even if I have to every rock in this pile." announced Jin as he started to glow with blue energy around him and the rock's started moving off the pile.

"Chu." nodded Kachu as he Nina and Nikita helped Jin move the rock's.

"Basli...Bas." said Baslion to Crystalegen.

"Crys...Le...Legen." said Crystalegen to Baslion

Both of the dragon pokémon started helping Jin, Kachu, Nikita, and Nina move the rock's.

"I'm sorry everybody, but Mewtwo's right. We must not lose hope until we see if he's gone with our on eye's." said Salim

"Your right I'm not going to until I see with my own eye's." nodded Hinta

"Alright let's help them then!" shouted Eria as she, Hinta and Tanza ran up to the pile and started moving rock's.

"We'll help to!" shouted Ash as he Pikachu, Infernape, and Aquilion rand up to them and started removing rock's from the pile.

"I'll help to!" yelled Misty as she ran up to the group.

"Steelix and I will help to." nodded Brock as he threw his pokéball as and Steelix appeared in front of him as they both went up to the rubble.

"Haunter let's help out as well." nodded Tanza as she threw out her pokéball and they went up to the rubble.

"Now that's what I like to see. People working together to help another. Me and my Terradon will also help!" shouted Salim as he threw out a pokéball.

All of a sudden a large Aerodactyl like pokémon appeared in front of Salim though it was much larger. It had larger wings and it's head was not as large as Aerodactyl's. It also had several spike's coming out of it's back some pointing up and some pointing down

"Wow...that pokémon look's similar to Aerodactyl. I wonder what the pokédex has to say about it." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Terradon the Fossil Pokémon and the evolved form of Aerodactyl. Very little is known about this ancient pokémon, though it is very temperamental and will go berserk with little provocation, if not properly trained in it's previous form." said The pokédex

"Cool pokémon Salim." gawked Ash as he looked at Terradon.

"Thanks'...alright Terradon help everybody move those rocks." said Salim

Terradon let out a roar, took to the sky's and started helping move the rocks.

"I don't think there is anything I can do here so I will head back to the Pokémon Center." said Nurse Joy

"Alright...we'll bring you any injured pokémon we find. Growlith let's go." said Officer Jenny as she threw out a poke ball and a Growlith appeared in front of her.

"I'll be waiting." nodded Nurse Joy as she ran off and disappeared into the woods.

"Alright Growlith let's check around the edge of the ridge to see if we can find any injured pokémon." said Officer Jenny

"Growwww." nodded Growlith as they walked by the wood's and disappeared into the darkness.

...

Meanwhile under the large pile of rubble Timothy was laying on the ground unconscious. In his mind he laid on his stomach with his eye's open staring out into the darkness that now surrounded him.

"Why have you awakened me?" asked A voice

"Who are you and what do you mean?" asked Timothy

The as a sudden flash of light causing Timothy to close his eye's and when he opened his eye's again he saw a light blue sphere of light floating in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Timothy

"I am the giver of dreams and the granter of ones true wish's. You have awakened me from my slumber and for that I am in your debt." thanked the voice

"Please leave me be…I'm so tired. I just want to rest." moaned Timothy as he closed his eye's.

"You may rest when the time comes, but you must fight now. I have slept for centuries and now that I have awakened I sense powerful darkness surrounding the planet. The blood of the innocent will be spilled as chaos and destruction begin to terrorize the planet. You are destined to fight disperse this dark power, but to do that you must live." said The voice

Timothy thought about it for a few minutes before letting out a long sigh and opening his eye's again.

"Fine." sighed Timothy as he started to get to his feet.

"The fates lead him who will - him who won't they drag." said The voice

"Yeah I guess that's true…hay, what do I call you by the way?" asked Timothy as hhe got to his feet.

"It is fate that brought us together…I am known as Yumorikata." said the voice

"Yumorikata…well I guess I'll be seeing you." smiled Timothy

He closed his eye's before he began to glow with the emerald green energy and in a flash of light he vanished.

...

The day went on as everybody continued to move rock form the pile of rubble and the sun started to set.

"We've been at this nearly all day and still nothing." sighed Ash exhausted

"Chu." nodded said Pikachu exhausted

"Maybe not, but I'm not giving up yet." said Jin as he continued to remove the rock's.

"Well at least we were able to get the injured pokémon help." smiled Tanza

"Yea...I guess your right." agreed Ash

Just then Haunter floated out of the pile of rubble toward Tanza with a large smiled on his face.

"Hun...Hunt." smiled Haunter excitedly

"What's up Haunter?" asked Tanza

"Hun...Hun...Hunter." explained Haunter

"Pika." said Kachu

"You found Timothy." said Jin

"Hunt." nodded Haunter

"That's great." sighed Hinta

"Hay Haunter can you phase Timothy through the rubble?" asked Brock

"Yea that will work faster than moving all of these rock's." nodded Misty

"That won't work." stopped Tanza

"Huuu...why not?" asked Brock

"I'm not sure, but for some reason Haunter can't phase Timothy through anything." shrugged Tanza

"Ter." nodded Haunter

"So how do we get him out of there?" asked Salim

"I guess we'll keep digging till we get him out of there." suggested Jin

All of a sudden the ground started to rumble and a emerald green electrical energy started to surge across the rubble

"What going on!" shouted Ash as he tried to keep from falling down.

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu holding on to Ash.

"Look!" yelled Mewtwo as he, Kachu, Nina, Nikitai, Baslion, and Crystalegen backed away from the rumbling rubble.

All of a sudden a beam of emerald green light erupted from the rubble and shot up into the sky.

"Now what going on?" wondered Brock

Just then a figure floated up out of the rubble and the out of the light heading toward them.

"Be!" shouted Nikita

"Mew!" shouted Nina

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"It's Timothy!" shouted Jin

Timothy landed in front of them breathing heavy as he landed on the ground and fell to his knee's as all his pokémon gathered around him.

"Glad to see your ok." smiled Mewtwo

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Told you it would take allot more than that to kill me…Though using that much power did have it's drawback's." snickered Timothy

"Well it's good to see your alive and well." smiled Salim

"Sorry about the cave Salim." smiled Timothy

"It's no worry...there are plenty more around on the region we can find, but if we lost you there would be no way to find another you." smiled Salim

"Thanks'...though we did manage to get some stuff." smiled Timothy

"That's good, but you all should go rest for tonight. Tomorrow when your feeling better you can report to me then." smiled Salim

"Sounds good to me." laughed Timothy

"Good I'll see you then." nodded Salim as he waved good-bye and disappeared into the forest.

"Thank you both Baslion and Crystalegen for helping everybody out of the cave." smiled Timothy

"Basli." said Baslion curiously as it walked up to Timothy looking at him in the face.

"Your truly a strange one, but you really cute up close." smiled Timothy

"Slion." blushed Baslion as it started to blush.

"Cryst." said Crystalegen as it walked up to Timothy.

"Thank you...thank you all for doing your best to get me out." smiled Timothy

"As long as your ok it's all ok." sighed Hinta

"Well now that your back and ok I'm going to get some sleep." said Tanza as she and Haunter disappeared.

"Don't forget Ash you still have a gym battle tomorrow." reminded Eria

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." smiled Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"You better not have! I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the gym." waved Hinta as she walked of into the wood's with Eria behind her.

Timothy struggled to get his feet and when he did he stumbled forward, but Jin and Crystalegen caught him before he hit the ground.

"Careful." urged Jin

"I'll be alright after I spend sometime in the Regeneration Chamber, but my body feel's like jelly right now. Hay Crystalegen, Baslion...I'm sorry about your home, but you two can stay with us tonight if you want to the treat's on me." smiled Timothy

"Lion." nodded Baslion

"Legen." nodded Crystalegen

"Alright then let's bounce." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy and his pokémon started to glow and in a flash of light they all disappeared.

"Now I know something's not right with that guy." stated Brock

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"He didn't have a scratch on him not to mention he just survived all that rubble crashing down on him. Am i the only one who thinks that a little strange." motioned Brock pointing at Draco Meteor Ridge.

"I guess your right, but we knew something was up the moment he destroyed Blood Wake's machine and their base." noted Misty

"Your right, but this just take's the cake. His ability's are unlike anything I've ever seen in a pokémon or another aura user." thought Brock

"You don't know the half of it." sighed Ash

"Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"What do you mean by that?" asked Misty

"His power aren't only strong, but there allot more dangerous than you think. Whatever is happening to his power's they are what's been causing of these wacky disasters lately." said Ash.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Quili." said Aquilion

"Na." said Infernape

"Well I don't think we can do anything about it." shrugged Misty

"That's right, For now I'm going to focus on my gym battle tomorrow...so let's get some sleep everybody." said Ash and everybody agreed and they disappeared into the backpack and went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	50. 48 - A Show Of Strength

The next morning everybody was at the Cibola City gym except Timothy and his pokémon awaiting for the battle between Ash and Hinta to begin.

"Hay Eria do you want to be the battle announcer like before?" asked Hinta

"Yea." nodded Eria as she ran down to the sideline's.

"So who do you think's going to win this one?" asked Misty

"It's hard to say, because Ash and Pikachu have gotten allot stronger...I can feel it." smiled Tanza

"How can you tell?" asked Misty

"Let's just say I can feel it." snickered Tanza

"Alright Ash are you ready?" asked Hinta

"Yea." nodded Ash

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu sitting in Misty's lap.

"Good luck Ash!" cheered Misty

"Alright this will be an official gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Cibola city's own gym leader Hinta Miryoku. This will be a double battle so each trainer will only be aloud to use two pokémon. When both pokémon are unable to fight that trainer will lose. Now if both trainer's are ready let this battle begin!" shouted Eria

"Alright Ash it's time to find out what Timothy see's in you...so you better give this battle

your all." smiled Hinta as she grabbed two pokéballs of her belt.

"I wouldn't give it anything less." smiled Ash as he grabbed two pokéballs off of his belt.

"Alright let's go Flareon and Plumar!" shouted Hinta and she threw up her two pokéballs.

A Flareon appeared in front of her and another almost fox looking pokémon appeared in front of her. It was a little smaller than the Flareon, though it had egg whit fur except for the a patch of fur on the top of it's head, it's tail and the fur on it front two legs was a reddish-orange.

"Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he held his pokédex up at it.

"Plumar The Flame Fox Pokémon….Plumar are very friendly pokémon that like to be pampered by their trainer. These pokémon have very calm nature's, but they have been known to attack in a blind fury if their trainer's in trouble." said The pokédex

"Wow the coat's on those pokémon are so shiny. She must take very good care of her pokémon." noted Brock

"Truly." agreed Tanza

"Alright Infernape, Saurava let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéballs and his two pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Plumar, Flareon use Quick Attack!" shouted Hinta

Flareon and Plumar dashed toward Infernape and Saurava at high speed.

"Infernape you use Mach Punch and Saurava you use your Quick Attack!" shouted Ash

Saurava dashed toward Flareon and when the two collided the where both sent sliding back. Infernape and Plumar dashed toward each other as well and when they collided they to where sent sliding back.

"Saurava, Infernape use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash as both Saurava and Infernape fired a flamethrower.

"Plumar, Flareon you two use Flamethrower to!" shouted Hinta

Plumar and Flareon fired their flamethrower attack's and when they collided with Saurava's and Infernape's flamethrower. As the attack's collided they all created a ball of fire that started to increase in size as the attack tried to overtake the other.

"Well so far this battle seem's to be pretty even." said Misty

"Both of their pokémon are fire-type pokémon so there are no disadvantage's." nodded Brock

"Yea it come's down to skill now." agreed Tanza

All of a sudden the ball of fire exploded and all four of the pokémon were sent sliding back.

"Alright Quick Attack again Flareon and Plumar!" shouted Hinta as they both dashed toward Infernape and Saurava.

"You use Mach Punch Infernape and you use Quick Attack Saurava!" shouted Ash

Infernape and Saurava dashed toward Flareon and Plumar, but when the two attacked they started to push each other back.

"Alright Flareon, Plumar switch and use Hyper Beam!" shouted Hinta

All of a sudden Flareon and Plumar started to create a ball of white energy ball while pushing against Infernape and Saurava.

"Infernape, Saurava watch out!" yelled Ash

All of a sudden Flareon and Plumar released there attack's and Infernape and Saurava were blasted back into the gym wall.

"Oh no are you two ok?" asked Ash

"Saur." moaned Saurava as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Infer." moaned Infernape as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Nice she was able to switch attack's mid-way." nodded Tanza

"How do you think Ash will counter that?" wondered Misty

"Let's see." said Brock

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu for Ash, Infernape, and Saurava.

"Alright time for a new plan." noted Ash

"Flareon, Plumar use Fire Spin!" shouted Hinta as Flareon and Plumar both fired a stream of fire that started to spin and combined to gather to create a large flaming vacuum.

"Alright time to step up our game a bit. Infernape use Flare Blitz and Saurava use Flamethrower when he spin's!" shouted Ash

Infernape dashed toward Plumar and Flareon as it's body was engulfed in fire. Saurava then fired a stream of fire at Infernape which combined with the fire around Infernape making it much larger. Infernape collided with the flaming vacuum and broke through it sending both Plumar and Flareon crashing into the wall.

"Alright direct hit!" exclaimed Ash

"I see he used the power of Saurava Flamethrower to increase the size and power of Infernape's Flare Blitz. He's not bad, not bad at all." smiled Hinta

"That was a nice move." said Misty

"Chu." cheered Pikachu

"You were right Tanza. He has gotten stronger...allot stronger." said Brock

"Alright Ash it's time to take this battle to the next level. I hope you can keep up." smiled Hinta as Plumar and Flareon jumped back in front of her.

"Alright Hinta I'm ready...bring it. Let round two begin." smiled Ash as Infernape and

Saurava jumped back in front of Ash.

"Alright let's see how round two goes." thought Tanza to herself.

To Be Continued...


	51. 49 - Furious Volrecks, Double Battle Vic

"Alright Plumar, Flareon let's stop playing around. Use Flamethrower again!" shouted Hinta as Plumar and Flareon fired a stream of fire at Infernape and Saurava.

"Use Flamethrower again Infernape and Saurava!" shouted Ash

Infernape and Saurava fired a stream of fire back at Plumar and Flareon, but when the attack's clashed Plumar and Flareon's flamethrower attack broke through Infernape and Saurava's attack. The attack's hit them and sent them sliding a good distance back.

"What's going on! Her pokémon's attack's just got allot stronger. Were they really holding back their power?" wondered Ash to himself

"Alright Plumar, Flareon use Quick Attack!" shouted Hinta

Plumar and Flareon dashed toward Infernape and Saurava each of them running around each other almost like a football play.

"Let's try something different. Saurava use Smoke Screen and Infernape use Dig!" shouted Ash

Infernape jumped into the air and disappeared into the ground when he hit it. Saurava took a deep breath and all of a sudden thick black smoke started to spray from his neck until the entire field saw covered.

"Flar..." coughed Flareon

"Plum..." coughed Plumar

Both of the pokémon stopped in the track's coughing from the thick smoke before looking around for any sign of Infernape or Saurava

"Be careful you two." said Hinta

"Alright now!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden Infernape burst from the ground underneath Flareon and Plumar and sent them rolling back.

"Alright you got them!" cheered Ash

"Ouch that one had to hurt." noted Brock

"Yea Dig was a ground type move and since Flareon and Plumar are both fire-type pokémon that was super painful." agreed Tanza

"Ok now that one hurt, another hit like that and their done." smiled Hinta

"Marrr." groaned Plumar as it struggled to it's feet

"Eon." groaned Flareon as it struggled to it's feet.

"Alright it's time to remove this Smoke Screen and do more damage. Plumar, Flareon aim up and use Fire Spin!" shouted Hinta

Both Flareon and Plumar fired their attack's up into the air and as the two attack's combined it created another flaming vacuum. All of a sudden the smoke started to disappear and circle around the flaming vacuum mixing with it creating a black and red flaming vacuum.

"No way." gawked Ash

"Fer." said Infernape

"Ava." said Saurava

"Alright you two hammer time!" shouted Hinta

All of a sudden Flareon and Plumar swung their head's down and the large flaming vacuum slammed down on top of Infernape and Saurava before they knew what hit them.

"Infernape, Saurava!" yelled Ash

"That might have been a fire type attack, but that had to hurt." smiled Tanza

"Infernape, Saurava are you two ok?" asked Ash

"Saura." moaned Saurava as he struggled to get back up.

"Infer." moaned Infernape as he laid there.

"Ash you put a good fight, but i think it's time to end this. Plumar, Flareon finish this with Hyper Beam!" shouted Hinta

Plumar and Flareon stood side by side as the started to create a ball of white energy in front of themselves. The two energy ball's combine and grew to the size of a basketball.

"Alright if this attack connects it's over with." noted Tanza

"Come on Ash don't give up yet!" cheered Misty

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu

"Now fire!" shouted Hinta

Flareon and Plumar fire their attack, but just as it was about to hit Saurava jumped in the way and rammed the blast with his head holding it off.

"Saurava you haven't given up yet, but how can we win this." smiled Ash

He looked at Infernape who was still trying to get up and then back at Saurava who was starting to lose ground.

"Saurava's starting to lose ground. He won't be able to keep this up much longer and it look's like Infernape might be down for the count. Come on Saurava don't give up yet." cheered Ash

"Come on Ash...there's no way you can win so just give up. What Timothy saw in you I don't know, but it must not have been much." retorted Hinta

"Saur." grunted Saurava as he looked back at Ash out the corner of his eye.

"Your wrong" shouted Ash

"Hmm." said Hinta

"I'm not sure what Timothy saw in me either, but what I do know is I won't give up. I've trained to hard and I've come to far to give up now. I made a promise, but to keep that promise I'm going to have to take you down right now." smiled Ash

"Saura...Ava!" roared Saurava as he started to glow

"What the..." said Hinta

"He's starting to evolve." noted Brock

"I see." thought Tanza to herself.

After he stopped glowing they all that he had changed. Though he looked almost similar like his pervious form he was allot slimmer and taller standing about five four foot seven. His color was darker with a orange underbelly and two large hole on the side of his neck.

"Let's see who you evolved into." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at him

"Volrecks the Flame Lizard Pokémon…Now that it has evolved the flame on Volrecks tail burn at a constant eight hundred degree's. It is also a fierce fighter that will never give up in a fight to prove to it's trainer that it is worthy of being used in a battle." said The pokédex

"Vol!" roared Volrecks

Volrecks mouth started to burn with fire and all of a sudden he pushed back the double hyper beam attack and fired a stream of fire back. The stream of fire started to push back the attack until both attack's were at a stalemate.

"Look's like Saurava evolving evened thing's up" said Brock

"Inferna." said Infernape as he walked beside Volrecks.

"Alright Infernape your ok. Now we can finish this. Use Flamethrower max power!" shouted Ash

"Infer...Naaa!" shouted Infernape as he fired a stream of fire.

Infernape's flamethrower attack combined with Volrecks attack and it quickly started to push Plumar's and Flareon's attack back.

"Oh no! Flareon, Plumar don't give up yet!" yelled Hinta as Plumar and Flareon continued to slide back.

"It's no good. Their not going to win at this rate. The combined power's of Infernape and Volrecks are to strong." laughed Tanza.

Just then there was an explosion and Plumar and Flareon were sent flying back into the wall unconscious.

"Flareon and Plumar are unable to battle. Infernape and Volrecks win which mean Ash wins the match!" announced Eria

"Even though their pokémon were the same type Ash still managed to pull out a win." thought Tanza to herself.

"Alright you did it Infernape and Volrecks!" cheered Ash as he ran out and hugged them both.

"Pika...Pika!" cheered Pikachu running from the bleacher's with Misty, Brock and Tanza behind him.

"You did it!" congratulated Misty

"Nice work!" congratulated Brock

"We did it." smiled Ash

"Infer." smiled Infernape

"Vol...Rec!" roared Volrecks

"Nice job Ash...I can't believe I lost." congratulated Hinta as she walked up to Ash with Plumar and Flareon beside her.

"It was close." smiled Ash

"It was and you could've, but you won. Your pokémon answered your call when you needed it and Saurava evolved into Volrecks. Ash here is proof of your victory at the Cibola City gym, the Flaming Spear Badge." said Hinta

She held out here hand, opened it and in the center of her hand was a red spear badge.

"Thanks'! Now we have the Flaming Star Badge!" exclaimed Ash as he held up the badge.

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu jumping up and down.

"Ferna." cheered Infernape jumping up and down.

"Recks." roared Volrecks

"Alright, now that that's done what should we do?" asked Eria

"Let's go check on Timothy and see how he's doing." urged Tanza

"Right." They all agreed as Ash and Hinta returned their pokémon back into their pokéballs and they all disappeared into the backpack living room.

All of a sudden when they appeared in the living room Nina, Nikita and Lilly where in a circle.

"Hay what's wrong?' asked Tanza

"Be." said Nikita sounding worried.

"Meeee." Nina Mew sounding worried.

"Eeveeee."' said Lilly sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash

Lilly, Nikita, and Nina all headed down the hallway until they disappeared into a opening in the wall.

"Where does this door lead?" asked Misty

"Come on! I get the feeling something's wrong with Timothy again." urged Hinta

They all ran through the opening, down some stairs, and into a large room. There in a large tank floating around in a blue liquid was Timothy, but he was squirming around as if he was in pain as black electrical energy crackled around his body.

To Be Continued...


	52. 50 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 1

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hinta

"It's like yesterday in the cave. He's losing control of his power, but in more a dream state and he's been like this for awhile now." said Jin as he stepped form behind a table with allot of paper and two computer's on it.

Ash looked around the room and saw a bunch of table's with computer's, stack's of folder's with paper's in them, and allot of other science equipment in the room.

"Wow it look's like were in some kind of scientist's laboratory." said Brock

"That's because we are." said Tanza

"Yea! Timothy is one of the greatest mind's in the world." noted Jin

"Wow! You have to be really smart to understand half of this stuff. It's so complicated." said Brock as he looked at a pile of papers that were sitting on a table.

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at Timothy.

They all looked at him and saw that the black electricity was sparking around him more wildly and the tattoo's on the left and right arm along with the one on his back started to glow.

"What's happing now?" wondered Misty as she circled the tank.

"Let's see." said Jin as he rushed back over to a computer and started typing on it.

"Can you find out what's happing?" asked Eria

"Well so far there nothing other than the fact that his energy levels are higher than normal. It might be beyond anything I can do with this computer." explained Jin still typing on the computer.

Just then Timothy stopped squirming as the black electrical energy disappeared and he opened his eye's looking down at everybody.

"Hay he's awake." said Misty

"Alright stand back from the tank so that I can drain the tank." said Jin

Misty stepped back just as the liquid started to disappear out of the tank. When the tank was empty the glass started to raise up and Timothy stepped down with the blue liquid

dripping of him. Nina and Nikita floated over to him caring a towel and they wrapped it

around him.

"Thank you to." smiled Timothy as he started to dry off.

"Hay Timothy what is that liquid?" asked Ash

"It's synthetic human DNA...a special liquid that will penetrate every pore of the body to

increase it's natural healing and speed up the body's recovery ability." said Timothy

"Cool." said Ash as the looked at the chamber.

"So how are you feeling now?" asked Hinta

"Like a million buck's." laughed Timothy

"Hay Timothy guess what." smiled Ash

"Let me guess you beat Hinta and got the Flaming Spear Badge." laughed Timothy

"How did you know? Are you psychic or something?" asked Ash

"You could say that. I also know that Saurava evolved into Volrecks." laughed Timothy

"He's good." Misty whispered to Brock.

"Your telling me." nodded Brock

"Alright what should we do today now that I got my gym badge?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Well after I get dressed we can head on over to the Yucon building so that I can handle

my business there then we can get going to Kordell City." said Timothy

"Alright." They all said as they headed back up the stairs.

...

Meanwhile somewhere else on Tonami Island...

"Alright he should be in Cibola City right about now, but he should be heading Kordell City soon." said Rodney running up the road.

"Growl...Growlith." said A Growlith running beside him.

"Yea your right." nodded Rodney

"Sab...Sab." said Another pokémon's voice.

"That's true too, but if we keep up at this pace then we should run into them as they are heading pass Brita Town." smiled Rodney

"Lith." said Growlith

"Ral." said The other pokémon

"Alright then let's keep the pace then." laughed Rodney

...

Back in Cibola City Timothy and crew had teleported and walked the street of the city headed toward the Yucon building

"Alright we're here." noted Timothy

They all walked up to a large red and black mansion like building and went into a large lobby.

"Wow! This place is pretty fancy." marveled Misty looking around the lobby.

"This is Yucon's main building." said Hinta

Timothy walked up to a light skinned purple haired woman wearing a black dress sitting behind a desk typing on a computer.

"Excuse me miss is Salim here?" asked Timothy

"Yes he is, but he isn't seeing anyone right now." said The woman

She looked up and her light purple eyes saw Timothy a shocked look came across her face.

"Oh Timothy it's you. Long time no see...so how have you been?" She asked

"Ah...I've been alright. What about you Marron...how have you been? Still buried in

paper work?" asked Timothy as he leaned on the counter.

"No not really. Thing's have slowed down allot since you've been gone, but now that your back I'm going to be." laughed Marron

"I'll try not to put you under to much paperwork this time around." laughed Timothy

"I'll hold you to that. It was good talk to you again." smiled Marron

"You to Marron. Alright everybody let's get going." urged Timothy

They all followed him to a elevator door and he pushed a button on the side of the elevator. A few second later the doors opened, they got in, Timothy pushed another button and the door's closed. When the doors opened again they stepped out into a mid size office room.

"Ah...Timothy you made it. So how are you feeling to day?" asked Salim as he got up

from behind his desk and walked over to Timothy.

"I'm alright." smiled Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu

"Be…Be." said Nikita

"Me." said Nina

"Alright then down to business. What did you find in that cave?" asked Salim

Timothy and Salim walked over to a table in the middle of the room and started talking.

"Hay Hinta what does the Yucon corporation actually do?" asked Ash

"Yucon is the largest corporation in the world followed by the Poketech Company in Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region. They are the creator of the capsule compactors and they are also the creator's of the Dimensional Pokédex, though Timothy is the original creator." explained Hinta

"Wow that's great that Timothy is working with them." said Misty

"Yea! Timothy has been working with them for the last six year's I think." Thought Eria

"What does he do?" asked Brock

"Well when he's not exploring cave's for them, he's working with the scientist here creating new item's and accessories for trainer's and their pokémon. He mostly work's for them though in the fossil recreation and genetic splicing." explained Hinta

"That sound's kinda fun." nodded Brock

"Maybe, but it's complicated down to the core." sighed Hinta

"Isn't that the truth. He tried to show me one time and I think my brain short circuited."

laughed Tanza

"Yea, but he understands it down to the core. That's how he was able to create Ragnarok and some of his other pokémon." noted Hinta

"You mean he created more than one pokémon?" asked Ash

"Yea!" nodded Hinta

"Sound's like he's full of surprise's." smiled Misty

"Yea he is, but he is impossible to find out." smiled Hinta

"I know what you mean, but that's Timothy for you." nodded Tanza

"Hay Hinta, Tanza, Misty, Eria, Brock, Ash come here." urged Timothy

"What's up?" asked Hinta as they all walked over beside Timothy.

"I want to thank you all for helping Timothy out. Ash, Misty, Brock these are for you." motioned Salim as he held out three silver case's.

"What are these?" asked Misty as she grabbed the case.

"Those are capsule case's and they each have three of our newest capsule's." smiled Salim

"Thanks." nodded Ash as he opened the case and looked at the three capsules in it.

"Chu...Pika." said Pikachu

"Hinta, Eria, and Tanza if there is anything you want or need just let me know." smiled Salim

"Don't worry I will." nodded Hinta

"If I can think of something." laughed Eria

"Alright." nodded Tanza

"So Timothy where are you all headed to next?" asked Salim as he walked around the desk and sat back down in his chair.

"To Kordell to visit somebody and so Ash can try and get his next gym badge." smiled Timothy

"I see...so you managed to beat Hinta Ash." smiled Salim

"Yea, but it was a tough battle." nodded Ash

"That good to hear. She's been on a winning streak for so long." laughed Salim

"Not really, because I got beat a couple of day's ago. It took the trainer a few try's, but he was finally able to beat me." laughed Hinta

"Well we're going to stop by the research lab so that I can drop off these fossils and pick up somebody." smiled Timothy

"Alright I'll see you all later then." waved Salim as he sat back down behind his desk.

"See ya." said Timothy

They went back to the elevator, got into the elevator and Timothy pushed another button as the door's shut. A few minutes later the door's opened back up and this time they stepped out into a large white walled laboratory room. There were allot of people in white lab coat's walking back and forth, some of them had pokémon following them. Just then a tall light skinned teenage boy with short brown hair and almond colored eye's ran up to them with a dog looking pokémon beside him. It was about two feet tall with red eye's and was completely grey in color except for the fur in two circle's on each of it's eye's which had red fur.

"Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Cuber The Sweet Wolf Pokémon…They sleep curled with it's silky tail, which always reminded it's mother fur. If they come across a human they immediately began to play in a innocent way to get there attention." said The pokédex

"Hay Timothy your back." smiled The boy

"Cu...Cu." smiled Cuber happily jumping up and down.

"What's up Jacob and Cuber." smiled Timothy as he bent down and patted the pokémon on the head.

"Nothing much...so what brings you back here after so long. It's been kinda boring without you around bring use something to do." smiled Jacob

"Don't worry I did." nodded Timothy as he tossed up a capsule in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Jacob looking at Timothy tossing the capsule up and down.

"It's a few fossils just send me a data analyze of those fossils when your done." laughed Timothy and he then tossed the capsule toward to Jacob that contained the fossils.

"Alright! This is going to be great." laughed Jacob as he caught the capsule.

"That should keep ya'll busy for awhile. Hay Jacob where is Kira? I want to take her with

me." said Timothy

"I think she's in the Forest Room." thought Jacob

"Come on everybody." urged Timothy and they started walking down a hallway and they stopped at a door that had forest room writing on it.

"What is the forest room?" asked Brock

"It's like a smaller part of my resort, where the scientist study forest dwelling pokémon." said Timothy as he opened the door and they went in.

"Hay your right it does look like a smaller version of the forest part of your resort." noted Brock as he looked around.

"Hay Kira are you in here!" shouted Timothy

"Who's is Kira Tanza?" asked Misty

"Another of his pokémon." smiled Tanza

"Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing up.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash as he looked up.

Everybody looked up and saw the figure of something circling them like a hunting bird circles it's prey.

"What is It?" asked Brock

"It's Kira!" shouted Eria

"Pika!" shouted Kachu

Just then the figure dived toward then at high speed like a bird about to strike out at its prey.

"Hay it's going to crash into us!" shouted Ash

To Be Continued...


	53. 51 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 2

All of a sudden as it got closer a cloud of dust blew up around them completely engulfing them.

"What happened?" asked Ash coughing

"Chu." coughed Pikachu

"What was that?" asked Misty coughing

"Whatever it was it didn't hit." coughed Brock

"Everybody this is Kira." laughed Timothy

When the dust finally settled and everybody could see again they looked at Timothy and saw him holding a Pikachu unlike any they had ever seen. It basically looked like any other Pikachu, but it had two yellow wing's and nine yellow bushy tails.

"Is that really a Pikachu?" asked Ash looking at the pokémon.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yep." laughed Timothy rubbing the Pikachu on the head.

"I've never seen a Pikachu like that. It's unbelievable." marveled Brock

"I know! Kira was the very first pokémon I created and even though it was by accident you can see for yourselves that she was a one in a million success." smiled Timothy

"Pika...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira happily bouncing up and down in Timothy's arm's.

"Wow! She's so cute and very energetic." smiled Misty

"Yes you are isn't that right darling." smiled Timothy as he held her up and then hugged her.

"Ka." smiled Kira happily hugging him back.

He sat her down as Kachu, Nina and Nikita all started playing with her.

"She get's cuter and cuter each time I see her." laughed Eria

"Hay Timothy can I ask you how you created Kira?" asked Brock

"Well it's a long and complicated story...so how about a tell you on the way to Kordell." nodded Timothy

"Ok." nodded Brock

"Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran up to Kachu, Kira, Nikita and Nina.

"Pika...Pi...Pikachu." smiled Kachu

"Pi." smiled Pikachu as he held out his hand.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she grabbed his hand.

"Chu." blushed Pikachu

"What's going on?" asked Ash

"Kachu just introduced Pikachu to Kira and she just hit on Pikachu." smiled Timothy

"That's sweet." laughed Misty

"What's wrong Pikachu. Do you have a fever or are you actually enjoying her compliment's." snickered Brock and everybody started laughing at him.

"Pika." blushed Pikachu again.

"Alright everybody let's get going." said Timothy

They left out of the room, went back up the hallway and got back in the elevator as it closed up. When it opened back up they left out of the lobby and headed out of Cibola City.

"Alright next stop Kordell." announced Timothy

"And my next gym battle!" exclaimed Ash and they headed out of Cibola City.

...

Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island...

"I feel that he's back somewhere on the island." said A female voice

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said A pokémon's voice

"Like I said he's somewhere on the island. I can't tell you for sure where he is for sure

though. There's a strange energy surround the region that makes it difficult to pinpoint his exact location." said The female voice

"Chu...Pika." said The pokémon's voice

"I know Kim...I miss Timothy as well. I hope he come's to Kordell to see me soon." said

The female voice

...

Meanwhile on the road again after they had left out of Cibola City Timothy was explaining to Ash, Misty and Brock how Kira was born.

"So after a year of trying to figure out why the dna of how those three pokémon bonded you still don't know?" asked Brock

"And that's the reason you decided to stop traveling?" asked Ash

"Basically, but we still traveled just not as much. That was 5 years ago and still to this day I still don't know why, but either way in the end I ended up with a very energetic and beautiful Pikachu with wings and nine tails. She's my little miracle baby." smiled Timothy looking at Kachu, Kira, Pikachu, Nina and Nikita playing.

"He care's so much for his pokémon like their his children." thought Misty to herself.

"Well we're about halfway to Kordell City. Let's stop and have a little midday snack." said Tanza

"Good idea...I'm starved" agreed Timothy s he grabbed his stomach.

They walked until they came to a second three way road that lead back to Brita Town or on to Kordell City. They set up a large sheet and sat down on the side of the road to have some lunch.

"Hay Timothy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tanza!" shouted A voice

"Who is that?" wondered Brock looking around.

"It sound's like Rodney." said Tanza as she looked around.

"It is." motioned Timothy pointed at Rodney who was running up the road that lead back to Brita Town.

"Hay Timothy I'm glad that I found you." said Rodney out of breath.

"And why it that?" asked Timothy as he stuffed a toasted bun into his mouth.

"It's been a long time since we last had a battle. So let's see how I match up to you now." smiled Rodney

"Alright one sec and while you wait grab a bite to eat. You look like you need it." laughed

Timothy

"Thanks." smiled Rodney as he sat down and started eating.

Timothy and Rodney started gulping down the food in a rush to get to their battle.

"Those two can really eat." said Brock

"Yea." nodded Misty as they all watched them continue to eat.

After they were done eating, they both jumped up, ran out in the center of the road and got ready to start their battle.

"Hay Tanza who is better at battling Timothy or Rodney?" asked Ash

"Timothy hands down. He has allot more experience and as many time's as they've

battled Rodney hasn't been able to defeat Timothy once." laughed Tanza

"Has anybody been able to defeat him?" asked Ash

"Well I can't really say for sure, but I think even he has lost his fair share of battle's." nodded Tanza

Just then trainer's and their pokémon walking the road stopped and started to gather around Timothy and Rodney.

"Why are these trainer's gathering around them?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"It's been a long time since anybody has seen these two battle. When these two battle it's a sight to behold because their power when they clash is something else." laughed Tanza

"Alright Rodney let's give this crowd something to see. Give this battle everything you got." smiled Timothy

"I won't give it anything less." laughed Rodney

To Be Continued...


	54. 52 - Clash Of The Brother's Part 1

"I only have four of my pokémon with me right now." said Rodney as he grabbed a pokéball off of his belt.

"Alright I'll use only four then." smiled Timothy as he grabbed a pokéball off of his belt.

"Fine. Sandslash let's go!" shouted Rodney

He threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light his Sandslash appeared in front of him.

"Let's battle Kanith!" shouted Timothy

He threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light Kanith appeared in front of him.

"Hay is that a Kabuto?" asked Rodney

"Nope." smiled Timothy

"Well what is it. I've never seen it before." smiled Rodney

"His name is Kanith. smiled Timothy

"Well...still I'm going to beat you this time. Sandslash use Gyro Ball!" shouted Rodney

Sandslash jumped up, rolled into a ball and started to roll toward Kanith.

"Kanith use Slash!" shouted Timothy

Kanith raised his blade like hand and just as Sandslash was about to hit him Sandslash was sent sliding back.

"Alright Kanith use Slash again!" shouted Timothy

Kanith took off toward Sandslash running with his claw's raised high above his head.

"Sandslash use Defense Curl!" shouted Rodney

Just as Kanith swung his claw at Sandslash, Sandslash rolled into a ball and started to glow. When Kanith hit Sandslash his claw bounced off of him as he went sliding back.

"Man that Defense Curl made Sandslash's defense so strong that when Kanith hit he went sliding back from the force of his own attack." noted Brock

"Hay Tanza isn't that the same Sandslash Rodney had when we face Blood Wake?" asked Misty

"Yep." nodded Tanza

"Nicely did Rodney." smiled Timothy

"I'm only getting started. Sandslash use Sandstorm!" shouted Rodney

Sandslash raised it's claw's into the air and they started to glow just as he threw them forward. When he threw his claw's forward a large sandstorm hit the field surrounding both pokémon in a storm of dust.

"With this Sandstorm active Kanith can't see. Now Sandslash use Hyper Beam!" shouted Rodney

Sandslash stared to create a ball of white energy and he fired it at Kanith. When the attack hit there was an explosion, but when the attack hit Kanith was still standing and glowing.

"What the...he doesn't even have a scratch on him." said Rodney

"That's Harden for you. Now Kanith use Water Gun!" shouted Timothy

Kanith fired a stream of water at Sandslash and when it hit him he was sent rolling back unconscious.

"All man…a one hit knock out." smiled Rodney looking at Sandslash.

"Trying to use Sandstorm to take away Kanith's vision wasn't a bad idea, but along with him being a water type pokémon he is also a ground type pokémon. So Sandstorm doesn't have any effect on him." laughed Timothy

"You did your best Sandslash now take a long rest. Aright Timothy you got me there so let's move on. Feraligator your turn!" shouted Rodney as Sandslash disappeared into his pokéball.

He threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light his Feraligator appeared in front of him.

"Kanith return…Now Zigzigs let's go!" shouted Timothy as Kanith disappeared into his pokéball.

He threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light Zigzigs appeared in front of him.

"Nice...when did you get that Pichu?" asked Rodney

"He hatched around the same time Kanith did." smiled Timothy

"He sort of reminds me Kachu when he was younger. Well I hope he doesn't expect us to go easy on him." smiled Rodney

"Don't worry Zigzigs can take anything you can throw at him." smiled Timothy

"Pi...Pichu." said Zigzigs ready to battle.

"Well see. Feraligator use Ice Beam!" shouted Rodney as Feraligator fired a ice blue beam of energy at Zigzigs.

"Zigzigs dodge and use Discharge!" shouted Timothy

Just as the ice beam was about to hit Zigzigs jumped into the air and fired a blue thunderbolt at Feraligator and it hit him.

"Direct hit." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Yea, but it didn't have much of a kicked." laughed Hinta

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Look." motioned Hinta pointing at Feraligator as he shook off the attack.

"That Feraligator is strong." nodded Brock

"Yea...Zigzigs might not be able to win this one." agreed Tanza

"Feraligator meet him with a Ice Punch on the way down!" shouted Rodney

Feraligator started run toward Zigzigs with it's fist glowing with a ice blue energy around it.

"Let see Zigzigs has no leverage to use any attack so..." thought Timothy

"If he doesn't do something Zigzigs is going to get hammered with that Ice Punch." thought Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"He is doing something just watch." said Tanza as Feraligator swung his fist at Zigzigs

just as he got I range of his attack.

"Alright now Zigzigs use Discharge and aim for the ground!" shouted Timothy

Just as Zigzigs was about to be hit he fired a blue thunderbolt at the ground and was lifted up just as Feraligator was about to hit him. He jumped off of Feraligator's back and landed on the ground behind him.

"I see now. He use that Discharge to gain leverage to dodge that attack." said Brock

"Feraligator use a flurry of Ice Punch's!" shouted Rodney

"Zigzigs use Quick Attack to dodge!" shoued Timothy

All of a sudden both of Feraligator's fist started to glow with blue energy surrounding them. He started swing at Zigzigs, but Zigzigs quickly dodged each of his swing with ease.

"Now this is a good battle!" cheered Ash

"Chu...Pika!" cheered Pikachu

"These two have attracted some crowd." said Misty looking around seeing that more trainer's and pokémon had joined the crowd.

"Well I promise that if you stick with use it want be the last time." laughed Hinta

"That's for sure." nodded Tanza and all of a sudden there was an explosion.

They looked and saw both Zigzigs and Feraligator jumping out of a cloud of dust.

"Feraligator use Hydro Pump!" shouted Rodney

"You use Discharge Zigzigs!" shouted Timothy

Feraligator fired a stream of water at Zigzigs and Zigzigs fire a blue thunderbolt at Feraligator. When the attack's clashed Feraligator's attack broke through Zigzigs attack and hit him flying back backwards over the ground..

"Now Feraligator use Ice Punch to crush him while he's down!" shouted Rodney as Feraligator took off running toward Zigzigs with his fist glow with the blue energy around it.

"Recover and use Discharge Zigzigs!" shouted Timothy

"Wait how can a Pichu use Recover. Brock is that even possible?" asked Ash

"Well it shouldn't be." replied Brock

"It can't, but just watch." laughed Tanza

Feraligator got close to Zigzigs and threw his fist forward, but before it hit Zigzigs flipped into the air and landed on Feraligator's back. He then released a electrical charge that

crackled around it's body as bring Feraligator down to one knee.

"Oh I see...he meant recover from that last attack." laughed Ash

"Alright Zigzigs use Charge!" shouted Timothy

"Quick Feraligator get him off of you!" yelled Rodney

Feraligator started to swing his head around trying to throw Zigzigs off of his head as Zigzigs started to draw in electrical energy. All of a sudden Feraligator quickly swung his head upward and Zigzigs was sent flying up into the air.

"Alright Zigzigs spin and use Volt Tackle!" shouted Timothy

Zigzigs started to spin as he was engulfed in electrical energy creating a electrical spear.

"Use Aqua Tail Feraligator!" shouted Rodney

Feraligator's tail started to glow with blue energy and swung it forward clashing with Zigzigs. There was a large explosion and both Zigzigs and Feraligator were sent flying back unconscious out the resulting cloud of smoke.

"You did your best now take a long break." smiled Rodney as Feraligator disappeared into it's pokéball.

"I'm very proud of you Zigzigs. Your getting stronger every time you battle, but now it's time for you to rest." smiled Timothy as he picked Zigzigs up.

"Chu." said Zigzigs smiling in a weak, but a happy voice as he disappeared into his pokéball.

"Well Timothy I have to admit. Your Pichu was stronger than I gave it credit for." smiled Rodney as he held up another pokéball.

"Well you've become allot stronger than before." laughed Timothy

"I know, but what do you say we raise the stake's a little?" asked Rodney

"Are you sure? You know you won't beat me then." laughed Timothy

"That may be true, but I'm still going to try." laughed Rodney and they both started grinning.

"Uh oh look's like thing's are about to heat up." smiled Tanza

"That sound's kinda bad." said Ash

"Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu

To Be Continued...


	55. 53 - Clash Of The Brother's Part 2

"Now let's get started! I'll start off with somebody you should know very well. Saberal let's go!' said Rodney as he threw his pokéball out and a small tiger cube looking pokémon appeared in front of him.

It had orange fur, but the fur on it's underbelly, back leg's, front leg's down to it's paw's, tip of it's ear's and a circle on it's cheek's along with it's whisker's were ice blue. It also had two stripe's on it's head, two dot's beside it's eye's that where black along with it's front paw's and the tip of it's tail that were also black.

"Who's that pokémon?" wonndered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Saberal The Sabertooth Cub Pokémon…Saberal is a very fierce battler that will never give up protecting what they hold dear to themselves. Saberal's are said to have disappeared sometime after the ice age." said The pokédex

"Sab...Saber." smiled Saberal as it happily jumped up and down at the sight of Timothy and then is ran up to him.

"So Saberal how have you been?" asked Timothy as he bent down and rubbed the

pokémon on the head.

"Saber...Sab...Sab...Beral." said Saberal happily

"I see so you've had allot of fun since you've been with Rodney. I'm very glad to hear that. Now what do you say we get down to our battle?' asked Timothy as he stood back up.

"Sab...Sab." nodded Saberal happily

"So Timothy knows that pokémon?" asked Misty

"Yea! Timothy gave that Saberal to Rodney about 3 year's ago." nodded Tanza

"I see." said Misty

"Alright Saberal let's see how strong you've become since you left. Kira what do you say to a battle?" asked Timothy as he turned around and looked at Kira who was standing

beside Pikachu.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kira as she ran out in front of Timothy.

"So your using Kira. Ok then Saberal let's show Timothy how much you've grown." smiled Rodney

"Saberal." said Saberal ready to battle.

"Alright Kira you ready for battle." smiled Timothy

"Pikachu." nodded Kira ready to fight he cheeks sparking with a ice blue electricity.

Just then Rodney and Saberal started to glow with a blue energy around them and Timothy and Kira started to glow with a yellow energy surrounding them.

"Hay Hinta can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"Sure." nodded Hinta

"Well I've seen somebody do something like that before. What are they doing exactly?" asked Ash

"You have...well then listen carefully. Something tells me that your going to have to use it later anyway if your being trained by Timothy." smiled Hinta

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright then. It's a technique used by aura guardian's among other user's that show's the bond of a trainer and their pokémon." explained Hinta

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Have you ever heard the saying that a pokémon can only show it's true strength when the heart of that pokémon and it's trainer are as one?" asked Hinta

"Well I've heard some stuff similar to that." nodded Ash

"Well this take's that to the max if your someone among the energy using type of people."

explained Hinta

Ash and Pikachu looked at Rodney, Saberal, Timothy and Kira and saw that they all had stopped glowing.

"It's a technique called Heart Fusion. It's a special technique that a energy user can use to transfer portion's of their energy to pokémon to use in battle." said Hinta

"Transferring energy?" wondered Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Yes. You can transfer some of you energy to your pokémon so that it can keep battling or increase it's own power. This only work's though if a trainer and their pokémon have a close relationship or are at least close friends. The closer a trainer and their pokémon are the more power a trainer can transfer to their pokémon making them even more powerful." explained Hinta

"Wow! That sound's neat." said Ash

"Chu...Pi...Pika." nodded Pikachu

"It is, but there are a few drawback's to this move though that you should also know about. One is when a trainer is transferring their energy to their pokémon the trainer will usually become very tired. Two is if the trainer transfer's too much energy that the pokémon isn't trained to handle that pokémon might most likely lost control and then go on a rampage and three if the trainer transfer's to much energy that the pokémon isn't trained to handle it will most likely kill that pokémon." explained Hinta

"That's bad." said Ash

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Let's start Saberal use Flamethrower!" shouted Rodney and Saberal fired a stream of fire

toward Kira.

"You use Flamethrower to Kira!" shouted Timothy

Kira shot a stream of fire and when the stream of fire collided they wrapped together creating a fireball and exploded.

"What the...Kira can use fire type attack's, but how?" pondered Brock

"Don't forget Brock...Kira is the result of a Pikachu fused with a Ninetails and a Charizard. So it would come to figure that she would be able to use fire-type attack's. Though she is also able to use flying-type move to. She is a pokémon with triple type's...electric, fire, and flying." noted Tanza

"Man that's wack." said Brock

"Saberal use Fire Fang!" shouted Rodney

Saberal dashed toward Kira at high speed as fire came from it's mouth.

"Saberal is fast." noted Ash

"Kira up!" shouted Timothy

Saberal jumped into the air toward Kira, but just before it reached Kira she jumped into the air and started flying around.

"Follow her with Flamethrower!" shouted Rodney

Saberal fired another stream of fire at Kira while she was flying around and followed her.

"Alright Kira it's time to finish this. Go higher!" shouted Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kira as she flew high up into the clouds.

"Alright now dive!" shouted Timothy

Kira stopped in midair and flared her wings before tucking them behind her and diving toward Saberal at high speed.

"Here we go Saberal time for the finish. Use Flame Shard!" shouted Rodney

Saberal started to create a ball of fire in front of it's mouth and all of a sudden the fireball was encased in ice as it was fired at Kira.

"Now Kira use Thunderbolt!" shouted Timothy

As Kira headed toward Saberal she was engulfed in electrical energy as the flame shard attack hit Kira and shattered.

"Uh oh. Look's like we'll have to do allot better than that." said Rodney looking at Kira as she continued to head toward Saberal.

"Sab." nodded Saberal

"Let's see what you've learn." said Timothy to himself.

"Alright Saberal it's the last attack so let's use Flame Beam!" shouted Rodney

"Sab...Er." said Saberal as it held it's head up as it created a ice ball.

All of a sudden the ball of ice started to shine as fire started to burn though the ball of ice. Just then in a flash of blue light a stream of blue fire was shot from the ball of ice toward Kira.

"Wow what a move!" shouted Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"It's so pretty." marveled Misty

"Now that would be a good contest move. Alright Kira it's time to finish this use Steel Wing!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden Kira flared her wing's as they started to glow and all of a sudden an electrical energy covered her entire body as she collided with Saberal's attack.

"Hay that sort of look's like a Sky Attack." noted Brock

"Don't give in Saberal give it everything you got!" yelled Rodney

"Finish it!" yelled Timothy

All of a sudden Kira started to glow as she started to push back Saberal's attack.

"What power." said Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

Kira pushed Saberal's attack back down to her and she collided with Saberal causing an explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave knocking everybody gathered around them.

"The power of these those two are nut. What have we gotten into." laughed Ash standing back up.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Well do you think it's over?" asked Brock getting up.

"I think so." nodded Tanza

When the dust finally settled Saberal was laying in the center of a small crater unconscious.

"Pi...Pika...Pi." said Kira as she landed in front of Timothy

"Nice job Kira." smiled Timothy as Kira ran back beside him.

"Nice job Saberal. You gave it your all and that's all that counts." smiled Rodney as he picked up Saberal out of the little crater.

"Sab...Sab." smiled Saberal as Rodney sat the pokémon down beside him.

"You just rest now and watch this next battle." smiled Rodney as he grabbed another pokéball off of his belt.

He looked at Timothy and saw that he was hugging and laughing with Kira in his arm's.

"Well he's still as strong as he was way back when...maybe then, but what's his secret.? wondered Rodney to himself staring at Timothy laughing.

Just then they all started to hear a phone ring. Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a cell phone, and started talking on it.

"Who do you think that is?" wondered Eria

"Who known's." shrugged Tanza

"All man I knew I forgot something. Alright I'll be back to pick it up soon." said Timothy as he hung up the phone and then put it back into his jacket.

"So you ready to finish this?" asked Rodney

"Sure, but how about we make this a Final Attack Battle?" asked Timothy

"Alight then let's do this." nodded Rodney

"Final Attack Battle?" wondered Misty

"What is that?" asked Brock

"It's just something Timothy and Rodney made up. One attack is all you get to use in this battle and you better make it count." explained Tanza

"That's simple enough." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Alright then let's finish this Tidus!" shouted Rodney

He threw out his pokéball and out in a flash of red light appeared a very odd colored Growlith. The fur on it's tail, stomach, around it's snout and it's head were a light ice blue.

"Grow!" howled Tidus as it appeared in front of Rodney.

"Look at that Growlith. It's color is amazing." marveled Brock

"That Growlith was Rodney's very first pokémon." noted Tanza

"How come he didn't have it with him before?" asked Misty

"Rodney is the only person with a Growlith like that in the entire region and Blood Wake's knows that. So he left him at home so he could infiltrate their base." explained Tanza

"Oh." nodded Misty

"Alright Kachu your up." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu as he ran out in front of Timothy.

Rodney and Growlith started to glow with a blue energy surrounding them as Timothy and Kachu started to glow with a yellow energy around them.

"Alright Growlith prepare your Overheat Wave!" shouted Rodney

All of a sudden Rodney stopped glowing as flame's started to burn around Growlith.

"Kachu you use Shockwave Blast!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy stopped glowing as Kachu reared his paw's back as his body surged with black electrical energy.

"Ok now I'm confused with all these different combination attack's they keep calling out." sighed Ash

"Well you might as well get use to it because they got allot more where those came from." laughed Hinta

"Brace yourself everybody." urged Tanza as the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Brock trying to keep his balance.

"Look." motioned Ash pointing at Kachu and Growlith.

They looked at Kachu and saw that he had black electrical energy sparking around him.

"Pika!" shouted Kachu as his eye's glowed black.

"Growlith." howled Growlith with it's eye's glowing red as the fire around it started to blaze more wild.

"Now fire!" shouted Rodney

Growlith opened it's mouth and when it did it fired a large spinning stream of fire at Kachu.

"Now you turn Kachu!" shouted Timothy

Kachu threw his paw's forward and he fired a beam of black electrical energy and it clashed with Growlith's attack. The two attack pushed against each other trying to overpower the other.

"This is crazy...amazing, but crazy!" shouted Ash trying not to be blown away by the force of the two attack's.

"Pika…Chu…Pi!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg.

"This is just plain out crazy!" yelled Misty trying not to be blown away.

As the two attack struggled to overpower the other the trainer's and their pokémon that had gathered around Rodney and Timothy where standing there ground trying not to be blown away though some of them had been knocked down by the force of the clashing attack's.

"Well Rodney it's been fun, but it's time to finish this. Kachu time to go with the flow and

end this." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden the black electrical that was crackling around Kachu started to crackle more as his attack started to push Growlith's attack back.

"Growlith hang in there!" yelled Rodney

"Bera!" cheered Saberal

Rodney looked at Growlith and saw that he had started to get pushed back.

"Growlith's losing ground." said Brock

"Yep and with that it's over." nodded Tanza

Kachu pushed Growlith's attack all the way back to it and when Kachu's attack hit there was a large explosion. The force of the explosion was so powerful that it knocked everybody down flat on their butt's. When the dust settled Growlith was on the ground in the center of a even larger crater unconscious.

"Saber." said Saberal as she got up and ran up to Growlith and started licking him on the

cheek.

"Kachu go see if Growlith is ok while I go check on Rodney." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu as he ran up to Growlith and Saberal.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy as he walked up to Rodney a held out his hand.

"Yeah...your still as strong as ever." laughed Rodney as Timothy helped him up.

"Well you weren't half bad yourself." smiled Timothy

"Thanks', but how's Growlith?" asked Rodney

"See for yourself." motioned Timothy pointing at Kachu, Growlith, and Saberal all laughing and talking.

All of a sudden the crowd of trainer's and pokémon that had gathered around them exploded in cheer's.

"That was an unbelievable battle!" cheered Ash

"Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu

"Everybody else seems to have loved it to." laughed Misty

After the trainer's had left Timothy, Rodney, Tanza, Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta, and Eria all gathered back on the side of the road.

"Alright everybody I have to head back to Yucon to get something." said Timothy

"I'll go with you." offered Rodney

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"We'll head on over to Kordell and wait for you there then." said Hinta

"Alright we'll be back tomorrow evening." nodded Timothy

"Pika...Pi...Pi." said Kachu to Timothy.

"So you want to go with them and wait for me there." laughed Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

Just then Kira, Nina and Nikita all went up to Timothy.

"Let me guess you all want to go to." smiled Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kira

"Be...Be!" nodded Nikita

"Mew!" nodded Nina

"Alright it's settled then. You all go with them and wait for me there." said Timothy as he and Rodney ran back off toward Cibola City.

"Well let's get going." urged Tanza

"Yea...we should still make it to Kordell before it get completely dark if we keep up at a steady pace." said Hinta and they all headed out toward Kordell City.

To Be Continued...


	56. 54 - A Small Look Into Our Past

After awhile of traveling the had finally made it to Kordell City, but the sun had completely disappeared and it was now dark.

"I never like traveling through city's at night. It always creeps me out." said Eria

"Yea I know what you mean." agreed Misty

"Don't worry...we'll be at our destination soon." snickered Hinta

"Where are we going?" asked Brock as they turned down an ally in-between two building's.

"Our house." said Hinta

"Your house." said Ash

"No our house. Your all going to spend the night at our house." smiled Eria as they came onto a meadow.

"Where is your house?" asked Tanza

"There." motioned Hinta as she pointed to a dim light in the distance.

"Come on let's go!" hurried Eria as she started running toward the light.

They all ran after until the reached a dimly lit clearing in the forest with two table's and a couple of chair's sitting in front of a small house.

"We're here." smiled Eria as she ran into the house.

They all walked into the house and into a mid size living room with two reclining chairs and a love seat. On the walls they saw pictures of Eria, Hinta and two other girl and a boy hanging up on the walls.

"Wow this is a beautiful place." smiled Misty

"Hay anybody home!" shouted Hinta

"Hinta is that you." said Another voice

Just then a brown haired girl a little taller that Eria with the same skin complexion, shoulder length earth brown hair, and earth brown eye's, wearing glass's stepped out of a room into the hallway. She was wearing a brown jacket similar to Eria's and Hinta's though it was laced up in the front. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a green sweeter like shit and a pair of blue pants.

"Aussa." smiled Eria as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hay Eria and your here to Hinta! It's good to see the both of you. smiled Aussa as she hugged Eria, then ran up to Hinta and hugged Hinta.

"Hay Aussa who is that?" asked Another voice

"It's Hinta and Eria!" yelled Aussa

"What really." said The voice and a few minute's later Jamie walked up the hallway.

"Hay Hinta and Eria it's good to see the both of you again." smiled Jamie hugging them both.

"It has been hasn't it." laughed Hinta

"And if it isn't Ash and Pikachu. What's been happen?" asked Jamie

"Nothing much, but I didn't know Eria and Hinta were your sister's." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Yea I guess we did forget to formally introduce ourselves." laughed Eria scratching her head.

"Well Hinta there in my twin sister, Eria is my youngest sister and Aussa here is my second youngest sister...though this is going backwards." said Jamie

"It's nice to meet you." greeted Aussa

"You to." smiled Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"So Ash who are you friends?" asked Jamie

"My name is Misty nice to meet you." nodded Misty

"I'm Brock please to meet you." nodded Brock

"And I'm Tanza." waved Tanza

"Your Tanza the ghost master aren't you?" asked Jamie

"Yes I am." smiled Tanza

"Well it's good to meet you all." waved Jamie

"Hay Jamie they'll be spending the night till Timothy get's back tomorrow." noted Hinta

"What Timothy is back?" asked Jamie

"Yea...Kachu, Nina, Kira and Nikita are all with use if you don't believe me." laughed Hinta

Just then Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Kira all came out from behind the group at Aussa and Jamie.

"So he really is back, this is going to be good." laughed Jamie as he sat down at a table.

"Hay Jamie mind if I ask you how do you know Timothy?" asked Ash as he sat down at the table

"We went to school together." said Jamie

"Pi...Ka...Ka...Pi." said Kachu as he jumped on the table.

"Your looking for Kim aren't you?" asked Jamie

"Well she's with Alice up at the gym. I'll take you up there to see her tomorrow. How's that?" asked Jamie

"Pika." nodded Kachu, then he jumped of the table and ran into the living room where Tanza, Misty, Brock, Eria, Hinta, and Aussa all sat around a small table talking.

"Who's Alice and Kim?" asked Ash

"Alice is my third youngest sister and she is Kordell City gym leader." noted Jamie

"Chu." said Pikachu

"How strong is she?" asked Ash

"You must be collecting badge's?" asked Jamie

"Yea and I already have two." nodded Ash

"Well she's allot stronger than Hinta." smiled Jamie

"I can't wait to battle her tomorrow!" exclaimed Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"And Kim is a Pikachu that she has, that was her very first pokémon." nodded Jamie

"Pikachu was my very first pokémon, Kachu was Timothy's very first pokémon and Kim was Alice's very first pokémon. How did they meet?" asked Ash

"Well Alice got her Pikachu when it was just a Pichu for her tenth birthday. Timothy and Kachu have been together since he was young since before I even met him. I remember when they use to come to class together just as happy as can be. Those were the day's." laughed Jamie

"Speaking of Timothy I still really don't know anything about him. Beside's the fact that he's crazy strong among other thing's I don't know anything about my trainer." thought Ash

"Trainer...so Timothy is training you?" asked Jamie

"Yea." nodded Ash

"I see...well he's the type of person who likes to keep certain stuff to himself, but I can tell you the little bit I know about him." laughed Jamie

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Well I first met him while I was in the Kilan Region. I had worked hard and gathered four of the regions gym badges and I was working on getting my fifth badge. Man I was so pumped for that battle that day it was crazy, but when I got to the gym i found that the gym leader was already in battle with another trainer. That trainer was Timothy. The way I saw it they won the battle without even breaking a sweat. After he had gotten his badge and left the gym I followed him and challenged him to a battle." explained Jamie

"Why?" asked Ash

"Well to be honest I got highly upset because I had been waiting for nearly a week to battle with that gym leader. When I finally had a chance to I had to wait another day." laughed Jamie

"So what happen?" asked Ash

"I got a battle alright a battle that I will never forget. You see back then I was the type of trainer who always thought that I was tough and my pokémon's power could always back it up. In this case though Kerobolt and I got slammed hard. We were defeated in an instant and my will you could say for battling was all, but gone." smiled Jamie

"Why?" asked Ash

"I guess I was winning so much that I never though about losing that I took it pretty hard." nodded Jamie

"Well you don't seem like that type of person now." laughed Ash

"Well I was a very different person back then and so was Timothy. I was a arrogant, self centered, jerk who only thought about winning his battle's. Timothy on the other hand was a more determined trainer with a personality as cold as ice...I don't know how else to put it though." laughed Jamie

"So what happened after you lost your battle?" asked Ash

"Well I almost considered quitting, but Timothy told me one thing that made me keep going before he left. Respect your efforts, respect yourself. Self respect leads to self discipline. When you have both firm under your belt, that's real power. He said that to and after that he disappeared, but that was almost nine year's ago. " explained Jamie

"What happened to him?" asked Ash

"Well I heard he went on to defeat the rest of the gym's on the region the defeat the elite four and the pokémon champion of that region." said Jamie

"So when did you see him again?" asked Ash

"Well it was two or three year's later when I saw him again and this time he had entered my school and from what I had noticed from him is that his personality had completely changed from when I first saw him in the Kilan Region. You could say it was there that I actually got to know him and that's were we became the best of friend's." smiled Jamie

"Well he is a very friendly guy." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Well he is, but even Timothy has his dark moment's. From your expression earlier you probably already know what I mean." guessed Jamie

"I sure do." nodded Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Well in any case you said before that he was training you right?" asked Jamie.

"Yea! He's training me and Pikachu." nodded Ash

"How about we battle in the morning before we head over to the gym. I want to see just how strong you've gotten since you've been here on Tonami Island" asked Jamie

"Alright! I'll show you just how strong our training with Timothy has made use." Agreed Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"It's getting late so let me show you where you can sleep for tonight ." said Jamie and he showed then to their room and they went to bed

To Be Continued...


	57. 55 - Rematch, Jamie Vs Ash

The next day Ash and Pikachu were up bright and early for their battle with Jamie and Kerobolt.

"Alright Ash like before I don't won't you holding anything back. Give this battle everything you got. Right Kerobolt." smiled Jamie

"Kero." nodded Kerobolt

"Don't worry we won't give it anything less. Right Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"I want to see the reason why Timothy of all people would decide to train these two." thought Jamie to himself.

"Alright Pikachu let's start off with Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

Pikachu took off running toward Kerobolt with his tail glowing and jumped into the air.

"Use Thunder Fang Kerobolt!" shouted Jamie

Just as Pikachu swung his tail at Kerobolt, Kerobolt opened his mouth and caught his tail in his mouth. All of a sudden electricity started to surge around Pikachu's body while Kerobolt held him.

"I can't believe he caught that Iron Tail." thought Ash

"Alright Kerobolt slam him to the ground and then use Quick Attack!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt raised Pikachu into the air and then slammed him onto the ground. He then dashed toward Pikachu and sent him sliding back toward Ash.

"All man he's just as good as before. Don't give up yet Pikachu!" yelled Ash

"Chu." moaned Pikachu as he got back to his feet.

"Come on Ash and Pikachu. You'll have to try harder if you plan on winning!" cheered Misty

"Well if that work's for you, but I can tell you they can't win this battle." snickered Hinta

"Why do you say that?" asked Brock

"Ash isn't strong enough to truly beat Jamie yet." smiled Hinta

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Jamie is battling Ash and Pikachu for a different reason. He's trying to find out the reason why Timothy would train them." smiled Hinta

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt at Kerobolt, but when it hit Kerobolt just shook it off.

"We just can't win this way." thought Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"Come on Ash and Pikachu. Show me the reason why Timothy decided to train you two personally. Show me what power's you hold that would interest him to do that. Kerobolt use Electro Ball!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt created a ball of electrical energy and fired it at Pikachu.

"Move out of the way Pikachu!" yelled Ash

Before Pikachu could react and move out of the way the attack hit Pikachu and sent him rolling back.

"Pikachu can't take much more of that." thought Ash looking at Pikachu struggling to get back to his feet.

"I guess you were right." sighed Misty

"Jamie want's to know the reason why Timothy decided to train Ash and Pikachu." nodded Hinta

"But why?" asked Brock

"Just out of curiosity I guess." laughed Hinta

"Come Ash and Pikachu I know you two can do better than that." smiled Jamie

"Jamie we might lose this, but we're not giving up that easy." smiled Ash

"If that's the case, then show me what you got." nodded Jamie

"This is my first time trying this, but here goes. Pikachu I hope we can handle this." thought Ash as he closed his eye's and started to glow.

"What is Ash doing?" asked Misty

"I'm not sure." shrugged Brock

"Chu." said Pikachu sounding shocked.

He turned around looking at Ash glowing and all of a sudden he started to glow.

"I think he's trying to use the Heart Fusion Technique." thought Hinta

"But how...I don't think Timothy taught him that yet." said Tanza

"What is the Heart Fusion Technique?" asked Misty

"Remember that battle yesterday between Rodney and Timothy when they were glowing with their pokémon?" asked Hinta

"Yea I remember." nodded Misty

"I do to." nodded Brock

"That's Heat Fusion. Basically a trainer give's their pokémon their power to increase their strength." smiled Hinta

"I see." nodded Misty as she looked at Ash and Pikachu as they stopped glowing.

"So Ash is an aura user. This should be fun." smiled Jamie

"Alright I did it." smiled Ash as he fell to one knee breathing heavy.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu feeling re-energized.

"I see so he's a newbie at it, but I can feel that he's given Pikachu allot of energy." smiled Jamie

"So Pikachu how do you feel?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu ready to start the battle again.

"Hay Ash what do you say we keep this thing going." urged Jamie

"Kero...Kero." nodded Kerobolt

"Alright Pikachu let's keep this battle going. Pikachu use Thunder!" shouted Ash as he stood back up.

"Pika...Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu as he fired a large thunderbolt at Kerobolt.

"Quick Kerobolt use Electro Ball!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt created a ball of electrical energy, fired it and it collided with the large thunderbolt. The large thunderbolt destroyed the ball of electricity and then hit Kerobolt making him slide back a little.

"Kerobolt break it and use Quick Attack!" shouted Jamie

"Keroooo!" howled Kerobolt as the electricity around him disappeared and then he dashed

toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash

Pikachu ran toward Kerobolt with his tail glowing, and he jumped into the air. When he got close to Kerobolt he swung his tail and there was explosion that sent both of them sliding back out of the explosion.

"Now Kerobolt use Electro Ball!" shouted Jamie

"You use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" shouted Ash

Pikachu and Kerobolt both fired there attack's and the collided in a large explosion.

"Now this is more like it." thought Jamie to himself.

"Alright so far so good, but I don't see anyway to win yet guess will have to keep at it." thought Ash to himself.

"Now Pikachu is keeping up with Kerobolt pretty good. I never expected Ash to be able to use a technique like the Heart Fusion and he's still a newbie at using aura. On top of that the amount of energy he gave to Pikachu really tired him out, but Pikachu seem's to be unfazed. Timothy I don't know what you did, but it look's like you did pretty good training them." thought Hinta to herself.

"Aright Kerobolt use Giga Impact!" shouted Jamie and Kerobolt took off running toward Pikachu as he was covered in blue energy.

"Pikachu you use Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash

Pikachu took off running toward Kerobolt and when the two of them collided Pikachu was sent rolling back in front of Ash.

"Pikachu." said Ash looking at Pikachu struggling to get back up.

"What just happened?" asked Brock

"Well to be honest Pikachu doesn't have a chance now." nodded Hinta

"Why?" asked Misty

"Ash and Pikachu are still newbie's at the Heart Fusion. Pikachu isn't trained to hold back his energy until needed. He used all the energy Ash gave him in that last attack." explained Hinta

"Pikachu use Thunder!" shouted Ash

Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt a Kerobolt again and when it hit Kerobolt he just shook it off.

"Well look's like Pikachu's lost his bite. Kerobolt use Giga Impact again!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt dashed toward Pikachu covered in blue energy and collided with Pikachu sending him flying back into a tree.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash as Pikachu laid there.

"Well it look's like he's out." sighed Brock

"They gave it there all." nodded Hinta

All of a sudden Pikachu's body started to crackle with electricity and it started to surge around his body.

"What's going on?" wondered Ash looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu struggled to get back to it feet and when he did Ash saw that his eye's were glowing yellow.

"What the?" wondered Jamie

"It's happening again." noted Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Hinta

"During a contest in Brita Town Pikachu lost control of his power's." said Brock

"Yea, but last time it was more wild and more energy was released. This time it's like more power is being held back." noted Tanza

"His power's have shot up. What going on?" wondered Jamie

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he raised his arm's in the arm and fired four large

thunderbolt's toward Kerobolt.

"This isn't good...Kerobolt brace yourself with Giga Impact!" shouted Jamie

Kerobolt started to glow as the thunderbolt's hit him causing a large explosion and all of a sudden Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well buddy we did our best, but Kerobolt is still standing." smiled Ash as he walked over to Pikachu and picked him up.

"You alright Ash?" asked Misty as she walked up to him.

"Yea I'm just a little out of breath." nodded Ash

"How about Pikachu?" asked Brock

"I can't be sure, but I think he'll be ok." smiled Ash

"I'll take care of him." said Eria as she walked up to Ash.

"Thank you." smiled Ash as he passed Pikachu to her.

"You to Kerobolt come on. Aussa, Kira, Nina, Nikita can you all lend me a hand?" asked Eria

They all nodded their heads and followed her into the house.

'I'll get you all something to eat. After that battle your sure to be hungry." laughed Brock

"I'll help you Brock." smiled Hinta and they went into the house.

"Well Ash your really another rare find indeed. All in all I say you passed my test." laughed Jamie

"Test...what do you mean?" asked Ash

"I wanted to see why Timothy decided to train you and Pikachu and now I know. Let me tell you something Timothy told me once when I battled against him knowing that I couldn't win. Courage it is the discovery that you may not win and trying when you know you can lose." smiled Jamie as he held out his hand.

"I see...thanks' Jamie." smiled Ash as the two of them shook hands.

To Be Continued...


	58. 56 - A Break From It All

"So Ash I didn't know that you were an aura user." said Jamie as he walked over to a chair and sat down in it.

"Well I just started learning to use my aura so I'm not all that good yet." shrugged Ash as he sat down in another chair.

"You could've fooled me. The way you used Heart Fusion you could've fooled me." laughed Jamie

"After Hinta explained to me yesterday what it was and how it was used I decided to try it." smiled Ash

"With a little more training you might be able to prefect it. Along with that last attack if Kerobolt and I weren't prepared he would have taken allot of damage." laughed Jamie

"Yea, but Pikachu lost control of his power's again." sighed Ash

"Well don't worry about it. I saw that black band around Pikachu's arm and figured out that it was one of Timothy's Power Regulator bands." noted Jamie

"Yea...he put one on Pikachu to help control his power's better, but it doesn't look like it's working." sighed Ash

"Trust me there working. I bet before when Pikachu lost control of his power's he was allot worse." guessed Jamie

"Well during the contest in Brita when he lost control of his power's he blew the roof off of the stadium." remembered Ash

"I bet that was a sight. Those band's hold back a set amount of the wear's power for the wearer to use. The stronger the user get's the band release's more power for them to use. I know this because Timothy and his pokémon wear them." noted Jamie

"They do." said Ash

"Yep...that jacket that Timothy wear's all the time is a Power Regulator in his style. Kachu, Mew, Celebi, Lucaria, Mewtwo and a couple of Timothy other pokémon also wear them, but you'll never notice because the band blend in with color of their fur. Timothy made them the color of their fur to blend in so nobody knows that they aren't using their full power." smiled Jamie

"What." said Ash

"It's true, nobody knows that Timothy or his pokémon wear them...so nobody doesn't now how strong they really are, but his little group." nodded Jamie

"Who's that?" asked Ash

"That's us. Me and my sister's and maybe Rodney and Tanza. There might be other's though that I don't know about." shrugged Jamie

"So every battle he's had he hasn't even been trying." thought Ash to himself.

"Well all in all if you got Timothy training you then I hope you and Pikachu are ready for a beat down." laughed Jamie

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"He's going to train you till you drop and after he's done with you, you'll feel like you've been trampled by a herd of Bulliorn." laughed Jamie

"That sound's bad." laughed Ash

"Don't worry about it though. Once your training is complete you won't see it that way I promise you that." nodded Jamie

"Hay Ash, Eria says that Pikachu will be ok after a little nap." said Aussa as she walked

back outside.

"Hay everybody it's time to eat." said Brock

"And we cooked up allot of stuff...there's allot to go around." said Hinta

They both walked in and out of the house with pot's and pan's of food sitting the all on the table. Just then Kerobolt and Jamie's Shinx came running out of the house behind Misty.

"I'm starved...I bet everybody else would like a bit to eat to. Come on out everybody!" shouted Ash as he threw up his poké ball and Infernape, Echserto, Aquilion and Volrecks appeared in front of him.

"You to Corsala and Hicamp!" shouted Misty as she threw up her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Time for some chow!" shouted Brock as he threw up his pokéballs and his pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Hun...Ter." laughed Haunter as he suddenly appeared out of his pokéball.

"It figure's that I wouldn't have to call your crazy butt out. You know you eat to much as it is, that's most likely why your so big now." said Tanza

"Ter...Hun...Hunt." smiled Haunter as he licked her face.

"Hay! Haunter what did I tell you about that." said Tanza wiping off her face before her other pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Hunt...Haunter...Hun." laughed Haunter

"Ah...screw you crazy ghost." smiled Timothy as everybody started laughing.

"This is great. I don't know why, but this feels right…like we are all suppose to be here having a good time." thought Ash to himself.

Ash looked around as everybody talked and laughed everybody was having a good time even the pokémon were happy.

"Hay Ash are you ok?" asked Misty looking at Ash.

"I'm alright." nodded Ash

"Ok." smiled Misty

"I don't know why, but even now I..." stopped Ash

"What...what's wrong?" asked Misty

"Never mind...it's nothing." smiled Ash

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Pikachu as he ran out of the house onto the porch.

"Hay Pikachu how are you feeling?" asked Ash sitting in his chair.

"Pika." waved Pikachu

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kira as she ran up to Pikachu.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Hay watch this. Hay Pikachu you know Kira sat beside your bed while you where sleeping. She was so worried about you that we had to drag her away from the room."

said Eria

"Pi...Pika...Pi...Chu!" shouted Kira to Eria as her face turned bright red.

"Chu...Pika…Pi." blushed Pikachu

"Chu...Pi...Pikachu." blushed Kira

"Pika." nodded Pikachu and they both went into a group where Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and other pokémon where eating.

"I've never seen Pikachu act like that before I wonder if he actually like's Kira?" pondered Ash to himself.

After they where all finish they all head back into Kordell City and to the gym which was on the south outskirt's of the city.

"So this it the place?" wondered Ash

"Yea." nodded Jamie

They looked a mid size yellow dojo looking building with a large thunderbolt symbol on top of it. They went inside and stepped into a large fighting dojo that looked.

"This place look's more like a dojo then a gym." noted Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Maybe, but it's the real deal. Alice where are you!" shouted Jamie

"Maybe she's out back." said Eria

They walked to a double sliding door and once Jamie opened them they stepped into a large flower garden.

"Wow this place is beautiful. Look at all the flower's." marveled Misty

"Hay look is that her." motioned Brock as he pointed at a ocean blue haired female sitting on top of a hill.

"Yea that's her." nodded Jamie

To Be Continued...


	59. 57 - Reunited And it Feel's So Good!

"Yo Alice!" shouted Eria jumping around up and down.

She stood up waving at them as she ran toward them. She was about five foot five with the same skin completion as Eria, ocean blue hair that reached down below her waist and ocean blue eye's, wearing a blue kimono.

"Hay Jamie, Eria and Hinta. It's been awhile since I last saw you'll." laughed Alice as she

hugged them.

"Yea. What have you been up to lately?" asked Hinta

"Nothing really...just growing flower's. Who are your friends?" asked Alice looking at Ash, Misty and Brock.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." greeted Ash

"Chu." waved Pikachu

"Hi I'm Misty." nodded Misty

"And my name is Brock and just like this flower garden your beauty is beyond words." smiled Brock as he rushed pass them and grabbed both of Alice's hand's.

All of a sudden something covered in a ice blue electrical energy rushed Brock, ramming him and sending him flying back into a near by tree.

"Hay Brock are you ok?" asked Tanza

"I think so, but why does love have to hurt so much." moaned Brock laying against the tree.

"Yea he's ok." laughed Tanza

"What was that?" asked Misty looking at the sphere of ice blue electrical energy.

They looked in front of Alice and there a orb of ice blue electrical energy on the ground in front of her. It started to fade and then there on the ground in front of Alice was another very odd Pikachu. It was a little smaller than other pikachu's and was completely white except for the tip of it's ears that was black and it had blue eye's. It also had bangs on the side of it's head similar to Kachu and it's tail was completely straight except for the end which was shaped like a scythe.

"Sorry about that. Kim doesn't like it when people approach me like that." giggled Alice

"Chu...Pika." frowned Kim

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu as he ran out from behind the group.

"Pi." said Kim as her face lit up like a light and she ran up to Kachu and jumped into his

arms.

"So Kachu and Kim are..." said Misty

"Yep Kim is Kachu's girlfriend." nodded Jamie

They looked at Kachu and Kim rubbing their check's together as black and ice blue spark's flew form them. Kira, Mew, and Celebi all went up to them as they all laughed together.

"Hay does this mean what I think it mean's?" asked Alice

"Yea and he should be back very soon." nodded Jamie

Alice's face lit up like she had just hit a ten thousand dollar jackpot.

"We are suppose to wait for him here." smiled Hinta

"Ok." nodded Alice

"Hay Alice I was wondering if I could challenge you to a gym battle?" asked Ash

"Well Kim is the only pokémon I have with me right now. What do you say Kim?" asked Alice

"Pika...Chu." nodded Kim

"Alright, but we'll have a one on one battle." offered Alice

"That's fine with me." nodded Ash

"Alright then...let's get this battle started!" shouted Eria as they all ran back inside of the gym.

"This will be a one on one battle between the trainer Ash and Kordell's City gym leader Alice. When a trainer's pokémon is no longer able to battle then a winner will be declared. Begin!" announced Jamie

"Alright I might not win this battle, but I'm at least to going to see how I measure up to

her." thought Ash to himself.

"Kim let's show them why we're the Kordell City gym leader!" shouted Alice

"Chu...Pika." nodded Kim in front of Alice ready to fight.

"Echserto let's go!" shouted Ash as her threw out his pokéball.

"Serto." said Echserto as he appeared in front of Ash.

"Kim use Thunderbolt!" shouted Alice and Kim shot a ice blue colored thunderbolt at

Echserto.

"Use Hidden Power Echserto!" shouted Ash

Echserto started to glow as four glowing bubble's formed beside him and they flew toward Kim. When the thunderbolt collided with the bubble's it destroyed them and hit Echserto sending him sliding back..

"Echserto are you ok?" asked Ash

"Ech." moaned Echserto as ice blue electricity surged around his body.

"Kim's Thunderbolt attack is very strong. It broke through Echserto's attack with no problem. Alright Echserto use Shining Claw!" shouted Ash and Echserto dashed toward Kim as his right claw started to shine.

"Kim use Quick Attack!" shouted Alice

Kim dashed toward Echserto and rammed into him sending him rolling back.

"She's also fast. Come on Echserto get up and use Nature Power!" shouted Ash

"Ech." said Echserto as he got back to his feet.

Echserto opened his mouth and started to create a ball of blue fire in front of his mouth.

"Use Attract Kim!" shouted Alice

All of a sudden Kim jumped up into the air, brought her paw's to her lip's and blew a kiss toward Echserto. When she blew the kiss, pink heart's flew toward Echserto and when the

heart's hit him pink heart's appeared in his eye's.

"All man…i wasn't expecting that. Echserto snap out of it!" yelled Ash

"Now Kim finish him with Volt Tackle!" shouted Alice

Kim dashed toward Echserto as she was covered in ice blue electrical energy and rammed into Echserto. When she rammed Echserto he was sent flying back into the wall unconscious.

"Echserto is unable to continue which mean's Alice and Kim are the winner's." announced Jamie

"Chu...Pikachu." smiled Kim as she landed in front of Alice her body crackling with ice blue electrical energy.

"That Kim is a tough cookie." noted Misty

"Pika." nodded Pikachu in Misty's arm's.

"You did your best Echserto. Now take a long rest." smiled Ash as he held out his pokéball.

"Ech...serto." nodded Echserto as he disappeared into his pokéball.

"She tough for sure...that let's me know that I still have a long way to go before I can beat her." thought Ash to himself.

"You did your best Ash." reassured Misty as she walked up to Ash.

"Chu...Pika" agreed Pikachu as he jumped out of Misty's arms and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yea...well I still have allot of training to do and this just proves it." nodded Ash

"Pika" yelled Kachu

"What's wrong?" asked Brock

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran back out into the garden.

They all followed him out into the flower garden and saw that he was looking up at the sky at two figure's.

"What's that?" asked Misty

"I think it's Timothy and Rodney." said Hinta and then the figure's disappeared.

"Hmm...where did they go?" wondered Jamie

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew from behind them and when they turned around they saw Timothy and Rodney in a cloud of black smoke.

"We're back! Did you'll miss me." laughed Rodney

"I thought I heard my name being call. I wasn't mistaken was I." smiled Timothy

They looked at Alice and saw that she was nearly in tears before she dashed toward Timothy. She jumped toward him and he caught her in his arms as she started to hug him.

"Now I haven't seen Alice smile like that in a long time." smiled Aussa

"Yea. It's good to see her smiling like that again." smiled Jamie

They all looked at Timothy and Alice and saw that Timothy was swing her around while she was laughing. He the started to toss her into the air a little until he sent her flying into

the air.

"Uh oh. I guess it's kinda hard to control my strength when I'm excited." laughed Timothy as he caught Alice as she fell back down laughing.

She then looked at Timothy as tear's started to fall from her eye's before she buried her face in his chest.

"Why Timothy? Why did you go off and leave like that? You did even say good-bye?" asked Alice

"You should know why better than anyone, but I guess I had some issues I had to work out." smiled Timothy

"But you know you didn't have to do it alone. All you had to do was ask and I would have followed you anywhere to help you." said Alice

"I know you would have, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt more no more then I already have hurt you. " smiled Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Alice as she up looked at him.

"I left you here by yourself for nearly 8 month's. I didn't call, write or even come to visit you, because I was to worried about myself and what I might do. Now that I'm back I find that you've been waiting on me to come back. Why?" asked Timothy

"True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget. Not what you see, but what you feel. Not how you listen, but how you understand, and not how you let go, but how you hold on. I would've waited longer if it meant that could've seen you again." smiled Alice with tear's still in her eye's.

"People so seldom say I love you and then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you it doesn't mean I know you'll never go. Only that I wish you didn't have to." smiled Timothy as he hugged her.

"As long as your here with me now I'm the happiest person in the world." smiled Alice as she kissed Timothy on the lip's and hugged him.

"Hay now that we have the old group back together what do you say we have a little party." interrupted Jamie as he came in-between Timothy and Alice.

"Sound's good to me." laughed Timothy

"Where at?" asked Hinta

"We'll let these two love bird's choose." laughed Jamie as he put his arm around Timothy and Alice.

"I'm not sure." shrugged Alice

"How about Lover's Ridge." suggested Timothy

"Lover's Ridge it is and we're off." declared Jamie

"Let me changed real quick then." smiled Alice as she ran into the gym.

A few minutes later she came back out of the gym wearing a different outfit. She had an a jacket similar to what her sister had on, but it was smaller wearing a green sweater and a blue skirt.

"Now I'm ready." smiled Alice as they left out of the gym and headed back toward their house.

"Where's Lover's Ridge?" asked Brock

"It's to the southwest of our house near the ocean." said Eria

"Why do they call it Lover's Ridge?" asked Misty

"Basically it's where people and pokémon in serious relationships go and spend time together." noted Tanza

When they got back to the house, Jamie ran inside, grabbed a case of capsule's, came back out and they headed on.

…

Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island Alicia sat in the center of a cave.

"Well I sense a shadow drawing near Timothy." said Alicia

"Chi...Chil...Chi." said Harechil

"No it's not Randy...I sense a entity of unspeakable power near him. The amount of power that I sense coming from this being is unlike any I've ever sensed." explained Alicia

"Harechil...Chil...Chi." said Harechil

"I don't know what will happen, but right now isn't the right time for me to make my move." nodded Alicia

"Chi...chil." said Harechil

"I know, but when the time come's I will react, until then I will watch over him." smiled Alicia

"Harechil." said Harechil

…

"Look at all the yellow sunflower's." marveled Misty looking into the opened field out over the ocean.

"This is Lover's Ridge." smiled Aussa

"Alright then let's get started!" shouted Jamie

He opened his capsule case, threw out four capsule's and in four puff's of smoke appeared two table's and two grill's. Just then a shadow appear over them blocking the sun an when they looked above them they saw a Aerodactyl flying over head.

"What is a Aerodactyl doing here." noted Brock as something jumped of it's back and landed in front of them.

"Hay what's up everybody. It's been awhile." said Steve as the Aerodactyl landed on the ground beside him.

"Hay it's Professor Steven. What are you doing here?" asked Ash

"Please just call me Steve. I'm more of a archaeologist then a professor." shrugged Steve

"I called him here. He's the best grill cook I know of." nodded Timothy

"So what are we grilling up today?" asked Steve

Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a capsule case, and threw them out. In a puff of smoke refrigerator and a defreeze appeared near the two grills.

"Take your pick." smiled Timothy

"Sounds good to me." laughed Steve as he rubbed his hands together before looking in the

defreeze.

"Now let's get cooking." said Brock

The day rolled on as everybody including the pokémon were walking around the field talking and having fun. When three o'clock hit all the food was finished cooking and everybody could eat. Misty walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda out of it before sitting down in a chair beside the table. She looked around at everybody laughing and having fun. Tanza was talking to Steve, Brock was talking to Hinta and Rodney was talking to Ash, Aussa, and Eria. She then looked at Timothy and Alice and saw that they were walking by the edge of the ridge hand in hand.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" asked Hinta as she walked beside Misty.

"Yea I guess so." nodded Misty as she took a sip out of her soda.

"I bet you and Ash would make just as cute of a couple." smiled Hinta

"Maybe." blushed Misty

"Hay I'm going to play our song." said Jamie as he tinkled with the radio for a few minutes and a song came on.

"That's my song Reunited by Peaches and Herb." smiled Timothy as he and Alice ran to a clearing in front of the radio and started to dance.

Misty looked around as everybody got them a partner and started to dance to the song. Tanza with Steve, Brock and Hinta, Kachu with Kim, even Pikachu was dancing with Kira.

"Hay Misty." said Ash as he walked up to Misty.

"What is it Ash?" asked Misty looking at him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to..." said Ash nervously, but before he got a chance to say anything else the was an explosion from behind him.

"What's going on!" shouted Ash as he turned around.

Everybody looked in to the center of the field amongst the thousands of flowers and saw a cloud of dust.

"What happened, what hit?" asked Rodney as they ran up to it.

"Well you decided to have a party and you didn't invite me. Now that's just rude." said A voice coming from the cloud of dust.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Jamie

"I'm surprised you don't remember me old friend. How about now." said The voice

All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind that knocked Ash, Misty, Eria, Aussa, and Brock on their butt's. The wind blew the cloud of dust away and there in the middle of the now ruined flower patch Randy stood looking at them.

"Well if it isn't Randy. Man look what you did to my flower's. Do you know how long it took to grow all of those." said Timothy as he walked out from behind everybody.

"I don't care about your stupid flower's! You know why I'm here." motioned Randy pointing at Timothy.

"I guess so." sighed Timothy looking at the now distorted flower's.

"There's no guessing to it. You know very well that I'm here to crush you." snarled Randy

"You know that I don't have beef with you, but if it's a fight you want I won't turn it down. Just name the time and place and I'll be there." smiled Timothy

"Today at Paradise Ridge at six be there." smiled Randy and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hay who was that?" asked Brock

"His name is Randy Utika and he's a big jerk." frowned Eria

"What's up with him wanting to fight Timothy?" asked Misty

"It's a long story." laughed Hinta as she shook her head.

"So are you really going to fight him?" asked Alice

"Yea you know it. To be honest I'm kind of excited. Randy has gotten allot stronger." smiled Timothy

"That's just like you always excited about fighting a stronger opponent." smiled Alice

"Well you still have about and hour and a half before you have to fight him, but when you do knock him a new one for me for messing up the mood at my party." motioned Jamie waving his fist in the air.

"Sure thing." laughed Timothy

He grabbed Alice's hand and they walked back over to the edge of the ridge laughing.

"Hay Ash you were about to asked me something. What was it?" asked Misty

"Well...never mind." blushed Ash as he walked away.

"I wonder what was that all about?" wondered Misty looking at Ash.

They all had fun dancing, talking and just enjoying themselves until and hour had passed by. They put everything away and cleaned up the field, then headed to Paradise Ridge southwest of Lover's Ridge. When they got there they all saw Randy standing on the edge of the ridge looking out over the ocean.

"Well your just in time." noted Randy as he turned around looking at Timothy.

"You didn't think that I was actually going to miss this. I can't believe you really thought that you were going to get out of this ass whipping." laughed Timothy as he walked toward Randy.

"Last time I underestimated your power's by using my pokémon to fight you. This time I'm going to pound you into the ground with my on fist." motioned Randy as he raised up his hands and balled then into a fist.

"Well let me tell you something...thinking you could beat me right now show's me just how much you've underestimated my power's." grinned Timothy as he grabbed the shoulder of his jacket.

"What are you doing now?" asked Randy

"It's been awhile since I last flexed my muscle's so I'm taking off my jacket." smiled Timothy as he took off the jacket and threw in behind him.

"I got it!" shouted Ash as he got ready to catch the jacket.

"Watch it!" yelled Jamie as he grabbed Ash by the shoulder and pulled him out of the way

just as the jacket hit the ground creating a small crater.

"What in the world." wondered Brock

"Timothy's jacket is also a weight that he carry's around, but I guess I forgot to mention that." said Jamie as he help him back up to his feet.

Brock grabbed the jacket and tried picking it up, but he couldn't budge it.

"Wow!" This thing feel's like it way's a ton." said Brock

"Actually it's about five ton's." laughed Jamie

"What...if I would have caught that thing I would have been crushed." sighed Ash

"Chu...Pika." laughed Pikachu looking at Ash.

"His jacket is a weight and a Power regulator. I get to see his full power." noted Ash as he looked back at Timothy and Randy.

"Now Randy I want you to show me your true power. Thrill me." smiled Timothy

"Thrill you...you must be mistaken. No I'm going to pound you into dust." snarled Randy

To Be Continued...


	60. 58 - Battle At Paradise Ridge

"Let's begin." motioned Timothy as he held up both of his hands.

"Everybody get back." shouted Tanza and everybody ran back to the edge of the woods.

Randy clapped his hands together several time and each time he made a different sign with them.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower!" shouted Randy

He brought his hand up to his lip's and blew out a stream of fire toward Timothy. When

the stream of fire hit Timothy it engulfed him and exploded.

"Got you." said Randy, but when the dust had settle Timothy was still standing.

"When I took off my jacket I was feel kinda of chilly...thanks' for warming me up." laughed Timothy

"Why you." snarled Randy

He dashed toward him, and when he got close to him he hit him and the punch sent Timothy flying back. Randy dashed after again getting directly beside him hitting him in the stomach with his fist and then sending him flying into the air with a knee to the back. He then brought his hand's back together again creating more hand sign's as electricity started crackling around his finger tip's.

"Try this! Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" shouted Randy

He threw his finger's forward and a thunderbolt shot out of his fingertips directly at Timothy. When the thunderbolt hit Timothy it exploded and Timothy's body came reeling toward the ground crackling with electricity.

"Hay we have to help him." urged Ash as he got ready to run toward them, but Jamie

stopped him shaking his head.

"You must be crazy. If you run out there you'll be crushed, beside's Timothy doesn't need

any help." warned Jamie

"Who's laughing now." laughed Randy as Timothy's body hit the ground.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Now it's time to finish you. Fire Style: Fire Blast!" shouted Randy

He put his hands to again creating a couple of hand sign's and then brought his right hand up to his lip's. He took a deep breath an blew out a larger stream of fire that exploded into a blaze when it hit Timothy.

"You sure he doesn't need any help?" asked Ash as he looked back over at Jamie.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"I'm sure...look." smiled Jamie just as Timothy stood up laughing.

"Guess not." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Come on Randy I know that you can do better than that. Your still holding back on my behalf, but if your worried about hurting me then you better quit while your ahead." laughed Timothy as he raised his hand and the flame's around him died.

"Do you really won't to die by my hand's." smileed Randy

"If you think that, but I agreed to fight you for a thrill, but this is just getting dull." smiled Timothy as he slumped over.

"Alright then if you want to see my true power then I'll show it to you." smiled Randy as he put his hands together and started to power up.

All of a sudden his body started to spark and crackle with blue electricity as piece's of earth started rising up around him.

"What's he doing?" asked Brock and he grabbed onto a tree as the wind started to blow hard.

"He's powering up." said Jamie holding onto Eria and Aussa.

"This is crazy!" shouted Misty holding onto a tree.

"This is great!" shouted Ash holding onto a tree.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash.

Randy started to shine as the ground started to shake as blue bolt's of lightning shot from his body up into the air.

"Take all the time you need." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden Randy let out a loud yell and then there was a sudden powerful flash of light.

"What happened?" asked Ash as he let go of the tree.

They all looked out at Randy and saw that he had blue electricity surging around his body.

"No way! I didn't think Randy had gotten that strong." smiled Jamie

"Yea." agreed Tanza

"Do you think Timothy can still win?" asked Alice

"It's hard to say. Randy definitely has the advantage right now." said Jamie

"Now that's more like it. Let's have some fun." smiled Timothy looking at Randy

All of a sudden Randy rocketed toward Timothy and punched him in the stomach which sent him sliding backwards. He rocketed toward him again just as he stopped and jumped into the air.

"Shadow Kick!" shouted Randy as he kicked Timothy upside the head and sent him

sliding back even farther.

When he landed on the ground he dashed toward Timothy again just as his right fist started surging with electricity.

"I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Randy

When he got near Timothy he swung his fist and hit Timothy there was a flash of light and Timothy hit the ground creating a small crater. He then jumped into the air and created more hand sign's as electrical energy started to crackle around his finger tip's.

"Now take this! Lightning Style: Thunder!" shouted Randy

He threw his hand forward and a large thunderbolt was shot out of them toward Timothy. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust and when the dust settled Timothy's body laid on the ground motionless.

"Well Timothy look's like I win this one." laughed Randy as he looked at Timothy laying on the ground.

"Is he…?" asked Misty as she looked at him half of his shirt was gone.

"No he is not." smiled Alice just as Timothy started to get up.

"Well Randy your stronger than I gave you credit for I'll give you that, but your still not as strong as I'd hoped." smiled Timothy as he got to his feet dusting himself off.

"And what does that mean. I'm allot more powerful than you." retorted Randy

Timothy continued to dust himself off and as he started to dust the dirt out of his hair he started laughing.

"Why is Timothy laughing?" wondered Jamie

"I really don't know." shrugged Tanza

"Randy's power has risen allot more than what Timothy's maximum is. Even if he power's up he still wouldn't be strong enough unless..." thought Jamie looking at Timothy.

"What's so funny?" asked Randy

"I guess it's time to show you the real reason why I'm feared by so many. I'm going to show you some of my real power." grinned Timothy as he tore off the rest of his shirt and then put his hands together.

"I know what your maximum is Timothy and that little show you put on to scare everybody won't work on me. I know you like a over read book at the library you fool." laughed Randy

"He who dare's to be a fool, and that is the first step in the direction of wisdom. Let me tell you something yes I'm a fool, but you don't know a dam thing about me. This time around though I'm going to teach you a real lesson." grinned Timothy

"Oh yea...and what lesson is that." laughed Randy

"Your about to learn what true power really is." grinned Timothy

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and the wind started to blow hard again.

"Here we go again!" shouted Misty grabbing onto a tree as the wind started to blow harder than before.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg.

"Come on Timothy. We both know that your power is insignificant to...what!" shouted Randy looking at Timothy with a shocked look on his face.

Timothy's body started to spark with green electricity and it started to surge around his body.

"No way his power keep's rising." said Jamie

"But how is this possible...where did he get this power?" thought Randy

"Oh I'm not done yet! Hold onto your pant's folks." smiled Timothy as he continued to power up.

All of a sudden the sky turned black as thunder and lightning started to flash across the sky. Ash looked around and saw that, Jamie, Tanza, Hinta, Alice, Rodney, Steve, Eria, Aussa, and even Kachu, Kira, Nina and Nikita all had a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash

"His power is huge." noted Tanza

"It's unlike anything I've felt." agreed Rodney

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"It's hard to explain Ash since you can't sense chakra." said Jamie

"I see." nodded Ash as he looked back at Timothy.

"I can sense the chakra coming from Timothy and Randy. Both of them are huge, but Timothy's energy is suffocating." noted Rodney backing away.

Just then a thunderbolt stuck Timothy and there was a large explosion and the shockwave knocked everybody down.

"I never new Timothy had this kind of power." thought Jamie getting to his feet.

"Chu." said Kachu helping him to his feet.

"Now this feel's allot better." smiled Timothy as he took a deep breath as his body now surged with green electricity.

"Where did you get this power?" asked Randy

"Wouldn't you like to know." grinned Timothy

A second later he charged toward Randy and leaving him with no time to react Timothy punched him in the stomach. When the punch connected Randy spit blood from his mouth before being launched into the air.

"Why you...you'll pay for that!" shouted Randy holding his stomach.

He put his hand's together and created a few hand sign's before bring his hand's up to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Randy

He took a deep breath and spat out a stream of fire that formed into a large fire ball that headed toward Timothy. When the fire ball hit it engulfed Timothy before exploding creating a large blazing fire.

"Let's see you come out of that one." said Randy and when the fire vanished Timothy was still standing there.

Before Randy could blink Timothy rushed him and hit him the gut with his knee. Randy doubled over in pain before Timothy hammered him in the back with his hand's clenched together. Randy was sent flying toward the ground and when he hit the ground he hit it hard creating a small, but deep crater.

"This look's like it's over now." said Steve

"This look's like another win for Timothy." lughed Hinta

"Pika." nodded Kachu

Timothy landed on the ground by Randy's body, then reached down toward him and picked him up by his throat.

"No way...what the...what's going on." panicked Ash as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie

Jamie looked up at Ash and he saw that Ash had a horrified look on his face.

"What this feeling I'm sensing...it's like before when I saw Timothy in Kanto and in Sleeping Dragon Lake. So dark and empty." thought Ash to himself.

"What wrong Ash?" asked Jamie as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Something's wrong...Randy's in trouble." panicked Ash looking at Timothy.

"What." said Jamie as he looked back on the field at Timothy and he saw that the tattoo on his back was glowing.

"Well Randy look's like I won this one, but what do you say we make this one a everlasting victory with me killing you." laughed Timothy maniacally.

All of a sudden his eye's turned black, and the tattoo's on his arms started to glow along with the one on his back as he raised his right hand and clenched his finger's together.

"What's he doing?" asked Alice with a sound of worry in his voice.

"That's his Serpent's Strike. He's about to kill him!" shouted Hinta as she rushed out onto the battlefield.

"We have to stop him. Ash, Misty, Brock, Aussa, Eria stay here." said Steve and they all rushed out and surrounded Timothy.

"Hay Timothy what are you doing. You won it's over!" shouted Jamie

"Look at his eye's…there completely black." noted Tanza

They all looked at his eye's and the normal emerald green sparkle that they usually had was no more. Now they were as black as the day of a total eclipse. Just then Timothy

started to grin and he thrust his hand forward impaling Randy through the stomach.

"Oh no." gasped Alice as she watch Timothy throw Randy's lifeless body to the ground behind him.

"Oh my god." gasped Misty as she looked at Randy's lifeless body.

"Hay what was that for. I thought you just wanted to beat him not kill him!" shouted Hinta just as Timothy looked at over at them.

"Something's not right." said Steve as he stared into Timothy's eye's.

"Its his eyes its like staring into a dark void." agreed Tanza

Just then Timothy held out his hand toward Hinta and a black energy ball the size of a baseball started to form.

"What kind of attack is that. I've never seen it before?" wondered Hinta as she prepared to fend off the attack.

"Watch out!" yelled Rodney

Rodney dashed toward Hinta and pushed her out of the way just as Timothy launched the attack. The ball of black energy zoomed passed them tearing up the ground an flew into the ocean were it exploded creating a huge mushroom cloud.

"What power." noted Steve looking at the cloud.

Timothy raised his up and started creating another ball of black energy that grew larger than the last.

"We have to stop him. If he fire's that he'll blow up the entire island." urged Steve

"I'll give it a try." said Jamie as jumped into the air.

He clapped his hand's together, created a couple of hand sigh's and then put them back out in front of him palm to palm.

"Let's try this! Light Style: Flash Cannon!" shouted Jamie and he fired a large ball of energy at Timothy.

Everybody jumped out of the way just as the blast his with a large explosion behind it.

"Did that do it?" wondered Hinta

When the dust settled Timothy was still standing with the black energy ball still growing larger.

"Let me try." said Rodney

He jumped back, with his hand together and created a couple of hand sign's before putting them back out in front of him palm and palm.

"Fire Style: Solar Flash!" shouted Rodney and a large stream of fire shot from his hand.

Everybody jumped out the way again as the fire completely engulfed Timothy before exploding.

"What about that one." said Steve

When the dust cleared Timothy was still standing there holding the ball of black energy that was now the size of a basketball.

"He's going to destroy the island." said Tanza

"Timothy! Please stop!" shouted Alice and she ran of in front of Timothy attack.

Timothy looked down at her and pointed to ball of energy at her.

"Please stop Timothy. Confront the dark parts of yourself and work to banish them with

illumination and forgiveness. You willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause

your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel as a reminder of your strength. I know you really

don't won't to destroy us do you Timothy?" asked Alice looking at him.

Just then Timothy's body started to spark and crackle with emerald green energy as the ball of energy disappeared.

"No!" yelled Timothy

All of a sudden a stream of black energy shot from him piercing the clouds as they sky's started to darken and lighting started to flash across it.

To Be Continued...


	61. 59 - An Omen Of Things To Come

Somewhere deep in space a large ship the size of a planet sized ship floated motionlessly.

"General Doughan we've picked up a energy signal." repoted A voice

"Were is it coming from?" He asked

"The signal is coming from a planet called earth." reported The first voice

"But how is that impossible...we're across the universe how can the ship be picking up an energy signal that far away?" asked Doughan

"I don't know sir, but it is and it is getting stronger...it's now over one hundred million and it's still growing." repoted The first voice

"What...there's no way a power level like that can be coming from that planet! We checked that planet year's ago and the power level's of the creature's there barely reached five thousand." said Doughan

"I'm sorry sir, but it is." said The first voice

"There is something not right about this unless...quick send word to the king that there has been a new development. Send word to Gillz to take one of the space pods and head to earth immediately. Tell him to investigate what is giving of this energy signal and report back." ordered Doughan

"Yes sir." said Another voice

"This is perfect...if I think what I think is giving of this powerful energy signal then the king will be really pleased. We will set course for earth immediately." said Doughan

...

Meanwhile back on earth Timothy's energy continued to go out of control and engulf the entire planet.

"What happening?" wondered Rodney as the ground started to shake and the wind started to blow.

"This is starting to get out of hand!" shouted Steve as he looked at Timothy.

Jamie ran up to Timothy and grabbed his shoulder, but was sent flying by a surge of electricity.

"Jamie are you alright?" asked Hinta

"Yea, but getting close to him is going to be a problem." noted Jamie as he got back to his feet.

All of a sudden the black energy around him started to swirl like a typhoon up into the as he screamed out into pain. Then there was a flash of light and Timothy dropped to his knee's then on his face unconscious as the ground stopped shaking and the sky turned blue once again.

"Timothy!" shouted Alice as she run up to him.

She then looked on his back and noticed that it had completely changed. It was now in the shape of a dragon that was in a circle biting it's tail with strange symbol's in the middle of it. She bent down, and flipped him over him over in her lap, before laying her head on his chest.

"Is he?" asked Jamie running up to her.

"Yea...he's still breathing, but just barely." smiled Alice

"That's good...as long as he's alive." nodded Tanza and everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"Hay you guy's might want to take a look at this." urged Ash as he walked up to them.

They all looked at Ash, Misty, and Brock walking toward them and saw they were all looking up in the sky. They all looked up and saw twelve different colored sphere's in a circle surrounding a thirteenth back sphere.

"What are they." wondered Rodney

"Who knows." shrugged Hinta

Just then the twelve surrounding orb's started to glow and each of them changed to a serpent like dragon. The dragon like entity's roared, took off toward the sky and disappeared. The black sphere started to glow and it took the form of what looked like Timothy, before it vanished.

"Ok now that was just creepy." noted Eria

"Is anybody else as freaked out as I am about the way that last form of light looked." noted Jamie

"Yea it looked just like Timothy, but with more of a savage look to it." nodded Tanza

"This is bad...whatever those thing's were though they were giving of a strange vibes." noted Rodney

"Yea, but I wasn't able to read it like I'm able to read chakra or aura." said Aussa

"The energy signal that those thing's were giving off must've been a different type of energy all together...but what was it." agreed Hinta

"I have a bad feeling about this." thought Ash looking up into the sky.

"Pika...Chu...Pi." said Pikachu as he sat on Ash's shoulder.

"Is he dead?" asked Misty as she started backing away from Randy's motionless body.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu looked at Randy body as it laid there in a pool of blood.

"How could something like this happen to someone." gasped Misty to herself horrified.

"I can't believe this." sighed Brock

"I knew something was going to happen." sighed Ash

"That right...Ash was able to sense it before it even happen, but how. There's is something special about Ash, but what." pondered Jamie to himself.

Just then ten people appeared dressed in ninja outfits with grey armor like vest appeared beside them. Each one of them wore a red and white cat like mask as they lined up in front of them.

"It's Anbu." said Tanza

"What happened?" asked One of the ninja

"No time to explain. Check Randy and see if he's still alive." hurried Jamie

They ran over to where he was and a few seconds later one of them ran back.

"Yes he is still alive, but he is just barely hanging on." noted The ninja

"Alright I want five of you to get him back to the village and the other five take Timothy back." ordered Jamie

"Right." They said

Five of the ninja picked up Randy and they disappeared, then the other five ran over to Timothy's body and picked him up.

"I'm coming with." said Alice as she stood up.

She ran over to his jacket, pushed something in his jacket and in a puff of white smoke his jacket disappeared transforming into a capsule.

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran up and jumped on her shoulder.

"Alright let's go." said Alice as she picked a capsule where Timothy's jacket was and they all disappeared.

"How did they do that?" asked Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Everything will become clear to you soon." assured Hinta

"Hay Nina, Nikita can you two teleport us to the front gate of the Hidden Shadow Village?" asked Tanza and they both nodded their heads.

They grabbed each other's hand's and their eye's started to glow blue as they all where engulfed in a blue orb.

"Where are we going?" asked Brock

Just then the blue orb disappeared and they all saw that they were standing in front of two large opened door's.

"Welcome to the Kakushi Kage-mura, also known as the Hidden Shadow Village." said Rodney

They all walked in as Ash, Misty, and Brock looked around at the people and pokémon walking around.

"Wow this place is nice." nodded Misty

"Yea! It has a quiet atmosphere about it." agreed Brock

Just then another person wearing a ninja outfit wearing a cat mask appeared in front of them.

"Jamie Lady Hoshikage would like to see you." The ninja said

"Alright. I'll be back later." said Jamie and they both disappeared.

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"Be...Bebe." said Nikita

"Me...Mew." said Nina

"Pi." said Kira as they all ran off.

"Hay we're going to run a few errands." said Eria and Aussa ran off.

"Well let's find you all some place to stay." said Tanza

"Hay they can stay at our place here. It's not much, but it's livable." said Hinta

"Thanks'." said Ash, Misty and Brock.

Hinta lead them to a mid size wooden house and they went in.

"This place isn't all that bad." said Brock

"We haven't stayed here in a while." said Hinta

"Well all this excitement has got my brain hurting so I'm turning in for tonight." laughed Misty

"Yea me two. My brain is about to overload." nodded Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Yea that was allot of unexpected stuff to take in at once." said Brock

"Ok then. I'll show ya'll where you'll can sleep tonight." said Hinta

She showed them were they would be sleeping and they all went to bed.

To Be Continued...


	62. 60 - Walking A New Path

"Where am I." said Timothy

He opened his eye's, raised up and saw that he was surrounded by darkness. He stood up and stared out into the darkness for a few minutes before walking around.

"Hello! Is anybody here!" yelled Timothy still walking around.

Just then there was a flash of light and he saw a white orb and a black orb floating in front of him.

"Where am I?" asked Timothy as he looked at the orb's then back out into the darkness.

All of a sudden the two orb's started circling around him and they both started shining brighter and brighter. Timothy shielded his eye's from the light and when he opened them again he looked around and saw star's and galaxy's around him.

"Now this a view to die for." laughed Timothy looking around

Images of stars, planets and entire solar system flew passed like he was flying through space himself.

"Yes it is isn't it." said A female voice

"Yes it is, but why am I here?" asked Timothy as he turned around looking at the two orb's.

"It's time for you to embrace your destiny." said The black orb

Timothy looked at the two orbs and he deduced that the voice coming from the white orb was male and the black one was female.

"Hay aren't you surprised that we can talk?" asked The white orb

"Not really. Nothing surprise's me that much anymore." shrugged Timothy laughing

"Well isn't that a heartbreaker." snickered The black orb

"That really suck's." said The white orb in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry...so what do you mean by it's time to embrace my destiny?" asked Timothy

"Your planet is in danger of being hit by a series of unfortunate event's. I know you have been sensing the dark cloud that has been hanging around." said The black orb

"Yes I have." nodded Timothy as he sat down.

"Earth is in danger of being destroyed and it need's someone to protect it." said The white orb

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Timothy

"You have been chosen to protect the world from destruction." said The black orb

"Fine, but..." stopped Timothy

"What?" asked The white orb

"Something happened to me. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it...the power I had is all, but gone. I don't think I can protect myself right now let alone the planet." sighed Timothy as he looked at his hands.

"You have more power than you know sleeping within you." reassured The black orb as it floated up to Timothy.

"How do I bring it out?" asked Timothy

"All will become clear in time." assured The white orb

All of a sudden there was another flash a light and a emerald green colored orb appeared in front of him.

"Now Timothy it is time for you to accept who you really are. Know once you go down this path there's no going back. Darkness will forever follow you and your life will never be the same. Now will you reach out and grab hold of your destiny." explained The white orb

"I can't control my destiny, I trust my soul, my only goal is just to be. There's only now, there's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path, no other way. No day, but today." smiled Timothy as he reached for the emerald green orb.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Timothy shielded his eye's from the light. When he opened them again he saw Kachu. Kim, Kira, Lilly, Nina, and Nikita asleep at his feet. He looked around an saw Alice, Lucaria, and Jin all asleep on a couch. Timothy raised up and sat back awaking Kachu, Kim, Kira, Lilly, Nina, and Nikita.

"Pika." said Kachu and he ran up to hug Timothy with Kim, Kira, Lilly, Nina and

Nikita behind him.

Alice, Lucaria, and Jin all woke up and when they saw Timothy awake they ran to the side of his bed.

"Your finally awake." smiled Alice as she hugged him.

"How do you feel?" asked Mewtwo

"I'm fine...how long was I out?" asked Timothy

"You were out for a whole week." noted Mewtwo

"A whole week!" shouted Timothy

"Yea, but the funny part was the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you. Yyou didn't even have a scratch on you." noted Alice

"Alice told me everything. What do you remember?" asked Jin

"Well I remember fighting Randy until he launched a Great Fireball Jutsu at me, then everything start's to get fuzzy. Is he ok? asked Timothy

"Yea he's ok. He up and disappeared a few days ago." smiled Alice

"That's good to hear. Where is everybody?" asked Timothy

"Their around the village somewhere." said Jin

"I'll need you all to go find them all including Ash, Misty, and Brock." said Timothy as he jumped out of the bed.

"Why?" asked Alice

"I need to have a meeting with Shia. Are my clothes here?" asked Timothy

"Here they are." smiled Alice as she passed him his clothes.

"Thanks'." smiled Timothy

"Alright...you'll gather everybody up and then meet you in the Hoshikage's chamber's." nodded Jin

"I'll see you then." nodded Timothy then Mewtwo and all the pokémon disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice as she walked up to him.

"I've decided I'm leaving one more time to train." said Timothy looking at his hands.

Alice looked at his face and saw sign's that he was worried about something.

"I understand." smiled Alice and she hugged him.

"Thank you Alice." smiled Timothy hugging her back.

Later that day everybody had assembled in the Hoshikage's office.

"It's good to see that your ok Timothy." said A woman's voice

"Thanks' Shia." nodded Timothy

Shia was the Hoshikage the leader of the hidden shadow village. She was about Tanza's height with long white hair, red eye's and a somewhat pale skin complexion, and she was wearing a white and black kimono. She was also wearing an eye patch over her right eye.

"Ok why did you call this meeting?" asked Shia

"Well let me ask you a question first…what's up with the eye patch?" asked Timothy

"Oh nothing…I just got something in my eye back here last week. When I went to the doctor he gave me some eye drops and this to wear until It was out. My eye is feeling better, but I just like wearing this thing." snickered Shia

"Oh." laughed Timothy

"So what's up?" asked Shia

"Something is about to happen and it's going to be big." said Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Shia

"Like the cold hand of death on your shoulder when it's your time kind of feeling." said

Timothy

"I see...is there anything we can do to stop it?" asked Shia

"I don't know." shrugged Timothy

"Don't worry we'll stop it like we use to do. Isn't that right Alice." assured Jamie, but Alice just looked at Jamie, then back at Timothy.

"Timothy do you think we can stop whatever is going to happen?" asked Steve

"To be perfectly legit. No I don't think there is a way to stop the series of disasters that I feel are about to hit the earth." noted Timothy

"You've got to be kidding me. With the power you show back there you should be all, but all unstoppable." mentioned Jamie

"No! I' not sure, but something about my power's have changed. I'm not sure if it's for the best or the worst, but I'm going to find out." said Timothy

"So what's the plan then?" asked Hinta

"I'm going to leave and train for one year top and I want you'll to do the same." declared Timothy

"Are you really that worried about it?" asked Rodney

"Yes I am...that's why I want you all to train to the best of your ability's and get stronger." said Timothy

"Hay don't forget about me! If the earth is in danger there must be something I can do?" asked Ash walking up to Timothy.

"Pika...Pika." said Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Yes there is. I want you all to enter the academy and train to become shinobi." noted Timothy

"Alright I'll do it. I'll become powerful enough to stand beside you no mater what come's our way. Right Pikachu." said Ash

"Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"How about you Misty and Brock? I'm not going to force you or beg you to join, but we could really use your help as well." suggested Timothy

"If it's to protect the planet then I'm in no doubt." nodded Brock walking up beside Ash.

"Well even after all the thing's I've seen and heard I still think this is crazy, but Ash and Brock will need somebody to watch their back's. I'm the girl just for that." smiled Misty walking up between them.

"Alright." said Timothy

He turned around and looked at Shia and she nodded her head.

"Alright I will set you all up as permanent residents and enroll you into the academy." smiled Shia

"Now it's time for me to be off." said Timothy as they all left out of the room and out of the building.

"Why?" wondered Shia to herself as she got up out to the chair and looked down out the window at Timothy and co walking off.

Just then the door opened and another woman walked into the room. She was a little shorter than Shia with dark blue hair and purple eye's, and a lighter skin completion wearing a kimono close to the one that Shia was wearing.

"Well my lady what did he want?" She asked

"I'll explain later Jenna, but it look's like the academy has new student's." smiled Shia

"You mean those three that came in here with Timothy?" asked Jenna

"Yes. All three of them are very powerful, especially that Ash." noted Shia

"They must be if Timothy wanted them to join the academy." agreed Jenna

"They will make a very powerful team and I think Timothy knows that." laughed Shia

Meanwhile Timothy and co were all still walking until they came to a park. Ash looked around and saw a large statue of a strange looking dragon.

"Cool statue." marveled Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Well this is Dragon Park and year from now we will all meet back here." said Timothy

"Alright I'll be here stronger than ever." smiled Rodney

"Let's do this!" shouted Jamie

"You be careful." smiled Alice as she hugged Timothy then kissed his lips.

"Pika...Pi." smiled Kim as she hugged Kachu then kissed his lips.

"Don't worry we will. Ash, Misty, Brock good luck at the academy and everybody else good luck with your training." smiled Timothy

"Pika." waved Kachu

"Be...Be…Bebe." waved Nikita

"Mew." waved Nina

"Chu...Pika." said Kira as she blew a kiss to Pikachu.

"Chu." blushed Pikachu

"On the mountains of truth you can never climb in vain; either you will reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow. So until then." laughed Timothy and all of a sudden they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I'm going to start training right away." said Rodney and he disappeared.

"Alright let's go to." urged Jamie

"Right." nodded Hinta, Alice, Aussa, and Eria at the same time.

"Pika...Pika." said Kim and they all disappeared.

"I'll be around." waved Steve and he disappeared.

"Well it look's like it's just us now." laughed Tanza

"Aren't you going to go train?" asked Brock

"Yea, but I'll train here. I'm going to keep an eye on the progress ya'll make." nodded Tanza

"Alright Pikachu, Misty, and Brock from here on out let's do our best to become as strong as possible." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"I can't wait." said Misty

"Alright." said Brock

"It's good to see them so excited. They'll need to gain all the knowledge and strength they can. Timothy good luck with your training as well, cause if what you said come's to pass then we'll need all the training we can get." thought Tanza to herself as she looked into the sky.

To Be Continued...


End file.
